DECIR ADIOS
by Zafy
Summary: Segunda parte de Reconociendo sentimientos... o ahora tambien llamado NO SE COMO ENTRASTE, TAN FUERTE EN MI VIDA... Ya han pasado algunos años desde que los chicos vencieron a Voldemort, han crecido y madurado, sin embargo nuevos peligros surgiran...
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes no son mios, son de JKR, pero si son mis amigos, me caen bien, y me gusta creer que la historia pudo ser diferente.

Esta historia tiene mucho slash, ademas de violencia, y cosas (a mi parecer) fuertes, asi que si alguna de ellas te molesta, por fis no leas...(guerra avisada no mata gente... decia mi mama)

Disfruten... y no olviden, un Review alegra mi dia

Pao

**CAPITULO 1**

…**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES**

Draco ajustó mas su abrigo y suspiró cansado, recorriendo el mismo camino por quinta vez en esa noche, se sentó en una de las bancas y miró a ambos lados, hizo una mueca de disconformidad, y sacó del bolsillo un paquete de cigarros, tiritaba levemente, por el frió, cuando por fin pudo prender el cigarrillo dio una larga calada, dejando escapar el humo y viendo como se confundía con la humedad del ambiente.

El cielo estaba gris, mucho mas gris que de costumbre –_seguro que llueve pronto-_ pensó con desesperación el rubio, miró hacia ambos lados nuevamente, no había absolutamente nadie alrededor de aquel parque, _-solo a un loco se le ocurriría venir a esta hora-_ miró el reloj una vez mas 1:37 AM, _-no creo que venga-_ pensó apesadumbrado, sabia que debía esperar hasta las 2AM, dio una nueva calada a su cigarro _–lo que daría por una chimenea caliente-_ pensó sintiéndose mas molesto aun –¿V_amos donde estas!!?- _renegó dando una última calada al cigarro antes de dejarlo caer al suelo.

Trato de mirar su reloj nuevamente, cuando sintió los ruidos de unos pasos acercándose, levantó la vista y al fin lo pudo ver, era alto, muy pálido, delgado, y tenia cierta gracia al caminar, una gracia aristocrática, conforme se acercaba, Draco pudo ver que sus ojos eran de color celeste, un celeste bastante claro, y el cabello oscuro le caía sobre la frente y los hombros de una manera que, al parecer del rubio, era realmente sexy

-Hola- dijo el extraño sentándose al lado del rubio, su voz era suave, y en cierta forma hasta melodiosa.

-Que hay- respondió Draco, tratando de parecer casual y despreocupado

-No es un poco tarde para que un chico de tu edad ande solo por aquí?- preguntó el extraño

-Bueno… tu también andas por aquí solo ¿no?- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Chico listo- le respondió el extraño dándole una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa era realmente encantadora pensó Draco antes de desviar la mirada y buscar un nuevo cigarro en su bolsillo.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- continuó aquel extraño

-A un amigo- respondió Draco luego de dar una calada al cigarro, -aunque creo que no vendrá, me preguntó si le habrá pasado algo- murmuró

-Oh, bueno tal vez deberías volver a tu casa- sugirió el extraño, arreglando despreocupadamente sus guantes –ya es bastante tarde-

Draco se acomodo el gorro que tenia puesto y dio una mirada evaluadora al extraño, como dudando antes de contestar –lo sé, pero…. – empezó a explicarse el rubio, sin embargo se detuvo cuando sintió una mano sobre su muslo, acariciándolo de una manera por demás sugerente, bajo la vista para cerciorarse de que la mano estaba allí, levantó la vista lentamente hasta encontrarse con esos ojos tan claros.

-Shh... No te asustes – dijo el extraño en voz mas baja y sensual aun, con la otra mano acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Draco, -se que no tienes donde quedarte, y tu amigo, con el que te quedarías, al menos esta noche te plantó¿no es cierto?-

Draco solo asintió, sin dejar de mostrar sorpresa en la mirada –¿Como…?- intentó preguntar pero el extraño lo interrumpió nuevamente

-Eres un niño muy lindo ¿sabes?- le dijo el extraño acercándose mas a el

-Yo…-

-¿Por que no vienes conmigo?, tendrás donde quedarte y la pasaremos realmente bien- dijo el extraño, sin perder el contacto con los ojos de Draco, y acariciándole con un dedo suavemente los labios.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, esa mirada era realmente hipnótica –yo… no se quien eres…- murmuró tímidamente al final

-Soy Gabriel- dijo con una sonrisa –Ya no soy un desconocido- dijo tomando por la barbilla a Draco y obligándolo a mirarlo nuevamente –Vamos a mi casa, aquí hace mucho frío, en mi casa tengo una chimenea que nos calentará¿Qué dices?-

Draco solo pudo asentir, sintiéndose bastante extraño, esos ojos y esa sonrisa eran bastante convincentes.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y en silencio, el extraño guió a Draco por un par de calles, hasta llegar a un oscuro callejón, Draco miró interrogante, sin embargo el extraño le sonrió y con un brazo rodeo los hombros del rubio, antes de murmurarle –No te preocupes, no todo es lo que parece, confía en mi si?-

Draco tomo un poco de aire y se dejo llevar hacia dentro del callejón, su corazón empezaba a latir con mayor fuerza, aunque trató que eso no se reflejara en su rostro ni en sus movimientos.

Cuando estaban más o menos a la mitad del callejón el extraño se detuvo de pronto y toco un par de ladrillos, una puerta de madera, muy antigua, se materializó en donde había estado la pared.

-¿Como… como hiciste eso?- interrogó fascinado el rubio

-Es solo un pequeño truco… de magia- respondió sonriendo el extraño.

-Vaya…- murmuró el rubio pasando la mano sobre la puerta, apreciando la madera, el extraño murmuró algo in entendible para el rubio y la puerta se abrió, invitándolo a entrar, el rubio dudo un par de segundos, antes de entrar, había una gran escalera que iba hacia abajo, las escaleras eran de piedra, y la iluminación era muy tenue, lo suficiente para bajar las escaleras sin peligro, bajó lentamente, escuchando la puerta cerrándose, y los pasos del extraño detrás suyo, cuando llegó al final de las escaleras pudo ver un gran salón, lleno de muebles antiguos.

-Es un sitio muy…- empezó a hablar el rubio, antes de sentir como era tomado por el cuello y empujado contra una pared

-Me alegra que te guste- le susurró el extraño al oído,

-¡Hey!… no tienes que ser tan agresivo, podemos ir un poco mas suave- le recriminó el rubio, tratando de deshacerse del abrazo.

-mmm… no lo creo, a mi me gusta lo rudo- dijo el extraño antes de hundir su nariz en el cuello del rubio y aspirar fuerte –hueles muy bien-

-A mi no me gusta lo rudo- dijo Draco con voz mas fuerte aún

-Oh, veras que si te gustara – jadeó el extraño dando una lamida al cuello del rubio, el cual sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-¿No prefieres tomar un trago primero?- dijo Draco, con una voz ya no tan firme, los latidos de su corazón estaban ahora a mil por hora, podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban, pensó que si no estuviera apoyado contra la pared, sujeto por el peso de Gabriel, se hubiera caído al piso.

-Para que esperar…- gimió el extraño acercándose nuevamente al cuello del rubio, el cual empujo con más fuerza aún, tratando de recuperar el aplomo, a la vez que trataba de sacar algo del bolsillo

-No me gusta lo que haces – murmuró aún forcejeando

-¡Demonios!!!!- gruñó el extraño – ¡No seas niño!-

-No soy niño- dijo Draco sacando finalmente del bolsillo la varita –EXPELIMAUS- gritó, a la vez una voz detrás de ellos había gritado el mismo hechizo, dándole Draco en el pecho, y el otro en la espalda, el extraño se desplomó inconsciente en el piso.

-¡Porque demoraron tanto!!!- rugió Draco, a la vez que pasaba una mano limpiando su cuello con asco.

-Lo siento… ¿Estas bien?... tuvimos problemas para desactivar los escudos protectores, pero tu rastro de magia nos sirvió para ubicarlos mas rápido- explicó Harry lo mas rápido que pudo, acercándose al rubio –pero tú… ¿estas bien?-

-Si y no gracias a ustedes- murmuró de mal humor acercándose a donde Hermione aplicaba los hechizos anti-desaparición para el extraño.

-Draco, lo sentimos, en serio – se excusó la chica, -es que fue más complicado de lo que pensamos-

-Ya… y el fue mas complicado de manejar de lo que creí¡casi me muerde!!!-

-Oh... no te pongas así, no hubiéramos dejado que eso pase, además te querría igual si hubiera sido así- dijo Harry mientras con una mano empezaba a acariciar el cuello del rubio, pero se detuvo en cuanto Draco le dio una mirada que, Harry sabia, significaba, "!detente o puedes perder la mano!".

Una voz interrumpió la discusión -¡Chicos! Aquí están los demás- gritó Ron desde el interior de una de las habitaciones, cuando Harry, Hermione y Draco le dieron el alcance pudieron ver que se trataba de un cuarto lleno de jaulas, colgadas en las paredes, daba la sensación de estar en un macabro zoológico, las jaulas estaban llenas en su mayoría, los chicos que las ocupaban tenían entre 16 y 18 años, algunos lucían aterrorizados y otros estaban inconscientes.

-¿Vaya, desde hace cuanto que hará esto?- preguntó Hermione mientras examinaba las jaulas y podía ver la mirada asustada de los chicos encerrados allí.

-Una vez que los llevemos a San Mugo los mendimagos los podrán interrogar, y nos darán una línea de tiempo- empezó a explicar Ron, y luego agregó casi en un murmullo para que solo pueda ser escuchado por la chica – todos son muggles, estoy seguro de ello –

La chica solo asintió antes de acercarse a la jaula de uno de los chicos inconscientes y murmurar un hechizo.

-Pues no se en que pensaban al estar deambulando solos por las calles tan tarde- dijo Draco aún de mal humor.

-Draco, hola… ¿todo bien compañero?- preguntó Ron a modo de saludo para el rubio

-Casi me muerde- respondió fríamente el rubio, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y pensó que lo mejor era alejarse, conocía a Draco, sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo hasta que se calmara, estaba seguro que se había asustado, y la mejor forma de evitar demostrarlo era tomándoselas contra todos, así que se alejó y fue a ver lo que Hermione examinaba, dejando solos a Ron y a Draco.

-Harry estaba muy asustado- le murmuró Ron al rubio una vez que el moreno se había alejado lo suficiente para no escucharlos –casi hecha abajo medio callejón, Hermione tuvo que contenerlo mientras Daniel y yo desactivábamos los hechizos protectores- le explicó el pelirrojo a Draco, quien lo escuchaba y miraba de reojo a Harry y Hermione.

-Todo fue muy rápido, el idiota ese se me tiró encima ni bien entramos- explicó Draco, -Fue difícil poder sacar mi varita, me agarró de improviso…-

Todos giraron al escuchar a alguien mas en la puerta, era el jefe Jhonson, acompañado de Terry, uno de los chicos nuevos de la unidad de Harry, Terry era un chico de la misma estatura que Harry y Draco, tenia el cabello castaño, con algunos reflejos rubios, lo usaba ni tan largo ni tan corto, dejando que cayera sobre sus hombros y frente de una manera desordenada, pero que le daba un aire muy sexy, sus ojos eran de color miel, su piel era bronceada, era delgado, pero con los músculos bien definidos, un par de años menor que ellos, un buen estudiante de Hogwarts, un Ravenclaw muy inteligente, y un graduado con honores en la escuela de Aurores, además de un gay declarado, era un conquistador nato, y desde que había llegado a la unidad había demostrado su gusto por Draco, siempre que podía se acercaba a conversar con el, lo ayudaba, o simplemente estaba alrededor de el, Harry detestaba a ese chico, en cambio a Draco solo le causaba gracia, solía decirle al moreno que solo estaba celoso por que al fin había encontrado a alguien que no se dejara deslumbrar por su fama de el-niño-que-vivió, y aunque Harry confiaba ciegamente en el rubio, no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo con el descaro de Terry, que sabia de la relación que había entre el rubio y Harry, y sin embargo eso no era impedimento para coquetear.

-Muchachos… me alegra ver que todos están bien… siempre un buen trabajo… - dijo Jhonson extendiendo los brazos como si quisiera abrazarlos a todos a la vez.

-Gracias señor- murmuraron los cuatro.

-¿Draco estas bien?- pregunto Terry acercándose al rubio –Lo que hiciste fue fantástico, engañar así al vampiro y hacerlo que te traiga hasta aquí-

-Si, bueno… gracias Terry, no es nada espectacular ¿sabes?, solo me usaron como carnada- explicó el rubio con una mirada fría.

-Muchachos, ya los demás se han llevado al ministerio a Gabriel, hemos recibido una lechuza de Alemania, hace unos minutos, allá lo están buscando también, por cargos similares, así que debemos enviarles un informe al respecto, San Mugo esta mandando a recoger a las demás victimas- terminó de informarles el jefe, -Felicidades de nuevo a todos, Malfoy, muy buen trabajo encubierto, Potter, espero el informe en mi oficina el día de mañana en la tarde-

-Si señor, allí estará- respondió Harry aun sin quitarle la vista a Terry que seguía junto a Draco, el cual solo asintió como agradecimiento.

-Entonces… nos vemos pronto- se despidió Jhonson.

-¿Ustedes creen que esto salga en el profeta mañana?- preguntó Terry dirigiéndose esta vez a los cuatro chicos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró, saliendo de la habitación para investigar un poco mas por la casa antes de irse, fue seguido rápidamente por Ron.

Terry miro interrogante a Hermione y Draco, fue la chica la que hablo –No trabajamos para que las cosas que hacemos salgan en el profeta, Harry ya te lo había dicho antes, Terry, el detesta salir en el diario, y nosotros también-

-Yo… lo siento, no lo dije por molestarlo- murmuró Terry

-Déjalo, ha sido una noche difícil para todos, por que no vas a ver que lleguen los de San Mugo, así todos nos podremos largar de aquí- respondió Hermione dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Si, buena idea- dijo Terry abandonando la habitación.

-¿En serio seguirás molesto con Harry solo por que demoramos en entrar?- preguntó Hermione una vez que se quedaron solos.

Draco masajeó con un par de dedos su frente antes de contestar –No, sabes que no… -

-¿Sabes que nosotros también nos preocupamos mucho por ti cuando no pudimos entrar no?

Draco solo asintió mientras Hermione miraba con ojos críticos una de las jaulas, unos segundos después fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por los sanadores de San Mugo, que empezaron a sacar y examinar a los muchachos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Harry espera!!!- pidió Ron para que el moreno se detuviera.

-Hay que terminar de examinar la casa antes de irnos- explicó el moreno antes de ponerse nuevamente en marcha, al lado de Ron esta vez.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Por que no habría de estarlo- preguntó fríamente el moreno

-Eh... no lo sé, creo que el conocernos desde hace más de 10 años me da cierta experiencia para saber cuando algo anda mal por esa cabeza tuya- explico Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ese Terry me saca de quicio, y no se, hay algo que me inquieta acerca de el-

-Oh, eso… bueno, es obvio que esta detrás de Draco, pero sabes que el no le hace el mínimo caso-

-No, no es eso- Ron le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad –Bueno, eso también, pero hay algo mas… no sé… tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoico-

-Vamos Harry, esto es trabajo, no puedes dejarte llevar por tus celos-

-No es eso Ron, en serio, me parece que es demasiado obsesivo…bah, no lo se… déjalo allí quieres?- dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Ron negó con la cabeza –celoso- murmuró, lo que provocó que Harry le diera un pequeño golpe en el brazo antes de seguir caminando e investigando por la casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eran casi las 6 de la mañana cuando finalmente Harry y Draco pudieron aparecerse en su departamento, quedaba en una zona muggle de Londres, vivían en el ultimo piso de un pequeño edificio de 4 pisos, el departamento era espacioso, tenia grandes ventanas, para que llegara luz en los días de verano, y una gran chimenea, frente a la cual Draco y Harry solían pasar muchas horas durante el invierno, la cocina era moderna, y la sala de estar estaba equipada con lo ultimo en tecnología, pues según Draco, si debían vivir como muggles, deberían hacerlo bien, el rubio había recuperado toda su fortuna finalmente, y si por el fuera vivirían en la mansión Malfoy, pero a Harry no le gustaba esa idea, así que después de muchas discusiones y reconciliaciones habían llegado a un acuerdo, vivirían en Londres muggle, pero con las mayores comodidades, además de que uno de los elfos de la mansión Malfoy vendría a limpiar el departamento.

Después de mas de un año de juicios, Draco, con la ayuda especialmente de Hermione, quien se leyó, literalmente, todos los libros de leyes mágica que pudo conseguir, había al fin recuperado la fortuna de los Malfoy, sin embargo Draco no deseaba dedicarse solo a administrarla, deseaba poder seguir haciendo lo que hizo con la orden del fénix, así que decidió, postular a la escuela de Aurores, junto con Ron, Hermione y Harry, pese a la cantidad de exámenes que les pidieron y las difíciles pruebas, los cuatro ingresaron y terminaron el curso de un año con excelentes notas, ayudándose entre ellos.

Cuando llegó el momento de ejercer Harry movió sus influencias para hacer que los cuatro formaran parte de la misma unidad, la unidad del jefe Jhonson, la que se dedicaba a ver los casos de magia oscura y atentados contra muggles, si alguien le hubiera dicho a Draco que finalmente se dedicaría a proteger a muggles, y luchar contra la magia oscura, hubiera reído durante mucho tiempo.

Los chicos se aparecieron directamente en la sala del departamento, Harry tomó de la mano a Draco y lo guió hacia el dormitorio, ambos caminaron en silencio, cansados, pues no habían podido dormir en mas de 24 horas.

Draco entro rápidamente a la ducha mientras Harry se dedicaba a revisar el correo, el rubio abrió el agua caliente y dejo que el calor invadiera su cuerpo, lentamente fue esparciendo jabón por sus brazos y piernas, y con mas fuerza por su cuello, pensaba aun en Gabriel, hipnotizaba a sus victimas, era así como los convencía de ir a su casa, sería bueno poner eso en el informe, hizo una nota mental para comentárselo a Harry, cuando salió de la ducha no encontró a Harry en la habitación, lo cual le pareció extraño, así que aun envuelto solo en una toalla salió del cuarto y caminó por el pasillo, hasta que escucho ruidos en la cocina, Harry estaba de pie junto a la estufa, en donde había puesto agua y buscaba entre los estantes.

-Hey… ¿tienes hambre?- preguntó el rubio haciendo sobresaltar ligeramente al moreno.

-No, solo estoy buscando un poco de te relajante, pensé que podrías necesitarlo para dormir, dijo con una sonrisa

-Oh, gracias, tal vez, aunque estoy muerto-

-Ve a vestirte y métete en la cama, en dos minutos te alcanzo-

Draco solo asintió, y caminó de regreso a la habitación, meditando, Harry era así, siempre anticipándose a el, preocupándose por el, por lo que le estuviera pasando, por lo que estuviera pensando o sintiendo, aun recordaba como después de la guerra, la alegría de aquella victoria estaba teñida de traición para el rubio, pues sus padres habían decidido entregarlo a Voldemort, y no solo como un mortífago mas, eso le había dolido demasiado al rubio, ni siquiera quería hablar con Severus, pues el verlo le recordaba todo lo sucedido, fue Harry quien después de mucho esfuerzo había logrado un acercamiento, pues el moreno sabia el cariño que se tenían entre ambos.

Harry entró unos minutos después con una taza humeante en las manos, la dejo en la mesa junto al rubio –Te la tomas ¿vale?, me voy a bañar-

Harry se sacó la ropa rápidamente, la dejó en el cesto de ropa sucia y se metió en la ducha, aun podía recordar como había bajado los escalones de tres en tres para llegar hasta donde estaba Draco, y como había visto a aquel vampiro empujando al rubio contra la pared y acercándose a su cuello, el miedo de que lo pudieran lastimar, el miedo de que pudiera llegar demasiado tarde, por suerte el rubio había sacado la varita justo a tiempo, pero de todas maneras el miedo que se instaló en su corazón en ese momento le hizo recordar años atrás cuando Voldemort le había dado aquella visión, la última trampa en la que lo hizo caer, pensando seguro que su reacción sería diferente, sin embargo fue ello lo que le dio las fuerzas para llegar hasta el y matarlo, cuando vio al rubio sano y salvo sintió mas alivio que el que sintió al haber por fin eliminado a aquel que le quitó a sus padres, y a tanta gente que quería. Harry le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había visto en la visión, y Draco le contó a el todo lo ocurrido, vio con pena como su novio se derrumbaba lentamente por lo que consideraba una traición, el haber sido entregado como un objeto, fue demasiado para el, después de la euforia de la victoria, las pesadillas volvieron, y esta vez peores, el rubio empezaba a dejarse envolver por un caparazón de frialdad, así que, pese a no ser agradable para el, tuvo que buscar a Snape y entre los dos lo habían logrado sacar a adelante nuevamente, Harry siempre se sorprendía de lo frágil que podía ser Draco, pese a siempre aparentar lo contrario, y esa faceta, el verdadero Draco era algo que solo podía ver el, pues el rubio se protegía muy bien, no mostraría debilidad frente a nadie, como hoy, que seguro estaba asustado, sin embargo se mostró molesto por lo que en sus propias palabras era la incompetencia del grupo.

Cuando Harry regresó a la habitación encontró a Draco ya dormido, se había tomado todo contenido de la taza, así que en el mayor silencio posible se puso el pijama y se acostó a su lado,

-¿Harry?-

-Lo siento no quise despertarte, duerme, mañana tenemos que redactar informes… ya sabes la parte aburrida del trabajo-

-Si lo sé- dijo el rubio dando un bostezo –Tenemos que traducirlos a alemán también-

Harry se abrazó al cuerpo del rubio –Lo sé, eso lo harás tú-

-Abusan de mi y de mis cualidades- respondió Draco en tono burlón.

-Si, y tienes muchas-

-¿Si, además de ser carnada...?-

-Draco…-

-Claro, es decir, además de ser utilizado por mis encantos personales, que son muchos dicho sea de paso, también me pueden utilizar como diccionario, traductor e intérprete-

-OK, aquí vamos- dijo Harry soltándose del abrazo y sentándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Que quieres decir con que aquí vamos?- respondió el rubio también sentándose en la cama

-Que sigues… molesto por lo que pasó- por un momento Harry pensó en decir asustado, pero a último momento cambió de idea, pues no era la forma de hacer que Draco se calmara.

-Casi me muerde… ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si me mordía??-

-No Draco, no me lo imagino, pero no pasó, así que ahora podemos estar tranquilos, deberías agradecer que no pasó así y pasar a otra cosa-

-Tú eres el que ha traído el tema aquí, yo no lo mencioné-

Harry suspiró cansado, ellos llevaban ejerciendo cerca de año y medio, y, en cierta forma era la primera vez, en todo ese tiempo que Draco había estado tan cerca de ser lastimado, y lo comprendía – ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que a Hermione y Ron casi los apedrean en aquel pueblo muggle en el que desaparecían los niños?-

-Bueno si pero eso fue…-

-Ya, y la vez en que Susan estuvo dos semanas internada en San Mugo por que se intoxicó tratando de capturar a aquel tipo que vendía pociones alucinógenas a los muggles-

-Si pero…-

-Ah, y a vez en que a Ron y a mi casi nos matan cuando atrapamos a los contrabandistas de criaturas XXXX-

-Ya pero…-

-Y no hay que olvidar la vez en que Daniel…-

-OK, entiendo tu punto- interrumpió Draco en voz alta a Harry

-Draco, créeme, nunca dejaré que nada te pase, pero esto es lo que hacemos, nos arriesgamos, no sabes cuanto daría por que no tuvieras que arriesgarte, pero tú eres el que decidió hacerse auror, y yo te apoyé, y te apoyaré, por que se que en el fondo esto es lo que te gusta hacer-

Draco devolvió una tímida sonrisa ante lo último que dijo el moreno –Lo se… es solo que… no se…yo…-

-Te asustaste-

Draco solo asintió

-Vamos eso esta bien, todo lo hacemos- le dijo Harry jalándolo un poco para abrazarse a el.

-Es solo que ese tipo estaba tan cerca, sentí su aliento en mi cuello- gimoteó Draco con voz ahogada en el cuello de Harry

-Ya pasó- dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello –Además hubieras sido un vampiro muy sexy ¿sabes?-

Draco se separó del abrazo y lo miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos –Eso lo sé-

Harry puso los ojos en blanco –Y muy presumido-

Draco rió ante la respuesta, y se acercó a besarlo –Lo primero que hubiera hecho sería haberte mordido- murmuró casi sobre los labios del moreno

-¿Así? – murmuró muy suavemente Harry antes de volver a besarlo

-Si…, aquí- dijo el rubio bajando de los labios del moreno hacia su cuello, y dando una pequeña y suave mordida –y aquí- otra mordida –también aquí- dijo besando ahora la oreja, lo cual hizo que Harry emitiera un pequeño gemido. Draco volvió a subir a los labios del moreno y empezó a besar con mas pasión que al inicio, empujándolo contra la cama, se acomodó encima de el, y empezó a besar nuevamente el cuello, metiendo las manos debajo de la camiseta del moreno, mientras sentía unas manos recorriéndole la espalda y el cuerpo de Harry arqueándose cada vez mas, para que sus cada vez mas despiertas erecciones se frotaran.

Draco no tardó mas que un par de segundos en deshacerse del pijama del moreno y el suyo propio, y volvió a acomodarse encima del cuerpo del moreno, dejándose envolver por el calor del cuerpo de Harry, besando lentamente, bajando por el tórax, atrapando con sus labios los pezones, mordiéndolos y haciendo que Harry se arqueara mas aun, bajó y dejó un rastro de besos hasta que llego a la ya muy despierta erección, sin embargo siguió de largo, dedicándose a lamer y dar pequeñas mordidas a las partes internas de los muslos de Harry, acercándose poco a poco a su erección, mientras que con una mano había empezado a acariciar los testículos, Harry tenia los puños cerrados apretando con fuerza las sabanas y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¡Oh Dios!!!- gimió Harry cuando sintió que su miembro era introducido completamente a la boca del rubio,

Draco chupó con mucha fuerza, sintió las manos de Harry en su cabello, tirando de el, queriendo marcar un ritmo, y levantando mas las piernas, dándole mayor acceso, acceso que aprovechó el rubio para empezar a prepararlo, invocó del cajón de la mesa de noche un pequeño frasco de lubricante, y untó sus dedos, los cuales fue introduciendo uno a uno en la estrechez del moreno, preparándolo.

Harry se dejo hacer, sintiendo como el placer aumentaba a cada segundo, sentía que pronto terminaría si es que Draco no se detenía.

-Draco… ven ya…-

El rubio dejó de succionar, y sacó sus dedos, levantó mas las piernas de Harry y se posicionó frente a su entrada, poco a poco fue ingresando, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, lo cual hizo que ambos soltaran un pequeño gemido, esperó un poco hasta sentir que Harry se adaptaba, y empezó a entrar y salir, lentamente, poco a poco, llegando en cada una de las embestidas a golpear la próstata de Harry, el cual solo se arqueaba y gemía.

-Si, sigue así…. Oh!-

-Harry, me encanta como te pones… eres tan sexy…-

Harry estaba completamente sonrojado, los labios rojos y entre abiertos, el cabello cayéndole sobre la frente, y arqueándose, era una imagen que siempre volvía loco a Draco.

-Draco… mas… mas fuerte…-

Draco bajó la velocidad de sus embestidas, a pesar suyo, por que le encantaba escuchar a Harry pedir más, suplicarle por más.

-¡Demonios…!- gruñó Harry levantando las caderas y tratando de moverse mas rápido.

-¿Quieres más?- preguntó entrecortadamente Draco, que sabía que no soportaría mucho tiempo más aquel juego, estaba tan cerca del final, y su cuerpo empezaba a exigir más movimiento.

Harry apretaba los labios, tratando de contenerse, sabía cual era el juego de Draco, y sabía que de todas maneras terminaría pidiendo más, pero aun así no quería darle el gusto tan rápido.

Draco sonrió, sabia que Harry lo pediría tarde o temprano –¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry?- preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Harry gruñó, y trato de moverse, pero Draco sujeto sus caderas de tal forma que le era imposible, así que rendido no le quedo mas que pedir -Por fa…vor… dámelo… mas rápido- las palabras salieron de su garganta como un sollozo.

Draco se acercó un poco mas, y con una mano tomo la erección del moreno, quien se arqueó nuevamente y gimió algo que Draco ya no alcanzó a comprender, el rubio empezó a embestir mucho mas rápido, en unos cuantos minutos Draco sintió como Harry terminaba en su mano, y su interior empezaba a apretar mucho mas, lo cual hizo que llegara al orgasmo segundos después, aun jadeante se dejó caer encima del cuerpo del moreno, y repartió unos cuantos besos mas.

-Draco… te amo… amo cuando me follas de esa manera…- murmuró Harry con voz cansada.

Draco sonrió y dio un par de besos mas, -Yo también amo follarte de esta manera…- respondió el rubio, como respuesta sintió un golpe en el brazo, y soltó una pequeña carcajada -también te amo- dijo finalmente dando un último beso antes de salir del cuerpo del moreno y tumbarse a su lado, llevó su mano hasta donde estaba la del moreno y la sujeto entrelazando los dedos.

Harry tomó la varita y murmuró un hechizo de limpieza, Draco jaló la manta que había caído al piso, y la puso sobre ambos, se pegó mas al cuerpo del moreno, y cerró los ojos, dejándose arrullar por los latidos del corazón y la respiración de su novio, pronto cayó en un sueño profundo, Harry se sentía reconfortado por aquel cuerpo caliente a su lado, era realmente feliz y no podía pedir nada mas para serlo, se dijo antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño


	2. Chapter 2

Holas a todos, bueno aqui estamos ya con el segundo capi, nadie me ha dejado aun rew... pero no importa no pierdo la fe... jajaja

Un beso y pasen un buen fin de semana...

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA UNIDAD DE PROTECCIÓN DE MUGGLES Y LUCHA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS**

CASO NÚMERO 252503

21 de septiembre del 2002

Desde finales de julio del presente año, se reportó la desaparición de algunos jóvenes muggles, llegando a la fecha a ser un total de 11, todos en las afueras de SOHO, dando por sentado un patrón, el caso llego a nuestras manos, y después de hacer averiguaciones con las autoridades muggles, dedujimos que los desaparecidos eran chicos de muy buen aspecto, que por lo general vivían solos, por lo que se tomaba mas tiempo en denunciar su desaparición.

El 1 de septiembre se encontró el cadáver de un chico muggle de 17 años, desaparecido un par de meses antes, que tenía la clara marca de haber sido atacado por un vampiro, luego de estudiar el cuerpo y borrar la memoria de los muggles que tuvieron contacto con él, comenzamos con el trabajo de campo, investigando las zonas mas concurridas y los sitios recurrentes entre los desaparecidos.

Es así que el día 20 de septiembre el auror asignado para el trabajo encubierto, Draco Malfoy estuvo de incógnito en un parque llamado St. Jhon, logrando tener contacto con el vampiro Gabriel Lhugniiest, de nacionalidad alemana, que cuenta con 175 años, el cual luego de, supuestamente, hipnotizar a Malfoy, lo llevó a su casa para poder morderlo y enjaularlo, como había hecho con los chicos anteriores.

El auror Malfoy logró desarmar a Gabriel Lhugniiest, a la vez que el equipo de aurores designados ingresábamos a la casa, encontrando en el interior a los 10 chicos desaparecidos, los cuales estaban enjaulados, cuando llegamos, todos habían sido mordidos ya y, lamentablemente, dos de ellos habían muerto.

Los 8 chicos sobrevivientes, todos ellos muggles, se encuentran en este momento en San Mugo, donde se les dará orientación para adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, puesto que ahora ellos también son vampiros.

El mencionado Gabriel Lhugniiest, se encuentra en estos momentos en una sección especial de Azkaban, esperando juicio, o que sea deportado a Alemania, donde es también buscado por delitos similares.

La copia de este informe, en alemán, esta siendo enviada al ministerio de Alemania, para que puedan tomar cartas en el asunto.

Se adjuntan además las fotos de los muggles rescatados, así como de Gabriel Lhugniiest.

Cordialmente,

Harry James Potter

Sub. Jefe: Área de protección de muggles y lucha contra magia oscura

Cuerpo de Aurores del ministerio Ingles

Harry leyó una vez mas el informe antes de firmarlo y enviarlo a su jefe, le dio la copia en alemán a la secretaria de la unidad, Katty, una chica un poco mayor que ellos, era extremadamente delgada, tenia el cabello de color oscuro, y siempre una sonrisa en los labios, le encantaba que los chicos le contaran los pormenores de las misiones, solía decir que era mas interesante que las telenovelas muggles, y con protagonistas mas guapos aún.

Una vez cumplida la parte aburrida del trabajo, Harry volvió a la oficina de su unidad, después del ataque al ministerio, ya hace mas de cuatro años, el edificio había sido renovado, así como la estructura del trabajo en el mismo, ahora aunque siempre eran exigentes, aceptaban mas aurores que antes, pues habían perdido un gran número durante la guerra, gente que había decidido no volver mas, y gente que no había podido volver, Harry ingresó a la escuela con un grupo de 15 chicos y chicas, de los cuales solo 6 pudieron finalmente terminar el curso. La oficina de la unidad de protección de muggles y lucha contra las artes oscuras tenia 27 aurores en total, todos a cargo del jefe Jhonson, un viejo ex auror que ahora solo hacía trabajo de escritorio, Terry era el mas joven de los aurores de esa unidad, tenia solo 20 años, los siguientes eran Harry, Draco, que tenian ya 22 años, luego Ron, y Hermione, que ya contaban con 23 años, después de ellos, iba Daniel, un auror trasladado desde Colombia, con 25 años, era energía pura, era el que ponía la chispa en las fiestas y celebraciones, era un excelente auror, aunque siempre se la quejaba de la frialdad de los ingleses, recordando su cálida Colombia, cuando se enojaba gritaba cosas en español, que los chicos poco a poco fueron aprendiendo, los demás aurores estaban sobre los treinta años, con mucha mas experiencia, se mostraron fastidiados cuando ellos se incorporaron, por suerte cada uno de ellos había demostrado que merecía estar en esa unidad, incluso Terry, al que Harry le tenia manía, para que negarlo.

Cuando Harry cruzó la puerta de ingreso a su área, frunció el ceño, al ver al fondo, a Draco que junto a Terry y a Susan reían animadamente, seguro que de alguna broma de la chica, Ron y Hermione discutían entre susurros al otro lado, y Daniel estaba sentado en su escritorio tomando un café y leyendo la edición del profeta, algunos otros estaban en alguna otra misión o en sus días libres, que eran rotativos, de tal manera que siempre hubiera gente en la unidad, incluso los fines de semana, con paso firme camino hasta donde estaba Draco y se aferró a su cintura, en un gesto, que quería imponer posesión, gesto que al rubio le fastidió, pues sabía de los celos de Harry hacia Terry, y bien sabía que eran valederos, pero aun así, no le gustaba la actitud de su novio, le hacía sentir como un pedazo de carne, o algo asi.

-¿Y que es lo gracioso?- preguntó Harry a modo de saludo a los chicos

-Pensábamos ir a SOHO este fin de semana a festejar la última atrapada de Draco- le respondió con una sonrisa Susan, agitando su larga y ondulada cabellera rubia.

-Suena divertido- afirmó Harry

-Hay un hotel en donde todos podemos pasar la noche, este fin de semana lo tenemos completamente libre, y pensábamos que seria divertido pasarlo allí, ya ves que hace como dos meses que no nos dan tanto tiempo libre a todos juntos- siguió explicando la rubia.

-Me parece…- empezó a contestar Harry pero fue interrumpido por Draco

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo el rubio con una voz fría, Harry automáticamente soltó la cintura del rubio y asintió siguiendo al rubio que se dirigía a otro de los rincones que estaba vacío, mientras Terry los seguía con la vista.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?- siseó Draco

-Que… ¿yo que he hecho ahora?- preguntó con fingida inocencia Harry, que sabía a que iba el reclamo.

-Harry, en serio, como chiste estuvo bueno, pero sabes que no me gusta eso de que andes "marcando tu territorio" – dijo haciendo unas señas de comillas con los dedos –delante de los demás, no es profesional, ni serio-

-Yo no estaba…- empezó a argumentar Harry con aire ofendido, pero Draco arqueó una ceja de tal forma que derrumbo toda la explicación del moreno.

-Es solo que… el no me gusta, siempre esta cerca de ti…- murmuró cabizbajo

Draco resopló –Yo no tengo la culpa que este en esta unidad ¿sabes?- dijo mal humorado el rubio, a lo que Harry solo hizo un asentimiento –y no es mi culpa que le toque en los mismos turnos que a nosotros –

-Lo sé-

-Tenemos mas de cuatro años juntos, creo que es tiempo que empieces a confiar un poco en mi, y en mi criterio¿no lo crees? –

-Draco, yo confío en ti, y en tu criterio… yo… lo siento ¿si?-

El rubio se cruzo de brazos y le dedicó una mirada evaluadora durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

Harry sonrió y se arriesgó a pasar una mano sobre los brazos del rubio, para que los descruzara, sabía que el rubio detestaba las demostraciones en público, decía que un Malfoy no se andaba exhibiendo como tal cosa delante de los demás, sin embargo Draco bajó los brazos y jaló a Harry un poco, dándole un casto beso en los labios, Harry sonrío complacido, el sabia que para el rubio eso era una gran demostración, y eso era suficiente para el.

-¿Te apetece ir a lo de Susan este fin de semana?- preguntó Harry, ya cambiando de tema

-No lo sé, me gustaría, si es que van Ron y Hermione también- dijo despreocupadamente el rubio.

Ambos giraron en dirección a sus amigos, justo para ver como una exaltada Hermione abandonaba la sala con pasos firmes, dejando a un Ron con cara de pocos amigos, intercambiaron una mirada de exasperación, las peleas entre esos dos lograban sacarlos de quicio muchas veces, con aire resignado Harry se dirigió a acompañar a Ron mientras Draco salía detrás de la chica, la rutina de siempre cada vez que esa pareja se peleaba.

-Hey compañero- saludó Harry

Ron solo hizo un asentimiento

-¿Tan mal estuvo?-

-A veces es tan difícil- murmuró el pelirrojo, de pronto su expresión había cambiado de furiosa a de pena y abatimiento.

-¿Que pasó ahora?-

-Lo de siempre, dejé algunas cosas tiradas por la casa y ya vez como se pone-

-¿Oh, pero eso no es gran cosa, es algo tonto no te parece?-

-Es que esta vez dijo algo mas…-

-¿Que¿que te abandonará por ser un huracán andante?-

-No, mencionó que no sería un buen ejemplo de padre si no cambiaba-

-¿Ah?- preguntó extrañado el moreno –¿padre?-

-Eso mismo dije yo, le contesté que no era mi intención ser padre ahora, y que de aquí a muuuuchos años, cuando eso ocurriera ya vería que hacer-

-¿Y…?-

-Ella dijo algo así como que era un despistado e insensible y se marchó-

-Vaya… no creerás que ella… tu sabes… pueda…-

-¿Que?- dijo Ron mientras su expresión ahora cambiaba a asustada –no, eso no es posible- Harry levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad – vale, si es posible, pero si lo sospechara ella me lo hubiera dicho ¿no?-

-Tal vez lo insinuó y no te diste cuenta-

Ron miró a su amigo incrédulo antes de mirar fijamente el sitio por donde la chica había desaparecido, empezando a hundirse en un sentimiento de culpa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

-Hermione!!!- llamó el rubio por el pasillo siguiendo a la chica que caminaba con pasos firmes, pero se detuvo al escuchar que la llamaban

-Que!- respondió con voz dura, a lo que Draco levantó una ceja, -lo siento Draco- se rectifico, cambiando el tono de su voz.

-¿Estas bien?-

-No, yo… no me siento bien… Ginny me esta esperando en la cafetería¿quieres venir?-

-Eh… si no les interrumpo…-

-No, claro que no, además que la acompañarás- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cafetería, en donde rápidamente ubicaron a Ginny, sentada en una de las mesas.

-Draco… ¿como estas? – saludó la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla,

-Aquí vamos, tu sabes, deteniendo a los malos para salvar el mundo mágico, o algo así…-

Ginny sonrió de aquella broma.

– ¿Lo trajiste?- preguntó impaciente Hermione

Ginny la miró, como preguntando que tanto podía decir

-Hermione, si yo estorbo, me voy, no pasa nada- explicó el rubio algo preocupado, no le gustaba estar en medio de una conversación privada sin ser invitado, por lo menos no la de sus amigos.

-No pasa nada, Ginny me ha comprado unas pruebas de embarazo-

-¿EMABARAZO!?- exclamo el rubio, logrando llamar la atención de varias mesas alrededor

-SHHHH!!!- le replicó Hermione,

-Vaya con la discreción¿así hacen misiones en cubierto?- preguntó en tono burlón Ginny, a lo que Draco bufó antes de mirar interrogantemente a Hermione.

-Solo es una sospecha- argumentó la chica antes de girarse hacia Ginny –¿Lo trajiste?-

-Si, toma,- dijo mientras le pasaba una pequeña bolsa de papel a la castaña

-Bien- dijo con algo de temor en la voz Hermione –esto toma solo 10 minutos¿me esperan aquí?-

Ambos chicos asintieron, Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia los baños.

-Vaya, así que embarazada eh?- murmuró el rubio –debería cuidarse mas, justo ayer estuvimos en una misión con un vampiro, y tu sabes, siempre es un riesgo-

-Si, me lo contó esta mañana, y bueno, es solo una sospecha, pero esta asustada, no quiere dejar todo esto ahora que recién empieza a hacer su carrera-

-Es comprensible-

Ginny asintió y ambos quedaron en silencio un momento

-¿Y como va el equipo?- preguntó el rubio

-Bueno, tenemos muchas posibilidades este año, queremos mantener la copa en casa, - explicó la chica, que había sido reclutada para las Arpías de Holyhead desde hacía un par de años, llegando rápidamente a ser titular en solo seis meses.

-Me alegra, ya sabes que nosotros estaremos en las gradas gritando por ti durante los partidos-

-Si gracias, es imposible no verlos- dijo ella soltando una carcajada, pues sus amigos se juntaban en las tribunas y hacían bastante alboroto, incluso Draco, el mas reservado del grupo.

-¿Y Neville?-

-Oh, va bien, tu sabes, los estudios lo tienen muy ocupado, y todo eso-

-Si, lo se, profesor, es valiente…- murmuró Draco, haciendo que la chica riera de nuevo.

-Créeme, después de lo de Voldemort será pan comido-

-Este fin de semana iremos a SOHO, con Terry, Daniel y Susan, pensaba que Ron y Hermione también podrían venir, por que no vienen tu y Neville, hace semanas que no lo vemos, incluso nos podemos quedar en un hotel de allí.-

-¿Fin de semana libre eh?, se ve que hiciste un buen trabajo para que les den eso-

-Si, bueno tú sabes, cuando uno sabe hacer su trabajo- dijo con aire petulante el rubio, a lo que Ginny sonrió,

-Tu tan modesto como siempre-

-Ja!, sé que tengo muchas cualidades mi querida pelirroja, pero ocultar mis cualidades no es una de ellas-

-Si créeme que lo sé, así que Terry irá¿ese no es el chico por el que Harry esta tan celoso y quisquillos últimamente?-

-Ahh, ni lo menciones… - dijo Draco con un tono mas preocupado

-Oh¿pasó algo?-

-Acabo de hablar con Harry al respecto… me fastidia que se ponga así por algo que no vale la pena-

-Ya sabes como es el, además, en el fondo demuestra que te quiere ¿no?-

-Que me compré algo si quiere demostrar cuanto me quiere-

Ginny le dedicó una mirada crítica

-Vale, esta bien, si me gusta en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, que me cele, pero si dices que yo dije eso tendré que matarte- dijo el rubio, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja, la cual levanto las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Lo del fin de semana será divertido, Neville y yo podemos ir, dalo por hecho-

-Genial, espero que Ron y Hermione también puedan, tu sabes… si esta embarazada no se si... –

-No lo estoy- interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos se sobresaltaron

-¿No…?- preguntó la pelirroja

-No… no lo estoy-

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó algo preocupado el rubio por el tono de voz de Hermione

-Si, es solo que estaba casi segura… - dio un suspiro – estoy bien, en serio, es lo mejor…Ahora dime a donde iremos este fin de semana a ver como Harry despliega sus celos?-

Ginny sonrió mientras Draco hizo un gesto de fastidio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Al día siguiente la fotografía de Harry, junto a Draco, Hermione y Ron, aparecía en la primera plana de "El Profeta", anunciando la captura del vampiro Gabriel, buscado en varios países, además que en "Inglaterra Mágica Hoy" un diario relativamente nuevo, propiedad de Padma y Parvati Patil, y que le hacia la competencia al clásico y antiguo "El Profeta", aparecía como titular "Aún podemos dormir tranquilos, Harry Potter sigue salvándonos" junto a una fotografía de Harry.

Terry leyó ambos artículos, en los cuales se mencionaba como Harry, junto a su aun no confirmado, pero casi seguro novio, Draco, y sus inseparables amigos habían logrado capturar al vampiro.

-Siempre tan acaparador- renegó para si mismo el chico antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de café, el cual no le pudo quitar el amargo sabor de lo pasado unas semanas atrás:

_Flash Back:_

_Terry no podía creer su suerte, pues el jefe Jhonson lo había enviado junto a Draco a investigar uno de los restaurantes donde trabajaba uno de los chicos desaparecidos, mientras que a Potter, junto a Daniel y Ron, lo habían mandado a la morgue muggle, a investigar un cuerpo, que al parecer pertenecía a uno de los chicos desaparecidos._

_La mayoría de las veces que se hacían investigaciones, Draco y Harry siempre iban juntos, aunque no solos, siempre juntos, y cuando les tocaba separados, nunca a solas con Terry, por lo que el nunca había podido acercarse lo suficiente al rubio, si bien es cierto durante las reuniones, las misiones, o en fin, el tiempo que compartía con todos los de la unidad, había hecho a Draco mas de una insinuación, este solo había recibido miradas frías y algo despectivas, aunque siempre pensó que era por la presencia de Potter, así que nunca había podido acercarse lo suficiente para ver cual sería la respuesta del rubio sin la presión del moreno, pero esta vez estarían solos, lejos de la oficina, lejos del creído y posesivo de Potter._

_Cuando salieron por fin del restaurante, con todos los datos que necesitaban, eran ya casi las 6 PM, así que Terry, argumentando que tenía sed, hizo que Draco lo acompañara a un pequeño bar cerca de allí, una vez ambos sentados, con una cerveza en la mano, se decidió por fin a hablar:_

_-No sabía que te gustara la cerveza muggle- preguntó Terry_

_-Bueno, mejor es la nuestra, pero esta no esta del todo mal-_

_-¿Sales mucho con Harry al mundo muggle?-_

_Draco se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente mientras daba un sorbo mas a su cerveza –La verdad es que Harry le encanta vivir entre ambos mundos, a mi personalmente me gusta mas el mágico-_

_- ¿Tú y Harry están bien?-_

_Si había algo que Draco odiaba, bueno, una de las muchas cosas que odiaba, era la gente metiéndose en su vida, el no compartía sentimientos con casi nadie –Eso, Terry, no es tu asunto- dijo con una voz dura y altanera, como dando por cerrado el asunto._

_-Lamento… yo lo siento, no sabia que era un tema delicado para ti- trató de salvar la situación esperanzado en que la pareja tuviera problemas y que sería el momento oportuno para el._

_-No lo es, es solo que es un tema que no tiene nada que ver contigo- Draco dio un sorbo mas a su cerveza y dejó la botella sobre la mesa, saco un billete del bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa, -Mejor te veo en la oficina- dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie._

_-¡No! Espera- dijo Terry con voz más suplicante de lo que esperaba, a la vez que se aferraba a la muñeca del rubio._

_-¿Pero de que vas?- dijo Draco soltándose del agarre bruscamente._

_-Yo…- trato de defenderse pero Draco ya salía del restaurante, así que rápidamente dejó un billete el también y salió detrás de el. _

_Corrió por la calle hasta que llegó aun pequeño callejón en donde se habían aparecido antes, y lo vio, prendiendo un cigarro, estaba aquel rubio, que realmente empezaba a volverlo loco, con paso firme se acerco a el, y sin mas lo empujó contra la pared, tomando por sorpresa al rubio, que había dejado caer al piso su cigarro, acercó sus labios a los de Draco, con solo un roce pudo sentir lo suaves que eran esos labios, solo un roce, antes de sentir un empujón que lo hizo caer de espaldas al piso._

_-¡¿Que mierda crees que haces!!!!?- le increpó Draco acercándose a el, con una furia en los ojos que Terry jamás le había visto antes._

_Terry se puso rápidamente de pie y trato de hablar con voz firme, aun asustado por esa mirada, ese gris en los ojos de Draco tenía un tono diferente, parecía que lo podía matar con solo mirarlo_

_-Draco, tú… tú me gustas, lo sabes-_

_-Por favor Terry, ya madura quieres, te podré gustar, pero no estoy disponible-_

_-Pero no tienes que estarlo… yo solo… yo puedo estar allí cuando quieras, no te pido que dejes a Harry, solo… solo que puedes tenerme a mi… también, que me des una oportunidad de mostrarte que hay mas además de el –_

_Draco lo miró incrédulo, aquel chico le estaba proponiendo ser su ¿amante??¡¡¡_

_-Mira Terry, voy a hacer de cuenta que nunca dijiste una estupidez como esa… y que nunca intentaste besarme por la fuerza, pero si lo vuelves a hacer, te juró que se lo diré a Harry._

_-Y el vendrá a romperme la cara o algo así? – preguntó Terry en tono desafiante, lo último que esperaba era que el rubio fuera corriendo a esconderse en las faldas de su perfecto novio._

_Draco sonrió burlón antes de hablar – ¿Recuerdas a Voldemort?- Terry se estremeció ante el nombre antes de asentir_

_-Pues el también intentó meterse conmigo, y ya vez como le fue, así que… tu verás- dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer y llegar al ministerio, dejando a un confundido y desconcertado Terry._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Terry tocó con un dedo sus labios, aun sintiendo la suavidad de los labios del rubio, esos labios, después de ese suceso, el rubio había actuado efectivamente como si nada hubiera pasado, no se mostraba ni mas frío ni mas amable con el, era desconcertante para el como Draco podía ser de esa manera, pero eso no le importó, _-El será mío, por las buenas o por las malas, así tenga que sacar de en medio a Potter-_ pensó antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a su taza de café.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el Londres muggle, Draco gemía cada vez mas fuerte, sentado sobre Harry, que lo sujetaba con ambas manos por las caderas y lo ayudaba a subir y bajar cada vez mas rápido, el rubio estaba tan abrazado a el que su erección estaba apretada entre ambos cuerpos, generando una fricción que estaba a punto de hacerlo llegar al orgasmo.

-¡Dios!!! Draco, te amo, -

-Ahh!!! …Harry… amor… si…. –

Harry mordió el hombro del rubio mientras sentía como el orgasmo le llegaba, a la vez que un líquido caliente se derramaba por la piel de su estomago

Ambos chicos permanecieron abrazados un rato mas, aun unidos, tratando de regular sus respiraciones, y dándose pequeños besos y caricias, hasta que Harry se dejé caer de espaldas, llevándose al rubio con el, que se acomodó lo mejor posible, para no romper el contacto.

Harry levanto la vista, y pudo ver a Draco mirándolo, con esos ojos grises que tenían un brillo diferente, esa mirada…

-Draco…-

-mmm- susurró el rubio a la vez que apartaba un mechón de cabello de la frente de Harry

-Quiero pedirte algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Nunca dejes de mirarme así-

-¿Así¿Cómo es que te miro?- pregunto algo divertido el rubio.

-Como si me amaras-

Aquellas palabras conmovieron a Draco que se acercó a besar al moreno –Te lo prometo, no lo haré, por que nunca te dejaré de amar-

Harry sonrió complacido antes de volver a besarlo, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda desnuda de su novio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Si.. ya se coritisimo, sin mucha informacion, pero vamos viendo su entorno... nuevamente... espero les haya gustado y quieran seguir leyendo...

Besos

Pao


	3. Chapter 3

Holas a todos… muchas gracias por los comentarios dejados, disculpen que no los haya contestado antes, pero es que no se muy bien como hacerlo, así que los respondo al final del capi….

Este capi es largo… pero espero que sea de su agrado…

Como siempre (no se si es que es necesario decirlo la verdad, pero igual lo hago… por si las dudas) Estos chicos no son míos, son de JK Rowling, aunque a ellos les guste venir a jugar con nosotros a que todo pudo ser diferente…

"Este fic contiene escenas slash, así que si no te agrada aquello, no continúes…"

Bueno… no molesto más, a leer, y recuerden… "Un review es todo lo que pido"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO**

**CAPITULO 3**

**WILL SHARPE**

Ron escuchó como Hermione abría la llave del agua, se estaba dando un baño, así que aprovecho el momento para recoger todo lo que pudo de la habitación, después acomodó sobre la cama las rosas que le había encargado a Draco y Harry que le trajeran al departamento, las cuales habían sido además de cuidadosamente escondidas, hechizadas para que no se marchitaran, las acomodó sobre la cama, y se paró en la puerta del dormitorio, esperando que la chica termine con su baño.

Hermione dejó que el agua cayera durante mucho tiempo, aún se sentía algo confundida, por un lado estaba el alivio de no esperar un bebe, pero por el otro estaba el problema de Ron, que pasaría si realmente se embarazaba, estaría su chico listo para aquello, sería mas que una alegría un desastre para él, lo cierto es que ya lo habían hablado antes, y ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que aún no era tiempo, Ron no quería tener familia aún, el despiste de Ron la inquietaba, seguro que ni siquiera había entendido la indirecta que le había dado durante la discusión, tal vez seria mejor dejar todo así, el embarazo al fin y al cabo no existía, no era algo por el que preocuparse en este momento, pensó la chica finalmente, aunque aun no podía borrarse aquello de la mente, miedo, tal vez, inseguridad.

Cuando salió del baño, la habitación estaba en penumbras, iluminada con algunas velas, Hermione miró todo asombrada, reparó en las flores sobre la cama, de color anaranjado, sus favoritas, y en la puerta Ron, con brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco, mirándola de aquella manera que solo sabía hacer él, de aquella manera que hacía que cualquier problema volara lejos para perderse en esos ojos.

-Ron… ¿que?… no entiendo- dijo ella casi en un susurro, sin dejar de contemplar las flores.

-Hermione, perdóname, soy la persona mas despistada del mundo- dijo el mientras caminaba para alcanzarla, interiormente saltaba de alegría, pues sabía que la había logrado impresionar –Yo… yo seré un buen padre, no habría nada que me hiciera mas feliz que tener un hijo contigo, y haré todo, por ti, y por nuestro hijo-

Hermione tomó las manos de Ron, y le dio una mirada culpable –Ron… yo-

-Si, se que soy un desastre, que no te escucho muchas veces… y que tengo millones de defectos, pero te amo… y amaré a nuestra familia- Ron le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Esos labios, ese sabor, podían hacer que Hermione volara, que se sintiera la persona mas feliz del mundo… pero… aun había algo que aclarar, se repitió mentalmente antes de que, con mucho pesar, se separara del chico –Escúchame… no… yo no estoy embarazada…- agachó la cabeza, pensando que de alguna manera había podido desilusionar al chico.

-Lo sé…-

-Entonces… no entiendo…-

-Quería decirte que, cuando lo quieras tener, yo estaré listo, estaré aquí, por que te amo, lamento ser tan insensible a veces, te quiero pedir perdón por eso-

-Oh, Ron, yo lo siento, sé que debería decirte las cosas en vez de soltarte indirectas-

Ron se abrazó a ella, y empezó a repartir pequeños besos sobre su cuello.-Te amo- besó –y te amo, por que eres así, me gusta que me hagas pensar de vez en cuando-

Hermione no pudo más que reír por aquel comentario, y en su mente se dijo que efectivamente, no se había equivocado, todo temor o inseguridad había desaparecido, aquel era el hombre de su vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

SOHO era uno de los sitios mas concurridos, tanto por jóvenes magos como muggles, para celebrar, aquel sábado por la mañana Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se aparecieron en un punto para magos, y se encaminaron al hotel, donde Susan ya los esperaba, -Harry y Draco llegaran en auto, seguro que en un par de horas- , comentó Hermione al grupo.

El auto de Harry era un Daihatsu Terios, el cual había sido un capricho suyo, ni bien acabada la guerra, Draco no comprendía por que al moreno le podía gustar aquel "artefacto" cuando se podía aparecer, o volar, o incluso usar la red flu, además que Harry había tenido que estudiar e ir a dar un examen para que le den un carnet que lo autorice a conducir, pese a que el rubio insistía en lo fácil que era, siendo un mago, obviar todo ese engorroso papeleo, haciendo aparecer una licencia falsa, o simplemente lanzando un obliate a quien lo detuviera, pero no, al moreno no le gustaba el camino fácil.

Harry avanzaba por la carretera, mientras que en la radio Draco había puesto un CD de LINKIN PARK, grupo que, según el rubio, a pesar de ser muggle, era bastante bueno.

Ambos chicos iban tarareando una de sus canciones, disfrutando del paisaje.

-¿Tu crees que los demás ya hayan llegado?- preguntó de pronto Draco

-Supongo- dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros mientras leía un cartel indicándole girar para llegar a Soho.

-Y lo hicieron mas rápido que nosotros ¿no?- picó el rubio

-También lo supongo, pero ellos no disfrutaron de la música, y del paisaje-

-Ya, no hay forma de ganar contigo, si eres un mago, puedes usar otros métodos-

-Pero a mi me gustan mis métodos- dijo Harry con aire resentido –y pensé que a ti también.

-Casi todos tus métodos, pero este en particular…-

-Ya, pero no te quejabas la noche que lo llevamos a la playa, es mas, en realidad creo que disfrutaste del auto-

Draco se sonrojó violentamente, lo cual hizo que Harry le dedicará una sonrisa –No es justo usar eso en mi contra, y no te rías- gruñó Draco

-Es que te pones tan… tierno cuando te sonrojas-

-Yo no me sonrojó, un Malfoy nunca se sonroja-

-Pues acabo de encontrar a uno que si- dijo mientras que una de sus manos empezaba a acariciar la pierna del rubio.

Draco tomó la mano de Harry y la levantó nuevamente hacia el timón –Por favor, presta atención al camino, solo falta que choques o algo así-

-Yo manejo muy bien- dijo con aire ofendido el moreno

-Será, pero igual, ten cuidado, tu tienes la culpa de esto, me haces vivir en el mundo muggle, donde veo noticias muggles de gente que choca en estos… artefactos, es muy peligroso, no se por que lo usan- dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

Harry solo rió, -Ah… mi amor, eres tan lindo cuando te pones así- lo que provocó que Draco le diera un golpe en el brazo.

Media hora después, Harry estacionaba el auto frente al hotel que Susan le había indicado, cuando Draco pudo bajar, estiró los músculos, vestía como muggle, con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones jeans ajustados, levantó los brazos y dejo ver una pequeña porción de su marcado abdomen –debería acusarte de maltratos- recriminó el rubio cuando sintió que Harry estaba a su lado.

-Si sigues molestando así te besaré apasionadamente en medio de la calle-

-No te atreverías- siseó Draco, a lo que el moreno se le acercó mas aún

-Pruébame- replicó en tono travieso Harry.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, tomó la mano de Harry y lo guió hacia el interior del hotel, detestaba hacer demostraciones en público, y sabía que Harry no tendría ningún pudor en besarlo de esa manera, así que para no tentar mas a su suerte decidió cortar por lo sano.

La noche de aquel sábado todos fueron a una discoteca, que estaba hechizada de tal manera que solo los magos la pudieran ver, en el interior, la música sonaba bastante fuerte, tenía una pista de baile bastante grande en el centro a lo alto, con muchas mesas, a nivel mas bajo rodeándola, las luces iluminaban el local con tonos azules, que subían y bajaban de intensidad al ritmo de la música, en la parte de arriba había una especie de mezanine, que era una zona vip, la cual Susan había reservado para ellos, pues sabía de la popularidad de los chicos, y también sabia como odiaban que la gente los reconociera y se les acercara.

Los chicos se acomodaron con sus respectivas parejas, y Susan, Daniel y Terry, que eran solteros y libres, se acomodaron juntos, pronto cada uno tenía una bebida en la mano y conversaban animadamente acerca del trabajo, y de sus vidas, si bien la música para bailar estaba alta, aquella sala tenía un hechizo para que el sonido fuera moderado, de tal manera que podían hablar sin perderse de la fiesta.

Un par de horas, y muchos tragos después, Daniel había desaparecido detrás de un chico que había visto en la pista de baile, Ron y Hermione, al igual que Neville y Ginny estaban bailando también, en la mesa solo quedaban ya Susan, Terry, Harry y Draco, la situación se volvió un poco incomoda para Harry, por la desconfianza que le tenía a Terry, y para el rubio por que aunque no lo aparentaba, aun recordaba claramente lo ocurrido con Terry.

La mano de Harry, que estaba sobre su pierna, empezaba a hacer caricias cada vez más insinuantes, a la vez que hablaba con Susan acerca de que era posible que tuvieran que trasladar a alguien del grupo para que atestiguara contra el vampiro en Alemania.

Draco, sentía que Terry lo miraba fijamente, pesé a estar Harry delante, agradecía la oscuridad que de alguna manera ocultaba aquello, y que el moreno estuviera tan enfrascado en su conversación como para poder darse cuenta.

Minutos después volvieron Hermione con Ron, y Ginny con Neville, comentando alegremente que la nueva conquista de Daniel era un chico francés, bastante guapo, Hermione tomó de la mano a Harry, invitándolo a bailar, cosa que a Harry no le gustaba tanto, pero finalmente accedió.

Terry pidió un Whisky mas, pesé a que ya estaba bastante mareado, y lo tomó casi de un solo golpe, sentía bastante rabia de la situación, y el alcohol no estaba ayudándolo a controlarse.

Draco se había levantado y bebía calmadamente mientras disfrutaba de la vista de la pista de baile, pudo ver como Hermione y Harry bailaban, riéndose de los pasos de cada uno, pronto Ginny se paró a su lado.

-Rubio, hoy no has bailado-

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa –ninguna pelirroja me ha invitado aun-

-Pues esta te invita¿vamos?-

Draco dejó su copa en la mesa, y tomó la mano de Ginny, bajó con ella las escaleras y buscaron a Harry y Hermione, juntos empezaron a bailar durante mucho rato, riendo y disfrutando de la música, Harry hacia alguna caricia, o daba fugaces besos a Draco de cuando en cuando, el cual, relajado por el alcohol y la oscuridad no ponía muchos reparos, hasta que Harry le murmuró al oído lo excitante que sería poder hacerlo en el baño.

Draco le dio una mirada de incredulidad antes de negar con la cabeza –Estas loco, nos pueden encontrar, además de ser sucio, e incomodo-

Harry hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero no recriminó nada –Era solo una broma- murmuró algo resentido antes de continuar bailando, Draco era tan falto de imaginación algunas veces, pensó algo desalentado, sin embargo no quiso molestarse con el rubio, por lo que sacó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza y se decidió a seguir disfrutando de la noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Terry miraba desde lo alto como Harry y Draco se daban un suave beso en mitad de la pista de baile, bufó con fastidio –No se que hace Draco con Potter, en serio, el da para mucho mas- dijo en voz alta.

Los demás que habían estado hablando tan animadamente se quedaron en silencio, aun sorprendidos por el comentario de Terry.

-¿Que, no me van a decir que no lo creen también- dijo Terry, que al notar el silencio en la conversación se había girado para ver a todos mirándolo de una manera acusadora.

-Terry… creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar, has tomado mucho- le dijo Susan poniéndose de pie y quitándole el vaso de Whisky.

-No, yo no lo creo- dijo el tratando de recuperar su bebida.

-Terry, en serio, si te gusta Draco, deberías olvidarlo, el esta con Harry, y se aman mucho, ya déjalo ¿si?- le dijo Luna.

-Eso es solo por que no ha probado nada mas… debería ver que hay más que solo esconderse detrás de Potter-

Aquel comentario no les gustó a ninguno de ellos, Ron y Neville se pusieron de pie, y tomaron al chico por los brazos, tratando de llevarlo afuera.

-Ah… pero ahora me van a decir que ustedes también lo defienden- dijo algo irritado el chico tratando de soltarse del agarre.

Cuando, después de un par de canciones más, Draco, Harry, Ginny y Hermione decidieron volver a la mesa encontraron a Ron y Neville sujetando a Terry, tratando de hacerlo bajar las escaleras, pues el sitio tenía escudos anti-desaparición, para evitar que la gente con un poco mas de alcohol encima lo intentara y luego sufrieran accidentes.

-Vamos Terry, ya es suficiente, demasiado alcohol para ti amigo- le decía Ron

Pero Terry no le contestó, fijó su mirada en Harry –Hey Harry, yo quiero hablar contigo-

Harry frunció el ceño, mientras que sentía que Draco, al cual tenía tomado de la mano se tensaba un poco, aquello no le gustó, pero lo pasó por alto, dedicándose a mirar interrogantemente a Terry.

-Harry, no le hagas caso, esta borracho, lo llevaremos al hotel y volveremos- explicó Neville, y jalando al chico, que no se quería mover.

-Vamos, solo quiero hablar con el famoso héroe, si es que su grupo de fans me lo permite…- dijo arrastrando la lengua por el alcohol.

-¡Terry! Basta!- le dijo Susan acercándose a él, -si no sabes tomar no deberías hacerlo, nos malogras la noche-

-¿No podemos lanzarle un desmaius o algo así para que se duerma, y poder llevarlo de una vez?- argumentó Draco de mal humor, aunque la tensión en su cuerpo no desaparecía, el no le había contado nada a Harry, y sabia que si el moreno se enteraba se generaría un grave problema.

Todos se giraron hacia el para mirarlo acusadoramente

-Draco, sabes que no podemos hacer eso- le recriminó Hermione.

-Si, Draco no podemos hacer eso- replicó Terry, -Además cual es el problema¿crees que tu noviecito no saltará a defenderte como prometiste hace unas semanas en el callejón?-

Ahora fue el turno de sentir como Harry se tensaba antes de soltar la mano del rubio y caminar furioso hacia Terry.

-Escúchame bien Terry, lo que Draco te prometió en aquel callejón no es ni la mitad de lo que te haré si te acercas a él- siseó el moreno, mostrando una seguridad que no tenía, y preguntándose de que demonios hablaba.

Terry se asombró de escuchar aquello, pensaba que Draco no le diría nada, el prometió no hacerlo, pensó que de alguna manera podría usar ese secreto a su favor, para provocar alguna pelea o algo, pero no, fue como si de pronto la lucidez le llegará nuevamente, se soltó bruscamente del agarre de los dos chicos, trastabillo un poco, sin embargo logró recuperar el equilibrio -Lo siento… yo puedo irme solo… lamento todo esto- murmuró antes de bajar las escaleras, dejando atrás a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Cuando Terry se perdió de vista, los chicos se sentaron nuevamente, Draco busco bajo la mesa la mano de Harry para tomarla, pero fue rechazado bruscamente, aunque ninguno de los demás lo notó, el rostro del rubio se ensombreció.

-Vaya con el chico- dijo por fin Ron, rompiendo el silencio

-No debimos dejarlo tomar tanto- se excusó Susan

-Es su culpa, no debió pedir tanto Whisky- argumentó Ginny.

-Esta borracho, mañana se sentirá fatal por esto, creo que es suficiente castigo- apuntó Neville.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente, pero fue roto por Hermione, que empezó a interrogar a Neville acerca de sus clases, y de cuando podría enseñar, Harry se incorporó rápidamente a la conversación, aunque tenía la cabeza llena de dudas, no iba a malograr más la noche de los demás, si había algo que había podido aprender finalmente en la escuela de aurores, era a manejar mas o menos sus emociones, y aunque se sentía molesto con el rubio sentado a su lado, no daría a entender a sus amigos que no sabía de que estaba hablando Terry, ni montaría una nueva escena.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando los chicos decidieron finalmente marcharse, con una Ginny bastante achispada, que cantaba junto a Susan, los demás se encontraban, afortunadamente bien, así que decidieron que podían con las dos chicas y caminaron las 8 calles que los separaban del hotel.

Draco había permanecido callado durante casi toda la caminata, junto a Harry, que no se dignaba siquiera a mirarlo, se sentía bastante mal, y no sabía por donde empezar a explicar la razón por la cual no había contado nada, Ron y Hermione de pronto caminaron mas lento, distraídos en lo que Ginny y Susan cantaban, así que el aprovechó la oportunidad para tratar de tantear el terreno con Harry.

-Harry… yo…-

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora – le susurró el moreno en un tono bastante frío –hablaremos luego, en el hotel- dijo antes de voltear y unirse a los demás, Draco metió las manos dentro de su abrigo y sacó un cigarro, lo encendió y lo fumó tratando de calmarse, no dijo nada mas durante el camino, no trató siquiera de acercarse al moreno, que le había hablado y mirado en la forma mas enfadada que le había visto hasta ahora, y vaya que antes lo había visto enfadado.

Luego de mas de media hora de caminata y despedidas en el hotel, Harry abrió la puerta del cuarto y permitió que un temeroso Draco ingresara, cerró la puerta y se metió de frente al baño, dejando al rubio solo.

Cuando finalmente Harry salió, el rubio estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la habitación, había encendido nuevamente un cigarro, y miraba pensativamente las figuras que el humo hacía, Harry notó que Draco se veía apenado, pero algo le hincaba y le dolía, Draco no le había contado nada de algo sucedido con Terry, se preguntaba que tanto pudo haber ocurrido, y el sin enterarse, sin contar el hecho que odiaba los secretos.

-Dame un cigarro- dijo de pronto Harry, haciendo sobresaltar al rubio, que le paso el paquete de cigarros junto con el encendedor.

Harry prendió uno y dejó la cajetilla en medio de la mesa, se sentó en otro pequeño sofá delante de el – ¿Y bien Draco?-

Draco tomó aire, antes de empezar a relatar la historia ocurrida con Terry unas semanas antes, le había dado vueltas al asunto y sabía que la verdad completa sería lo mejor, cuando terminó de contar la historia Harry aun lo miraba enfadado, su mirada no había cambiado durante todo el relato.

-Me estas diciendo que ese imbécil te trató de besar, hace semanas, y ¿no se te ocurrió contármelo?

-Yo no quería que hubiera problemas en el grupo, o que hicieras alguna tontería-

-¿Como molerlo a crucios por intentar propasarse contigo?

-Solo quiso besarme y no se lo permití- murmuró el rubio, con la cabeza baja.

-Ah… ya… bueno, entonces me avisas cuando quiera hacerte algo mas, algo por lo que valga la pena el molerlo a crucios-

-Harry… -

-Claro, por que un beso es algo insignificante para ti-

-Harry, por favor, sé como te pones, y lo mal que te llevas con él, no quería que hubieran problemas en el trabajo por esto.-

-¿Problemas, para quien Draco?

-¿Que?

-Problemas… que no hubieran problemas para quien… ¿para el¿lo proteges¿Por que?-

-No… yo no lo protejo, es solo que te conozco, y se lo impulsivo que eres, y no quería que TU te metieras en líos-

-Pues¿te parece que hoy me comporté impulsivamente?-

-No… se que no-

-Cuando se trata de salvarte a ti, no importa que me comporte impulsivamente ¿cierto?-

-Harry, no hagas esto, por favor no, no me saques en cara eso-

Harry prendió un nuevo cigarro, y miró evaluadoramente al rubio, sabía que Draco tenía razón, la guerra y lo que pasó en ella estaba en el pasado, no debía sacarla al fresco, -Pensé que nos comunicábamos, que nos contábamos todo, – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –creo que me equivoque, que no llevamos el tipo de relación que yo creía.-

Ese era el punto al que Draco no quería llegar, la confianza y la comunicación, había fallado en eso y lo sabía –Eso no es cierto, tenemos una buena relación, yo confío en ti, siempre te cuento todo, lo hago-

-Pues no lo has demostrado muy bien hoy¿hay algo mas que me ocultes, y que deba saber?

-No, Harry, perdóname, no te quería meter en esto, puedo defenderme solo, solo quería que las cosas estuvieran en paz, no quería crear confrontaciones-

-Claro, confrontaciones- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie –problemas para Terry, no querías que lo sacaran de la unidad, así tendrías a un tipo rondándote y coqueteándote ¿verdad?, te gustaba eso… no lo niegues-

Draco se puso de pie, eso último lo había ofendido, -No te atrevas a llevar esto por ese lado, sabes que no es cierto, es estúpido que argumentes que a mi me gusta eso-

-No Draco, aquí el estúpido soy yo, el que se entera de último, el que durante semanas a estado cerca del hijo de puta ese, que te acorraló en un callejón a besarte, y al que tu proteges, para evitar problemas - dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-¿Donde vas?-

-Ahora quiero estar solo-

-Pero, Harry, yo… yo te amo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al rubio para evitar que el moreno se marchara.

Harry giró para mirarlo, -Necesito estar solo- dijo con aire derrotado antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Draco parado y sin saber que hacer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Por un momento Harry pensó en tocar en la habitación de Ron y Hermione, pero vio su reloj eran casi las 5 AM, a esa hora lo mas probable es que estuvieran durmiendo, o bueno, para que negarlo, lo mismo que había deseado hacer toda la noche con Draco hasta que sucedió lo de Terry, así que decidido a no molestar caminó hacia el lobby, donde había un pequeño bar, solo esperaba que estuviera abierto.

El pequeño bar del hotel estaba casi vacío, había un par de parejas, pero todo bastante tranquilo.

-Hola, un 7&7 por favor- pidió a la chica de la barra, que sonriente le entregó la bebida rápidamente, fue y se sentó en una de las mesas, que eran pequeños sillones, con mesitas bajitas, sacó un cigarro, y lo encendió, _-¿En que momento se me pegó tanto esto del cigarro?– _se preguntó evaluadoramente, _–Oh, si otra cosa que agradecer al hurón ese- _pensó de mal humor, negando con la cabeza y tratando de sacarlo de su mente, por al menos unos minutos, se dedicó a estudiar la decoración del lugar, y las otras mesas, habían solo parejas, que ya muy achispadas por el licor no tenían ningún reparo en toquetearse en público. _–A Draco no le gustaría que hiciéramos algo así, aunque quien sabe con la cantidad suficiente de alcohol…-_ Harry rió de su propia idea, antes de que un golpe en su pierna lo hiciera sobresaltarse, a sus pies había un chico, que aparentemente había tropezado con él, el lugar era oscuro, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta que allí había un grupo de sillones y una mesa, gentilmente Harry ayudó al chico a levantarse, para luego observarlo: tenía el cabello rubio con mechas azules que le llegaban hasta debajo de los hombros, eran del mismo tono de azul que sus ojos, los cuales estaban enrojecidos, vestido todo de negro, con una camiseta ajustada y unos pantalones que resaltaban todas sus cualidades, bastante guapo, en conclusión

-¿Estas bien?- interrogó algo dudoso Harry hacia aquel muchacho.

-Lo siento… no te vi¿te lastime o algo?- Preguntó el chico, su voz sonaba triste, _-Seguro estaba llorando, y por eso no vio el camino- _pensó Harry.

-Yo estoy bien, y ¿tu?, tu fuiste el que cayó- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano, y señalando el piso.

-Si… gracias, lo siento- murmuró, hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y empezó a caminar, Harry no supo por que, pero de pronto se escuchó a si mismo llamando a aquel chico:

-Espera… no pareces estar bien… ¿venías por un trago?-

El chico giro sobre sus talones y lo miró por un par de segundos, antes de asentir

-¿Día difícil?- preguntó Harry.

-Se puede decir que si, y supongo que para ti también- respondió el chico un poco mas relajado.

-Bueno, dicen que las penas entre mas son menos…- replicó Harry a lo que el chico sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Will- dijo extendiendo la mano a modo de presentación, -Will Sharpe-

-Harry Potter- respondió el moreno extendiendo la mano también. –Por que no te sientas conmigo, podemos tomar un trago y compartir nuestras penas-

Will se encogió de hombros –si supongo que no hay problema- dijo antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones, a su lado se sentó Harry.

-¿Y que tomas?- preguntó Harry.

Will dio un suspiro –cualquier cosa, solo necesitaba un trago-

-Te comprendo- aseguró Harry mientras pedía dos 7&7 levantando el vaso hacia la chica de la barra.

Una vez ambos tenían sus bebidas en la mano se quedaron en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, al parecer de Harry.

-Verás- dijo de pronto Will -acabo de tener una desastrosa pelea con mi novio, que esta arriba en uno de los cuartos durmiendo, seguramente, -dijo eso último con una clara amargura en la voz -y necesitaba tomar un trago y despejar la mente -

Harry sonrió de medio lado –si te entiendo, creo que tenemos el mismo problema- dijo Harry tomando lo último que le quedaba de su trago y levantando el brazo para pedir mas –¿Otro mas?- le pregunto a Will, que también se había quedado sin bebida.

-Oh, que mas da, pero déjame pagar esta a mí-

Una vez ambos con mas bebida comenzaron a hablar, Will le había contado la forma en que su novio lo celaba, y le hacia escenas delante de todos, como argumentaba ser su dueño, y lo que en un principio le pareció el dulce amor, se estaba volviendo en algo asfixiante.

Harry lo escuchó atentamente, mientras tomaba ya un tercer vaso de licor, aconsejó un poco, antes de empezar a hablar acerca de Draco y lo que le había pasado con el.

-Oh vamos, es obvio que se muere por ti, y que no quiere verte molesto, por eso no te lo dijo- dijo Will, dando un pequeño golpe de reproche al moreno.

-Ya pero cuanto más no me dirá para que no me moleste, durante mi vida siempre me han ocultado cosas, el sabe que odio eso-

-Si tanto desconfías de él, usa Verasitum o algo así- apuntó Will pegándose más al cuerpo del moreno inconscientemente.

-No puedo hacer eso, Draco me mataría- dijo Harry había sentido el cuerpo del rubio mas cerca, sin embargo no hizo nada para alejarse, lo cierto era que este chico era muy atractivo, y lo que mas le agradaba era la forma como ambos podían hablar, apenas conociéndose, su novio era un tonto por asfixiarlo de esa manera, solo se le escaparía, y eso seria una pena, o tal vez… ¿no? Harry se sorprendió de pensar en esa manera, levantó la vista y conecto su mirada con la azul de Will, que se quedó en silencio desconcertado.

Harry no entendió de donde venía aquel impulso, pero de pronto tuvo la necesidad de besarlo, de probar sus labios, pasó una mano por el cuello de Will, que se sobresaltó ligeramente al toque, sin embargo no hizo nada por detenerlo, poco a poco, mas lento de lo que esperaba fue acercándose a los labios del rubio y dio un pequeño roce, miró interrogantemente a Will, esperando su reacción, reacción que llegó rápidamente, cuando sus labios fueron besados, esta vez con mas pasión, pronto Harry introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio, dominando el beso, sus manos viajaron por la camiseta negra ajustada hasta levantarla ligeramente para sentir la piel caliente que reaccionaba a su toque, sentía como la mano de Will viajaba de su pierna a su cadera.

Harry dejó los labios del rubio, bajó rozando suavemente con sus labios por el cuello, escuchó un suave gemido, y lamió alrededor de la oreja, sentía las manos de Will ahora recorriéndole la espalda, volvió a besar los labios con ansiedad, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior.

-Will… yo…- trató de hablar… sin embargo el chico se lanzó sobre el, y lo besó con fuerza, Harry introdujo su lengua en la boca de Will nuevamente, y poco a poco lo fue empujando sobre el sillón, la respiración se hacia cada vez mas agitada, y sentía una gran excitación, sus manos ahora viajaban por el pecho del chico, ansiosas por encontrar mas piel.

-Espera… aquí no podemos- murmuró Will entre los besos.

-Ven…- murmuró Harry mientras se ponía de pie y jalaba a Will, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de su osadía, guió al rubio a uno de los baños del primer piso, era un baño bastante pequeño, habían solo dos cubículos, los pisos eran de color gris, y las paredes blancas, había un gran espejo delante de un lavamanos, empujó a Will contra una de las paredes y levantó la mano para sellar la puerta, rápidamente atacó el cuello del rubio, con fuerza e impaciencia, besó y mordisqueó, le levantó la camiseta y se la sacó, aprovechó para sacarse la camisa él también, bajó por los pezones, y mordió cada uno de ellos, arrancando pequeños suspiros de parte del chico, sentía los dedos del chico enredándose en su cabello, siguió bajando, hasta llegar al cinturón, el cual desabrochó con mucha rapidez, acarició encima del pantalón, la ya despierta erección del rubio antes de levantarse nuevamente y besarlo con fuerza, presionándolo más aún contra la pared, podía sentir la respiración entrecortada y los estremecimientos del chico, movió su cadera hacia adelante, haciendo que ambas erecciones sean frotadas, un gemido escapó de la boca de ambos, volvió a hacer aquel movimiento, Will empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, y Harry aprovechó aquello para colar una de sus manos hasta la nalga del chico, la cual apretó, Will soltó un nuevo jadeo, y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, Harry volvió a besar el cuello, bajando por la clavícula, pero de pronto sintió que Will le ponía las manos en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder un paso.

-Espera…no…. Para por favor… -

Harry lo miró desconcertado, aun agitado y bastante excitado, sin comprender muy bien que pasaba – ¿Hice algo malo, algo que te… incomodara?-

-No… Dios, claro que no, es solo que…-

-Tu tienes a alguien, y yo también- dijo Harry situándose nuevamente en la realidad, Will asintió suavemente, se veía sonrojado, y con una expresión de temor en los ojos

-Lo siento, Harry… se que te debe molestar que… que te de alas y luego me arrepienta… pero-

-No, no pasa nada, al contrario, yo lo siento… no debí- mientras recogía del piso las camisetas y le entregaba una al chico.

-No debimos…- dijo Will con voz culpable

Harry asintió en silencio, mientras se colocaba la camiseta, de pronto toda la excitación había desaparecido, el se sentía culpable también.

-Terminaré con mi novio- dijo con voz firme Will, mientras se miraba al espejo y se acomodaba el cabello -tienes razón en lo que me dices, el me lastimará, no quiero que eso pase, pero tu Harry, tu no dejaras a Draco, no voy a arruinar tu relación con un calentón por un par de 7&7-

-Fueron 3 en realidad, demasiado alcohol creo yo…– dijo Harry mientras también su cabello.

Will le dio otra sonrisa y sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo –Este es mi número y dirección, esta hechizada para que cambie si es que me mudo, quisiera que nos viéramos alguna vez, eres alguien muy encantador-

Harry recibió la tarjeta y dio un suave beso en los labios a Will –Gracias… por escucharme… por todo, ten por seguro que te llamaré alguna vez-

-Suerte- dijo el rubio a modo de despedida antes de salir por la puerta, Harry miró su reflejo en el baño, lo miraba acusadoramente, y bajó la cabeza, pensando en Draco, realmente no merecía que le engañara_…- Claro que no-_ se dijo firmemente antes de salir el baño, metiendo la tarjeta de Will en la billetera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Draco se quedó mirando durante mucho rato la puerta por la que había salido Harry, esperando que en cualquier momento regresara, por un momento pensó en ir a buscarlo, solo que no sabía donde se podía haber metido.

Camino hacia la cama y lentamente aun mirando de cuando en cuando la puerta se puso el pijama, busco los cigarros, pero recordó que Harry se los había llevado, se recostó sobre la cama, y esperó, pensando en lo mal que había terminado la discusión.

Una hora después las lágrimas empezaron a caer, no sabía bien por que, pero de pronto el miedo a que Harry se marchará se instaló en el, las lágrimas seguían cayendo, sin poder controlarlas ya, se abrazo a si mismo, sintiéndose realmente culpable y miserable.

Pronto su mente abandonó la realidad, navegando en recuerdos, en buenos y malos momentos, en momentos insignificantes, en momentos que no supo apreciar antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación eran ya mas de las 7 de la mañana, entró todo lo silencioso que pudo, tratando de no despertar a Draco, pero cuando se acercó a la cama, lo que vio le rompió el corazón, Draco estaba acurrucado, con los ojos abiertos y enrojecidos, mirando hacia la nada, ni siquiera pareció notar su presencia, la almohada bajo su cabeza estaba húmeda, miles de lagrimas habían caído en ese tiempo, mientras el casi había tenido sexo casual con un extraño en el baño del bar.

Rápidamente se sacó los zapatos y toda la ropa, dejándola en el piso.

Draco sintió finalmente que el movimiento a su alrededor era real, lo cual hizo que se sobresaltara y se sentara mirándolo atentamente, pero sin decir palabra alguna, había llorado todo ese tiempo, hacia años que no lo hacía, no había tenido motivos, pero el temor a que Harry no vuelva a cruzar esa puerta se había instalado en el, el tenerlo allí suponía un gran alivio, secó sus ojos aun húmedos –Harry… perdóname… yo no quise…-empezó a hablar con voz ahogada antes de sentir la mano del moreno sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar a la vez que se metía en la cama junto a él, aún desnudo.

-Perdóname tú a mí, he hecho un escándalo por algo pequeño-

-No, tienes razón he fallado… debí decirte, debo decirte las cosas-

–_Demonios, si que la hiciste bien esta vez Harry-_ se regañó mentalmente antes de acercarse y empezar a besar al rubio, con un dedo acarició una mejilla, estaba fría, _-por las lágrimas-_ pensó el moreno, se separó del beso y se recostó finalmente en la cama, jalando a Draco con el, sintió como el rubio se acomodaba sobre su pecho, pero aun lo sentía tenso, era como si esperara que en cualquier momento le increpara algo mas.

-Draco…-

El rubio saltó como un resorte, ante la mención de su nombre, se sentó y lo miró, con una mirada que demostraba ansiedad y temor.

-Draco, tienes razón, no hubiera reaccionado bien si me lo hubieras contado…-Draco hizo un intento de interrumpir, pero Harry levantó una mano pidiendo que lo dejara hablar, no quería escuchar mas veces a Draco diciendo que lo sentía, solo lo hacía sentir peor –Tienes razón, no crearemos problemas en el trabajo, no es profesional mezclar las cosas personales con las laborales, pero si ese… bueno, si Terry se te acerca de nuevo me lo dices y yo me encargo, vale?-

Draco asintió rápidamente, -lo prometo- a el por lo general no le gustaba aquella pose de Harry de querer protegerlo siempre, como si fuera una pobre damisela en peligro, pero por esta vez, decidió aceptar sin ningún reparo.

-Ven- le dijo el moreno jalándolo con una mano para tenerlo mas cerca, poco a poco fue besando sus labios, besando sus mejillas, por donde había un camino de lagrimas, besó sus ojos sintiendo el salado sabor de las lagrimas, volvió a los labios y los besó con un poco mas de pasión, siguió bajando y llegó al cuello, abriéndole poco a poco la camisa del pijama, hasta poderla sacar por completo, lo recostó suavemente sobre la cama mientras empezaba a torturar sus pezones, metió las manos dentro del pantalón del pijama tomando las caderas de Draco, levantándolas y apretándolas, cuando los primeros gemidos salieron de la boca del rubio, abandonó los agarres y las caricias para poder desprender al rubio de la única prenda que tenia ya puesta, regresó haciendo un camino de besos y mordidas por las piernas del rubio, subió hasta su erección y empezó a lamerla desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo círculos con su lengua en la punta, metiendo su lengua en la hendidura y luego soplando, Draco se agarraba fuerte de los barrotes de la cama, y arqueaba su espalda a cada sensación que Harry le provocaba, sintió de pronto que el moreno abandonaba su erección, pero no le dio tiempo a protestar, pues la lengua de Harry ahora se movía dentro de su entrada, empujando y haciendo círculos, haciendo que Draco empujara sus caderas, tratando de lograr mas contacto.

-¡Harry…!! hazlo ya… - gemía entrecortadamente el rubio, mientras sentía como Harry masajeaba mas fuerte su erección.

-¿Apurado?- preguntó Harry mientras introducía un dedo en al entrada del rubio, sintió las manos del rubio jalándolo hacia arriba, detuvo todo y levantó la cabeza interrogativamente.

-Harry, ven… por favor… solo ven-

-Draco…-

-¡Ven!!!- dijo mas fuerte el rubio, Harry solo asintió, detuvo sus caricias y mordió las nalgas del rubio, subió mordiendo su estomago y su pecho, hasta llegar a su cuello, Draco separó mas aún las piernas, Harry se levantó un poco, posicionó su miembro en la entrada del rubio y empujó hundiéndose en él en un solo movimiento, Draco cerró los ojos emitiendo un pequeño gruñido, mezcla de dolor, placer y alivio

-¿Estas… estas bien...?- preguntó entrecortadamente Harry, tratando de no moverse, por un momento pensó que podía haberlo lastimado.

Draco asintió, tratando de relajarse, pues había un poco mas de dolor que lo normal, tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y aprisionó con sus piernas la cintura del moreno, levantando un poco mas la cadera, cosa que hizo que Harry empezara a moverse, suavemente al inicio, mientras besaba los labios y el cuello del rubio, las manos de Draco sujetaban las caderas de Harry, aprisionándolo con fuerza, marcando sus uñas y dedos, mientras sentía como el moreno golpeaba cada vez mas rápido y fuerte su próstata.

-Draco… mi amor… Draco- murmuró Harry mordiendo el cuello del rubio, cuando pudo ver su rostro, Draco se mordía el labio inferior, esa forma tan sexy que tenía el rubio de hacerlo siempre excitaba mas a Harry, que se levantó lo suficiente para poder tomar la erección del rubio y empezar a masajearla al ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Ahhh… Harry…te am… amo tanto- logró decir entrecortadamente el rubio, mientras una mano se aferraba a los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama y la otra a la espalda de su amante.

El moreno quiso contestar algo, pero el orgasmo lo golpeó de pronto, fuerte, muy fuerte, dio un pequeño grito mientras sentía su mano llenándose de una sustancia caliente, Draco había alcanzado el orgasmo también, se tumbó sobre él, lo giró un poco, y quedaron aun unidos pero uno al lado del otro, Draco aun trataba de regular su respiración, mientras con una mano acariciaba el pecho del moreno,

-Te amo, Draco- dijo cuando pudo recuperarse completamente el moreno, dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz al rubio.

-También yo-

Poco a poco Harry salio del rubio y este se acomodo sobre su pecho, Draco sentía las manos de Harry acariciándole el cabello, de una manera que siempre lo hacía dormir, como la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

Harry tardó un poco mas de tiempo en dormir, aun tenia un sentimiento de culpabilidad, durante todo el tiempo de relación nunca había besado o siquiera deseado a otro que no fuera Draco, escuchaba la respiración calmada de su novio, y como si eso fuera un arrullo rápidamente cayó dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Era cerca de medio día cuando Terry decidió tocar la puerta del cuarto donde Harry y Draco se quedaban, antes de eso había pedido disculpas a los demás chicos, los cuales las aceptaron sin mayor problemas, ahora le tocaba la parte mas difícil, pero sabia que debía hacerlo, pues no podía crear problemas, sabia de la influencia de Harry, y no podía permitir que lo movieran del puesto que ocupaba, así que se tragó su orgullo, y tocó suavemente la puerta del cuarto.

Harry abrió los ojos perezosamente, alguien estaba tocando a la puerta, miró al reloj que colgaba de la pared: 12:45 p.m._ –Vaya… es tarde- _se dijo así mismo antes de mover un poco a Draco, que aún dormía sobre el.

-Un momento- dijo con voz fuerte para el que estaba tocando la puerta -Draco-

-mmm-

-Draco… vamos levanta-

Con un pequeño gruñido de fastidio Draco abrió los ojos, y se dejó caer al otro lado de la cama, -tengo sueño- murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez.

-Alguien toca la puerta, vamos ponte esto- le dijo Harry a la vez que le acercaba el pantalón del pijama.

Draco se sentó aun medio dormido y obedeció, maldiciendo a quien fuera el que lo interrumpía, mientras que Harry, ya vestido abría la puerta, para encontrarse con una mirada de temor y arrepentimiento.

-Terry- dijo mordazmente Harry, atrás suyo Draco despertó completamente, dando un salto y caminando hasta la puerta.

-Harry… Draco, yo… ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?-

-Te estamos escuchando- respondió Draco con aire de superioridad y cruzando los brazos.

Terry miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, dio un suspiro, al parecer no lo dejarían entrar.

-Yo he sido un completo estúpido… Draco, perdona por lo que pasó en el callejón, no tenía ningún derecho a hacer ni decir nada de eso, considerando que nunca me diste pie a ello, y Harry, lamento lo de anoche, bebí demasiado, pero estoy arrepentido en serio, no volveré a molestar a ninguno de los dos- dijo Terry con la mejor voz de arrepentimiento que podía.

-Lo que te dije ayer sigue en pie, Terry- respondió fríamente Harry.

-No… no volveré a acercarme a el, ni ha insinuarle nada, nunca mas- dijo Terry con voz entrecortada.

-De acuerdo, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, Harry y yo tenemos cosas que hacer- respondió Draco con voz fría, y algo despectiva.

-¿Si…este… estamos bien entonces?- preguntó con bastante inseguridad Terry.

Harry y Draco se miraron por unos segundos antes de asentir

-Entonces… los veo mas tarde, o… ya en el trabajo- dijo tímidamente Terry mientras se giraba para dejar solos a los chicos.

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, y unos momentos después era imitado por Draco, ninguno dijo nada por un par de minutos, ninguno quería tocar más el tema, hasta que fue Harry él que habló:

-Draco, hay un cine, a unas calles de acá, te gustaría ir a comer algo y luego ver una película antes de regresar?-

-¿Al cine?- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios Draco, Harry se había encargado de mostrarle muchas cosas muggles, y una de las que le encantaba era el cine, aunque por el trabajo no podían ir mucho.

-Sip, al cine- dijo Harry girándose un poco para ver al rubio, le encantaba ver ese brillo infantil en su mirada, -Incluso te compraré palomitas de maíz-

Como respuesta Draco le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de hablar con entusiasmo –Si… claro que me gustaría-

Cuando bajaron al restaurante del hotel se encontraron con todos los demás, incluido a Terry, que comían y hablaban animadamente, cuando ambos llegaron fueron abucheados por ser los mas tardones, ellos comentaron alegremente sus planes para la tarde mientras ordenaban la comida.

Ginny hablaba sobre una nueva jugada que iban a estrenar en la siguiente temporada en su equipo, cuando frente a su mesa paso una pareja, a la que nadie llamó la atención, a nadie, excepto a Harry, era Will, con aire triste en los ojos, junto al que, según pensó Harry, era su novio, que tenia cara de no estar de buen humor, sin embargo iban tomados de la mano, Will lo miró por un par de segundos antes de desviar su mirada hacia el frente, a Harry le turbó mucho la mirada triste del chico, se preguntó si estaría realmente bien, así que se prometió que llegando a Londres vería la forma de llamarlo para asegurarse.

Un golpe en el brazo lo hizo sobre saltar y salir de sus pensamientos

-¿Estas aquí?- le preguntó Draco algo molesto

-Lo siento… me distraje- dijo algo avergonzado el moreno, Draco frunció el ceño, -Dime… que pasa?-

-Hermione nos estaba contando que esta mañana llegó a su habitación una lechuza de Luna, viene en una semana, al parecer a quedarse- explicó Draco algo fastidiado, el no era tonto, había visto a ese chico mirar a Harry, lo cual no era nada fuera de lo común, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente los rodeara, los mirara y los saludara, pero luego vio a Harry perderse en sus pensamientos, eso ya no era común, Draco era menos celoso que Harry, pero lo cierto es que no le gustaba que el moreno mirara a ningún otro, y no podía negar que el chico estaba bueno, lo cual de alguna manera lo inquietó.

-Vaya… eso será fantástico – replicó el moreno, a la vez que pasaba por debajo de la mesa una mano sobre la pierna de Draco, acariciándola suavemente de arriba abajo, sabía que su novio había notado la mirada, así que trató de infundirle confianza con ese agarre, a lo que el rubio le sonrió

Después de pasar la tarde en el cine, paseando y divirtiéndose ambos chicos se despidieron de sus amigos, y muy a pesar del rubio se encaminaron a Londres en el auto del moreno.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

Comentarios:

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios…

_**Wolfy**_ Me alegra que te guste el fic… no te preocupes que lo continuare (todavía falta un montón en la historia)

_**Himesama**_ Hola…. Bueno, gracias por leer… … y sobre el mpreg… no en este fic, tal vez mas adelante en otro fic que ya tengo pensado… (pero que eso no te haga abandonar el fic por favor) Un beso y que estés bien…

_**Kira**_Hola!!!! GRACIAS!!!! Me alegra escuchar que alguien me diga que espero la continuación, esta continuación es mi segundo fic, y soy muy emotiva respecto a los comentarios lindos… (un beso por eso) Pues allí esta la fiesta… que te pareció? Pasaron muchas cosas no?, sigue leyendo… que se pone mejor….

_**kotori-chan88**_ Hola!!!... si, creo que tienes razón en cuanto a secuestrar a Draco… espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando el fic…

_**Gladiz **_Holas… gracias por el comentario, mi Draco… (ejem, ejem Sorry) nuestro Draco es súper sexy… y el pobre lo andan poniendo de carnada… aunque me gusta el carácter frío que tiene el y que se necesita para hacer ese tipo de cosas…. Aunque en esta continuación, desde ya te aviso, no le ira muy bien… Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia :D

Un beso para todos los que leen, y los que escriben, espero que sigan leyendo, actualizaré en 3 o 4 días mas o menos…

Nos leemos

Pao


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mi cyber-amigos… aquí yo otra vez, con un nuevo capi… el cual espero que les guste…

Comentarios…. Al final…….

**Historia:**

**CAPITULO 4**

**SHANE**

En Plymouth, aquella tarde de octubre caía una lluvia torrencial, el viento helado hacia que la sensación de frío sea mucho mayor, aun así ellos estaban ya acostumbrados a tener que trabajar con ese clima.

En el fondo podían oír como las olas golpeaban con fuerza, haciendo un ruido, al parecer de Harry bastante inquietante, pues ello siempre le recordaba al castillo donde se libró la batalla final.

Daniel y Harry tenían las varitas en alto, vigilando a ambos lados, a lo lejos podían ver la silueta de Hermione, junto a Ron y Terry, que tenían las varitas en alto también.

Un ruido los hizo sobre saltar, pero segundos después pudieron ver que se trataba de Draco, que junto a Susan venían corriendo.

-Bien lo hemos visto, era correcto- dijo Draco –Detrás de aquellas rocas se encuentra la casa-

-Así es- confirmo Susan –es una casa de dos pisos, las ventanas están tapiadas-

-OK, entonces, Daniel, tu ve con los demás, ustedes irán por la parte de atrás, nosotros por adelante –

Daniel asintió y empezó a correr hacia el otro lado, donde estaban los demás, odiaba el hecho de no poder hacer magia, pero como no sabían si los ocupantes de la casa tenían detectores de magia, no podían usarla, así que para tomarlos desprevenidos debían atacar de la manera más discreta.

Harry espero hasta que Daniel llegará a donde le habían indicado, y le dio unos minutos para que se recuperara, levantó un brazo en señal de alerta, antes de bajarlo volteó hacia Draco, que tenia ya aquella mirada fría y decidida que ponía en cada misión, suavemente acerco la otra mano hacia el, y le acarició el dorso de la mano, Draco se giró algo sobresaltado.

-No te preocupes Harry, me cuidaré, tu también hazlo ¿si?, nada de jugar al héroe- le murmuró suavemente, tratando de que Susan, que estaba al otro lado no escuchara.

-Vale, suerte entonces- dijo Harry antes de bajar el brazo, señal que indicaba movimiento.

Rápidamente empezaron a correr, de la manera mas silenciosa, sobre las rocas que escondían la casa, Harry pudo ver a Daniel y Terry dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás, mientras Hermione y Ron iban hacia el lado derecho, Susan y Draco se desviaron un poco hacia el lado izquierdo y él quedo frente a la puerta de entrada. Ahora todos lo miraban de reojo esperando el primer movimiento.

Harry hizo un giró con la varita, verificando que hechizos podían estar activos para la seguridad, con un giro mas los deshizo y luego, con mucha fuerza gritó:

-Bombarda Maxima- un rayo de color rojo alcanzó la puerta, y esta salió volando hacia atrás, dejando una pequeña capa de humo.

Terry y Daniel, desde la parte de atrás habían escuchado la explosión e inmediatamente habían lanzado los hechizos anti-desaparición y un escudo que evitaba que la gente pudiera abandonar la casa corriendo.

Draco lanzó a la vez un hechizo sobre la ventana izquierda haciéndola volar, Susan que se había cubierto el rostro con los brazos para evitar los vidrios trepó rápidamente, e ingresó, segundos después Draco hacía lo mismo.

Ron tendió la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a saltar la ventana también, y con la varita en alto dio una pequeña mirada al salón, dedicó una mirada de entendimiento a Hermione antes de apuntar hacia un espacio aparentemente vacío, -Finite incantatem- pronto la silueta de un hombre encogida contra un rincón apareció, con la varita en alto, al parecer pretendió lanzar un hechizo, sin embargo el Inmobilus de Hermione lo alcanzo antes,

Ron y Hermione se dedicaron a revisar la habitación completa, encontrando a dos mujeres más, las cuales inmovilizaron y ataron junto con el primer hombre que habían encontrado.

Harry caminó lentamente por el vestíbulo, dio una mirada alrededor, escuchaba el eco de hechizos de parte de sus compañeros, pero ninguno en respuesta, era raro, como si no se defendieran.

Draco y Susan habían encontrado en el salón a varios magos mas ocultos, y no tuvieron problemas para desarmarlos y atarlos, pero la mueca de suficiencia que uno de ellos le dedicó le dio una mala sensación, así que sin muchos miramientos y sin autorización alguna murmuró – legeremens- una serie de imágenes llegaron a su mente, la mayoría sin ningún sentido, hasta que una en la que veía como habían puesto en la escalera un hechizo que provocaba que al ser pisada explotara, provocando la destrucción de casi toda la casa, excepto por esta habitación y una mas del otro lado, y el sótano, donde además de las pruebas había mas gente oculta, era por eso que se habían quedado allí, por seguridad, era una trampa.

-Mierda, Harry- masculló Draco antes de salir corriendo por la habitación para alcanzar a su novio antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Harry siguió avanzando un poco mas hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, murmuró un par de hechizos de seguridad, para confirmar si eran seguras, antes de dirigirse hacia el primer escalón.

-Harry! NO!!- gritó una voz detrás de él, Harry se quedó con un pie en alto, pero no tocó la escalera, se giró para ver a un Draco agitado y con las manos en alto.

-¿Que?-

-Es una trampa, tiene un hechizo, volará si lo haces, los demás miembros de la banda están en el sótano-

Harry asintió sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, estuvo demasiado cerca.-Gracias- murmuró suavemente, a lo que Draco le guiñó un ojo.

Terry y Daniel los alcanzaron segundos después, pues al no escuchar señales de lucha pensaron que la casa podía estar vacía.

-Terry, ve con Susan, y tu Daniel con Hermione y Ron, traigan a los que tienen capturados, hay que bajar al sótano- ordenó Harry, en medio minuto ya todos estaban nuevamente en el vestíbulo, con los prisioneros.

-Bien, hay que bajar al sótano, allí esta la mayoría- dijo Draco al grupo.

-¿Donde esta el sótano?- preguntó Draco al mismo prisionero al que le había hecho el legeremens.

El chico sonrió con petulancia, pero no contesto

-Bien, si lo quieren por las malas- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros –Silencius- murmuró aplicando el hechizo sobre todos los prisioneros.

Harry y los demás miraban en silencio lo que Draco hacía, el era el mejor al momento de conseguir información, pues no titubeaba en amenazar y atemorizar.

-Ahora veamos… tu- dijo señalando a un chico que se veía, era el mas asustado del grupo lo tomó con un brazo para levantarlo –¿Nos dirás donde esta el sótano?-

El chico tembló por el agarre y movió la cabeza negativamente con una mirada de miedo.

-Oh que pena…- Draco lo jaló hasta el pie de la escalera. –Chicos, escudos de protección por favor- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose hacia los demás, antes de hacer un ademán para lanzar al chico sobre las escaleras, el prisionero tembló mas aun y empezó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente –¿Ahora me lo dirás?- dijo Draco con algo de petulancia, el chico afirmó nuevamente, y luego señaló con la cabeza un pequeño cuadro a un lado de la escalera.

-¿Por allí?- preguntó Draco jalándolo hasta donde le señalaba.

El chico afirmó nuevamente, -¿Hay alguna contraseña?- el chico negó

-¿Solo sacó el cuadro y ya esta?- el chico asintió.

Draco giró su varita y soltó las ataduras de sus manos –Bien, muéstranos- el chico era un manojo de nervios, sin embargo se las arregló para levantar el cuadro, la pared pronto empezó a hacer ruido, a la vez que los ladrillos se iban retirando dejando una gran entrada, en el fondo se podían ver solo algunas antorchas encendidas y un pasillo largo. –Tú primero- murmuró Draco, empujándolo hacia la entrada, el chico trató de retroceder, pero Draco empujó mas fuerte aun, haciéndolo tropezar y caer dentro, el chico se puso de pie rápidamente y trató de regresar, pero ya Draco, junto a Harry, Daniel, Ron y Hermione lo seguían, así que resignado avanzó por el largo pasillo.

El pasillo estaba apenas alumbrado, sin embargo no les resultó difícil caminar, pronto sintieron como el nivel iba bajando, llegaron a lo que al parecer era una gran bóveda, habían calderos, cajas y varios objetos mas tirados por todos lados, en un desorden total, apenas pudieron ver cuando un rayo rojo se dirigió hacia ellos, Harry levantó la varita y creó un escudo que protegió a todos.

Draco lanzó al prisionero hacia atrás, por donde habían llegado antes de empezar a correr alrededor de uno de los calderos para protegerse, al igual que sus compañeros que habían corrido hacia los lados.

Ron fue el que se quedó mas cerca de la entrada, oculto tras un par de cajas, vio de reojo como el chico que los había llevado hasta allí corría a toda prisa, así que lanzo un desmaius, dejándolo inconsciente en mitad del pasillo.

Una serie de hechizos volaron desde el fondo hasta donde ellos estaban, Harry que estaba oculto tras un caldero en el que cabria fácilmente una persona adulta levantó la cabeza un instante, pero la bajó nuevamente cuando un rayo se dirigió hacia él, pudo ver que a unos pocos metros de él estaba Hermione

-Harry, creo que están dentro de los calderos de allá atrás- dijo ella señalando un grupo de calderos casi junto a la pared del fondo.

-Daniel…- murmuró Harry tratando de ubicar al chico, Daniel sacó una mano detrás de una caja al otro lado de la habitación, revelando su posición.

-Draco…- murmuró nuevamente, y vio como unos dedos se levantaban desde un caldero del mismo lado de Daniel, pero mas alejado.

-Demonios, están muy lejos- masculló Harry.

Una nueva ráfaga de hechizos hizo que la habitación temblara, algunas cajas y maderas empezaron a tambalearse, y eso le dio una idea, solo esperaba que Daniel y Draco la comprendieran a tiempo.

Se arrodilló e hizo un par de señas a Hermione señalándole las maderas y cajas, ella asintió comprendiendo el plan.

Harry contó con los dedos en alto hasta tres, e inmediatamente gritó, –Winwardium leviosa- haciendo que un par de objetos se levantaran.

-Expeliarmus- gritó Hermione, lanzándolos contra los calderos del fondo.

Tanto Daniel como Draco aprovecharon aquel momento para correr hacia el fondo, de la habitación.

Ni bien cayeron los primeros objetos sobre los calderos, Harry y Hermione repitieron nuevamente la acción con mas objetos, mientras que Ron empezaba a moverse agachado a través de la habitación para alcanzar a Daniel y Draco.

Un par de hechizos mas llegaron, hacia ellos, y uno le dio a Daniel, que no se había podido agachar a tiempo.

-Mierda!- masculló Draco, viendo por encima de unas cajas el cuerpo de Daniel en el piso, vio como Ron lo jalaba de una pierna hacia la caja donde el estaba escondido.

Los hechizos volaron nuevamente, pero esta vez eran menos, así que Draco avanzó con cuidado un poco mas, hasta que llegó a la pared del fondo, detrás de los calderos en donde se ocultaban los atacantes, miró alrededor, y vio a Harry, Hermione y Ron, mirándolo, les hizo una señal y los tres asintieron a la vez, algunos hechizos mas fueron disparados, y aprovechó que estarían distraídos, tomo aire y gritó –Defodio- el grupo de calderos cayó hacia adelante, se agachó protegiéndose, a la vez que sus compañeros empezaron a lanzar hechizos de inmovilización.

Pronto tenían ya inmóviles a 10 magos mas, que efectivamente habían estado ocultos dentro de los calderos, como había sospechado Hermione, Ron lanzó un enervate a Daniel, el cual reaccionó rápidamente, y todos revisaron los demás calderos y cajas constatando que no habían mas ocultos.

Levantaron el hechizo anti-desaparición y Susan y Terry transportaron a todos los prisioneros hacia las pequeñas celdas del ministerio, cuando volvieron ayudaron a seguir revisando la casa.

-Vaya, esto es espantoso- murmuró Hermione mientras señalaba unas cajas

-¿Que es?- preguntó Draco algo curioso

-Son pequeñas mochilas, pero en lugar de un cierre tienen dientes, si les metes algo, mira- dijo ella a la vez que hacia levitar un papel y lo acercaba a la mochila, la cual saltó de pronto y empezó a devorar el papel.- pueden arrancarte una mano-

Draco rió de aquello, pero se puso serio al ver la expresión de la chica- lo siento, es que… OK! no es gracioso- murmuró bajando la mirada.

Harry y Ron habían logrado finalmente deshacer el hechizo de la escalera pero no habían encontrado nada importante en el segundo piso, solo habitaciones donde, según pensaron ellos, dormían los ocupantes de la casa, así que bajaron comentando alegremente sobre la visita de Luna este fin de semana, cuando Terry los alcanzó.

-Harry, ya hemos terminado en el sótano, y estamos llevando todo al ministerio-

-Gracias, Terry, nos vemos allá- dijo él, algo serio, pero no descortés

-Aun sigues molesto con el por lo de Soho ¿cierto?- preguntó Ron una vez el chico se fue.

Harry se encogió de hombros –No, pero no me pidas que sea su amigo, además aun hay algo que no me gusta de él-

Ron evitó hacer ningún comentario más y simplemente siguió a su amigo hacia el sótano.

Una vez aparecieron en el ministerio, Jhonson los esperaba con una sonrisa –Muy bien, me alegra que el soplo haya sido acertado-

-Si, así es señor- respondió Harry –Esta banda se dedicaba a la fabricación de objetos para atacar a muggles, luego los vendían en el callejón Knut, esperamos que nos puedan dar mayor información acerca de los compradores-

-Bien, felicidades entonces, Daniel, me comentaron que te cayó un hechizo, debes ir a la enfermería a que te revisen antes de irte- Daniel, algo abochornado por haberse descuidado asintió en silencio –Y Potter, espero el informe mañana en la tarde-

-Si señor- respondió Harry -como siempre- agregó algo cansado, cuando estuvo seguro que Jhonson ya no lo podía oír.

-Son las 11, ¿vamos a cenar y por un trago antes de ir a casa?- propuso Ron, todos asintieron, acompañaron a Daniel a la enfermería donde le dijeron que todo estaba bien y podía ir a casa y se dirigieron al caldero Chorreante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo la respuesta del ministerio Alemán sobre el caso del vampiro, cuando Jhonson entró con paso veloz,

-Potter, con Weasley a esta dirección,- a la vez que estiraba un pequeño pergamino –tenemos un reporte de magia negra, usándose en un barrio muggle.

Rápidamente Harry se puso de pie, cruzó una mirada de despedida con Draco y seguido por Ron corrió hacia el área de desapariciones creada solo para el uso de aurores, cuando llegó a la dirección indicada pudo ver un edificio antiguo, en mitad de un barrio muggle.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta del edificio escucharon el grito de un hombre, subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, mientras lanzaban hechizos anti-desaparición y anti-sonido, Harry hizo una señal a Ron para que tumbara la puerta mientras el entraba con la varita en alto, si había algo que se les podía reconocer es que ya prácticamente no necesitaban hablar, coordinaban a la perfección, Harry levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de acción y rápidamente la puerta salio volando, en el fondo se veía una pequeña sala, un cuerpo tirado en medio de la alfombra y un hombre, bastante alto y musculoso, de cabello oscuro y corto, el cual se sobresaltó por la explosión

-Departamento de Aurores, deja la varita en el suelo- gritó Harry, a quien el sujeto se le hizo algo conocido, aunque no sabia de donde exactamente.

El hombre le dio una mirada de incredulidad, como evaluando la situación, eran dos contra uno,

-Deja la varita en el suelo- volvió a pedir con voz calmada el moreno

El extraño levantó las manos y la varita cayo al piso, Ron rápidamente apunto hacia el, aplicando un hechizo para inmovilizarlo,

-Accio- apuntó Ron y la varita del hombre voló a sus manos

-Prior Incantato- murmuró una vez mas y la palabra _crucio_ como un humo gris se dibujo en el aire.

-Estas en serios problemas- le dijo Harry fríamente mientras avanzaba a ver a la persona atacada, el chico estaba hecho un ovillo en el piso, con las manos sobre la cabeza, pero cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo distinguir un par de mechones azules cayendo, con cierto temor se agachó y giró lentamente el cuerpo para encontrar a un asustado Will

-¿Hey, estas bien?-

Will lo miró con incredulidad, como tratando de entender si era en realidad el, o una alucinación, producida por el dolor.

-Duele- murmuró finalmente el chico

Harry le pasó los dedos por la mejilla, donde tenía además de un golpe, un feo corte cerca del labio, con una rabia que no sentía hace mucho, el moreno se giró hacia donde estaba el otro.

-¡Que mierda le hiciste?!!!!-

-El se lo buscó- le dijo el otro aun con rabia en la voz.

-El… ¿el se lo busco?- respondió Harry acercándose a el, con la clara intención de lastimarlo, pero unas manos rodearon sus brazos.

-Harry, cálmate… ¿que te pasa?- preguntó Ron entrecortadamente, pues necesitaba de mucha fuerza para evitar que el moreno se le vaya de las manos y atacara al detenido.

-Déjame Ron, ¿no ves como lo ha dejado?- increpaba el moreno mientras seguía luchando contra el agarre de su compañero.

-Y a ti que te importa eso… esto es un asunto entre el y yo, díselos Will-

Los tres giraron hacia Will, el chico se había logrado sentar, y con las piernas flexionadas se abrazaba y mecía suavemente, incapaz de hablar.

-No nos interesa si así es que juegan- escupió Ron, que había recién podido ver el estado del chico, y se sintió asqueado del maltrato –usaste una imperdonable, estas detenido- luego se giró hacia Harry, tu lleva al chico a San Mugo, yo me encargo de este-

Harry asintió a la vez que Ron levantaba los hechizos y desaparecía, camino nuevamente hacia Will, tenia la ropa hecha tirones, y varios cortes mas.

-Will… vamos, te llevaré a San Mugo- le dijo mientras trataba de ponerlo en pie.

El chico asintió, mientras sentía los brazos de Harry rodándolo, y como si eso hubiera sido suficiente detonante se abrazó al moreno y empezó a llorar.

Harry sintió el cuerpo de Will estremecerse en sus brazos y temblar ligeramente, con una mano temblorosa empezó a acariciar su rubio cabello, tratando de calmarlo.

-Hey… ya esta… ya pasó, vamos a que te curen-

-Lo siento… Harry, si no hubieran llegado… yo no se…-

-Shh, llegamos y eso es lo que vale, si?, todo estará bien-

-El volverá, esta muy molesto- hipó entre el llanto el rubio

-No, no lo hará en un buen tiempo-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Si, claro que si- respondió el moreno antes de separarse del abrazo y ver a Will nuevamente a la cara, sus ojos estaban mas enrojecidos que en el bar hace unas noches, acarició suavemente sus labios antes de darle un beso en la frente, no sabía el por que de ese gesto, simplemente le había nacido hacerlo, Will lo miraba confuso, pero no agregó nada así que el moreno continuó hablando.

-Activare un traslador para ir a San Mugo, no creo que te convenga aparecerte con…- pero en mitad de la explicación el cuerpo de Will casi cayó al piso, inconsciente, fue una suerte para Harry el poder atajarlo a tiempo antes de que se golpeara, además como Will era mas bajo y delgado que él, le fue fácil cargarlo y activar el traslador para aparecer en la zona de emergencia de San Mugo, donde ya era por demás conocido.

Media hora después, una enfermera salía por la puerta que daba a donde atendían a los pacientes de emergencia

-Sharpe, Will Sharpe- llamó, Harry rápidamente se puso en pie.

-¿Liz, como esta él?- preguntó rápidamente

-¿Oh, Harry, tu lo trajiste?-

-Si, ¿el esta bien,?-

-Bueno, tiene varios golpes, y un par de heridas internas que ya pudimos curar…es amigo tuyo?-

-No… es un conocido, su novio le hizo eso-

-Vaya novio, espero que lo encierren un buen tiempo-

-Eso espero también yo, dime ¿no hay nada mas?-

La chica lo miró un par de segundos antes de entender a que se refería, -Oh… no solo eso, en serio, si gustas puedes verlo, a preguntado por ti-

-Si, gracias,-

Líz guió a Harry a través de un pasillo, y se detuvo en la puerta de una de las ultimas habitaciones, -Solo 5 minutos, le daremos una poción para dormir-

-Si, no hay problema, quiero asegurarme que se encuentre bien antes de volver al ministerio-

La chica abrió la puerta y dejó al moreno solo, en el medio había una cama, recostado, con mirada perdida estaba el rubio, se veía mejor que hace una hora, el corte de su labio casi había desaparecido, al igual que el golpe de la mejilla.

-Will… ¿como te sientes?- preguntó tímidamente Harry a la vez que se acercaba mas a él.

-Me quedaré un par de días-

-¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?-

El chico asintió y empezó a hablar lentamente, -Yo… yo quise terminar con él, y Jhon no estuvo de acuerdo con ello, tuvimos una gran discusión, no noté cuando había sacado la varita, lo siguiente que supe fue que… que estaba tirado en el piso, sintiendo dolor por todo el cuerpo… nunca nadie me había atacado…-

-El… nunca antes se había puesto… ya sabes ¿violento?-

Harry notó como las mejillas de Will se sonrojaban, y dedujo que no era la primera vez

-No te preocupes, el no te lastimará, el estará en Azkaban, la pena por una maldición imperdonable es cuanto menos de 2 años-

-Gracias, a ti… y a tu compañero, gracias, Harry-

-Vamos Will, somos amigos, para eso estoy-

Will sonrió tímidamente, Liz ingresó a la habitación, con un pequeño frasco en la mano. –Se acabó el tiempo-

-Vale- asintió ante la enfermera antes de girarse nuevamente hacia el rubio

-Bien Will, cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas ¿si?- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Will asintió, -Hasta luego, Harry-

Cuando Harry llegó al ministerio, Ron ya había logrado sacar una declaración completa a Jhon Geller, el ahora ex - novio de Will, que argumentaba que el chico le había sido infiel, que lo había visto en su mente, y que se descontroló. Sin embargo aquello no le serviría de mucho para evitar la pena en Azkaban.

Pesadamente Harry se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio, aun podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Will temblando en sus brazos, y esa necesidad de protegerlo y cuidarlo, el ruido de una taza dejada sobre la mesa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, frente a él Draco lo miraba desconcertado,

-Ah, hola, lo siento, estaba… pensando- murmuró el moreno con una media sonrisa

-Increíble, ¿ya avisaste a los diarios?- dijo burlón a lo que Harry le dio un suave golpe en el brazo -te traje un café, dicen que estuvo eh… complicado para ti-

-No, es solo que no me gusta ver como la gente maltrata a otros… ya me conoces- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café, se sentía ligeramente culpable, pesé a no haber hecho ya nada.

-Si, bueno… no dejes que te preocupe mucho…- le respondió Draco algo confundido –Hermione y yo iremos con Daniel a ver a una pareja de esposos muggles a los que aparentemente sus gallinas los atacaron-

-Los… atacaron?- preguntó Harry levantando una ceja y tratando de evitar una carcajada –que hicieron, ¿les tiraron huevos?

-¡Ja! ¡Ja!- dijo sarcásticamente Draco -parece que alguien las hechizo o algo así… iremos a ver, pero si demoro y llega la hora de salida te alcanzo en casa, ¿si?-

-Esta bien… ¿cocino hoy yo?-

-Merlín nos libre- dijo Draco con expresión de susto antes de alcanzar a Daniel y Hermione que ya lo esperaban en la puerta.

Harry le dedicó una mirada de resentimiento antes de dejarse caer nuevamente en su escritorio,

Cuando la semana terminó los integrantes de la banda habían sido condenados a 10 años en Azkaban por tratar de dañar a los muggles, además que habían brindado información para capturar a algunos grandes compradores.

Jhon Geller había sido condenado a 4 años en Azkaban y Will había sido dado de alta en San Mugo.

Por otro lado, habían descubierto que un vecino, de la pareja de esposos, por venganza había lanzado un hechizo a las gallinas, para que se comportarán de aquella manera, le habían dado una gran multa al mago, y un obliate a la pareja muggle.

Había sido, según Jhonson, una semana bastante productiva, los diarios elogiaban el modo de trabajo de los aurores, y el mismo ministro había bajado desde su oficina a felicitarlos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

El sábado en la tarde, después del trabajo, Draco y Harry se aparecieron en la casa de Ron y Hermione, cuando llegaron aun no habían llegado de la estación Neville y Ginny que eran los encargados de recoger a Luna y a su novio, que llegaban después de 2 años de viajes por toda Europa, así que se pusieron a ayudar, mejor dicho, Draco ayudó a Hermione en la cocina mientras Ron y Harry tomaban cervezas de mantequilla y trataban de no estorbar.

Cuando Luna finalmente llegó era obvio que en dos años había cambiado un montón, su cabello ahora era mucho mas largo que antes, con ondas cayéndole suavemente hasta la cintura, la ropa era bastante simple e informal, alguien que se la pasa viajando no viste elegante, si no cómodo, había sido la respuesta de Luna al respecto. Aunque todos notaron la ausencia de Michael, nadie lo mencionó.

Lo primero que hizo la chica, ni bien cruzó la puerta fue abrazar a Draco con mucha fuerza, haciendo que este se sorprenda, no tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones:

-Vaya, pero si estas mas guapo que la última vez que nos vimos- dijo dándole un par de besos en las mejillas.

-Gracias… tu estas…. Diferente- respondió algo cohibido el rubio.

-Harry, se ve que lo tratas muy bien- respondió ella girándose hacia el moreno y abrazándolo con la misma fuerza y familiaridad que a Draco, si en algún momento hubo una pequeña punzada de celos en la cabeza de Harry, esta se desvaneció por completo al recordar, con el abrazo, lo efusiva que podía ser la chica.

Luego de abrazar igual a Ron y Hermione, todos se sentaron en la sala, las bandejas con pequeños bollos y demás bocaditos empezaron a deambular alrededor de ellos, para que se pudieran servir sin ser necesario que se levanten, las bebidas no se hicieron esperar, y pronto estaban ya por la segunda ronda de Whisky riendo de las anécdotas de Luna en sus viajes,

-¿Eh, Luna, y Michael?- preguntó de pronto Harry, recién cayendo en la cuenta que el chico supuestamente venía con ella y no estaba allí. Inmediatamente cinco pares de ojos voltearon a mirarlo con ganas de querer matarlo, Harry se preguntó si es que ellos lo habrían mencionado y el no habría prestado atención como era la costumbre en él.

-Lo siento… no quise…- empezó a excusarse el moreno, pero fue interrumpido por Luna

-No importa, tarde o temprano tenían que preguntar ¿no?- empezó a explicarse la chica, -lo cierto es que estamos dándonos un tiempo- dijo con voz algo mas apagada, cosa no muy natural en ella, pero se apresuró a continuar cuando vio la cara de preocupación de sus amigos –Hey… no pasa nada, en realidad fue mi idea, estábamos demasiado juntos sin llegar a ningún lado, y creo que esto nos hará darnos cuenta de lo que pasa entre nosotros realmente-

El silencio se hizo por un par de segundos hasta que fue roto por Neville

-Hey Luna, te contamos que ahora Draco se dedica a seducir y atrapar vampiros?-

La chica lo miró incrédula mientras los otros reían y Draco hacia una reverencia de agradecimiento, antes de empezar a relatarle la historia.

La noche transcurrió sin mayores problemas, ni metidas de pata, ya era bastante tarde cuando los chicos decidieron dar por finalizada la reunión, Luna se quedaría con Ron y Hermione en su casa por esa noche, y al día siguiente se encontrarían nuevamente para almorzar, ya que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco empezaban esa semana con los turnos nocturnos, tras algunas bromas en las que Ginny y Neville les recordaban que ellos si tenían los domingos libres, la pareja uso la red flu para llegar a su propio departamento.

Harry se puso de pie y extendió la mano para que Draco también lo hiciera, pues a pesar de parecer casi no afectados por el alcohol, el mareo del viaje a través de la red flu era mas fuerte y ambos habían caído sentados, en cuanto Harry tuvo al rubio junto a él, lo apretó a su cuerpo y comenzó a devorar sus labios, haciéndolo emitir un pequeño gemido cuando mordió el labio inferior, antes de separarse del beso.

-Pensé que estarías cansado para esto- murmuró el rubio en tono travieso hacia Harry,

-Nunca estaré cansado para esto- le respondió el moreno antes de dar una suave mordida a un punto bastante sensible del cuello del rubio, logrando un estremecimiento en su amante.

-Ni yo- dijo entrecortadamente el rubio antes de sentir como era jalado hacia la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Aquella tarde de domingo, mientras los chicos almorzaban y reían, cruzando el océano, a miles de kilómetros de Inglaterra, en la ciudad de New York, un chico de 18 años, encendía un cigarro mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del Central Park, con mano temblorosa volvió a leer la carta que había encontrado entre las pertenencias de su madre, una carta destinada a aparecer solo cuando ella muriera, una carta que le había dado por fin la respuesta a tantas interrogantes, pero que a la vez lo había perturbado.

El entierro había sido aquella misma mañana, y aunque aun había gente en su casa, no se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentar a nadie, se sentía turbado, había descubierto al fin su origen, y sin embargo ello lo único que había hecho era herirlo, deseó nunca haberla encontrado, nunca haberlo sabido.

El viento hizo que su cabello castaño se revolviera un poco mas, sus ojos de un color gris brillaron por un momento, presagiando unas lagrimas que el se encargó de detener antes de que caigan, dirigió la vista al papel que tenia arrugado en las manos, lo extendió y lo leyó una vez mas.

_Mi querido Shane, _

_Se que cuando leas esto yo ya estaré lejos de ti, pero lejos físicamente mi niño, por que tu sabes que nunca dejaré de estar a tu lado, cuidaré y velaré por ti, en donde este._

_Ahora te deben rondar muchas preguntas en la cabeza, lo sé, pero la que mas te atormenta la contestaré ahora, se que siempre quisiste preguntar, en mas de una ocasión estoy segura que estuviste a punto pero no te lo permití, por que tenía miedo, miedo de lastimarte, o que te decepciones de mi…_

_Veras hijo, sobre tu padre tengo que decir un par de cosas antes que te diga quien es, él era un hombre que, en su momento, me pareció amable, dulce, y sobre todo siempre estuve enamorada de él, aun al pasar de los años y con todo lo que pasó, siempre lo amé, sin embargo no te mentiré, no creo que el me haya amado de la misma manera que yo, pero eso era algo que yo ya esperaba, considerando su situación._

_Como tu bien sabes nuestra familia es de Inglaterra, allí nací yo, y nacieron tus abuelos, sin embargo poco antes que tu nazcas nos trasladamos a Estados Unidos, a __New__York__ para ser mas específicos, que es donde tu has vivido durante todo este tiempo._

_Nunca te conté la verdadera razón de mi alejamiento de Inglaterra, en donde teníamos un buen lugar en la sociedad, además de mi carrera como mendimaga, lo cierto hijo es que cuando estuve por fin trabajando en San Mugo (el hospital mágico ingles) conocí a un hombre encantador, era alto, rubio, tenia tus ojos, y el hablar de un caballero, estaba allí visitando a un amigo que había sido atacado, en esa época se vivía con temor de aquel al que nadie se atrevía a mencionar, Lord Voldemort, y en el hospital siempre estábamos atareados por esa razón, el apareció allí visitando a su amigo, y durante el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizado siempre me las arreglaba para cruzarme con él, luego de un poco mas de una semana sabia que su amigo debería ser dado de alta, y fue allí cuando él me invito a salir por primera vez._

_Estuvimos saliendo cerca de un año, cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, el salía de viaje mucho por negocios, y no siempre estaba conmigo, así que espera pacientemente a que viniera para darle la noticia, cuando fue así, el se quedo asombrado, y aunque no lo demostró, no creo que se haya alegrado mucho, se empezó a comportar de manera esquiva y fría conmigo, lo cual me hizo dudar, empecé a indagar acerca de el, y descubrí que tenia una mansión en Wiltshire, esta mansión ha estado en su familia por muchas generaciones, pero lo que mas me asombró fue descubrir que dentro de esa mansión vivía una persona mas además de él, su esposa, la cual pude ver un par de veces, siguiéndolo a el, ella también estaba embarazada, un par de meses mas que yo seguramente, pero embarazada, y entonces comprendí la razón de su alejamiento, tenia que estar con ella, ella era su mujer, y esperaba a su primogénito, y yo solo era la amante a la que le salieron mal las cuentas._

_Cuando por fin lo pude encarar el ni siquiera se inmutó, dijo que era todo cierto, y que si yo quería tener a ese hijo el no estaría allí, que el no lo reconocería jamás, que los de su familia solo tienen un hijo, y que ese hijo, el que esperaba su mujer seria el heredero de toda su fortuna, un sangre pura, que heredaría también su poder, poder para el que trabajaba de la mano de su señor, Lord Voldemort, cuando escuche eso hijo no pude mas que asustarme, aquel loco mataba a muggles y a mestizos por el solo hecho de existir, nuestra familia tiene algunas líneas mestizas, no es sangre pura completa, y temí por ti, por mis padres y por mi vida._

_Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme del país, mis padres me apoyaron y ayudaron en todo, y una vez establecida aquí, naciste tu, poco después los ataques de los mortífagos eran cada vez mas seguidos, fue allí cuando mis padres vinieron a refugiarse aquí, y aquí nos hemos quedado desde entonces, tras la primera caída de Voldemort, tu padre había sido enjuiciado y librado del castigo, pero el tenía allí una familia, y sabía que volviendo lo único que conseguiría serían problemas._

_Sabes que todo lo que he hecho a sido por tu bien, por tu seguridad, es por esta razón que nunca te dije quien era tu padre, por que habían rumores de que Voldemort volvería, y creo que hice lo correcto, pues después del retorno de Voldemort finalmente tu padre y su mujer murieron en esa guerra luchando para el lado del mal, sin embargo su hijo, el que el esperara heredara todo su poder y dinero luchó junto a ese niño Potter, quien finalmente triunfó._

_Yo se que para estas alturas tu ya debes saber de quien te hablo, tu padre es Lucius Malfoy, y tu medio hermano es Draco Malfoy, al parecer el es un chico bueno, pues le dio la espalda a sus padres para aliarse con Potter, eso es lo que dicen los diarios, pues nunca he estado cerca de el para saber la realidad de sus actos._

_Te dejo con esta información, la que siempre pediste con miradas mudas, para que la emplees de la manera que mas quieras, conozco tu carácter frió, y calculador, lo cual creo que heredaste de tu padre, al igual que tus ojos y tus facciones, pero se que harás lo correcto, y no necesariamente tienes que hacer algo con los datos que te estoy dando, puedes seguir adelante, sin hacer mas nada que saber, eso estaría bien también._

_Hijo mío, quiero que sepas que yo nunca, jamás en mi vida me he arrepentido de mi relación con Lucius, a el lo amé, y yo se que el de alguna manera lo hizo también, pero lo mas importante es que esa relación me dio lo mas valioso y lo que mas quise en este mundo, me dio a ti, y por tenerte a mi lado todo lo que viví, hice o des hice valió la pena._

_Te quiero, siempre lo he hecho, ni un solo instante he renegado de tenerte a mi lado, y eso quiero que lo tengas claro._

_Mamá_

Shane recordaba haber leído y seguido, junto a sus compañeros en la escuela aquella guerra, les aterrorizaba que alguien pudiera utilizar la magia de una manera tan oscura, y recordaba a Draco Malfoy, le pareció valiente que haya escogido el camino correcto, pero ahora toda esa admiración había cambiado, su padre había preferido a Draco sobre el, y Draco había disfrutado de su padre, le había conocido, no, ahora ya no sentía mas admiración por el, sentía envidia, rencor, tal vez si él no hubiera existido su padre habría dejado Inglaterra y habría vivido con ellos, tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente…

Arrugó la carta entre sus manos, ese chico no se quedaría con todo, iría a Inglaterra, iría y lo conocería, lo encararía, y le exigiría lo que le pertenecía, lo haría por su madre, por las penas que pasó por culpa de aquella familia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Bueno, eso fue para hoy… un personaje mas… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… háganmelo saber si?

Gracias a los que leen, gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios que tanto me gustan responder y leer…

Comentarios:

Gladiz: Hola… gracias por el comentario… me gusto mucho eso de "arde Troya", espero que te haya gustado el capi… y que sigas comentando…

kotori-chan88: Hola... gracias por leer… si, el comportamiento de Harry ha sido por demás decepcionante… pero no puedo contarte lo que pasara luego (ya sabias que diría eso ¿verdad?)… espero que sigas leyendo…

Un beso y pórtense bien este fin de semana… nos leemos…

Pao


	5. Chapter 5

Holas a todos mis callados lectores… aquí viene otro capi mas, espero que les guste, y que me dejen un pequeño… pequeñito comentario al final… vamos, solo para saber que hay alguien leyendo al otro lado.

A ver antes de leer todos conmigo por favor:

Disclaimer "Todos estos personajes no son nuestros, pertenecen a JKRowling, pero de vez en cuando les gusta venir a jugar con nosotros a que todo pudo ser diferente"

Ahora si chicos y chicas a leer….

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**LA DEMANDA**

La semana siguiente transcurrió tranquilamente, entre un par de casos sin mayores brillos, finalmente pudo llegar el día libre del grupo, y Harry deseaba saber acerca de Will, si se encontraba bien al menos, aprovechó que esa mañana Draco iría con Snape a ver algunos asuntos pendientes de los negocios, los cuales eran supervisados por el ex profesor de pociones, para escapar hacia el departamento del chico.

Tocó suavemente la puerta, durante unos segundos no escuchó nada, incluso pensó que el chico no estaría en casa, cuando una voz algo apagada hablo:

-¿Quien es?-

-Will… eh… soy yo, Harry-

-Harry!- respondió la voz, mas animada, desde el interior del departamento antes de escuchar un par de ruidos, segundos después la puerta se abría, Will estaba en pijama, uno que le quedaba bastante grande, el pantalón dejaba ver los huesos de su cadera, y la sudadera caía mostrando uno de los hombros del chico.

-Hola Harry… pasa- indicó el interior del departamento que había cambiado considerablemente de decoración

-Vaya… esta diferente-

-Si… bueno, tu sabes, decidí tirar todo y comenzar de nuevo- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te traje unos emparedados, no se si ya desayunaste…- dijo Harry a la vez que entregaba una bolsa al chico

-No, aun no… siéntate, prepararé café- dijo mientras señalaba uno de los sofás de cuero negro.

-Gracias- dijo Harry sacándose el abrigo y sentándose.

Unos minutos después ambos chicos tenían una taza de café en la mano y un emparedado en la otra, mientras conversaban animadamente.

Durante mas de una hora Harry fue conociendo a Will, era decorador de interiores, hijo de muggles, su familia era de Inglaterra, pero por muchos años habían vivido en Italia, por el trabajo del papá del chico, cuando Will había descubierto que era un mago había asistido a una escuela de Magia en Milán, se enamoró de Jhon en una de sus visitas a Inglaterra a una conferencia de diseñadores, después de algunos meses de relación, se había finalmente mudado a Londres con el, de eso ya eran un par de años, le gustaba el Quiditch, pero en la misma medida que el football, y pesé a lo que había pasado, pensaba quedarse en Inglaterra un tiempo mas, pues tenía ya compromisos de trabajo que no podía ni quería desaprovechar.

-Tal vez pueda decorar tu casa, como agradecimiento- dijo de pronto Will.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada- dijo mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesita que había convocado el rubio. –Es mi trabajo, a eso me dedico-

-No, en serio-

-Gracias, ya… ya lo veremos- dijo distraídamente el moreno antes de mirar su reloj, en una media hora Draco llegaría a casa. –Debo irme ahora- dijo poniéndose de pie. –Quería ver que estuvieras bien-

Will lo imitó y se puso de pie –Espero que vengas alguna otra vez-

-Si… lo haré, tal vez la semana que viene- dijo el moreno.

Harry se giró para salir pero Will le sujetó una de las muñecas, deteniéndolo, el moreno volteó y le dedicó una mirada extrañada, pero no se apartó, Will tomó aquello como una buena señal y acortó la distancia entre ambos, sus labios se posaron sobre los del moreno.

Harry sintió aquella boca nuevamente sobre la suya, abrió mas los ojos, por la sorpresa, sin embargo, por algún motivo no se podía alejar, una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior lo hizo estremecerse, cerró los ojos y empezó a devolver el beso, sus manos se posaron sobre las caderas del rubio y lo jalaron un poco mas, haciendo que ambos cuerpos entraran en contacto.

Will sonrió dentro del beso por aquel gesto, sabía que había sido muy osado al lanzarse a besar a Harry, pero él le gustaba, y ahora sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo pues el moreno estaba respondiendo al beso. Soltó la muñeca de Harry, y su mano subió a través del brazo, acarició el cuello hasta llevarla a la nuca, y jaló un poco mas, su otra mano se deslizó por la espalda y bajo hasta rozar suavemente una de las nalgas de Harry.

Harry sintió esa mano, invitándolo a algo más que un beso, aquello de alguna manera lo asustó, y lo hizo finalmente reaccionar, abandonó el beso y trató de dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Harry… -

-Lo siento… no puedo, Will-

-Lo sé… perdón- dijo apenado el rubio.

-Eh… mejor me voy, espero… espero que todo vaya bien- dijo mientras retrocedía algo nervioso hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Harry…yo…, si tu necesitas hablar o algo, cualquier cosa, puedes venir a buscarme-

-Si… gracias… cuídate- dijo antes de salir por la puerta y mirar a ambos lados del pasillo antes de desaparecer y aparecer nuevamente en su departamento.

Will se había quedado de pie, analizando la situación, Harry le había respondido al beso, pero estaba algo temeroso, _-por su pareja seguramente-_ pensó con pesar el rubio, _-esa es una buena razón para ya no acercarse mas a él_- , sin embargo, desde aquella madrugada en Soho no había podido dejar de pensar en él. _–Lo mejor será esperar a ver que es lo que pasa… tal vez nunca mas vuelva-_ se dijo mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en el sofá.

Cuando Harry apareció en su departamento aun sentía su corazón latiéndole con fuerza, tomó aire un par de veces, bastante confundido, aquel beso lo había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo no podía negar que le había gustado, pero el sentimiento de culpa también estaba allí.

Caminó hacia la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá, casi inconscientemente pasó un dedo sobre sus labios recordando el sabor de los besos de Will, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sobresaltó ligeramente –Mierda, Harry… no mas, esta mal y punto!- se regañó en voz alta

Minutos después, con un aire cansado e irritado, apareció Draco en el departamento, encontrándolo aun sobre el sofá, se acercó al moreno y le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de dejarse caer cansadamente a su lado.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó tentativamente el moreno, ahora que Draco había vuelto todo pensamiento acerca de Will desapareció concentrándose en su rubio _–al que amas y no se merece para nada que lo engañes - _le dijo una voz en su cabeza, una que sonaba casi como la voz de Hermione.

-No muy bien- suspiró Draco, -Hay alguien que esta metiendo pociones ilegalmente al mercado y eso hace que nuestras ventas bajen considerablemente-

-Eso es peligroso, esas pociones pueden estar mal hechas-

-Y deben estarlo, además de no saber que otras cosas estarán metiendo sin que lo sepamos, pero no hay prueba de ello, son mas baratas, y nosotros no podemos igualar esos precios-

-¿Y que es lo que harán?-

-Descubrir de donde vienen y luego eliminarlos- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Eliminarlos?-

-Si ya sabes, un poco de averiguación, doy con ellos y luego los denuncio, los meten a Azkaban por poner la vida de magos y muggles en juego y se les acabó el negocio-

-Oh…-

Draco volteó a mirar a Harry con aire divertido – ¿pensabas que los eliminaría de verdad?

-Bueno no… es decir, lo dices así…- pero no pudo terminar pues sus labios fueron atacados rápidamente por el rubio.

-Tenemos el almuerzo en donde la señora Weasley- murmuró Harry dentro del beso.

-Ah si… lo había olvidado- dijo Draco mientras introducía sus manos por el interior de la camiseta del moreno –llegaremos a tiempo-

Harry solo sonrió mientras se dejaba hacer, para que negarlo, algo que él también necesitaba.

Hora y media después ambos recién bañados aparecían en la puerta de la madriguera, restaurada y mucho mas bella ahora, pues después del ataque inicial había quedado en ruinas, pero el negocio de Fred y George iba tan bien que pudieron repararla y mejorarla solo un año después del fin de la guerra.

-Harry, Draco, niños, déjenme que los vea, pero si están flaquísimos, ¿es que nunca comen nada?- les dijo la señora Weasley abrazándolos, mientras ellos trataban de respirar en el abrazo, y contestar al saludo, si bien es cierto para la mayoría de los Weasley la relación que mantenían había sido una sorpresa, ellos lo habían aceptado sin poner objeciones, pues estaban ya convencidos de que Draco, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, según los gemelos, no era tan odioso, engreído, creído, petulante… en fin la lista continuaba eternamente para esos dos, además si Harry era feliz todo iría bien.

Cuando finalmente pudieron ingresar a la sala, todos ya estaban allí,

-Pero si son la pareja de oro- dijo divertido Fred mientras se acercaba a saludarlos

-Si, Fred, y recién bañaditos- agregó George

-Y llegan tarde- replicó Fred, y ambos en un gesto idéntico colocaron una mano en su barbilla, como si pensaran mucho acerca de la razón, Harry sonrió algo abochornado y les dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo para que se callaran, sin embargo Draco les dirigió una mirada helada, pues tanto Fred como George se dedicaban a hacerle bromas a Draco cada vez que lo tenían cerca, lo que hacía que el rubio tuviera sus defensas altas en aquellas visitas.

-Ya no los molesten chicos- dijo el señor Weasley mientras les tendía una mano para saludarlos.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna los saludaron con entusiasmo también.

Fleur dio un par de besos a cada uno a modo de saludo, mientras Bill les tendía una mano también.

Fleur pronto se enfrascó en una conversación en francés con Draco, al que le encantaba tener la ocasión de practicar el idioma con la chica.

Harry se dedicó a conversar con los gemelos acerca del negocio.

Minutos después la señora Weasley les hizo pasar al comedor, disfrutar de las comidas de la madriguera siempre era un placer para Harry, pues no había comida, después de la de Hogwarts, que le agradará mas.

Allí empezaron las bromas para Draco, cuando se quiso sentar al lado de Harry la silla de Draco gimió de dolor antes de hacerlo casi caer al piso, pero Harry lo sostuvo antes , lanzó una mirada de advertencia a los gemelos, y el señor y la señora Weasley un reproche mientras Ron se debatía entre reír o hacer causa común con sus amigos y permanecer serio, luego, cuando Draco tomó sus cubiertos para empezar a comer rápidamente estos escaparon de sus manos, dando saltitos, a lo que sus amigos no pudieron ya aguantar y rieron, mas por la cara de desconcierto que puso el rubio, que por la broma en si.

-¡Chicos!!! Eso ya no es gracioso- riñó la señora Weasley a los gemelos que reían bastante, mientras ella le alcanzaba otro par de cubiertos al rubio,

-Si chicos – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, de un modo que les recordaba a Draco en Hogwarts –Después de tantas veces ya no es divertido-

Los gemelos se miraron, entendiendo que por ese día habían llegado al limite de la paciencia de Draco, conocían esa mirada, y no era bueno estar en el bando contrario cuando la tenia, rápidamente atajaron la mano de Draco cuando este iba a tomar su botella de cerveza de mantequilla, con aire de culpabilidad a lo que el rubio soltó un suspiro

_-Al menos estas fueron todas las bromas por hoy- _se dijo con cierto alivio.

Luna, deleitó a todos con algunas cosas mas de los viajes, la conversación rondó pronto en como iba el trabajo, y finalmente en los negocios del rubio, él cual les comentó acerca de los problemas que tenía con las pociones, mas que nada esperanzado en que los gemelos que estaban habituados a rondar por algunos negocios clandestinos le pudieran dar una pista, lamentablemente ellos no tenían ninguna idea, pero prometieron estar mas atentos al respecto e informar.

Como en cada ocasión, la conversación rondó también el tema de Percy y su ausencia, aunque los chicos jamás habían confesado ni a los padres ni a los demás hermanos su certeza de que Percy era un mortífago, ellos sabían que era la única razón por la cual el chico hubiera podido desaparecer.

Después del almuerzo salieron al jardín, aunque el día estaba nublado y con amenazas de lluvia, montaron en sus escobas y organizaron un pequeño juego de Quiditch, el equipo formado por Harry, los gemelos, Neville y Ron ganaron el partido al equipo que formaban Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Draco y Bill, cuando el cielo se oscureció, y se hizo imposible seguir jugando todos volvieron a la casa, bebieron Hidromiel, de la señora Rosmeta alrededor de la chimenea, mientras terminaban de dar los últimos chismes de los conocidos para el grupo, como embarazos y matrimonios.

Pero la noticia que se llevó la noche fue la que dio Fleur, anunciando ante un muy orgulloso Bill su embarazo, luego de las felicitaciones del caso y el brindis de honor, el señor Weasley les contó que finalmente Remus y Tonks se casarían, que en unos meses sería la boda. Aquello alegró mucho a Harry, pues sabía todo lo que habían pasado, y todo lo que la chica había esperado por el terco licántropo, sabía que aun había algo de discriminación por su condición, sin embargo, una vez reabierto Hogwarts la nueva directora, la profesora Mc Gonnall, había hecho lo imposible para poner a Remus como profesor de DCAO, y un año después de relación a distancia, había colocado a Tonks como profesora de transformaciones, ahora ambos vivían en Hogwarts, un poco aislados del exterior y de todas las malas criticas.

Todos los jóvenes, menos Bill y Fleur, decidieron ir a un pequeño bar en Ottery St. Catchpole, el pueblo cercano a la madriguera, a continuar con la reunión, cuando llegaron al sitio estaba mas o menos lleno, sin embargo pudieron hacerse de una mesa para todos, rápidamente, los gemelos pudieron encontrar un par de chicas con las cuales conversar, y desaparecieron al poco tiempo, mientras que Ginny y Neville, junto con Hermione y Ron bailaban en una pequeña pista de baile a un lado de las mesas, Luna explicaba por fin las razones del alejamiento de Michael,

-El no quiere casarse, no conmigo por lo menos- dijo cansada mientras jugaba con el pequeño paraguas que adornaba su bebida.

-De repente aun no esta listo para eso Luna, somos aun jóvenes, no necesitas casarte- le explicaba Draco.

-Llevamos dos años viajando juntos, y el me dice que no esta seguro aun-

-Tal vez debas tomar las cosas con calma, veras como esta separación hace que te extrañe y se de cuenta lo mucho que te necesita en su vida.- dijo Harry

-¿Ustedes lo han pensado alguna vez?- preguntó Luna

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la pregunta, la verdad es que no lo habían pensado nunca,

-Nosotros ya vivimos juntos- apuntó Draco, mirando a Harry, buscando en su mirada que estaba de acuerdo con él, que nunca antes lo habían pensado.

-Claro, no necesitamos estar casados, es casi lo mismo- apoyó el moreno

-Exacto, tenemos las mismas peleas que un matrimonio – apuntó Draco

-¿Como cuales?- preguntó algo desconcertado Harry, apurando su trago, sintiendo ya el golpe del alcohol en su cabeza.

-Ya sabes como cuando dejas la ropa tirada, o las cosas sucias, el desorden, todo eso- dijo Draco quitándole importancia, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Oh, eso… pues si, así es Luna, -dijo Harry, arrastrando ligeramente la lengua, -como cuando Draco deja el piso del baño mojado por que no recuerda llevar la toalla con él, o se molesta cuando olvido pagar las cuentas, si, técnicamente somos un matrimonio- sonrió Harry mirando a Draco, y envalentonado por el alcohol lo jaló y le plantó un posesivo beso, sin embargo Draco se soltó de su agarre rápidamente

-Creo que ya has bebido mucho…- murmuró algo molesto Draco.

-Ah… vale, como si muchos te estuvieran mirando ahora, dijo en tono cansado, antes de dirigirse a Luna en tono mas reservado –Es que no le gusta que lo bese en público, o que haga lo que Ron y Hermione están haciendo ahora- dijo mientras señalaba la pista de baile donde la pareja estaba abrazada, en medio de un beso por demás intenso

-Oh, vamos Harry, no empieces ahora…-

-¡Ja! Si tú no me has dejado empezar nada aún-

Draco abrió la boca para contestar pero Luna gritó primero impidiéndole contestar -¡Hey busquen un hotel!!!- haciendo que Ron y Hermione se giren, y pese a la oscuridad del lugar se les notaba el sonrojo, Harry y Draco rieron, y Luna se sintió contenta de haber de esa manera terminado con el reclamo de Harry.

Cuando Neville y Ginny volvieron a la mesa, Harry tomó de una mano a Draco y lo jaló a la pista de baile, se pegó a su cuerpo, sujetando con sus manos las caderas del rubio, mientras sentía las manos de su novio alrededor del cuello.

-Lo siento- le murmuró Harry acercándose mas a su oído, sentía la cabeza algo pesada -No quiero pelear contigo ¿si?, solo… no estés molesto conmigo-

Draco se separó ligeramente y lo miró por un momento –no estoy molesto contigo y realmente creo que ya has tomado demasiado-

Harry se encogió de hombros, y sonrió tontamente –Ya, pero eso es algo que solo tu sabrás ¿verdad?-

Draco rió antes de contestar, cuando Harry tomaba de mas realmente podía ser muy gracioso. –Si, Harry, nadie notará que has tomado de más, creo que bailar te hará bien-

-Estoy bailando- respondió Harry soltando las caderas del rubio y levantando las manos, tratando de marcar un hecho, que a su parecer, era obvio.

Draco rió nuevamente y se soltó del cuello del moreno –No, no lo estas, solo estas parado en mitad de la pista de baile- le informó mientras sujetaba las caderas del moreno y las hizo hacer un ligero meneo –Ves, eso es bailar-

-Oh!... – Harry lo miró desconcertado antes de empezar a reír frenéticamente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, antes de girar hacia sus amigos, implorando por algo de ayuda, desde la mesa, los demás rieron y levantaron sus copas brindando, el rubio rió nuevamente mientras seguía bailando con Harry, al poco rato ya estaban todos en la pista, bailando alegremente.

Era cerca de media noche cuando Hermione les recordó que mañana tenían que ir al ministerio, y aunque todos pusieron gestos de fastidio, sabían que la chica tenía razón, como estaban en un bar muggle, tuvieron que salir del sitio y caminar unas cuantas calles antes de encontrar un pequeño callejón para desaparecer.

Como ya era costumbre en ellos, cuando salían de fiesta, tenían trasladores para llegar a casa, finalmente todos se despidieron y Draco, que era el mas sobrio de los dos, activó el traslador, cayeron en medio de la sala del departamento, Draco se puso de pie y ayudó a Harry a hacer lo mismo.

A Harry, la mezcla del alcohol con el giro propio del traslador solo había logrado que se mareara aún mas, se sujeto firmemente del brazo de Draco mientras caminaban a la habitación y una vez que estuvo cerca de su cama Harry simplemente se dejó caer sobre ella, pesadamente y cerró los ojos sintiendo como la habitación se movía a su alrededor.

-Creo que tomé demasiado- murmuró entrecortadamente mientras ponía un pie en el piso.

-Vaya, no me había dado cuenta- dijo seriamente Draco, mientras se sacaba la ropa, el silencio se hizo unos momentos, hasta que el rubio habló nuevamente:

-¿En serio te molesta?- preguntó dejándose caer en la cama, al lado, de Harry.

-¿El beber?, no tanto, las consecuencias si-

-No, me refiero a que no me guste andar… dando espectáculos en la calle, algo como lo que hacían Ron y Hermione en la pista de baile, por ejemplo- dijo el rubio algo triste, últimamente tenía la impresión de que aquel era un reclamo que surgía mas que antes.

-Solo que a veces siento que te avergüenzas de tenerte a mi lado, o que la gente se entere que estas conmigo-

-¿Como crees que puedo avergonzarme de eso?-

-Es lo que parece- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es así, es solo que me cuesta algo hacerlo si es que hay gente mirando…-

-Lo entiendo, en serio, no importa- dijo Harry levantando un brazo y palmeando la pierna del rubio. –Espero que haya poción para las resaca, mañana la necesitare-

-Si, si hay- dijo Draco algo preocupado antes de acurrucarse sobre Harry, aun dándole vueltas a aquel reclamo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Terry llegó a su casa, y dejó la cámara de fotos sobre la mesa, debía encontrar el punto débil de aquella relación, pero es que parecía que se llevaban tan bien, a pesar de la frialdad que había entre ellos cuando estaban rodeados de gente, había estado siguiendo a ambos desde que habían vuelto de Soho, y no encontraba aun nada para separarlos, y tenia que conseguir algo, no solo por el deseo que le provocaba Draco, también por lo que le habían encomendado, sirvió una copa de vino tinto y se dirigió a su dormitorio, dejando la ropa en el camino, se bebió el licor casi de un trago antes de mirar una fotografía bastante grande pegada frente a su cama, en ella se veía a Draco dando una mirada despectiva hacia las cámaras, lentamente Terry bajó una de sus manos a su entre pierna y empezó a acariciarse, con una sola idea en la cabeza, hacer suyo a Draco Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Una lechuza golpeaba insistentemente la ventana aquel miércoles, Draco abrió un ojo con mucha pereza, era muy temprano aun, con mucho esfuerzo logró levantarse y dejó al ave entrar, era una lechuza del ministerio, pues llevaba colgado un distintivo, una vez logró desanudar un sobre bastante grueso, el ave salio por donde había entrado.

Draco miró el sobre algo confundido, era del área legal del ministerio –Extraño, ya no les debo nada- murmuró para si antes de abrirla,

_Estimado Señor Malfoy, _

_Nos dirigimos a usted en esta ocasión para hacerlo conocedor de una demanda puesta en su contra:_

_El señor Shane Rendell, (22) lo demanda por el 50 de las propiedades, acciones y oro heredados, por usted, tras la muerte de su padre el señor Lucius Malfoy…_

-¿Que el que?- se preguntó desconcertado el rubio antes de seguir leyendo

_La razón por la cual el señor Shane Rendell pide a usted esto es por que argumenta ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy, nacido el 16 de agosto de 1980, en la ciudad de New York, hijo de Ruth Rendell, el asegura que el señor Lucius Malfoy nunca le correspondió como padre, por lo que ahora exige lo que en sus propias palabras es su derecho. _

_Adjuntamos toda la documentación del caso, como comprenderá en este tipo de situaciones debemos dejar congelados todos sus bienes, empresas y acciones, no pudiendo realizar ningún movimiento hasta que el asunto haya sido solucionado._

_Esperando que se encuentre bien, se despide,_

_Anna Abbot, _

_Sub-__secretaria_

_Area legal _

_Ministerio de magia _

_Inglaterra. _

Draco releyó la carta varias veces antes de dejarse caer en la cama, no podía ser, no era cierto, ese chico era de su edad, había nacido el mismo año que el, ¿su padre pudo haber hecho algo así? ¿Su madre lo sabría?, aquel sentimiento de decepción que creía olvidado hacia sus padres volvió a surgir con mayor fuerza ahora, además que quien se creía ese niñato para andar poniendo demandas, después de todo lo que habían luchado para que le devuelvan lo que su padre perdió, todo el esfuerzo, el tiempo gastado, los juicios… y ese muchacho Shane venía a querer llevárselo así de fácil.

-Mierda No!, no lo hará- gritó con bastante fuerza golpeando la cama de rabia, lo cual hizo que Harry saltara y lo mirara acusadoramente, pues lo había despertado.

-¿Draco… que pasa…?-

-¿Que que pasa…? ¿Que, que pasa? Esto es lo que pasa- dijo de mal humor tendiéndole la carta a Harry mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación rumbo hacia la sala, rápidamente tiró un poco de polvos flu sobre la chimenea y metió la cabeza, -Spinner´s End!!! – una vez tuvo una vista de la sala de Severus empezó a llamarlo desesperadamente.

-Severus!!!!!!!-

Minutos después un Snape en bata salía corriendo hacia la sala,

-Pero que demonios te pasa muchacho-

-Necesito ir a tu casa, ahora mismo-

-¿Estas bien?-

-No, no lo estoy, voy para allá-

Draco sacó la cabeza de la chimenea y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, en el pasillo chocó con Harry, que lo miraba algo confundido, Draco estaba realmente cabreado, y cuando eso ocurría era mejor mantenerse lejos, sin embargo se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Draco, que es esto?-

-No tengo la más mínima puta idea, Harry- dijo de mal humor Draco mientras se ponía unos pantalones y una camisa.

-¿Vas a salir?-

-No, Harry, así me visto para tomar una ducha-

-Hey, yo no tengo la culpa- respondió airado el moreno, sabia como reaccionaba Draco, sin embargo no era justo que siempre se desquitara con él.

-Pero no me ayudas tampoco – respondió secamente mientras jalaba la capa y se la ponía encima –Voy a estar en donde Severus, te veo en la oficina, si demoro mucho te avisare para que me justifiques con Jhonson-

Harry le dio una mirada resentida, pero Draco no dijo mas nada, salio del cuarto junto con todos los papeles que habían llegado del ministerio, rumbo a Spinner´s End.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

-¿Tu lo sabias?- preguntó molesto el rubio ni bien entro en la sala y le dio los papeles a Snape.

-Draco, cálmate si no quieres que te calme yo- respondió fríamente Snape antes de sentarse a leer la carta, su rostro rápidamente palideció.

-Y bien… lo sabias? –

-¿Que cosa?-

-¿Qué mi padre había tenido… una aventura con aquella mujer-

-Mira Draco, tu padre… tu padre nunca fue un ejemplo de fidelidad, sabia que había tenido amantes, pero nada de hijos dejados por allí-

-¿Me dices que si es posible que el sea mi… mi medio hermano?- dijo ya con aire derrotado el rubio.

-Bueno, hay formas de saberlo, pruebas que pueden probarlo-

-Han congelado todo Severus, no podremos hacer ningún movimiento, nada, hasta que esto se solucione-

-¿Piensas darle lo que te pide?-

-Claro que no-

-Pero es tu medio hermano-

-El dice serlo, además, debió aparecer cuando lo necesitaba, no ahora cuando ya todo esta arreglado, donde estaba cuando peleamos por esa herencia, durante mas de un año, o cuando tuve que afrontar toda la vergüenza de ser el hijo de un mortífago? No, ahora no vendrá a decir, soy tu hermano dame la mitad-

-Draco, no estas pensando claramente- dijo Snape suavemente

-Claro que si, no se lo daré, y si aun así me lo quieren quitar no se lo daré fácil, yo luché por esta tranquilidad, y el no me la quitará-

Snape bufó fastidiado, conocía a Draco y su mal carácter en estas situaciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Harry apareció visiblemente irritado en la sala de aurores y se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de Jhonson, para explicarle que Draco había tenido un serio problema y no podría llegar aun, el jefe aceptó de mala gana la explicación escueta que le brindaba Harry.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a su escritorio, Ron se le acercó

-¿Hey y Draco?-

-Con Snape- gruñó el moreno

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- bromeó Ron, pero la mirada asesina que le brindó el moreno le quitó la sonrisa de los labios. – ¿Lo siento, se han peleado?-

Rápidamente Terry levantó un poco mas la cabeza, tratando de escuchar, al parecer la parejita se había peleado.

-Tiene un problema legal, pero me da que hacer que se la desquite conmigo-

-Pero tú ya sabes como se pone cuando se molesta, lo vivimos durante mucho tiempo-

-Ya, pero no es justo-

-Veras que luego vuelve con su mejor sonrisa, disculpándose por todo lo que pasó-

-Esta vez el problema es mayor, tiene una demanda, y… ¿recuerdas como estaba en la época en la que luchaba por su herencia? Pues será peor-

-Vaya, aquella época- dijo Ron, con una mirada ausente -ustedes pelearon mucho, y si mas no recuerdo, incluso dormiste en casa mas de una vez-

-Pues ve preparando el sofá, por que creo que será igual-

Aquellos datos fueron recibidos con mucho gusto por Terry, así que si se peleaban, noches en el sofá, problema legal, -_todo eso es muy interesante y aprovechable- _ se dijo con una sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

_**UN NUEVO MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA MALFOY**_

_Según fuentes del ministerio, se ha iniciado una querella por la fortuna Malfoy, actualmente el único beneficiario era el señor Draco Malfoy (quien se dice tiene una relación intima con Harry Potter desde hace mas de 4 años, aunque ninguno de los dos lo a admitido públicamente), ha sido demandado por su desconocido y recién aparecido medio hermano Shane Rendell, hijo de la mendimaga Ruth Rendell, la cual emigró a la ciudad de New York poco antes del nacimiento de Shane._

_Todas las empresas y acciones, así como la cuenta en Gringotts de Draco Malfoy, han sido congeladas, se espera que ambas partes presenten las pruebas y argumentos del caso para poder dar inicio al juicio. _

_-Solo pido lo que me corresponde, mi madre tuvo que ocultarse y escapar de Londres por culpa de Lucius -_

_Nos comentó Shane, antes de desaparecer por uno de los ascensores del ministerio._

_Draco Malfoy que participó activamente en la planeación y ejecución de las acciones que pusieron fin al reinado del que no debe ser nombrado, no ha dado ninguna manifestación al respecto, pero sabemos que no ha querido aceptar la entrega de sus bienes, por lo que preparará una defensa en contra de su medio hermano._

_Tenemos una foto exclusiva de Shane, y como todos podemos ver el parecido entre ambos es bastante, este chico nació solo unos meses después de que Draco naciera, por lo que la relación entre el mortífago y la señora Rendell se dio en paralelo al matrimonio de Lucius con Narcisa._

_¿Que es lo que pasara con este juicio?, ¿se dividirá la fortuna Malfoy después de tanta lucha de Draco Malfoy? Les garantizamos a nuestros lectores que los mantendremos al tanto de todo esto en nuestras siguientes ediciones._

Shane sonrió complacido, ¿su hermano era gay? Eso no lo sabia, al parecer no era algo confirmado, -pero vaya que cajita de sorpresas que me estas resultando- murmuró para si el chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Ginny caminaba, junto a Yannel, su entrenadora, a través del pasillo que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, el fin de semana tenían el primer partido de Quiditch, el que iniciaba la temporada, y como era costumbre ya los reporteros las esperaban para una conferencia de prensa.

Ginny sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a su entrenadora en una mesa que estaba ligeramente mas elevada que las sillas de los periodistas, a ella realmente le aburría el tener trato con la prensa, sin embargo, en su condición de capitana del equipo, le era imposible evitarlo.

-Bien señores, buenas tardes a todos, por favor, en orden pueden empezar con las preguntas – dijo Yannel con voz firme, la entrenadora del equipo era una mujer mayor, tenía la piel tostada por el sol, y el cabello de color oscuro, siempre lo llevaba recogido en una trenza, en su tiempo había sido una de las mejores jugadoras y capitanas de las Arpías de Holyhead, convirtiéndose luego en la entrenadora.

-Ginny, buenas tardes, Khaled Rice, para el profeta ¿es cierto que te casas este año?-

Ginny le dio una fría mirada, odiaba a ese reportero en particular, era el especialista en esparcir rumores, un alumno de Rita Skeeter –Eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestro equipo, pero no, aun no me casaré este año-

Khaled sonrió petulantemente antes de tomar asiento nuevamente, hubieron mas preguntas acerca de la estrategia, y sobre el trabajo en equipo, hasta que nuevamente Khaled se puso de pie

-Ginny, es conocido por todos que eres una amiga cercana a Draco Malfoy y a su… novio, Harry Potter, que opinas de la demanda que ha caído sobre Malfoy-

-No recuerdo que mis amigos hayan dicho que sean novios, y no se de que demanda me hablan, pero Draco es mi amigo y lo apoyaré siempre, y nuevamente eso no tiene nada que ver con el equipo – dijo ella a la vez que se ponía de pie, -Si eso es todo…-

-Pese a que él que demanda a Draco sea un hijo no reconocido del ex - mortífago Lucius Malfoy?- atacó el periodista.

Ginny no pudo evitar que se le notara que la noticia la sorprendía, sin embargo se repuso rápidamente –Hasta el domingo señores- dijo a la vez que salía de la sala de conferencias, seguida por su entrenadora.

-Ginny espera- dijo Yannel alcanzándola camino a los vestidores

-¿Si?-

-Escucha, lo mejor será que no opines nada respecto al caso Malfoy, hay un gran grupo de magos y brujas que están a favor del hermano, pues se pinta como un pobre muchacho abandonado y maltratado, y Draco parece el malvado hermano que no le quiere dar lo que merece, si te pones de parte de él podría hacer que tu popularidad baje un poco-

-Yannel, Draco es mi amigo, uno de los mejores, y no voy a darle la espalda, y si eso es todo, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia los vestidores, molesta por la actitud de su entrenadora, pero mas preocupada por Draco, no había leído, ni sabido nada de una demanda.

Cuando por fin pudo aparecer en su departamento, ya Neville la estaba esperando.

-Hola amor, ¿que tal tu día?- preguntó el chico desde el sofá dejando a un lado el libro que leía.

-Cansado… tuve conferencia de prensa, estaba el tipo ese, Khaled Rice-

-Oh, bueno, supongo que no se resistió y te preguntó acerca de Draco-

-Si, ¿sabes algo?-

Neville se encogió de hombros –solo lo que salió en el profeta, pero Hermione mandó una lechuza hace media hora, nos esperan en el departamento de Harry, parece que Draco esta muy molesto-

-No me extraña, pobre Harry, el humor de Draco para estas cosas es más que insoportable-

-Si, tienes razón, pobre Harry-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-¿Y entonces que es lo que va pasara ahora?- preguntó Luna

-Bueno, primero tienen que hacer una división de lo que heredé de mi padre y mi madre, luego, tendrán que ver que partes de la herencia de mi padre aun están en mi poder, y cuales fueron las cantidades realmente heredadas- argumentó Draco mientras encendía un cigarro.-Lo primero que hemos hecho es solicitar una prueba, para ver si realmente el tiene sangre Malfoy, aun estamos esperando que el abogado de Shane acepte, y que el Wizegamot fije una fecha-

-Sabes, ¿no recuerdo que fumaras tanto?- le increpó Luna, a lo que Draco solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tomará todo eso?- preguntó Hermione.

-Seis meses, un año, depende de cómo este la documentación-

-Bueno compañero, ya sabes que nos tienes para cualquier cosa- le dijo Ron, a lo que Neville asintió.

-Lo sé, gracias chicos… en serio-

-Draco, y has pensado que tal vez el si sea tu hermano, es decir en la foto se parece mucho a ti- preguntó tentativamente Harry.

-Puede…-

-¿Y si hablas con él?- volvió a preguntar Harry

-Si, no es mala idea, tal vez pueden llegar a un acuerdo… evitarse todo esto- argumentó Hermione.

-No, lo siento pero no, si el quería eso debió venir primero conmigo, no ir de frente a la prensa y al ministerio-

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, Draco era orgulloso, sabían que veía el hablar con su supuesto hermano como rebajarse.

-¿Que dice Jhonson de todo esto?- preguntó Neville.

-Jhonson no opina del asunto mientras no involucre el trabajo- respondió Harry mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda de Draco, tratando de ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, Draco le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Chicos, en serio, estará todo bien, saben que esto no es nada, ya estoy acostumbrado a andar en juicios por la herencia de mi padre- argumentó Draco hacia sus amigos, tratando de ocultar su real preocupación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Gracias a todos por leer, un beso y que tengan un buen fin de semana…

Actualizo a mitad de la semana que viene,

Pao


	6. Chapter 6

Holas a todos nuevamente,

Un nuevo Capitulo, espero que les guste, que les provoque seguir leyendo, y que quieran dejar un pequeño Comentario al final… (los comentarios siempre son muy bien recibidos  )

Ahora si… todos de pie, fuerte y claro:

Disclaimer "Todos estos personajes no son nuestros, pertenecen a JKRowling, pero de vez en cuando les gusta venir a jugar con nosotros a que todo pudo ser diferente" (y dicho sea de paso no gano nada de dinero con esto… solo unos comentarios)

Ahora si chicos y chicas a leer….

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"**NEGLIGENCIA" …EN EL MINISTERIO**

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y le sonrió antes de guiarla escaleras arriba en una vieja tienda de golosinas en Hogsmeade, en el descanso de la escalera se podía ver un gran espejo, Draco se detuvo y examinó su apariencia, gracias a la transformación que Hermione les había hecho a ambos, ahora el lucia de unos 15 años, con el cabello castaño y corto, sus ojos eran azules, y su cara tenía un aire diferente, si no hubiera sabido que eso era un espejo, pensaría que estaba delante de una pareja de extraños.

Hermione, que tenía el cabello oscuro, sujeto en una cola y también aparentaba 15 años lo jaló un poco, -Vamos, no es momento de ser vanidoso- le murmuró haciéndolo caminar.

–Solo verificaba nuestro aspecto, una vez Ron y yo caímos en una especie de hechizo que no te permitía las transformaciones ni las multijugos- dijo el mientras alisaba su túnica oscura, cuando llegaron al final de la escalera, pudieron ver una gran puerta roja, ambos se dieron una mirada de entendimiento y Draco tocó la puerta suavemente.

Una mujer muy grande y gorda, con una túnica demasiado ajustada abrió a golpe de varita, y los observaba desde una mecedora cerca de la ventana. –Pero si son dos niños… díganme no deberían estar en clases?-

-Eh... si, es que nos dijeron que usted nos podía ayudar- murmuró Draco, bajando la vista y tratando de poner un aire inocente en su voz.

La mujer los miró de arriba abajo – Slytherins… ¿que año?-

-Tercero- dijo con voz firme Hermione.

-Son muy jóvenes aun, diría yo-

Ambos le dieron una mirada avergonzada, mientras la mujer movía la mano invitándolos a pasar.

-Señora… verá, vamos a hacer una fiesta, por un partido de Quiditch, y… alguien nos dijo que usted nos podría vender algo mas fuerte que el FIRE Whisky- dijo Draco con una voz que sonaba bastante tímida.

-Algo mas fuerte?, pero ustedes son niños aun, no pueden tomar ni siquiera FIRE Whisky- les dijo soltando una carcajada.

Draco estaba intranquilo, y cansado, había pasado la noche anterior con sus abogados, y había llegado tarde a casa, luego había discutido con Harry cuando este le dijo que al menos debería avisar cuando llegara muy tarde, para no preocuparlo, y ahora aquella señora se estaba haciendo la difícil para venderles lo que necesitaban, sintió como Hermione le apretaba la mano, y giró para ver una mirada desconcertada de la chica.

-Si, pero no somos tan niños ya- dijo Hermione, algo preocupada por la cara de Draco, él era el mejor en este tipo de misiones, pero hoy parecía simplemente ausente.

-Es que… vamos a jugar contra Gryffindor este fin de semana, estamos seguros que les vamos a ganar, y queremos celebrar a lo grande!- explicó Draco saliendo de sus pensamientos, recordándose que eso era una misión y que cualquier error podría resultar fatal.

-¿Les ganarán?, eso espero saben, ellos siempre se llevan la gloria-

Draco sonrió sintiéndose ligeramente identificado –Si… ya es hora que se les quite lo engreídos –

Hermione sonrió compartiendo la broma, pero hizo una nota mental, para recordarle a Draco que le debía un trago por burlarse así de los Gryffindor.

-Bueno niños… supongo que les han dicho que necesitaran dinero para esto ¿verdad?-

-Si… nosotros tenemos dinero- repuso Draco sacando un pequeño saquito de la túnica.

-Bien, entonces… a ver que tenemos aquí… - dijo la señora mientras empezaba a mover algunos adornos de un pequeño estante que estaba empotrado en la pared, el cual luego de un par de movimientos se empezó a abrir, dejando ver un gran armario, en el que cabían tres personas tranquilamente, además de todos los ingredientes y pociones. –Ah si… a ver… supongo que lo que buscan es esta poción, alucinógena, provoca excitación y desenfreno… -

Los ojos de ambos chicos brillaron, y la señora pensó que era por la alegría de la compra, pero en realidad una idea se formó en la cabeza de ambos aurores – ¡_La tenemos!-_

La señora sacó unos cuantos frascos mas y los puso en una mesa, -Bien, deben diluirlo con alguna bebida, no importa si es alcohol, reaccionará mejor- y les dedico un guiño a ambos, los chicos solo sonrieron, mientras entregaban el dinero.

-Espero verlos pronto niños- dijo la mujer, contando las monedas que Draco le había dado e indicándoles que la transacción había terminado.

-Eso esperamos- dijo Hermione sonriendo,

-Ah, por cierto- dijo Draco a la vez que sacaba la varita de la capa y apuntaba a la mujer que lo miraba sorprendida –Esta usted detenida-

-Aurores- dijo Hermione sacando la varita y una pequeña placa.

La mujer levantó la varita pero Hermione fue más rápida y le lanzó un Desmaius, el cuerpo de la mujer cayó hacia atrás inconciente, segundos después Ron y Harry aparecían en el sitio y ataron a la mujer antes de dedicarse a estudiar el sitio.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Harry acercándose a Draco, que le devolvió una mirada fría.

-Si te refieres a la mujer, si, ya la tenemos y nos vendió una poción ilegal- le respondió Draco.

-Draco…- empezó a hablar Harry, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Hermione:

-Harry debes ver esto… tiene pociones demasiado peligrosas- murmuró Hermione entrando al armario, Ron, Harry y Draco giraron a verla, y en, lo que les pareció cámara lenta, vieron la cara de asombro de ella mientras la puerta se cerraba, dejando nuevamente solo un estante con algunas cosas

-Hermione!!!!- gritó Ron corriendo hacia el estante, y apuntando con la varita –Alohomora!!!!- pero nada sucedía.

-Espera- le dijo Draco a su lado –Hay algo que mover aquí… - el rubio manipuló varias cosas en el estante, tratando de recordar lo que la mujer había hecho -Harry, despierta a la mujer esa, tiene que decirnos como sacar a Hermione-

-Hermione, contesta!- gritaba Ron, pero ningún sonido salía del armario.

Hermione sintió aquella angustia de estar encerrada, mas aun en un sitio oscuro, no se escuchaba ruido alguno del exterior, por lo que supuso que lo mas seguro es que el sitio estuviera protegido con algún tipo de hechizo antí-sonoro –Lumus- murmuró justo a tiempo, pues en ese momento un pequeño cuchillo volaba veloz hacia ella, se pudo agachar con las justas, sin embargo sintió el filo desgarrándole la túnica por el hombro, se examinó la herida, y notó con cierto temor que se ponía de un color violeta casi negro y un aire frío le recorrió el pecho -Mierda, envenenado- murmuró antes de caer al piso inconciente.

-Abra el armario ahora mismo- gritó Ron hacia la mujer, que ahora se encontraba despierta y sentada en el piso.

-No se de que me hablas, no hay ningún armario allí-

-Mire… si no lo hace por las buenas lo hará por las malas- dijo Ron acercándose peligrosamente hacia la mujer, que trato de retroceder.

Harry sujetó a Ron por los brazos tratando de contener a su amigo y pensar en una rápida solución –Espera… no lo conseguiremos así… -

-Mire,- le dijo a la mujer esta vez, -si es que no abre el estante y algo le pasa a la auror que está adentro será asesinato, lo cual merece el beso del dementor, si lo abre ahora la pena será menor-

-¿Pena?- la mujer se encogió de hombros nuevamente, -sigo sin saber de que me hablan-

-ABRA EL MALDITO ESTANTE AHORA!!!- rugió Harry sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por el miedo y la rabia de no poder ayudar a su amiga.

La mujer soltó una pequeña carcajada –Allí no hay nadie, y no he visto a ninguna chica entrar-

Draco seguía dando vueltas a todo lo que podía del estante, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, encontró en la mesa una pluma, la transfiguró en una pequeña y filuda tijera, y se acercó a la mujer, mientras esta seguía negando saber cualquier cosa.

-No nos dirá como abrir eso, chicos, tendremos que resolverlos solos- dijo Draco con voz calmada a la vez que se acercaba a la mujer, con la tijera oculta, se puso de rodillas delante de ella y le susurró al oído –Déjame adivinar, es un … hechizo de sangre?- sintió como la piel de la mujer se estremecía, y sonrió complacido, había acertado, acercó la tijera al brazo e hizo un rápido movimiento, haciendo una herida profunda e impregnando la tijera de sangre.

Harry y Ron simplemente habían quedado en shock al ver lo que pasaba, mientras Draco se ponía de pie, y apuntaba con su varita un hechizo curativo al brazo y un obliate a la mujer.

El rubio lanzó la tijera hacia el estante y este se abrió, dejando ver en el piso el cuerpo de la chica

-Hermione- murmuró Ron al ver a su novia desmayada, apuntó con su varita – wingardium leviosa – y la sacó de allí, sin mencionar palabra alguna hacia sus amigos, la tomó en brazos y desapareció, para luego aparecer en San Mungo.

-Debemos llevar a esta mujer al ministerio para poder ver a Hermione- apremió Draco hacia Harry.

-No puedo creer que de verdad hicieras algo así- murmuró Harry mientras tomaba de un brazo a la mujer, el rubio se encogió de hombros y ambos aparecieron en la sección de celdas del ministerio, luego de dejarla en una de las celdas fueron a la oficina de Jhonson a informar lo ocurrido.

Ron apareció en la sala de emergencias para Aurores de San Mungo, con la chica en brazos, rápidamente un par de enfermeras le indicaron una de las camillas donde la deposito con mucho cuidado.

-¿Que le pasó?- le preguntó una de las enfermeras

-No lo sé, estábamos en una misión, quedó encerrada y la encontramos así- dijo Ron sintiéndose demasiado impotente.

-Uhm… aquí hay un corte- dijo la enfermera mientras examinaba el hombro de la chica –Vaya… esto es envenenamiento…bien, le informaremos- concluyó mientras empezaba a empujar la camilla hacía uno de los pasillos, Ron trató de seguirlas, pero traspasaron una puerta y le prohibieron el ingreso.

Cuando Draco y Harry llegaron a la sala de emergencias para Aurores, una enfermera les dijo que Hermione había sido ya trasladada a la tercera planta, ambos agradecieron la información y salieron rumbo a las escaleras, lamentablemente, no habían escaleras ni pasillos exclusivos para aurores, para llegar a la tercera planta, y camino a las escaleras se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de reporteros, Draco hizo un bufido de fastidio cuando el grupo de reporteros se acercó a ellos.

-Draco, cual es tu posición acerca de la demanda que ha puesto tu hermano- preguntó uno de ellos, el rubio sin embargo lo ignoró y pasó de largo seguido de Harry,

-¿Harry, apoyaras a tu novio en este juicio también?- preguntó otro de ellos mientras los chicos empujaban y trataban de pasar

-No hablaremos de eso, estamos con prisa, déjennos pasar- dijo Harry fríamente.

-¿Hablaras por tu novio ahora?- preguntó otro reportero, Harry volteó para darse cuenta que se trataba de Khaled Rice.

-Tenemos prisa- dijo Draco mientras tomaba de un brazo a Harry y lo jalaba –Si no se quitan por las buenas, los tendremos que hechizar-

-¿Eso es una amenaza contra los periodistas?- insistió Rice.

-Si, lo es, por que interfieren en nuestro trabajo- dijo Draco petulantemente antes de empujar a un par que se le ponían en frente, los demás al ver que los chicos no bromeaban se apartaron de su camino y finalmente pudieron subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la tercera planta encontraron a Ron, más pálido de lo que jamás le habían visto.

-¿Como esta?- preguntaron casi a la vez ambos.

-Le están administrando un antídoto, en unos momentos mas se supone que deben informarnos- dijo Ron, que estaba sentado, con los codos en las rodillas y las manos tapándose la cara, Harry y Draco se sentaron uno a cada lado, a la espera de respuestas.

El tiempo de espera les pareció eterno, y ninguno era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que un mendimago salió y llamó por los familiares de la chica

-El antídoto esta drenando el veneno de su organismo, demorará un poco, pero si hubieran demorado mas tal vez hubiera sido demasiado tarde, por ahora hay que esperar a que el proceso termine- les informó el mendimago.

-¿Y eso cuanto demorará?- preguntó Ron.

-Tres o cuatro horas, es una chica fuerte, no habrá mayor complicación-

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio mientras se sentaban nuevamente

-Draco, gracias, si no se te hubiera ocurrido eso no se que es lo que hubiera pasado- dijo Ron hacia el rubio.

Draco paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ron, -hey, para eso son los amigos ¿no?... –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Ya era cerca de media noche cuando Harry y Draco aparecieron en su departamento, después de poder hablar con Hermione, que tenía para un par de días mas de internamiento, y aunque por suerte, ningún órgano interno había sido dañado, los mendimagos simplemente querían cerciorarse de que todo estuviera realmente bien antes de dejarla ir a casa.

-Muero de hambre, no hemos siquiera almorzado- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-También yo- aseguró Harry siguiendo al rubio, se sentó en una de las banquitas de la cocina, e invocó con la varita un par de cervezas de mantequilla, y le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida mientras observaba como Draco sacaba cosas de los estantes y manipulaba su varita.

-Draco…-

-¿Si? En un momento termino-

-Escucha, lamento haber reñido contigo…-

-No importa, tienes razón… yo debí avisarte… lo siento-

Harry se puso de pie y abrazó a Draco por la espalda dándole un suave beso en la mejilla –Te quiero mucho-

-También yo- respondió el rubio sonriendo.

Minutos después ambos devoraban unos emparedados y bebían sus cervezas en silencio.

-Sabes, fue muy osado lo que hiciste hoy- dijo Harry antes de dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Lo se, no debí hacerlo, pero estaba asustado, menos mal que todo salió bien, Hermione se recupera y mañana interrogaremos a la mujer-

-Si… Jhonson estaba molesto, por lo de Hermione, pero no mencionaremos nada acerca de cómo abrimos el estante-

-Gracias, me ahorraras el sermón de Jhonson- dijo Draco mientras con la varita recogía los restos de comida de la mesa, y mandaba los platos al fregadero.

Harry se puso de pie, y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar detrás de Draco, colocando sus manos en los hombros del rubio empezó a repartir pequeños besos en la nuca de su novio. –Te he dicho lo sexy que se te veía en ese uniforme de Hogwarts- murmuró ante de dar una pequeña mordida en la nuca de Draco, sintiendo como toda la piel se erizaba al contacto.

-La verdad… que no… pero eso es algo que ya sabía- murmuró el rubio girándose.

-¡Vanidoso!- le dijo Harry divertido antes de empezar a besarlo, mientras lo hacía levantarse del asiento, empujó con un pie la banquita un poco y pronto Draco estaba ya contra la mesa. Sus manos viajaban por todo el pecho del rubio, sacando la camisa del pantalón para tener más acceso a su piel.

Draco ya había empezado a desabotonar la camisa del moreno y se entretenía recorriéndole con sus manos el pecho.

Las camisas de ambos fueron descartadas rápidamente, y Harry empezó a besar el cuello de Draco, bajando poco a poco por el pecho, dando pequeñas mordidas a las tetillas, y dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva por el abdomen, Draco se arqueó mientras metía sus dedos en la oscura cabellera.

Harry empezó a desabotonar el pantalón y bajo el cierre lentamente, mientras hundía su lengua en el ombligo del rubio, Draco se arqueó nuevamente, mientras sentía una mano acariciándole su erección encima del bóxer.

Harry detuvo sus besos y con un rápido movimiento jaló el pantalón y el bóxer dejándolos caer hasta el piso, acarició lentamente la erección de su novio y pasó la lengua suavemente sobre la punta.

-Oh… Merlín, Harry- gruñó Draco al sentir aquello, con una mano se sujeto del borde de la mesa, mientras Harry se aventuró un poco mas e introdujo todo el miembro en su boca.

-Ahh… si….- gimió Draco bajito, mientras sus caderas empezaron a moverse hacia adelante, una de las manos de Harry ahora empezaba a acariciarle los testículos.

De pronto, Harry detuvo sus caricias, escuchando un pequeño resoplido de parte de su novio, empezó a besar y acariciar las piernas de Draco, sintiendo toda la piel estremecerse y bajó poco a poco hasta que llegó a los pies, Draco levantó un pie y Harry jaló un zapato, hizo lo mismo con el otro pie, y pronto los pantalones volaron también, dejando al rubio completamente desnudo, luego volvió a hacer el mismo camino, y tomo nuevamente con su boca la erección del rubio, mientras con una mano empezaba a acariciar su entrada.

Draco se sostenía ahora con ambas manos de la mesa, abrió las piernas para darle mayor acceso a su novio, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, su respiración era mucho mas rápida y pequeños gemidos se escapaban de su boca.

-Joder!!! Harry – gimió mucho más fuerte cuando el moreno introdujo un par de dedos en su entrada.

Harry lamía y jugaba con su lengua alrededor del miembro de su novio mientras metía y sacaba un par de dedos, hasta que se aventuró por un tercero, hizo un pequeño giro y toco la próstata de Draco, el cual se arqueó y gimió algo in entendible.

Harry se separó del cuerpo de su novio y subió nuevamente, besándolo en los labios mientras comenzaba a bajar sus propios pantalones, ni siquiera se preocupó de sacarlos por completo, solo los bajó lo necesario, detuvo el beso y giró a Draco, que se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

El frío de la mesa hizo que Draco sintiera un pequeño escalofrió, pero pronto sintió aquella sensación desaparecer siendo remplazada por la que le dejaba un camino de mordidas en su espalda.

Harry mordía y besaba lentamente, pasó su lengua suavemente por una cicatriz en la espalda de su novio, mientras sentía como Draco empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás, rozando su erección.

-Harry… ya… por favor… ya- alcanzó a decir entrecortadamente.

-Siempre tan impaciente- le murmuró Harry al oído, luego murmuró un hechizo lubricante, sobre la entrada del rubio y sobre su propio miembro, se posicionó en la entrada y empujó un poco, introduciéndose lentamente.

-Ahhh…….- gimió Draco suavemente mientras sentía la invasión en su cuerpo, pero está se detuvo.

-¿Esto es lo que quiere el precioso Slytherin?- preguntó Harry entrecortadamente saliendo nuevamente del cuerpo del rubio.

-Harry… -

-Dime… ¿es lo que quieres?-

Draco empujó sus caderas hacia atrás tratando de no perder el contacto pero Harry se las sujeto, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. –Harry…-

-Pídemelo y te lo daré- canturreó el moreno, tratando de controlar su propio impulso de empujar dentro del cuerpo de su novio.

Draco bufó de frustración, antes de contestar –Si… lo quiero-

Harry sonrió complacido y se empujó nuevamente, hasta estar completamente dentro, -Oh… si… esto es…- murmuró entrecortadamente, mientras sentía como su miembro era acogido por la estrechez del rubio.

-lo sé…- gimió Draco mientras dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones, espero un momento a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intromisión antes de girar un poco sus caderas, dándole a entender a su novio que se podía mover.

Harry empezó a moverse, saliendo casi completamente para luego volver a entrar, Draco se aferraba de la mesa, tratando de mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que Harry, sintió que este golpeo su próstata –Ah… Amor… si- gimió más alto aun.

Harry empezó a insistir en aquel punto, moviéndose mas rápido, -Draco… me pones tan caliente- le murmuró cerca del oído, una de sus manos viajo de la cadera hacia la erección del rubio y empezó a masturbarlo, tratando de seguir el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Draco se arqueo nuevamente al sentir esa mano sobre su erección, sus caderas tomaron vida propia y se empujaban contra el cuerpo de Harry -Te amo… te amo… - gemía una y otra vez, sintiéndose cada vez mas cerca del final.

-Oh… estoy tan cerca- le gruñó Harry mientras aceleraba aun mas las embestidas.

-Juntos…- gimió Draco sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho mas

-Siempre mi amor…- alcanzó a responder Harry, dio un par de embestidas mas y sintió como el cuerpo de Draco lo apretaba mas, y se dejó ir sintiendo un liquido caliente sobre su mano.

-Ahh… Si… Si…- gritó Draco, mientras sentía toda la fuerza del orgasmo golpearlo, a la vez que una sustancia caliente se deslizaba en su interior.

-Te amo- le dijo Harry al oído dejándose caer sobre él, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

-Harry… - murmuró el rubio luego de un momento –me estas aplastando-

-Oh… lo siento… - respondió Harry poniéndose de pie, luego giró a su novio y le dio un suave beso en los labios, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios –¿baño?- murmuró luego de separarse del beso.

Draco le dedicó una mirada traviesa antes de jalarlo hacia el baño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

-A ver… ya estas atrapada, no hay nada que te pueda salvar de una condena en Azkaban, pero el colaborar con nosotros tal vez te pueda aligerar la pena- recitó Daniel cansadamente, después de dos horas de interrogatorio no habían conseguido ninguna respuesta.

-Si me quieren enjuiciar, que lo hagan, yo no diré nada- respondió la mujer, lucía pálida y cansada, sin embargo no quería delatar a nadie.

-Melínda, nosotros tenemos métodos para hacerte hablar, lo harás por las buenas o por las malas- le dijo Harry, que estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, maldiciendo internamente la terquedad de aquella mujer.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- canturreó ella.

-No, solo te estoy informando-

La puerta se abrió y entró Draco con un papel en las manos –Dice Jhonson que ya tenemos la autorización para usar Verasitum-

-Genial- respondió Daniel tomando el papel mientras Draco sacaba una pequeña botellita con un líquido transparente.

-No… no me pueden dar eso… por favor no…- argumentó la mujer, sus ojos se abrieron mas con una expresión de pánico.

-Oh vamos, no duele- argumentó Draco acercándose a ella.

-No… no puedo, si los delató moriré-

-Si es protección lo que necesitas te la daremos- dijo Harry acercándose también a la mujer.

-No… por favor, no es protección, si digo o siquiera intento decir algo moriré-

-Vamos mujer, no es para tanto, mantendremos esto en privado- dijo Daniel quitándole de las manos el frasco a Draco y llevándolo a la boca de la mujer, la cual cerró los labios y volteó la cara.

Los tres se dieron una mirada de desesperación, finalmente Daniel murmuró un hechizo y la mujer abrió la boca, dejó caer el transparente líquido en su boca y la cerró pasando el líquido.

-Bien, esto tardará un par de minutos en actuar- argumentó Harry alejándose un poco.

La mujer comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas caían por su rostro, empapando su túnica -No, por favor, no vuelvo a comercializar nada ilegal… no…- hipó por el llanto –enciérrenme en Azkaban el tiempo que quieran… pero no me pregunten nada-

Draco pus los ojos en blanco –Vamos a ver… cálmate, no es para tanto, tu te metiste solita en esto-

-Por favor…-

-¿Nombre completo?- preguntó Daniel, mientras sacaba una vuela pluma para que tomara notas por él.

-Melínda Stowe- dijo ella sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Edad?-

-45 años-

-¿Tú preparas las pociones?-

-No… -

-Hiciste el EXTASIS en Pociones?-

-No…yo no logré mi TIMO en pociones-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Draco, -Entonces ¿de donde sacas las pociones?-

La mujer se removió inquieta en su asiento abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, una leve luz azul iluminó su pecho, la mujer bajó la vista hacia su pecho antes de levantarla nuevamente y mirar a los chicos con cara de pánico y desconcierto, la luz se hizo mas fuerte y de pronto desapareció, los ojos de la mujer se cerraron, la cabeza cayó hacia un lado, como si se hubiera quedado dormida.

-¿Que demonios fue eso?- preguntó Harry acercándose a la mujer, tratando de despertarla, pero en cuanto la tocó, la fría piel le dio a entender que no la podrían reanimar más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

-¿Muerta?- preguntó Jhonson, poniéndose de pie detrás de su escritorio, los tres chicos permanecían frente a él, con las manos en la espalda.

-Señor, ella dijo algo como que si los delataba moriría, supusimos que temía alguna represalia- volvió a explicar Harry.

-¡MUERTA!!!!- gritó esta vez Jhonson –Una detenida, y potencial fuente de información esta muerta, y murió en una de las salas de interrogatorios, como creen que eso quedara ante la opinión pública?-

-Señor, le dimos Verasitum, como usted autorizó- respondió Draco.

-Creemos que tenía algún tipo de hechizo, ya que en el momento en el que se le preguntó por las pociones no pudo hablar, y luego… bueno ella…murió- argumentó Daniel, aun algo asustado por la situación.

Jhonson les dio una mirada asesina antes de volver a sentarse, -Váyanse, investiguen que es lo que puede haber pasado para que pasará algo así, roguemos por que los medios no se enteren lo que esta pasando-

Los tres chicos asintieron y salieron rápidamente, antes de que su jefe cambie de opinión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

-¿Una luz azul?- preguntó Hermione a la vez que anotaba los datos en un pergamino.

-Si así es, se iluminó un poco más y luego desapareció- aseguró Harry removiendo su café lentamente.

Draco, Daniel y Harry le explicaban a Ron y Hermione lo ocurrido en una de las mesas de la cafetería, mientras se ponían de acuerdo para investigar.

-Bien, yo iré a los archivos, a ver si antes se ha visto algo así- dijo ella, mientras enrollaba su pergamino.

-¿Quienes mas saben de esto?- preguntó Ron.

-No muchos espero, nosotros, Jhonson, los de investigación forense, no lo sé…- suspiró Daniel.

-Bien esperemos que no salga en el profeta, nos sepultaran vivos- argumentó la chica, poniéndose de pie, los demás la siguieron, fuera de la cafetería, y ninguno de ellos notó que detrás de ellos alguien más había escuchado la conversación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Shane salía de Flourish & Blotts, cargando un par de libros de pociones que había encontrado interesantes, cuando un par de reporteros se le acercaron.

-Shane… Shane… un par de preguntas-

Shane suspiró con aire cansado, los periodistas lo tenían realmente harto, sin embargo puso su mejor sonrisa y se giró para contestarles

-Díganme señores, ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes hoy?-

-Queremos tu opinión acerca del escándalo en el que se encuentra involucrado Draco Malfoy, junto con su novio y los demás miembros de su unidad-

-¿Escándalo?, no he leído nada al respecto- respondió Shane ahora mas interesado.

-Una de sus testigos murió durante el interrogatorio-

-Oh, vaya… eso es trágico- dijo Shane

-Opinas que tu hermano es culpable de negligencia, como se especula, al parecer se les pasó la mano-

-Eh… cual es tu nombre?- preguntó Shane algo irritado, pues veía la malicia en las preguntas.

-Rice, y bien dime, ¿condenas la acción de tu… hermano?-

-No tengo por que opinar de aquello, no tengo información suficiente para hacerlo-

-¿Entonces apoyas el maltrato a los testigos con el fin de conseguir información?- preguntó otro periodista.

-Claro que no, yo no he dicho eso, el maltrato a los demás es algo repudiable, y ahora si me disculpan, tengo una reunión- dijo apurando el paso y dejando atrás a los periodistas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Jhonson entró con paso firme a la sala de aurores de su unidad y la puerta se cerró tras de él estrepitosamente, sobresaltando a todos los chicos que estaban en sus escritorios.

-¿Cual de ustedes habló, quien fue?- fue lo primero que dijo

-¿Que quiere decir señor?- preguntó Hermione.

-Mañana en la mañana, el titular de todos los diarios será "A los aurores se les pasa la mano en el interrogatorio a una testigo"- gritó haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos, mientras los demás se quedaban con mirada asustada y asombrada.

-Alguien de aquí habló entonces- argumentó Terry

-Si, así es, y ahora estamos en graves problemas- continuó hablando Jhonson mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por el salón –Esto es el colmo de la ineptitud-

-Pero no pudo ser uno de nosotros- murmuró Ron

-Si, el tiene razón, todos estamos dentro de la unidad, una información como esta solo traería problemas al que habló- apoyó Hermione.

-Pues las cosas están así, estamos fuera del caso, el grupo de Butlher se hará cargo, ya se imaginan lo felices que están.-

-Pero ellos no pueden… es decir, esa no es su área- argumentó Draco.

-Pues ahora lo es, esto ha dejado al grupo en muy mal concepto, muchachos-

-Mierda… ¿como es que esto se filtró?- dijo Harry dando una patada a su escritorio.

-Es obvio, si la información se filtró, es por que alguien habló de más- contestó Terry, Harry le dedicó una mirada de odio.

-Y ahora ¿que pasará con nosotros?- preguntó Hermione, evitando que Harry contestará algo mas a Terry.

-Tendremos suerte si es que nos mandan a hacer las guardias nocturnas a la casa del ministro- murmuró Jhonson fastidiado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

A la mañana siguiente el vestíbulo del ministerio estaba abarrotado de periodistas, buscando declaraciones de cualquiera que quisiera darlas, tal como había dicho Jhonson todos los medios, incluso el de las gemelas Parvati tenia en primera plana la muerte de Melínda Stowe, con teorías acerca del maltrato a los detenidos, los chicos vieron como el ministro entraba a la oficina de su jefe, se escucharon algunos gritos y reclamos, luego el ministro salió furioso, y Jhonson no se volvió a asomar en el resto del día, todos los chicos guardaron silencio y evitaron pasar cerca de la oficina de su jefe, pues sabían que estallaría con el primero que viera.

Draco, que había leído los diarios recién en la oficina, para no arruinar su desayuno, salió furioso rumbo a un área de fumadores, había leído declaraciones donde Shane condenaba su comportamiento, _-¿Quien se cree que es ahora para juzgar y dar opiniones?-_, se paseaba de un lado a otro fumando compulsivamente, sabía que lo mas conveniente era alejarse de todos los demás, pues tenía el carácter a flor de piel el día de hoy, y lo último que necesitaba era pelear con Harry o con alguno de sus amigos.

-Draco…- llamó Harry de pronto.

-Si, Harry, ya bajo en un momento ¿si?-

-Es que hay una lechuza, de Snape, esperándote-

-Genial, solo falta que me mande una carta sermoneándome por esto- dijo el rubio con aire cansado, pasó junto a Harry y le acarició un brazo suavemente, -Gracias-

Harry solo asintió y lo siguió escaleras abajo.

Draco leyó varias veces la carta de Snape, bufando y murmurando cosas entre dientes, todos los demás lo miraban cautamente, esperando que el rubio les contara algo.

Draco se levantó y camino hasta donde estaba Harry y le tendió la carta, para que la pudiera leer.

Harry leyó la carta y luego levantó la vista hacia su novio –Y ¿ahora que harás?- preguntó suavemente.

Draco solo negó con la cabeza, al momento que Jhonson salía de la oficina y se acercaba a ellos

-Bien, vayan a casa, mañana nos toca turno a las 6 am –

-¿6 de la mañana?- preguntó Ron con un quejido

-Si Weasley, 6 de la mañana, la pasaremos en grande revisando los hechizos de seguridad del ministerio- gruñó Jhonson.

-¿Como dice?, eso lo hacen los practicantes para Auror!- apuntó Hermione ofendida.

-Pues Granger, esa será nuestra labor por un tiempo, así que acostúmbrense- dijo Jhonson saliendo de la oficina.

Todos se miraron desconcertados, y empezaron a retirarse, al final quedaron solo Ron, Draco, Harry y Hermione.

-¿Y que es lo que pasó ahora Draco? ¿Qué quería Snape?- preguntó Ron sentándose sobre su escritorio.

-Teníamos un contrato, con una escuela Alemana, para la provisión de pociones, para los próximos seis meses, y como las empresas están congeladas no podemos comprar los ingredientes, por lo que no podemos hacer las pociones, ni entregarlas, les hemos quedado mal, así que han hecho efectiva una cláusula, y ahora nos demandan por incumplimiento- explicó Draco mientras se masajeaba las sienes con los dedos, se veía realmente agotado.

-Pero, esto es injusto, tienes una demanda, no puedes tener una mas- argumentó Hermione acercándose al rubio.

-Oh… si, Hermione, si puedo, es mas, tendré mas, no es el único contrato de este tipo que tengo, conforme pase el tiempo y vayamos incumpliendo seguirán llegando-

-Lo siento, Draco, en serio, debemos hacer algo para agilizar ese juicio- dijo Harry

-Si, lo sé, de lo contrario no habrá nada que repartir con el pobre y maltratado de Shane- respondió en tono sarcástico el rubio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Durante los siguientes días los chicos aparecían en el ministerio a las seis de la mañana y se dedicaban a revisar los hechizos de protección de cada área, lo cual era un trabajo, al parecer de ellos denigrante.

Draco pasaba todas las tardes, hasta altas horas de la noche en el estudio de sus abogados, tratando de arreglar uno a uno los problemas que se le presentaban, además que el Wizegamont aun no fijaba fechas para las pruebas que demostraran si era o no hermano de Shane, lo cual hacía que el juicio por el patrimonio de Lucius no tuviera fecha, por lo que descongelar las empresas era algo muy lejano aún. Aquello hacía que Draco regresará muy mal humorado a casa, y las peleas a las que Draco había llamado, domesticas, semanas antes, hablando con Luna, ahora eran grandes peleas, Draco se quejaba de todo, de la ropa en el suelo, de las revistas mal puestas, de la cama mal tendida, y aunque finalmente quien limpiaba todo era uno de los elfos de la mansión, Harry siempre terminaba ofendido por el carácter del rubio e incluso estaba pensando seriamente en ir a utilizar aquel sofá que Ron le había ofrecido al inicio de todo ese embrollo.

Los demás no lo llevaban fácil tampoco, pues tenían a toda la prensa rondándolos para saber sus opiniones acerca de las acusaciones, y de paso del juicio de Draco.

Hermione estaba bastante irritada, pues le habían puesto una amonestación por querer seguir investigando en la biblioteca del ministerio acerca del hechizo que pudo dar muerte a Melínda Stowe.

Las cartas ofensivas hacia todos ellos por la muerte de la mujer llegaban día si y día también, incluyendo vociferadores y amenazas.

Después de dos semanas de turnos completos, por fin les dieron un día libre, y Harry pensó que sería buena idea llevar a Draco algún sitio a distraerse, pero eso no pareció agradar al rubio, y en cuestión de segundos ya ambos estaban discutiendo nuevamente,

-Por Dios Harry, es tan difícil que comprendas…. Tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo desaprovechar la tarde libre para ir al cine- gritó Draco

-Genial, lárgate, y déjame solo, es lo único que sabes hacer últimamente- respondió Harry

Draco pateó la pared desesperado –Ah… es que no se como no puedes entender, dime es ¿que no cabe en tu cabeza?… problemas Harry, tengo PROBLEMAS!!!!-

-Genial, quédate con tus problemas, y que te aprovechen- dijo Harry tomando la capa y saliendo rápidamente del departamento.

Draco se quedó de pie, con rabia, viendo como Harry salía y con su varita empezó a hacer volar las cosas, se sentía tan frustrado, colérico, y sobre todo impotente, no podía hacer nada mientras veía que años de trabajo se desmoronaban delante de él. _–Ah, pero no me dejaré, claro que no-_ se dijo finalmente, antes de llamar a un elfo para que recogiera el desorden y salir rumbo al callejón Diagon, donde estaba el estudio de sus abogados.

Harry se sentía bastante frustrado, pues desde que todo había empezado el rubio siempre regresaba bastante cansado, con pocas ganas de nada, que decir de hacer el amor _–Tengo otras cosas en la cabeza, cuando se solucionen te recompensaré-_solía decir los primeros días, y aunque Harry entendía por lo que pasaba el rubio, no podía justificar todo el abandono que le estaba poniendo a su relación.

Dispuesto a no pasar aquella tarde solo en casa, trató de contactar a sus amigos, pero eso solo lo desanimó mas, pues todos estaban con sus parejas, disfrutando mientras el estaba en la fría calle, sin rumbo fijo y con deseos de compartir con alguien toda su frustración, caminó durante mucho rato por Londres, mirando feo a todo el que se le cruzara, hasta que se acordó de alguien, y decidió ir a visitarlo.

Will estaba terminando de dibujar unos diseños en la computadora cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, consultó el reloj, 5 de la tarde, no esperaba a nadie a esa hora.

-Si… un momento ya voy- dijo poniéndose de pie, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió mucho por el visitante.

-Hola Will… - dijo Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Bueno, bueno, con calma… no vale agredir a la escritora… (o sea yo) Espero que les haya gustado… estaré actualizando sábado, a mas tardar lunes…

Comentarios:

**Gladiz: **Gracias por leer y por el comentario, bueno, tiempos difíciles para Draco se acercan, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que sigas leyendo, Un besito.

Bueno chicos se me cuidan… y portaos bien

P.A.O


	7. Chapter 7

Holas a todos mis ciber amigos…

Sé que dije que actualizaría el fin de semana… pero se me hizo imposible…

Bueno, primero una advertencia que puse en el primer capitulo, y me he dado cuenta que no la he vuelto a poner:

Esta historia tiene mucho slash, además de violencia, y cosas (a mi parecer) fuertes, así que si alguna de ellas te molesta, por fis no leas... (guerra avisada no mata gente... decía mi mama)

Ahora nuestro disclaimer:

"Todos estos personajes no son nuestros, pertenecen a JKRowling, pero de vez en cuando les gusta venir a jugar con nosotros a que todo pudo ser diferente"

Disfruten... y no olviden, un Review alegra mi día

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**CAPITULO 7**

"**LO QUE NUNCA DEBIÓ HACER"**

Luna caminaba alrededor de su cuarto, tenía una carta en la mano, y no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que en ella decía:

_Mi querida Luna,_

_Recuerdas aquella oportunidad de trabajo que te comenté, en China, para estudiar sus campos y sus criaturas mágicas, pues… ¡me han dado el trabajo!!!_

_Sé que es algo precipitado, pero no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad, es un contrato por cinco años, debo partir en 30 días, y quiero que vayas conmigo, sé que tu querías que volviéramos a Inglaterra, y que nos estableciéramos allí, que quieres estar cerca de tu padre, de tus amigos, y formar una familia, pero lo cierto es que en Inglaterra ya no queda nada para mi, y en este momento no me siento capaz de formar una familia, aun me queda mucho por recorrer, y quisiera hacerlo contigo a mi lado, sin embargo no te obligaré, yo te quiero, y mucho, eres una compañera tan especial y tan única, pero simplemente este no es el momento para dar un paso mas._

_Luna, lamento ponerte en esta situación, pero necesito una respuesta¿vendrás conmigo? _

_Te quiero_

_Michael, _

En la ventana podía ver como una fina lluvia comenzaba a caer, en el piso de abajo podía escuchar a su padre manipulando la imprenta, cuando estuvo de viaje con Michael, si bien es cierto disfrutó mucho no pudo dejar de extrañar aquello, a su padre, a sus amigos, a su casa, sabía que si se iba con Michael pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder volver a disfrutar de las conversaciones con su padre por las mañanas, de los almuerzos en la casa de la Señora Weasley, los relatos de sus amigos, o los partidos de Quiditch los domingos, gritando por Ginny, ahora que sopesaba las cosas ya no estaba tan segura de querer dejar todo aquello por él.

Michael fue su primer amor, a quien extrañó durante la guerra, por quien lloraba cada noche pidiendo a todos los dioses que estuviera vivo, que estuviera bien, luego de la guerra habían disfrutado mucho tiempo juntos, y habían decidido viajar, pero con el paso del tiempo, el amor que le tenía a Michael ya no era tan fuerte como los deseos de estar en casa, había vuelto a casa por que quería aclarar las ideas, quería descubrir lo mucho que extrañaba a su novio, pero lo cierto es que ahora que había vuelto, sabía que no había forma de volver a dejar a su padre solo.

No podía permitir que Michael rechazara aquel trabajo, ella sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado por conseguirlo, y aunque le pidiera a Michael que lo rechazará ella ya sabía la respuesta, lo decía en la carta.

Se sentó frente a su pequeño escritorio, apoyó los codos en la mesa, y su cabeza sobre las manos, mirando la lluvia caer, suspiró cansada, lo cierto era que Michael y ella tenían metas tan diferentes, que uno de los dos tendría que sacrificarse por el otro…, entonces lo entendió, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por Michael, no quería volver a alejarse de todos los que conocía, sacó de uno de los cajones unos cuantos pergaminos, y tomó la pluma para contestarle al que ahora sería su ex - novio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Cuando Harry apareció en su departamento eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, todo estaba oscuro, Draco aun no había vuelto a casa, suspiró medio aliviado y se dirigió al baño, se sentía mareado y la cabeza parecía que le estallaría en cualquier momento, se sacó toda la ropa y se metió a la ducha, dejó que el agua cayera sobre él durante mucho tiempo, tratando de borrar toda la culpa que sentía en ese momento.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Quieres beber algo?- preguntó Will mientras Harry se quitaba el abrigo y se dejaba caer en el sofá._

_-Si, claro… gracias- respondió Harry, pronto Will volvió con una botella de Whisky muggle, y un par de vasos. _

_Harry no supo exactamente en que momento sucedió pero luego de unas cuantas copas estaba sobre el cuerpo de Will, besándolo, con rapidez se deshizo de la camiseta del chico y de su propia camisa, mordió el pecho de Will, mientras el suspiraba y gemía, sentía las manos de Will acariciándole la espalda, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se puso de pie, con un movimiento de su mano ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, jaló a Will hasta hacerlo caer en la alfombra, lo volteó, murmuró un hechizo lubricante sobre sus dedos y los introdujo en la entrada del rubio. _

_Will estaba de rodillas, su cuerpo apoyado en el sofá, sintió como Harry introducía un par de dedos en el, y gimió sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y placer, los labios de Harry empezaron a morder su nuca, mientras aquellos dedos entraban y salían cada vez más rápido. –Dios… Harry… fóllame, hazlo, hazlo ya…- pidió entrecortadamente._

_Harry retiró sus dedos y murmuró un nuevo hechizo lubricante sobre su miembro, y se empujó dentro de Will, -Ahmmm… - gimió mientras sentía como el interior del chico presionaba su miembro._

_Will emitió un ronco gemido mientras sus manos apretaban el agarre sobre el sofá._

_Harry sujetó con mas fuerza las caderas del chico y empezó a entrar y salir rápido y fuerte, escuchaba el sonido de su pelvis chocando contra el trasero de Will y los gemidos de éste. _

_Will bajó una mano hasta su propia erección y comenzó a tocarse, tratando de seguir el agresivo ritmo que le imponía Harry._

_-mmm si… así…- gimió Will dejándose llevar y derramándose en su mano. _

_Harry sintió como el cuerpo del chico se estremecía y aquello lo hizo llegar al orgasmo, con un grito ahogado embistió un par de veces mas, para luego dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio._

_Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, Harry apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Will, y por un momento estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, -He… Harry…me aplastas- dijo medio divertido Will._

_Aquella voz no era la voz que acostumbraba oír en una situación como aquella, Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y se echó hacia atrás, saliendo del cuerpo de Will, sintiéndose al fin conciente de lo que había hecho –Mierda… yo… Will…- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, lamentó el haberse levantado tan rápido y por un momento pensó que podría caer al piso, pero por suerte se logró estabilizar antes de que eso sucediera y comenzó a levantar su ropa del suelo. _

_-Harry…- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie, por un momento sintió sus piernas temblar ligeramente, así que se sentó sobre el sofá mientras observaba como Harry con un par de movimientos se lanzaba un hechizo de limpieza par luego comenzar a vestirse. _

_-Harry…- volvió a llamar._

_-Lo siento… yo… mierda!- murmuró nuevamente antes de girar sobre si mismo y desaparecer, lo último que vio Harry fueron esos ojos azules mirándolo entre sorprendidos y tristes._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Harry salió del baño, se puso el pijama y se dejó caer en la cama, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas, aunque no tanto como antes, _-Tal vez el whisky muggle es demasiado fuerte para mi-_ se dijo, -_eso no es una excusa-_ se recriminó, aunque no había sido realmente conciente de lo que hacía, era como si por un momento la lógica y el sentido común lo hubieran abandonado, pero sabía que había actuado como un patán con Will, lo había usado para desfogarse y luego se había marchado, pero en ese momento se sentía tan aturdido, que no había sabido que mas hacer.

Escuchó como Draco se aparecía en la sala, cerró los ojos, dispuesto a hacerse el dormido, no tenía cara para poder ver a lo ojos a Draco.

Draco apareció en la sala del departamento y dejó la capa sobre el sofá, cuando llegó a la habitación, vio como Harry fingía dormir, en silencio cambió su ropa y se metió a la cama junto a él, acercándose lo suficiente para abrazarlo, besó un par de veces en la nuca del moreno, sin embargo este no se giró, supuso que aun estaría molesto por haberlo dejado solo durante la tarde, sabía que tenia razón, lo había estado tratando bastante mal durante este tiempo, una disculpa seria lo justo, tal vez cuando su novio estuviera mas dispuesto a aceptarla, así que no insistió en sus caricias, estaba muy cansado y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

Harry había sentido aquel abrazo, sabía que Draco quería hacer las paces con él, pero se sintió demasiado mal como para encararlo, así que no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que el rubio dejó de insistir, pronto escuchó una respiración tranquila y suave, signo de que Draco se había quedado dormido, mientras él solo podía sentirse a cada instante peor, por traicionar a Draco, por usar a Will.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Will se había quedado en el sofá durante mucho rato, observando el punto en el que Harry había desaparecido, hasta que sintió demasiado frío, se sentía extraño, desde que había conocido a Harry había deseado aquello, pero ahora, por la cara del moreno al irse sabía que no lo volvería a ver, y aquello lo entristecía, -después de todo lo que hice para que sucediera… Maldición!- dijo en voz alta a la vez que se ponía de pie.

Mientras se metía a la cama solo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que sería que Harry volviera, se había enamorado de él, lo sabía, y se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que no le importaría ser solo su amante, o cualquier cosa que el moreno quisiera que sea, con tal de tenerlo cerca, cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar la manera de encontrárselo nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Harry apenas si pudo dormir, así que en la mañana se levantó mucho mas temprano de lo normal, tomó una rápida ducha, sintiendo como en su cabeza se había instalado un fuerte dolor, se vistió aun mirando con cierta vergüenza como Draco dormía tranquilamente en la cama, dejó una nota en la mesa de noche, explicándole a Draco que debía ir a la oficina, que tenia pendientes, y que no lo quería molestar, que lo vería allá, de la cocina sacó una de las pociones para la resaca, y al cabo de unos minutos el dolor de cabeza casi desapareció.

Minutos después se aparecía frente a la puerta del departamento de Will, quien lo miro sorprendido, pero que lo invitó a pasar.

Tras unos segundos de incomodidad, finalmente Harry se decidió a hablar,

-Escucha Will, se que esto te parecerá una cabronada, pero yo… ayer no debimos… lo siento… –

-Harry… - empezó tímidamente el rubio, pero Harry no lo dejó continuar.

-Lamento haberme ido así, es solo que no pensé correctamente, me sentí demasiado culpable… y yo…-

-Lo sé, te entiendo….-

-Yo tengo a Draco, él esta conmigo, desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Harry- dijo Will acercándose un poco mas –Me gustas y mucho, y yo sé que también te gusto a ti, ayer me lo demostraste, Draco ahora esta ocupado en otras cosas, tal vez para él no eres tan importante… pero para mi si-

-No, Will, no digas eso, no juzgues a Draco, el me ama, y yo también a él, esto fue una completa estupidez mía, nunca quise lastimarte, ni jugar contigo, pero no voy a dejar a Draco…-

-No por mi¿cierto?-

-Will, por favor…-

-Vale, te entiendo, te diste el gusto y ahora te marchas-

Harry pasó una mano por su cabello, suspirando, aquello estaba resultando peor de lo que imaginaba –Eres un gran chico, y si me gustas, pero estoy enamorado de Draco, y yo… lo siento, no sé que mas decirte, lo de anoche no se repetirá, tomé de mas, y no lo pensé-

-No, escucha Harry- dijo Will acercándose al moreno y tomándole las manos –Yo… yo puedo ser lo que tu quieras, no tienes que tener ninguna relación seria conmigo… puedes venir y…-

-Will¿te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo…?- preguntó el moreno

-No, Harry, no te estoy pidiendo nada, esto es lo que te puedo dar, sin que tengas ninguna responsabilidad para conmigo, me tienes aquí, para ti-

-No, no puedo… entiende por favor… en serio, no volveré – dijo Harry soltándose del agarre del chico, pensó que todo sería mas fácil, pero se había equivocado.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres, bien- dijo Will dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

-Adiós, Will, espero, en verdad, que te vaya bien- dijo Harry antes de desaparecer rumbo al ministerio.

Will escuchó el sonido de la desaparición y se giró pero ya Harry había desaparecido, no pudo frenar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer, -No, Harry, no me irá bien, no te das cuenta, sin ti no me irá bien- dijo en voz alta al espacio vacío en el que antes había estado el moreno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Cuando Harry llegó a su oficina aun no había llegado nadie, así que se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a leer los reportes de los avances con los hechizos de seguridad del ministerio, ya les faltaba solo la mitad del edificio, bufó fastidiado, era injusto que los mandaran a hacer aquello, como si ellos hubieran tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido, y él aún seguía tratando de encontrar al que había dejado filtrarse la información de aquella mujer, estaba seguro que alguien cercano había hablado, pero no tenía pruebas que acusaran a ninguno, y decir que pudo ser Terry solo por que lo intuía no era algo muy profesional.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás, uno tras otro, con gesto fastidiado, bromeando sarcásticamente sobre cual piso les tocaría hoy revisar, y si cuando terminaran los enviarían a San Mungo a hacer un trabajo similar.

-Harry te sientes bien hoy?- le preguntó Hermione mientras le tendía una taza de café.

-Si, ya sabes no dormí bien… gracias- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café, eso era realmente lo que necesitaba.

-Y Draco¿no vino contigo?- preguntó Ron al otro lado.

-No, el estaba muy cansado, supongo que no tarda en aparecer-

-Siguen… tu sabes¿con problemas?-

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros, al final del pasillo vio como Draco se acercaba caminando con paso decidido, no pudo evitar notar que se le veía cansado también, pero aun así no perdía su encanto, bajó la vista para seguir leyendo sus reportes, hasta que sintió el golpe de una bolsa cayendo sobre su escritorio, levantó la vista para ver que era un pequeño paquete, y frente a él estaba Draco.

-Hola, Harry, te traje esto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ho… Hola… por que… -

Draco se acercó mas a él para evitar que los demás lo escucharan –Lo lamento, la pelea de ayer, lo lamento, creo que no debí ser tan insoportable…-

-No, yo no debí querer que vayas al cine conmigo cuando sé que tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza- dijo mientras abría la pequeña cajita llena de ranas de chocolate, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho, mientras sacaba una de las ranas para comérsela. –Gracias-

-Es cierto, pero yo no debí hablarte así, pude ser más amable-

-Ya… pero yo…- empezó Harry, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Hermione que se había acercado al escritorio sin que ellos lo notaran.

-Pero hay que ver… hasta para pedirse disculpas pelean- dijo a la vez que tomaba un par de ranas de chocolate y le lanzaba una mas a Ron.

Harry y Draco se miraron unos segundos antes de empezar a reír, ella tenía razón, que más da quien tiene la razón cuando ambos quieren hacer las paces.

-Me alegra que hoy estén de mejor humor- dijo fríamente Jhonson detrás de ellos, todos se sobresaltaron, esperando ya el regaño, pues Draco no era el único que andaba de mal humor pagándoselas con todo lo que se moviera a su alrededor.

-Bien, ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, estos son los trabajos para hoy- dijo a la vez que les entregaba las instrucciones sobre el área que debían revisar a cada uno, sin embargo pasó de largo cuando Draco extendió la mano –Tú no Malfoy, necesito que vengas a mi oficina en cuanto termine de distribuir esto-

-Si señor- contestó Draco dando una mirada de desconcierto a sus compañeros.

Harry pasó por su lado y le acarició suavemente un brazo cuando ya iba de salida, -Te veo luego¿si?-

-Si, disfruta tu trabajo- le contestó Draco con un guiño, y Harry detuvo la caricia en el brazo y le dio un golpe y una sonrisa,

-Suerte con el jefe-

Draco bufó mientras todos los demás salían y Jhonson le hacía señas para que entrara a su oficina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

El día fue agotador para los chicos, pues si bien es cierto solo tenían que revisar y reforzar hechizos, aquel era un trabajo monótono y en cierta forma el uso de magia los dejaba cansados, aun así a la hora que salieron se encaminaron hacia un pequeño restaurante muggle, en donde ya los esperaban Ginny, Neville y Luna.

-¿Y Draco?- preguntó Neville, en cuanto llegaron los chicos.

-Esta con sus abogados, me dejó una nota diciendo que nos alcanzaba aquí en un rato mas- dijo Harry mientras terminaba de saludar.

-Oh¿como va eso?-

-Mal- contestó Hermione mientras ojeaba la carta –Tiene cada vez mas problemas, y no hay fecha de juicio-

-Increíble como es que pueden demorar tanto- bufó fastidiada Luna –Ahora que tome parte del control en la revista de mi padre haré mucha bulla respecto a este trato injusto-

-Si, es buena idea- dijo distraídamente Harry mientras se fijaba en la puerta, por un segundo le pareció ver una cabellera rubia, pero luego había desaparecido, negó con la cabeza –me estoy poniendo paranoico- se dijo antes de retomar la conversación con sus amigos.

-Un momento¿dijiste que tomarías parte en la revista de tu padre?- preguntó Ron.

-Si, así es, eso dije-

-Pero… ¿ya no volverás a viajar?- preguntó Ginny.

-No, me estableceré aquí, no quiero viajar en un buen tiempo, mmm, creo que pediré esta carne, se ve muy buena, con una copa de vino- dijo mientras le enseñaba la carta a Neville.

-Pero… entonces ¿Michael vuelve?- preguntó Harry

-No, el estará viajando en unas semanas hacia China-

-Luna…- comenzó Hermione.

-Hey miren, ya llegó Draco- interrumpió Luna poniéndose de pie para que el chico los viera.

-Hey… hola a todos, lo lamento se me hizo un poco tarde- dijo Draco sentándose al lado de Harry, le acarició una pierna suavemente –¿Como te fue hoy?.

-Bien… ya sabes… pura diversión-

-Oh¿aun los tienen en ese trabajo?- preguntó Neville.

-Pues si… y es mejor no hablar de eso por que me enfurece- respondió Ron.

El mozo se les acercó para que ordenaran, durante varios minutos mas la conversación se basó en la comida, y bebidas, hasta que quedaron nuevamente solos.

-¿Y que quería Jhonson?- preguntó Harry.

Draco dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, antes de contestar –Me han dado eh… un permiso, dicen que debo resolver mis problemas legales, y que no debo estar ejerciendo mientras ello ocurre, que ya de por si, por ser auror se puede acusar al ministerio de cierto "favoritismo" hacia mi persona- dijo Draco haciendo comillas con los dedos –Claro, como si me trataran muy bien últimamente-

-Pero eso es…- dijo Harry.

-Injusto- terminó Hermione por él.

-No debes dejarte amigo… no pueden hacer eso- argumentó Ron.

-Oh, si pueden, es mas ya lo han hecho, y créeme no me molesta tanto, necesitaba tiempo libre para poder arreglar esto, ahora tendré la cabeza solo en esto-

-Draco, me parece que se están pasando de la raya con todo esto… tal vez podamos presentar una apelación…- empezó a hablar Hermione, pero Draco la interrumpió nuevamente.

-No, Hermione, no, en serio, me va bien, necesitaba ese tiempo, no se preocupen mas por esto-

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Harry.

-Si, mi amor, estoy seguro-

-Oh, vale, si es así…-dijo Harry dándole una mirada sospechosa, allí había algo mas, pero ya lo averiguaría luego, así que decidió cambiar de tema para evitar mayores molestias a su novio –Luna nos estaba contando que Michael se va a China-

-¿China…?- preguntó interesado el rubio, e internamente agradecido de que Harry cambiara el tema –Es fantástico Luna, dicen que hay cosas asombrosas allí-

-Oh, es que no has entendido, solo Michael se va, ella se queda- respondió Ginny, con una mirada cómplice hacia el rubio, esperando que el le pudiera sacar mas información, él siempre podía, y fue así como Luna les comenzó a contar todo lo ocurrido y su decisión.

Para el final de la cena, Luna había convencido a todos que estaba bien, y que era lo mejor, además de prometer escribir en la revista de su padre sobre el juicio de Draco, y lo muchos problemas que le causaba el que el Wizegamont demorara tanto en dar fechas.

Un par de horas después, con la promesa de encontrarse en unos días para ir a tomar algo, Harry y Draco aparecieron en el departamento, ni bien tocaron el piso, Draco saltó sobre Harry, comenzando a besarlo con fuerza.

-He esperado todo el día para poder besarte- le dijo en un susurro mientras empezaba a deshacerse del abrigo del moreno y del suyo propio.

Harry sonrió –Igual que yo- dijo a la vez que se sacaba la camisa y empezaba a hacer lo mismo con la del rubio, mientras repartía mordidas pequeñas alrededor del cuello.

-mmm… si… - murmuró Draco tirando la cabeza hacia atrás dándole mas acceso al moreno, pero un ruido en la puerta hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-¿Escuchaste…?- preguntó Harry, a lo que Draco asintió y se llevó los dedos a la boca, indicándole silencio, cogió la varita y caminó suavemente hacia la entrada, seguido de Harry, que también tenía la varita en alto.

Draco abrió suavemente la puerta y se asomó a ambos lados, pero no vieron nada.

-Es extraño, aquí nunca hay ruido- murmuró el moreno.

-Si, pero… no hay nadie- argumentó Draco dando un paso hacia adelante para poder ver en las escaleras, pero la mano de Harry lo detuvo, cuando se giró sus labios fueron apresados por los del moreno.

-Déjalo, no hay nadie… ven… nos habíamos quedado en algo interesante- le murmuró entrecortadamente mientras lo jalaba hacia dentro nuevamente.

Draco sonrió y se dejo jalar, tal vez si Harry no lo hubiera detenido hubiera mirado hacia las escaleras y hubiera visto a quien provocó aquel ruido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

-Oh… si… Harry…. Harry- murmuraba entrecortadamente Draco dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras encima suyo Harry embestía mas fuerte y con una mano acariciaba su erección.

-Te amo… Draco… te amo…- murmuraba entre embestida y embestida, con los ojos cerrados.

-Si… te amo…- dijo Draco, mientras sentía su cuerpo contraerse, a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Harry abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su novio, con el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios mas rojos que de costumbre por los besos, sus ojos cerrados, sus cejas haciendo aquella mueca… el solo mirar a Draco lo hizo llegar al orgasmo a la vez que Draco terminaba en su mano.

-Oh Dios… si….- gimió Harry cerrando los ojos.

Draco dejó caer sus piernas, y le hizo sitio a Harry para que se abrazara a él, con una mano suavemente acarició la oscura cabellera, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-Wow- suspiró Harry –Eso estuvo bastante bien-

Draco sonrió –Si, estuvo bastante bien-

-Quisiera quedarme así contigo toda la vida- murmuró Harry mientras con una mano acariciaba el brazo de Draco.

-Sería fantástico-

-Lo será- aseguró Harry levantándose para darle un beso en los labios.

Draco sonrió y se dejó besar, Harry invocó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ellos antes de jalar una manta, Draco se pegó mas a el en el abrazo antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Draco…-

-mmm…-

-Lo de hoy… me refiero a Jhonson…-

-Harry, no quiero hablar de eso ahora… en serio todo está bien-

-Es solo que me parece raro…-

-Lo sé…- dijo Draco levantándose ligeramente para poder ver a Harry –Pero esta bien… no hay problemas con ello-

-Si los hubiera me lo dirías ¿no?- preguntó Harry, sintiéndose culpable por pedir honestidad.

-Si, claro que si mi amor… ahora duerme, que debes levantarte muy temprano mañana, creo que ya les toca revisar el piso 10-

-¡Jo!- respondió Harry sarcásticamente, jaló a Draco y sintió como las piernas de ambos se enredaban de una manera ya muy familiar, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sus respiraciones se acoplaron, y el sueño les llegó rápido, mientras que la habitación se llenó únicamente del ruido de la lluvia que caía con fuerza afuera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Los días siguientes pasaron con relativa calma, Harry y Draco desayunaban juntos cada mañana, luego el moreno se iba al ministerio, mientras Draco salía rumbo a sus abogados, el buen humor del rubio por la última reconciliación no duró mas de un par de días, luego su carácter fue empeorando poco a poco.

Una semana después, el profeta sacaba un titular donde se decía que Draco había sido separado por estar posiblemente involucrado en la negligencia con la testigo.

La prensa se dedicó a acosar a todos los conocidos de Draco, incluyendo a Shane en busca de respuestas que valieran un buen titular, pero al no obtener nada de sus amigos el profeta se dedicó a atacarlos, argumentando que apoyaban el proceder del rubio, lo cual por lo menos a Ginny le trajo algunos problemas:

-Han suspendido el patrocinio de las Saetas, y los de "El mago deportivo" dicen que retiraran la publicidad del estadio- murmuró cansadamente Ginny.

-Lo siento mi amor- respondió Neville, acostado junto a ella en la cama.

-Dicen que solo debo salir y decir que no apoyo a Draco, y que si lo hago todo volverá a la normalidad, que de lo contrario estoy dando mala imagen al equipo-

-Demonios, pero es nuestro amigo… tu… ¿vas a hacer lo que ellos dicen?-

-¡Claro que no!!! Por quien me tomas- dijo ella algo enfadada.

-Lo siento… yo…-

-Disculpa, tu no tienes la culpa, es que… esta mañana se reunirá la junta y decidirá que hacer conmigo-

-Crees que ellos….-

-¿Que me saquen del equipo? No, lo que harán será suspenderme hasta que todo pase, así no me pierden pero tampoco me ponen a jugar-

Neville se abrazó a la chica y le dio un suave beso en los labios, -no te preocupes, si lo hacen ellos se lo pierden, además los aurores están trabajando en ello, supongo que todo volverá a la normalidad pronto, a mi tampoco me gusta tener periodistas fuera de la facultad todo el tiempo, ya mis profesores hasta me miran feo-

-Si… pronto todo se resolverá estoy segura- dijo Ginny tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

El mes de diciembre llegó mucho mas frío de lo que se esperaba, y Harry maldecía internamente el clima mientras acomodaba mas su bufanda, debía caminar aun unas cuantas calles mas, de pronto tuvo otra vez aquella sensación de ser seguido, últimamente le pasaba con frecuencia, se giró y no pudo ver a nadie_, -Son los nervios, el cansancio, los periodistas que nos andan siguiendo-_ se dijo a si mismo mientras llegaba a la puerta de aquella cafetería, en cuando abrió la puerta el aire caliente le dio en la cara, suspiró aliviado mientras se deshacía de su abrigo y su bufanda, ubicó en el fondo a sus amigos, y caminó hacia ellos con paso cansado.

Draco llegó a la cafetería una media hora después, lucía algo más pálido de lo normal y tenía un pequeño corte en la muñeca derecha, el cual fue notado rápidamente por su novio.

-OK, me peleé con un par de periodistas¿están contentos?-

-Claro que no, Draco, sabes que no debes pelearte con ellos- le dijo Harry de mal humor soltándole la muñeca de manera brusca, a lo que Draco entrecerró los ojos dispuesto a contestar, pero Ron, por el bien de sus amigos lo interrumpió.

-Pero ¿que fue lo que paso¿Ellos te atacaron?-

-No, es solo que…- dijo Draco dando una mirada fugaz a Ginny –Me preguntaron que opinión tenía de que te hayan sentado en la banca por mi culpa-

-Oh... Draco, no tenías que pelear con ellos- argumentó la pelirroja mientras extendía una mano y tomaba la de Draco –Ellos se lo pierden-

-Si, así es- apoyó Neville.

-¿Aun no hay nada respecto a ese caso?- preguntó Luna interesada.

-No, pero pronto lo habrá- aseguró Draco.

-¿En serio¿Como estas tan seguro?- preguntó Harry algo inquieto.

-Es lógico ¿no?- es decir ya llevan tres semanas con esto…- comentó Draco despreocupadamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

-Y entonces viene y me dice, sabes que Harry, se que no puedes ayudarme mucho con esto, pero lo mínimo que pido es un poco de paz para trabajar, te quejas que no estoy en casa… es por que en la oficina hay silencio…- explicó Harry mientras daba una calada mas al cigarro.

-Seguro que tiene problemas, y por eso esta nervioso, por la demanda y todo eso, debes entender- replicó Hermione.

-No, eso es lo peor de todo, quiero ayudar pero ni siquiera entiendo la mitad de las cosas que me quiso explicar acerca de la… acción legal, la ley de amparo, y no se que mas-

-Harry, el no tiene la culpa de que lo demanden- argumentó Ron.

Harry dio un largo suspiro -Chicos, gracias por escuchar todas estas tonterías…-

-No son tonterías, es solo que esta bajo mucha presión y bueno tal vez necesita un poco de espacio, hasta que esto termine-

-Trato de dárselo, además esta el hecho de que hace dos noches llegó con un golpe en la pierna, se había vuelto a pelear no se con quien-

-Ya se calmará, en unas semanas mas deben empezar ya los juicios y luego todo pasará- intervino Hermione mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-Ya es tarde, tengo que irme- dijo Harry, con una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿No Usaras la red flu?- le preguntó Ron al ver como Harry se ponía el abrigo

-No, me apetece caminar-

-¡Pero esta helando afuera!- le dijo Hermione.

-Si, lo sé, en serio, me gusta caminar, es lo que mas hago estos días, a falta de otras actividades- refunfuñó Harry.

Hermione lo miró desconcertada antes de entender y sonrojarse

-Hey amigo- dijo Ron dándole un golpe en la cabeza –demasiada información para nosotros-

-Lo siento, se me escapó- dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente antes de salir del departamento.

Cuando el frío lo golpeó en la cara acomodó su gorro un poco mas y metió las manos a los bolsillos y se puso a caminar a paso veloz, su departamento quedaba a solo 10 calles del de sus amigos, a mitad de camino se arrepintió de no usar la red flu como le habían sugerido, pero aun así siguió caminando, le pareció sentir un ruido detrás de él, y otra vez la sensación de ser seguido, giró y se dedicó a estudiar la calle un par de minutos, pero no había nada mas que personas caminando con sus compras navideñas, negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando_, -Es la culpa que te corroe- _se dijo a si mismo, había pensado varias veces en decirle a Draco lo ocurrido con Will, pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que era una mala idea, Draco no necesitaba aquello en estos momentos, además no había vuelto a saber de él, y se abstuvo de averiguar acerca de su estado, sabía que era lo mejor.

Cuando por fin llegó al departamento Draco lo esperaba con una copa de vino en la mano y un par de emparedados en la mesa.

-Hola…- murmuró el rubio.

-Hola…-

-¿Viniste caminando?- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

-Si… -

-Vas a pescar una neumonía- le recriminó Draco mientras ayudaba a sacarle el abrigo.

-No es para tanto-

-Si, si lo es, lo último que nos falta es que te enfermes- dijo mientras apuntaba con su varita a la ropa algo húmeda de Harry y la secaba con un hechizo.

-Gracias…-

-Harry… yo lo siento, no quise desquitarme contigo… es solo que…-

-Si, lo sé, problemas- dijo cansado Harry sentándose en la mesa y tomando uno de los emparedados.

-Harry… estoy tratando de disculparme- le dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Ahorrémonos eso, Draco- dijo Harry

-¿Que… que quieres decir?-

-Si, hoy nos disculpamos, mañana volvemos a pelear… y luego una disculpa otra vez… mejor esperemos a que todos tus problemas se solucionen para luego arreglar lo nuestro-

Draco lo miró un par de segundos sin sabes bien que decir, luego se puso de pie –Bien si es lo que quieres…- dijo mientras se metía en la habitación tirando la puerta con bastante fuerza.

Harry dejó el emparedado a medio comer, tomó la copa de vino servida, se la llevó junto con la botella y se de dejó caer con aire cansado sobre el sofá, se sentía realmente cansado de toda esa situación, quería entrar y hacer las paces con Draco, después de todo su novio le había pedido disculpas… aunque conociéndolo no pasaría mucho antes de pelear nuevamente, _-Hermione tiene razón, tal vez necesita un poco mas de espacio- _se dijo a sí mismo, aquella noche no entró a la habitación, se quedó a dormir en el sofá.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Bien, eso es todo por hoy…. Espero que les haya gustado, que no estén tan molestos por las actitudes de Harry, (por que me he dado cuenta que aquí todos somos fans de Draco,,, jejeje)

**Comentarios:**

**_mila22 _**Hola…Bueno, Gracias por decir que te gusta el fic, y Terry… bueno lo de él se verá mas adelante (aunque esta bien tenerle miedo) Sobre Harry en el departamento de Will ya lo has visto en este capitulo…. Créeme que me costó mucho escribir aquella parte,.. por que yo también súper fan de Draco, y no me gusta hacerlo sufrir….

Espero que sigas leyendo el fic, que te siga gustando y sigas enviándome tus comentarios

Un beso

**_kikimaru_** Hola, me alegra que te este gustando la historia, y espero que sigas leyendo, bueno, creo que ya lo mencione antes.. pero igual, lo vuelvo a decir Draco, sufrirá horrores esta vez y no es que me la haya agarrado con el, es solo que así va la historia…

Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo…

Un beso…

**_kotori-chan88 _**Gracias por leer hasta aquí…. Un Beso y mucha suerte

**_gladiz _**Hola!!!.. Ya extrañaba tu comentario, mira que justo ha llegado cuando estaba contestando los comentarios para colgar el nuevo capitulo.

Bueno… ya leíste lo que sucedió entre Harry y Will…. , y como van las cosas entre ellos.

Espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo.

Besos…

* * *

Actualizo pronto…

Un beso y que estén bien

P.A.o


	8. Chapter 8

Holas….. como les va esta semana? Espero que bien…

Demoré un poquitín pero ya aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo… pero antes de leer una advertencia que puse en el primer capitulo, y me parece que no debo dejar de poner, sobre todo de ahora en adelante:

Esta historia tiene mucho slash, además de violencia, y cosas (a mi parecer) fuertes, así que si alguna de ellas te molesta, lastima, o simplemente no te gusta leer ese tipo de historias, por fis no leas... (Guerra avisada no mata gente... decía mi mamá)

Ahora nuestro disclaimer:

"Todos estos personajes no son nuestros, pertenecen a JKRowling, pero de vez en cuando les gusta venir a jugar con nosotros a que todo pudo ser diferente"

Y ahora si… a leer:

**CAPITULO 8**

**DICIEMBRE **

Después de lo que Harry le había dicho, Draco se metió en su habitación, inútilmente trató de dormir, le era imposible sabiendo que su novio estaba afuera en el sofá, aun molesto con él.

Se quedó mirando el techo durante varias horas hasta que vio como empezaba a amanecer, _-increíble, toda una noche sin dormir… no pasaba desde la época de Voldemort- _se dijo a sí mismo mientras se levantaba, de nada le servía tratar de dormir, sabía que no podría, así que lo mejor era ponerse en marcha.

Cuando llegó a la sala vio que Harry aún estaba en el sofá, ni siquiera se había puesto un pijama, o una manta encima para dormir, en silencio preparó café y unas tostadas, luego lo puso todo en una pequeña bandeja y lo llevó frente al sofá, dejándolo en una mesita de centro, se sentó frente a Harry, y comenzó a tomar lentamente su café, sabía que si había algo que despertaría al moreno, sería el olor a café recién hecho, y así fue, luego de un par de minutos Harry abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Buenos días- le dijo Draco mientras le daba una taza de café a Harry que se sentaba bostezando.

-Hola… ¿que hora es?... no me digas que me quedé dormido, ¡Demonios!!!... Jhonson me matará-

-No… tranquilo, aún es demasiado temprano, es solo que no pude dormir bien y me levanté muy rápido-

-Oh, bueno, yo tampoco conseguí dormir mucho, me parece que solo hace unos minutos había cerrado los ojos-

-Harry… yo lamento que esto nos este afectando tanto-

Harry le dio un sorbo a su café antes de contestar –yo lamento no poder hacer mas que darte problemas… yo creo… tal vez sea mejor que me vaya donde Ron un par de semanas-

A Draco aquello le cayó realmente de sorpresa, Harry se quería ir, dejarlo, tan insoportable estaba que Harry no lo quería cerca –No, por favor no te vayas, nosotros… yo no quiero estar lejos de ti-

-Igual no nos vemos casi nunca, Draco y cuando lo hacemos peleamos, tal vez necesitas mas calma… calma que yo no te puedo dar- dijo Harry tristemente, había pensado mucho en todo aquello y había llegado a la conclusión de que eso sería una buena idea, a pesar de que le doliera en el alma hacerlo.

Draco dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de Harry, acarició su brazo suavemente –Yo no puedo estar sin ti, te amo demasiado para soportar que te vayas, aunque solo sea por un par de semanas- susurró suavemente, sus ojos le picaban, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Harry dejó su taza de café en la mesa y se giró para ver esos ojos grises, que ahora reflejaban temor y pena, entonces comprendió su error, su novio tenía problemas y su solución era ¿abandonarlo? Quiso golpearse por ser tan estúpido – Draco…. Yo también te amo… lo siento… no quiero irme… pensé que era lo mejor para ti… perdóname… - su voz se quebró y le fue imposible continuar.

Draco acarició suavemente mejilla de Harry mientras intentaba no llorar, por un momento se había sentido muy solo, pero ahora se sentía aliviado, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios –perdóname- le murmuró sin separarse de sus labios.

-Tu perdóname- contestó Harry antes de volver a besarlo, una de sus manos se enredaron en el cabello rubio mientras la otra baja por la espalda, sintiendo el pequeño respingo que dio su novio ante tales caricias.

Draco metió una de sus manos dentro de la camisa del moreno, recorriéndole suavemente la piel, dio un respingo cuando la mano de Harry acarició su espalda, el beso se hizo mucho mas intenso, cuando su lengua invadió la boca de Harry, poco a poco fue recostando al moreno sobre el sofá, se separó del beso solo para sentarse encima, con las piernas a los costados de las caderas de Harry, para luego besar y morderle el cuello.

-Mmm.. si… Draco- gimió Harry cuando Draco mordió en un punto especifico en el cuello, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás dándole mas acceso mientras que con sus manos levantaba la camiseta del rubio.

Draco ayudó a Harry a quitarse la camisa mientras el hacía lo mismo con su camiseta, luego los labios de Harry recorrieron todo su pecho mordiendo y dejando pequeñas marcas, estaba tan excitado que hasta dolía, dejó de acariciar la espalda de su novio y murmuró –Evanesco- lo que quedaba de ropa de ambos desapareció.

-Hey… podrías avisar cuando…- empezó a protestar Harry, sin embargo su reclamo se vio interrumpido por un gemido cuando su erección se frotó con la del rubio.

-mmm… si- gimió Draco pegándose mas al cuerpo del moreno y empezando a frotarse con fuerza.

-Draco… -

El rubio dejó de morder el cuello del moreno para besarlo con bastante fuerza, las lenguas de ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla por obtener el control mientras sus caderas seguían refregándose una contra otra.

-Harry… no voy a aguantar mucho mas – le dijo entrecortadamente el rubio escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del moreno.

-Oh… Dios… Draco- gimió con fuerza sintiendo como el orgasmo le estaba apunto de llegar, agitó con mas fuerza sus caderas y sintió el cuerpo de Draco agitarse sobre él.

-Si…. Así… ahhhh ¡Harry!!!!- gritó finalmente Draco dejándose llevar.

Harry sintió aquel líquido caliente golpear su erección, y llegó al orgasmo solo unos segundos después, gritó con fuerza, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante algún tiempo, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones, Harry con una de sus manos sujetaba firmemente la cintura del rubio mientras que con la otra le acariciaba suavemente la espalda, las manos de Draco le acariciaban con pereza los brazos.

-Harry…- murmuró Draco

-mmm… -

-¿Ya no te irás, verdad?- preguntó el rubio con cierto temor en la voz.

-No, claro que no, aquello fue una estupidez que jamás debí decir… lo siento-

-Vale…- dijo Draco acomodándose más sobre el pecho de Harry.

-Te amo…- le murmuró suavemente Harry, mientras sus manos ahora acariciaban la rubia cabellera.

Draco sentía esas caricias como gloria, y cerró los ojos, poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, cansado por la noche de insomnio.

Harry sentía la respiración tranquila de Draco, sabía que se había quedado dormido, no lo quería despertar, al menos tenían unos 45 minutos antes de tener que levantarse a trabajar, así que pronunció suavemente un hechizo de limpieza, invocó una manta desde la habitación y la colocó sobre ambos, dejó caer su cabeza cómodamente hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor de aquel cuerpo sobre él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Will bufó frustrado, después de perseguir a Harry durante varias calles desde el ministerio vio como este entraba en aquella cafetería que ya conocía y dentro lo esperaban todos sus amigos, dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, desde que Harry lo había dejado lo había estado siguiendo, aunque no encontraba la razón para ello, pues cuando el moreno estaba solo, no se atrevía a acercarse a él temiendo un desplante, y cuando estaba rodeado de gente siempre estaba Draco cerca, y aquello lo hería profundamente, pues solo demostraba que pese a todas la peleas que había oído a través de la puerta del departamento de la pareja, ellos seguían juntos, _-tal vez sea momento de dejarlo, no habrá otra oportunidad como la anterior, Harry no volverá a caer-_ se dijo tristemente cuando una voz a su espalda lo sobre saltó.

-Sabes, serías muy buen reportero, o auror, lo has seguido durante semanas y ni siquiera lo ha notado-

-No sé de que hablas- contestó Will con cierto temor mientras seguía caminando.

-Vamos, si lo sabes-

-No… yo no se… ¿tú quien eres?

-Soy Khaled Rice, reportero del profeta, anda dime… ¿por que lo sigues?-

Will detuvo el paso, y giró para encarar al reportero –Te repito que no sé de que me hablas, no estoy siguiendo a nadie-

-Vamos, Will, soy reportero, sé de estas cosas, dime que fue lo que pasó, ¿eres un fan de Potter?, ¿un amor no correspondido? ¿Potter te dejó?-

Will no pudo evitar su asombro cuando escuchó al reportero llamarlo por su nombre, y bajó la vista cuando escuchó la última pregunta-No… ¿como sabes mi nombre?-

-Ah… eso es, Potter te dejó… ¿pero cuando? Él no ha dejado a Malfoy…-

Will no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se giró para seguir caminando

Los ojos de Rice brillaron con la excitación que le provocaba estar tan cerca de una noticia escandalosa, caminó para alcanzar al rubio

–Espera… Hey, espera… tu eres su amante cierto?-

-No, yo no he dicho eso-

-Pero no hace falta que lo hagas…vamos espera un poco, yo te puedo ayudar-

Will detuvo el paso nuevamente, -¿Ayudarme… a que?-

-Es obvio, Potter te dejó por Draco ¿cierto?-

-…-

-Bueno, debe ser así, Potter y tu se liaron en algún momento y el luego de usarte te dejó por que no podía dejar a Draco-

-Yo… no he dicho nada de eso-

-Mira, Potter nunca a estado con nadie que no sea Draco, lo he investigado durante años, a él y a todos sus amiguitos, son fieles por naturaleza… sin escándalos, ni nada parecido, si él se metió contigo es por que realmente le gustas- argumentó Rice sonriendo, sabía como manipular a la gente, y aquel chiquillo se veía realmente fácil de manipular.

-¿Lo dices en serio?– dijo Will con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos –el nunca…-

-No, nunca, ¿sabes lo que creo?-

Will negó con la cabeza

-Que con un pequeño empujón el podría volver a ti-

-¿Y como puedo darle ese empujón?-

-Mmm, hay muchas formas, ven, vamos a tomar algo y conversamos- le dijo Rice mientras lo invitaba a caminar.

Will dudó un par de segundos, antes de aceptar, quería a Harry con él, y si aquel tipo conocía una forma… valdría la pena intentarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

-Draco… despierta vamos- dijo Harry levantando las sábanas

-mmm… un rato mas, Harry tengo sue….- dio un largo bostezo –…eño-

-¿A que hora llegaste anoche? Preguntó Harry viendo como Draco se acurrucaba nuevamente en la cama.

-Tarde… no sé- respondió Draco alerta por la pregunta, lo cierto era que ya casi amanecía cuando llegó, y de eso habían pasado solo unas tres horas.

-No te sentí llegar-

-No te quise despertar… por que tenemos tanta prisa por despertar hoy, tienes el día libre, mañana es navidad- dijo sentándose en la cama, resignado a no poder dormir mas.

-Tenemos que ir a hacer las compras, y en la tarde tenemos el almuerzo con la señora Weasley-

-Oh… las compras, lo había olvidado… esta bien, ya me levanto- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, mientras Harry empezaba a recoger la ropa que el mismo rubio había dejado en el piso, demasiado cansado para ponerla en el cesto de ropa sucia, cuando había llegado.

-Esta mojada… ¿por que?-

-¿Como dices?- preguntó Draco desde el baño, donde veía su reflejo en el espejo, realmente se veía que le faltaba dormir.

-Que tu ropa esta mojada…- dijo Harry entrando al baño.

-Oh, bueno yo… caminé un poco de regreso a casa, necesitaba aclarar las ideas- argumentó Draco distraídamente mientras se metía a la ducha, maldiciendo el no haberla puesto en el cesto –Hey… ¿por que no vienes conmigo¿ aquí dentro se esta bien- dijo sacando la cabeza para ver a Harry, sabía que si algo distraería su atención sería aquello.

Harry no necesitó que le repitieran la invitación y en menos de lo que se dice Quiditch ya estaba dentro de la ducha, enjabonando y acariciando el cuerpo de su novio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Harry y Draco acostumbraban a hacer las compras navideñas juntos, generalmente con muchos días de anticipación, pero este año habían estado tan ocupados que no tuvieron tiempo de hacerlas hasta el último momento, así que con resignación se lanzaron a la fría calle en busca de regalos para todos sus amigos, las tiendas estaban bastante llenas, tanto en el mundo muggle, como en el mágico.

El no dormir ponía de mal humor a Draco, pero trató con toda la voluntad del mundo no fastidiar el día a Harry, era por su culpa que estaban allí hoy, pues el no había podido desocuparse antes, así que ensayó su mejor sonrisa y se dejó arrastrar tienda por tienda hasta que tuvieron todos los regalos escogidos, los dejaron pagado e indicando direcciones y nombres para todo, ya era cerca de la una de la tarde cuando recién pudieron aparecerse en su departamento, cansados y hambrientos.

-Ve a darte una ducha mientras preparo algo de comer- dijo Draco dándole un pequeño beso a Harry.

-Vale, pero no mucho, ya sabes como se pone la señora Weasley si dejamos la comida-

-Ja ja, no me lo recuerdes, tengo mas temor a dejar su comida que a un dementor- dijo Draco divertido, Harry rió también mientras caminaba al baño.

Harry tropezó nuevamente con el sweeter que Draco había usado la noche anterior, y lo metió en la cesta,_ -Me preguntó si hay algo que Draco no me ha dicho, el no acostumbra caminar de noche, y estaba realmente cansado esta mañana- _sabía que lo mejor era no preguntar, después de la última pelea habían tenido ciertas diferencias, pero habían tratado de arreglarlas lo mejor posible, y no le apetecía provocar mayores problemas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

Los almuerzos del día anterior a la navidad en la casa de los Weasley se habían hecho ya toda una tradición, desde el final de la guerra, se juntaban todos a comer, beber, conversar y reír, Harry se sentía feliz de poder hablar después de tanto tiempo con Lupin, quien le contaba emocionado sus planes de boda, McGonagall les había dicho que podían casarse en Hogwarts, lo harían a finales de junio, en plenas vacaciones escolares para así poder tomar unas semanas de viaje de Luna de miel, los padres de Fleur les habían cedido una pequeña villa en las afueras de Paris, donde pasarían unos días antes de partir hacia Andorra, y finalmente a Madrid antes de volver a Hogwarts.

Tonks, junto con las demás chicas hablaba emocionada acerca de los preparativos para su boda, había escogido a Ginny, Luna y Hermione como damas de honor, y ya estaban planeando una pronta excursión hacia la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin para escoger los atuendos, según sus cálculos Fleur habría dado a luz ya para esos días, por lo que no podría ser dama de honor, pero había dicho que estaba dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo posible que su embarazo le permitiera.

A un lado Draco bebía junto con Neville, los gemelos, Bill, Charlie (que estaba de vacaciones por las fiestas) y Ron, bromeando acerca de cual de las chicas sería la que agarraría el bouquet, y si en realidad las chicas se lanzarían por el de manera desesperada como habían visto que sucedía en las películas muggles.

Los señores Weasley conversaban junto con el padre de Luna, quien se mostraba contento de que Luna no se fuera ya del país, aunque en cierta forma estaba preocupado por la ruptura de la relación con Michael. La abuela de Neville aseguraba que aquello no era nada preocupante, que no todos se quedan con su primer amor, y que solo debía darle tiempo, -Después de todo, nuestros niños, ya no son unos niños- dijo la anciana señalando a los chicos que bebían y reían.

-No sé en que momento dejaron de serlo, creo que todo pasó muy rápido- argumentó la señora Weasley dando un suspiro.

-Pasó durante la guerra, ellos se las arreglaron solos… crecieron mucho mas rápido de lo debido, Molly- dijo el Señor Weasley mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de FIRE Whisky.

-Si, creo que la mayoría de los chicos de su generación tuvo que madurar rápido, pero a ellos les tocó la peor parte- argumentó la abuela de Neville mirando con cariño a su nieto, convertido ahora en todo un hombre, casi un profesional, ya nada quedaba de aquel tímido niño que había llevado al andén 9 ¾ hace tantos años.

Luna había decidido salir al jardín a respirar un poco, y alejarse de las demás chicas que seguían hablando emocionadas de la próxima boda, se sentó en una de las pequeñas bancas y se dedicó a estudiar el cielo distraídamente, de pronto sintió a alguien a su lado, un olor a cigarro, y sonrió divertida.

-Insisto en preguntar ¿desde cuando fumas tanto?-

-Bueno, con las misiones nocturnas, los nervios… incluso para algunos trabajos en cubierto… vamos no me sermonees ¿si?-

-Vale, pero me dirás que es lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya?-

-El juicio, ya sabes…-

-Oh Draco, sé que hay algo mas, escuché que tenías algunos problemas con Harry-

-Harry…- suspiró cansado el rubio –a veces estamos bien, a veces mal, a veces siento que no me aguanta, y otras que me ama…ya no se que pensar de todo esto-

-Te vez muy cansado… pensé que el estar alejado del trabajo ayudaría, pero cada vez que te veo estas peor, sin contar las peleas que has tenido-

-Pronto terminará todo… -

-¿Tú crees que ganaras el juicio?-

Draco la miró un par de segundos antes de mirar nuevamente al paisaje, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, aunque no estaba nevando en ese momento, -Honestamente Luna, no… no lo creo-

-El es tu hermano…-

Draco se encogió de hombros, -mi única familia esta aquí ahora, los que estaban cuando los necesité, el solo quiere aprovecharse de la situación-

-Me gustaría tener un hermano… tu sabes, siempre he estado sola-

-¡Pero me tienes a mi!- dijo medio ofendido el rubio.

Luna le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de pasarle el brazo por los hombros, -si, pero eres muy gruñón para mi gusto-

Draco rió divertido mientras se pegaba mas al cuerpo de la chica –No soy gruñón… yo soy un ángel-

Luna rió mas fuerte aun ante el comentario, pronto la risa fue tal que las lagrimas empezaron a salir, no supo exactamente en que momento pero de pronto toda la pena que sentía salió a flote y las lagrimas que hasta hace unos momentos eran parte de la risa se convirtieron en parte del llanto, se abrazó mas fuerte al rubio mientras sentía una mano acariciándole el cabello.

-Vamos Luna, esta bien, cálmate… todo estará bien- murmuró Draco, en un principio se había sorprendido por el llanto de la chica, aunque sabía, desde que les había comentado su ruptura con Michael, que solo simulaba estar bien, que tarde o temprano se derrumbaría, y ahora como buen amigo que era, estaría allí para consolarla.

-Oh Draco, estoy tan confundida- hipó entre lagrimas ella.

-Tarde o temprano todo pasará, ya lo verás- le dijo él.

Se quedaron sentados y abrazados durante mucho tiempo, ella llorando, y él en silencio acariciándole el cabello, tratando de calmarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

La mañana de navidad Harry y Draco desayunaron sobre la alfombra de la sala, junto al pequeño arbolito navideño y a una gran pila de regalos, los cuales fueron abiertos poco a poco, estaban los clásicos sweeter tejidos de la señora Weasley, uno rojo para Harry y otro verde para Draco, en cada uno había una pequeña snitch bordada en el lado izquierdo, Hermione, como siempre les había enviado libros, a Draco un libro sobre administración de empresas mágicas y a Harry un gran libro sobre hechizos y conjuros usados en Sud-América, Ron les había enviado kits de limpieza para sus escobas, Luna unos extraños adornos que había traído de uno de sus viajes, Ginny y Neville un juego de plumas a cada uno.

Draco le había comprado a Harry un reloj bastante fino, que tenía grabada la imagen de un pequeño dragón revoloteando en el interior, él cual le encantó a Harry.

Harry le había regalado un pequeño Ipod, donde había grabado las canciones favoritas de su novio, aquel aparatito le encantó a Draco que se pasó la mitad de la mañana escuchando música e investigando como funcionaba, además Hermione le había ayudado a encantarlo para que funcionara con magia, de tal manera que podía usarlo en sitios rodeados de magia.

Aquel día la pasaron en casa, conversando, viendo televisión y haciendo el amor, como si no existiera ningún problema en sus vidas, disfrutando del tiempo libre que tenían, pues al día siguiente ambos tendrían que volver nuevamente al trabajo y a las preocupaciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

Harry estaba sentado sobre el sofá con el libro de hechizos que le había regalado Hermione, ojeándolo distraídamente mientras revisaba su reloj constantemente, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y Draco no aparecía, los días posteriores a navidad su novio había llegado tan tarde que Harry ya estaba dormido, y cuando Harry preguntaba el porque, Draco siempre le contestaba con gruñidos, lo cual terminaba en una pelea, cansado de aquello Harry se había dispuesto a esperar despierto a su novio, así tuviera que esperar hasta el amanecer, por suerte para él no tuvo que esperar tanto, pues minutos después escuchó como la puerta del departamento se habría silenciosamente, y entraba Draco, cansado, pálido y ojeroso.

-Buenas noches, o ¿tal vez ya debería decir buenos días?- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y haciendo sobre saltar a Draco.

-Hey, deberías estar dormido, debes estar en el ministerio en solo unas cuantas horas-

-Lo sé, pero estaba preocupado por ti, es muy tarde, ¿donde estabas?-

-Trabajando…- masculló Draco mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, pero la mano de Harry se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, deteniéndolo.

-Draco…-

-Harry, ahora no, en serio estoy agotado, y no necesito una nueva pelea-

-Oh, vale, no quieres una nueva pelea, si llegaras a casa mas temprano, o por lo menos avisaras donde estas y a que hora llegarás no tendríamos estos problemas-

Draco soltó un suspiro cansado –Estaba trabajando, ya te lo dije, se me pasa el tiempo bastante rápido, la próxima vez te mandaré una lechuza con mi agenda completa para que no tengas que esperar despierto-

-Desde hace tiempo que estamos en esta situación Draco, no se ya nada de ti, donde estas… ¡nada!!!- dijo Harry ya casi gritando mientras caminaba alrededor de la sala.

Draco bajó la mirada unos segundos, y cuando volvió a levantarla ya tenía aquella mirada fría, aquella mirada que daba a entender que estaba molesto –Harry, por favor, es tarde, estoy cansado, tu también, vamos a dormir, y esto lo hablaremos luego-

-Vale, como quieras, tal vez puedas hacer un hueco en tu apretada agenda para hablar conmigo, me mandas una lechuza- dijo Harry molestó mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

Draco bufó con fastidio y pateó la pequeña mesa de centro, esperó un poco para luego entrar a la habitación, Harry ya estaba acostado, y volteado, dándole la espalda, su respiración se escuchaba agitada, Draco sabía que estaba molesto, pero él estaba tan cansado que no tenía ánimos para arreglar nada en ese momento, así que se cambió en silencio y se hecho en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a su novio también, pese a lo agotado que estaba no pudo dormir, un par de horas mas tarde sintió como Harry se levantaba y trajinaba por toda la habitación, y el baño, y sin decir nada pronto desapareció del departamento, supuso Draco, hacía el ministerio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

-¡Harry!!! Que bueno que llegaste- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie para alcanzarlo en medio del salón de aurores.

-Si, aquí estoy, ¿que paso ahora?-

-Hey traes mala cara- argumentó Ron

-No dormí bien- dijo Harry

-Oh… ¿tu noviecito no te deja dormir?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Terry… métete en tus asuntos ¿quieres?-

-Uh… tranquilo Potter, que pasa, ¿te dieron muy fuerte anoche?-

-Cabrón de mierda…- gritó Harry a la vez que se lanzaba sobre el chico, cayendo ambos sobre el suelo, Harry dio el primer golpe, estaba molesto por la discusión con Draco, y quiso descargar toda su rabia contra Terry, pero Ron lo sujetó y lo hizo levantarse, mientras el seguía pateando y tratando de golpear a Terry, que aun seguía en el suelo, con una mano se sujetaba la barbilla, que era donde el golpe había caído.

-Cálmate Harry, no le des el gusto…- le decía Hermione mientras lanzaba miradas despectivas a Terry, que se ponía de pie.

-Yo solo he repetido lo que dice "El Profeta"- argumentó tirando el diario a los pies de los chicos para luego dirigirse a su escritorio con una gran sonrisa interna.

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando el sitio donde el diario había caído, finalmente Ron soltó a Harry y se agachó para recogerlo, lo abrió y empezó a pasar las páginas hasta que se detuvo en una del centro, frunciendo el ceño.-Olvídalo, es solo basura, será mejor que…- empezó a decir, pero Harry ya le había arrebatado el diario y leía la pequeña noticia en el centro.

**POTTER A PUNTO DE TERMINAR CON MALFOY**

_Amigos cercanos a la pareja nos cuentan que la relación entre ambos chicos va de mal en peor, al parecer Malfoy esta tan obsesionado con ganar el juicio contra su hermano que descarga todas sus frustraciones con el-niño-que-vivió._

_-Estamos muy preocupados, pues Draco se ha vuelto muy agresivo, no solo con Harry, también con nosotros- aseguró una de sus amigas que trabaja en el área de Aurores._

_Malfoy, quien actualmente cuenta con un permiso especial para poder atender sus asuntos personales, al parecer a incluso maltratado físicamente al que es su novio desde hace mas de cuatro años, Harry Potter, el cual últimamente no puede cumplir correctamente con su trabajo, agobiado por los problemas que tiene con su pareja._

_Hay que recordar…._

Harry simplemente no pudo seguir leyendo, y le tendió el diario a Hermione, luego fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio, bueno, Draco y el tenían problemas, lo sabían sus amigos, pero nadie mas, y por supuesto que Draco no lo maltrataba físicamente, se preguntaba si Draco ya habría leído el diario para ese momento, solo esperaba que no hiciera nada como ir a partirle la cara al responsable de aquella noticia, aunque en el fondo se lo mereciera.

-Dios… Harry, ¿de donde crees que hayan sacado esto?-

-No lo sé Hermione, y no quiero hablar de ello, en serio, déjalo allí-

Durante el resto del día Harry tuvo que soportar las pequeñas indirectas que le lanzaban en las oficinas donde revisaba los hechizos, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar, no quería caer, no les daría el gusto de que aquello lo molestará, era algo que no valía la pena.

Cuando volvió a casa como se lo esperaba, Draco aún no había vuelto, así que preparó la cena, el rubio esta vez, para sorpresa de Harry, apareció temprano, lo saludó con un suave beso en los labios y se sentó frente a él a comer en silencio.

-Draco… ¿has leído hoy el profeta?- tentó Harry luego de estar, según su opinión, demasiado tiempo en silencio.

-mmm… si te refieres a aquella pequeña noticia en donde dicen como te maltrato, si lo he leído…, y además recibido muchas lechuzas explicándome detalladamente lo que harán conmigo si intentó ponerte un dedo encima. -

-Oh… bien… -

-Escucha- dijo Draco soltando sus cubiertos y extendiendo el brazo hasta sujetar la mano de Harry y acariciarla suavemente –No siempre publican cosas agradables sobre ti o mi… no dejes que esto te afecte si?-

-No… no me afecta… tanto-

-Bien- respondió Draco, dando por terminada la conversación, pero sin soltar aun la mano de Harry.

-Yo… te extraño, extraño tenerte en casa, nunca estas ya conmigo- dijo Harry sintiendo como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

Draco no pudo mas que sentirse conmovido por aquellas palabras, y culpable por sus actos, detuvo sus caricias, se levantó rodeando la mesa y se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry –Yo también te extraño- dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente una mejilla –Cuando esto acabe, seré todo tuyo, para hacer lo que quieras-

Harry bajó la vista, sentía un vacío en el pecho, una sensación de soledad, aquella eterna promesa de Draco, _-Cuando todo termine…-_a veces dudaba de que aquello terminará alguna vez, sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, pero fue detenida por uno de los dedos de Draco, -No… Harry, por favor… - dijo mientras levantaba la cara del moreno –Te amo… mucho, por favor, un poco de tiempo, nada mas eso pido-

Harry suspiró, -Lo sé… lo sé…-

Draco se acercó y lo besó, fue un beso lento y tierno, quería transmitirle seguridad, confianza, había sentido una gran culpabilidad cuando había visto una lágrima cayendo por la mejilla de su novio.

Harry sujetó con sus manos la cintura de Draco mientras su lengua acariciaba el labio inferior del rubio, esté abrió su boca, dándole el control total del beso a su novio.

La lengua de Harry recorrió el interior de la boca de Draco, deleitándose con su sabor, sus manos habían empezado a sacar ya la camisa del rubio, y acariciaban lentamente la piel de la espalda, de pronto se detuvo en el beso e hizo que Draco se pusiera de pie, haciendo él lo mismo, Draco lo miró algo confundido, hasta que sintió como Harry lo empujaba contra la pared, y volvía a besarlo, con mucha mas fuerza y pasión.

Draco sintió como la erección del moreno, aún cubierta por los pantalones se presionaba contra su cadera, gimió dentro del beso, para luego tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, se dio un ligero golpe contra la pared pero aquello no le importó, pues la sensación de la lengua de Harry recorriéndole el cuello era demasiado agradable.

Harry terminó de sacar la camisa del rubio y se sacó su camiseta, hizo un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho, dando pequeñas mordidas en los pezones, Draco se arqueaba y gemía suavemente, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba la oscura cabellera.

Harry siguió bajando y desabrocho los pantalones, bajando lo mas lento posible la bragueta, sintió como Draco peleaba por deshacerse de sus zapatos, los cuales salieron volando uno detrás de otro hacia algún lado de la pequeña cocina, teniendo el camino libre bajo los pantalones hasta los tobillos, y volvió a subir hasta quedar a la misma altura del rubio, volvió a besar sus labios, mientras Draco pateaba los pantalones y una de sus piernas se enroscaba en la cadera del moreno, haciendo que el contacto con su erección sea mayor.

-Mmm… - gimió Harry pegando, si es que aquello era posible, más su cuerpo al de su novio.

-Quítate los pantalones- susurró Draco en su oído, haciendo que una pequeña corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo, Harry no se hizo de rogar, y volvió a besar a su novio mientras se desprendía de sus pantalones y bóxer, pateándolos también lejos, una de las manos de Draco bajó hasta su erección y la empezó a acariciar, suavemente, Harry se arqueó ante el contacto, y gimió mucho mas alto cuando uno de los dedos de su novio se detuvo en la punta y se presionó sobre la pequeña hendidura.

-Joder!!!... Draco como es que siempre terminas excitándome de esta manera- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Ya… ya ves, soy irresistible- murmuró mientras mordía el cuello del moreno.

-Eres un presumido…- dijo Harry bajándole los bóxer lo mas que pudo,

-Un presumido que será follado-

Draco terminó de bajar sus bóxer con sus piernas y pegó su cadera con la del moreno, cuando sus erecciones se rozaron ambos jadearon por el contacto.

-Vas… ¿Vas a follarme, Potter?- dijo entrecortadamente, mientras sus caderas se agitaban al mismo ritmo que las del moreno.

-Oh… Mierda… si claro que si- dijo Harry separándose un poco del rubio y girándolo.

Draco sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su pecho cuando sintió el contacto con la fría pared.

Harry mordió la nuca de Draco, murmuró un hechizo lubricante sobre sus dedos, el rubio separó mas las piernas, y sintió un dedo jugando alrededor de su entrada antes de introducirse casi por completo en él.

-mmm… si…. – gimió cuando el segundo dedo se introdujo, haciendo pequeños círculos en su interior, su espalda se arqueaba, tratando de lograr mayor contacto.

Harry retiró los dedos del interior del rubio y separó sus nalgas con ambas manos, posicionó su miembro en la entrada del rubio, un nuevo hechizo lubricante se escuchó y presionó introduciéndose poco a poco en el interior de Draco.

-Oh… Joder- gimió Harry una vez su pelvis chocó con las nalgas del rubio.

-Ohh… si…- gimió Draco sintiendo como Harry volvía a salir casi por completo para nuevamente entrar mas rápido esta vez.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, mientras Harry entraba y salía del interior del rubio.

-Dios!!!... Harry, mas …. Mas rápido- alcanzó a gruñir Draco, una de las manos del moreno se deslizó por su vientre hasta encontrar la erección del rubio, y comenzó a masajearla suavemente, Draco se arqueó mas, y giró la cara lo suficiente para que Harry lo besara, las lenguas batallaban tratando de controlar la una a la otra.

-Draco… Draco… - gimió Harry antes de abandonar el beso y embestir mucho mas fuerte, Draco apoyó la cabeza en uno de sus brazos que tenía extendidos reposando las palmas de las manos en la pared.

-Si… así… oh… - empezó a gimotear Draco, hasta que sus palabras dejaron de ser entendibles.

Harry mordió fuerte uno de los hombros de Draco, ahogando un grito, había llegado al orgasmo.

Draco sintió un liquido caliente recorrerle por dentro, sus piernas temblaron mientras se derramaba entre los dedos del moreno. -Oh… Harry- gritó finalmente mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo hacia adelante, detrás del el, Harry respiraba entrecortadamente y daba pequeños besos en su nuca, pronto sus piernas amenazaron con no sostenerlo mas, así que ayudado por sus manos se dejó caer poco a poco en el piso, Harry salió de él y se acomodó a su lado, rodeando con sus brazos a su novio, ambos se quedaron en silencio durante algún tiempo.

-¿Sabes? Mañana es año nuevo- dijo de pronto Harry.

-Vaya… ¿ya sabes ver el calendario?-

-Jo jo, mira que gracioso que eres…- dijo Harry sarcástico

-Bueno, y entonces… ¿cual es el plan?-

-Ron a conseguido que su Tía Muriel nos preste la cabaña, y nos iremos todos allá para recibir la media noche, Hermione dice que ha encontrado un hechizo muy bueno, luego, Luna y Ginny han reservado un privado en una discoteca en medio de Londres muggle donde iremos a bailar, según ellas hasta el amanecer, ¿te agrada la idea?…-

-Si, por mi esta bien-

-Genial, entonces nos encontraremos aquí en la tarde y luego podremos salir para allá…-

-Eh… mañana… yo mañana tengo cosas que hacer, hoy llegué temprano por que quería pasar tiempo contigo, hablar, pero he dejado muchos pendientes…-

-Oh… entonces….-

-Yo te alcanzaré allá, en la noche, antes de media noche-

-Bueno, vale, si tienes cosas que hacer…-

-Si, pero antes de media noche estaré allí-

-No hay problema, en serio, te esperaré allí entonces- dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras con una mano acariciaba la rubia cabellera.

-Te amo…- dijo de pronto Draco incorporándose del abrazo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-También yo…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

La sala de estar, donde los chicos estaban reunidos lucía cálida pese a la nieve que caía afuera, Hermione había conjurado un gran reloj de arena que flotaba en medio del salón, la arena caía lentamente, haciendo la cuenta regresiva para el inicio del nuevo año.

En el fondo, la suave melodía era opacada por las risas de todos los chicos, mientras que Harry se había dejado caer sobre uno de los sofás mas apartados, con una copa en la mano, miraba su reloj a cada instante, _-11:30, ¿donde estas Draco? –_ se dijo con pesar.

-¿Ustedes creen que Harry y Draco se hayan peleado y Harry no nos lo haya contado para no arruinarnos el día? –preguntó Luna en un susurro a los demás del grupo.

-No lo creo, Harry estaba de buen humor cuando llegó, incluso estuvo volando un rato conmigo y Ginny antes del anochecer – apuntó Ron

-No creerán que le ha pasado algo ¿no?- preguntó Neville.

-No, yo creo que solo se le ha hecho tarde y aparecerá en cualquier momento, ya verán- murmuró Hermione, dándole una mirada evaluadora a Harry, que parecía no percatarse de que todos sus amigos lo miraban en ese momento.

Las risas de sus amigos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuerte, la música casi no se escuchaba, y él solo podía sentir ese frío en el pecho, mezcla de preocupación y dolor, pronto escuchó la voz de Hermione llamándolo:

-Harry, ven aquí, ya falta poco- dijo la chica con una sonrisa entusiasta y extendiendo el brazo.

Harry resopló mirando su reloj nuevamente, 11:55, él no llegaría, lo sabía, algo mas importante lo había retenido, y él había quedado relegado a segundo plano nuevamente, sus amigos estaban allí, sonrientes, hablando animadamente, esperando con ansias la media noche, ensayó una sonrisa, que en realidad se vio como una mueca, y decidió que nadie tenía la culpa de sus problema, se puso de pie, y se unió a sus amigos que brindaron una vez mas por el año que acababa.

Las doce llegaron mucho mas rápido de lo que Harry esperaba, vio como el reloj de arena llegaba al final de su conteo, una pequeña luz dorada partió del centro, y pronto el reloj se desintegró en pequeña lucecitas doradas que inundaron la habitación, las exclamaciones de asombro ante ello no se hicieron esperar y Harry vio con cierta envidia como Hermione y Ron, al igual que Neville y Luna se besaban y abrazaban con entusiasmo.

-Feliz año, Harry- le dijo Luna a su lado y se abrazó a él, Harry devolvió el abrazo en un reflejo, con los pensamientos lejos de aquel sitio.

-Feliz año- murmuró finalmente, pronto fue rodeado por los demás que se unieron en un abrazo colectivo, levantando las copas y brindando nuevamente, por un nuevo año.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

Draco miró con su preocupación su reloj: 12:05 –Mierda, Harry me matará- masculló antes de dar una última mirada alrededor asegurándose que nadie lo viera, apuntó a la carpeta que tenía en la mano, y murmuró –Evanesco- haciéndola desaparecer, aspiró profundamente, dejando que el olor a mar lo envolviera antes de girar sobre si mismo y desaparecer, para caer sobre la nieve que cubría el jardín de la casa de la Tía Muriel.

Se levantó a prisa, se limpió la nieve que caía sobre sus hombros, mientras entraba corriendo dentro de la casa, en el salón encontró a sus amigos, que en ese momento levantaban las copas en un brindis, unas luces doradas aun revoloteaban en el salón, pero nada de ello llamó la atención de Draco, solo unos ojos verdes que lo miraban fríamente desde el fondo del salón. Draco tragó fuerte antes de caminar a reunirse con sus amigos, los cuales lo abrazaron y le entregaron una copa.

Harry se apoyaba sobre una pared en el fondo, con su copa en una mano miró el reloj una vez mas, 12:10, se preguntó si es que sería posible excusarse y salir de allí inmediatamente, no se sentía con tantos ánimos de celebrar, el sonido de unos pasos entrando a la casa lo hizo sobresaltar, al igual que sus amigos, segundos después la figura de Draco, aun con la capa de viaje puesta, apareció en el salón.

-Draco!!!! Pero si llegas tarde, hombre- gritó Ron con entusiasmo a modo de saludo.

-Feliz año demorón- le dijo Luna mientras le entregaba una copa.

Al final Draco se vio rodeado de muchos pares de brazos que lo abrazaban y saludaban, aunque el no podía quitar la vista de Harry, que lo miraba desde el fondo, no había movido un solo músculo desde que él había llegado.

Cuando finalmente pudo acercarse hasta el moreno, sus amigos disimuladamente se alejaron unos pasos, tratando de no escuchar, y de mantenerse protegidos si es que la tercera guerra mágica estallaba en mitad del salón.

-Hey… Lo siento… no me di cuenta de la hora- dijo Draco en un susurro acercándose a su novio.

Harry se encogió de hombros, -Esta bien, no hay problema- le dijo mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, no sabía bien lo que era, Luna lo había preparado, y aunque la chica había tratado de explicar su contenido, lo único que Harry podía entender era que aquella bebida era en realidad mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pues sentía ya un pequeño adormecimiento en la cabeza.

Draco lo miró unos segundos, algo perplejo por la actitud de Harry, había esperado gritos o reclamos, sin embargo allí estaba su novio, mirándolo con total indiferencia, se acercó un poco mas –Feliz año nuevo…- murmuró casi sobre sus labios antes de besarlo.

Harry sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos, y no los detuvo, sin embargo tampoco participó del beso, solo se quedo allí, sin mostrar ya ninguna emoción.

Draco sintió la frialdad en el moreno, y no pudo mas que sentirse culpable de aquello, él era el responsable de toda aquella situación, y no podía hacer mucho para detenerla, lo único que podía repetirse una y otra vez, era que aquello acabaría pronto, y que todo volvería a ser como antes, o eso esperaba él. Se separó con pena de los labios de Harry –Por favor… perdóname, yo… no lo hice apropósito-

-Lo sé- dijo Harry apartándose un poco mas del cuerpo del rubio y levantando la copa para que se llenara nuevamente de aquel licor, dio un nuevo sorbo antes de sonreír hacia sus amigos –Y bien… ¿nos vamos a bailar?-

Los demás, que habían temido que la noche terminara allí mismo no pudieron mas que sonreír y rápidamente se empezaron a organizar para llegar a la discoteca.

Draco maldijo su propia estupidez antes de girarse y sonreír, tomó de un solo trago todo el contenido de su copa, escuchó como Luna exclamaba algo asombrada, antes de sentir como un golpe de calor llenaba su cuerpo, sintió su cara arder, y un pequeño mareo, estuvo seguro que vapor salió de sus orejas, mientras sus piernas temblaron, de pronto todo paró, aunque le quedó la ligera sensación de mareo, miró asombrado a sus amigos, -¿Que mierda es esto?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Los demás al ver que Draco estaba bien, estallaron en carcajadas, incluso Harry sonrió un poco, pronto la risa de sus amigos contagió al rubio.

Después de que Luna le explicara que aquella era una bebida típica de Austria, en donde la usaban para rituales durante la transición de un año a otro, y que se debía tomar suavemente, pues daba calor al cuerpo en pequeñas cantidades, todos se organizaron con los trasladores que tenían para llegar hasta un pequeño callejón que quedaba a solo unas cuantas calles de la discoteca, pesé al frío, la ciudad estaba llena de gente caminando, riendo y deseando feliz año nuevo a los extraños, los chicos caminaban entre bromas y risas, incluso Harry participaba muy animadamente, aunque no se dirigía a Draco en ningún momento.

Cuando llegaron a la discoteca, ésta estaba completamente llena, Harry sintió como Draco le tomaba la mano para no perderlo en medio de la multitud mientras cruzaban la pista de baile rumbo hacia el privado.

En una pequeña mesa redonda todos se acomodaron lo mejor posible y pronto tuvieron una bebida en la mano, Draco no había soltado la mano de Harry, y este no parecía molesto ni incomodo por eso, y aquello solo perturbaba a Draco, pues sabía que Harry no era así.

-Escucha, te puedo explicar lo de esta noche… estaba en mi estudio y no me di cuenta…- empezó a murmurar rápidamente Draco al oído del moreno pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

-No quiero saber… o mejor dicho no me interesa ya, ninguna de tus excusas me interesa ya-

-Pero…-

-Hey Luna, ¿vamos a bailar?- dijo poniéndose de pie y jalando a la chica con él, no mentía ya no quería escuchar mas, no le interesaba, era año nuevo, quería bailar, divertirse y mandar al diablo todo, había comprendido el lugar que ocupaba en la agenda de su novio, pero no dejaría que aquello lo mortificara, por lo menos no por ahora.

Draco se quedó mirando durante varios segundos el lugar por donde Luna y Harry habían desaparecido, luego los ubicó en uno de los extremos de la pista, bailando y riendo, pronto Ron llamó su atención, enfrascándose en una conversación acerca de quiditch.

Durante el resto de la noche, Harry se la paso bebiendo y bailando con sus amigas, evitando en todo momento volver a entablar alguna conversación con Draco.

Draco se la pasó bebiendo casi todo el tiempo, solo al final fue animado por Luna a bailar, para entonces se sentía realmente mareado, y eso solo hacía que sus sentimientos se alteraran mas.

-Draco… estas tomando demasiado- argumentó Luna acercándose al oído del rubio lo suficiente para que este la escuchara.

-No tanto… además, que mas da, ¿ahora te convertirás en mi madre?, reclamando por lo mucho que tomo, o que fumo, o por que…-

-¿O por que peleas con Harry todos los días?- le interrumpió ella.

-Yo… se me hizo tarde…- contestó algo azorado el rubio.

Luna ya no contestó nada, al poco rato los demás del grupo se unieron a Luna y Draco en la pista de baile, haciendo un pequeño círculo donde bailaban y reían, el rubio, ya bastante influenciado por el alcohol jaló de pronto a Harry y le dio un torpe beso en los labios, sintió la mano del moreno en su pecho, los labios de Harry no reaccionaban al beso, era como besar a la nada, se separó de él, desconcertado, y agachó la cabeza, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la música.

Harry había sentido como era jalado y aquellos labios otra vez sobre los suyos, le sorprendió que Draco hiciera algo así, delante de todos,_ -Ya debe estar borracho-_ por un segundo pensó que si no correspondía al beso el rubio le haría alguna escena o desplante, sin embargo pudo mas el enfado y se quedo allí de pie, con una mano apoyada en el pecho del rubio, y sin responder al beso, pudo ver la mirada triste de Draco al separarse, sin embargo aquello no le importó, giró y siguió bailando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Draco se había acercado en varias ocasiones más a Harry, y aunque no era rechazado tampoco encontraba entusiasmo o participación en su novio.

Las chicas tenían razón cuando dijeron que bailarían hasta el amanecer, pues cuando salieron finalmente del lugar el cielo estaba ya claro, y eso que aun quedaba mucha gente dentro de la discoteca.

Cansados, y algo bebidos todos caminaron hacia el callejón donde se habían aparecido, y con los trasladores se marcharon a casa.

Cuando Harry y Draco aparecieron en el departamento, Harry rápidamente se puso en marcha hacia su habitación, dejó la ropa tirada en el suelo y se puso un pantalón de franela antes de meterse en la cama, Draco lo siguió y observó en silencio mientras se cambiaba también, se metió en la cama y se pegó al cuerpo del moreno, con una mano empezó a acariciar el pecho desnudo de Harry, mientras sus labios empezaron a hacer un pequeño camino de besos por el cuello.

-Draco…

-mmm –

-Para…- dijo suavemente mientras retiraba la mano de su novio de su pecho y se giraba dándole la espalda.

-Harry, yo…-

-Ahora no, tengo sueño- murmuró el moreno cerrando los ojos.

-Pero…- suspiró cansado viendo como su novio volvía a darle la espalda –OK, Que descanses…- dijo dando un último beso en uno de los hombros de Harry antes cerrar los ojos, tenía deseos de abrazar a Harry, y dormir así, pero sabía que el moreno no se lo permitiría, prefería mil veces las peleas en que ambos se gritaban a este frío silencio, resignado a que no lograría hacer las paces con Harry, por ahora, cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

A su lado, Harry, aun con los ojos cerrados no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran, con una mano las secó, decidido a no llorar, no delante de Draco, poco a poco, el cansancio y el alcohol ingeridos durante la noche hicieron que le fuera muy fácil dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

Bueno chicos, primero comentarios:

**Gladiz:** Holas… como te va?... gracias por el comentario, no te preocupes por eso de mandar muchos mensajes a mi también me salen problemas con los mensajes incluso con publicar historias… me salía error y yo dale que dale con tal que cuando me di cuenta ya la había publicado y actualizado como veinte veces…

Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que me dejes saber tu opinión pronto…

**mila22:** Hola… gracias por el comentario!!!! Espero que éste capítulo también te haya gustado… vamos viendo como avanza lo de Will, aunque entre tu y yo… no le quites un ojo de encima…

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, en pocos días actualizaré nuevamente, lo mas probable es que sea el sábado…

Gracias por leer y por estar allí…. Y recuerden un comentario me alegrará la semana.


	9. Chapter 9

Holas a todos mis amiguitos del ciber espacio,

Ya llegó el fin de semana, que alivio ¿verdad?, bueno aquí los dejo con un capitulo mas, espero que les guste, que los emocione y que al terminar quieran seguir leyendo….

Antes de empezar, lo de siempre:

"Esta historia tiene mucho slash, además de violencia, y cosas (a mi parecer) fuertes, así que si alguna de ellas te molesta, lastima, o simplemente no te gusta leer ese tipo de historias, por fis no leas... (Guerra avisada no mata gente... decía mi mamá)"

Ahora nuestro disclaimer:

"Todos estos personajes no son nuestros, pertenecen a JKRowling, pero de vez en cuando les gusta venir a jugar con nosotros a que todo pudo ser diferente"

Y ahora si… a leer:

**CAPITULO 9**

**DRAGÓN PLATEADO**

El primer día de enero, Draco despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y con algo de frío, instintivamente giró y trató de acurrucarse en el cuerpo de Harry, entonces descubrió que se encontraba solo, lentamente abrió los ojos, en la ventana una pálida luz dejaba ver que ya era muy tarde, y el silencio en el departamento le dio a entender que Harry se había ido.

Muy despacio se puso de pie, el dolor en la cabeza se intensificó, y maldijo el haber tomado tanto, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, en busca de una poción para la resaca, la cual se bebió rápido, y haciendo gestos por el feo sabor.

Se dejó caer en una de las banquitas del comedor y miró alrededor, todo estaba limpio, lo mas probable es que Harry no hubiera desayunado, se preguntó si el moreno estaría en donde Ron y Hermione, y aquello de pronto lo asustó, recordando la conversación que semanas antes habían tenido, en donde Harry había insinuado el irse con ellos.

Pronto estuvo nuevamente en la habitación, abriendo los cajones, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que todo se encontraba allí, Harry no lo había abandonado mientras él dormía.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, tratando de encontrar la forma de que Harry lo perdonara, pero pronto se quedo dormido nuevamente.

Harry volvió un par de horas después, bastante sudado, con la escoba en una mano, se había levantado realmente temprano, ya que casi no había podido dormir, y se dedicó a observar el cuerpo del rubio, tenía una mezcla de emociones en el pecho, por un lado se sentía defraudado, abandonado y dejado de lado, pero por el otro sabía que debía entender, que habían pasado muy buenos tiempos, que lo amaba, y que solo le debía dar tiempo. Finalmente había sacado la escoba del closet y se había ido hacia la cabaña de la tía Muriel, durante varias horas había volado, dejando que el viento frío le golpeara en la cara, aquello era algo que siempre lograba animarlo.

No le extrañó que Draco aun siguiera durmiendo, primero por que su novio cada día parecía más cansado y agotado, llegaba tarde y salía temprano todos los días, y segundo por que la noche anterior había tomado demasiado.

Tratando de no interrumpir el sueño de Draco se metió en el baño para darse una ducha.

El sonido del agua cayendo hizo que Draco despertara, vio la escoba apoyada en la pared, y comprendió que Harry estaba en casa, se puso de pie, sintiéndose ya realmente bien, se quitó la ropa, entró al baño en silencio y se metió en la ducha.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados mientras el agua caía sobre el, pronto sintió un par de besos en la espalda, pegó un salto y se giró para encontrarse con Draco.

-Buenos días- le dijo Draco acercándose para besar a Harry, pero éste dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Hola- dijo Harry mientras cerraba la ducha y jalaba una toalla para empezar a secarse.

-¿No quieres acompañarme mientras me baño?- preguntó Draco, tratando de poner sensualidad a su voz, mientras por dentro su corazón latía violentamente por el miedo a la respuesta.

-Voy con prisa, Hermione y Ron me esperan para comer- dijo Harry saliendo de la ducha y dejando solo a Draco.

Draco golpeó la pared con la mano, antes de abrir la ducha y empezar bañarse, cuando salió del baño Harry se había vuelto a ir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá de sus amigos, mientras terminaba de comer un emparedado, desde que llegó les había dicho que Draco estaba en casa aun durmiendo y que no tenía ganas de hablar respecto a él, a su juicio o su trabajo, sus amigos lo miraron extrañados, pero respetaron su decisión, y se pasaron la tarde conversando de música, libros, chismes del trabajo y Quiditch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Draco se sentó en la sala, había encendido la chimenea y terminaba de redactar una carta de disculpa a un empresario Irlandés, al que no había podido cumplir con un ofrecimiento, explicándole la situación, cuando el sonido de una lechuza golpeando la ventana de la habitación lo hizo sobresaltar.

Draco observó extrañado a la parda lechuza, no era del ministerio, ni de ninguno de sus amigos, le quitó el pequeño sobre de la pata y la lechuza salió volando rápidamente, el rubio se quedó observando el sobre varios segundos, no decía a quien iba dirigida, ni quien la enviaba, hizo un par de movimientos con la varita, y descartó cualquier tipo de magia negra en el contenido, luego decidió abrirla, si era para Harry la dejaría sobre la mesa, después de todo, no era su culpa que no pusieran afuera el destinatario.

El pequeño pergamino, tenía escrita solo una línea, sin dirigirse a nadie, y sin firma,

_¿Sabes en realidad lo que hace tu novio, sabes que estas siendo engañando?_

Draco leyó varias veces el pergamino, tratando de entender lo que quería decir y el miedo se instaló en su pecho

-Mierda… mierda… mierda…- empezó a murmurar mientras caminaba hacia el estudio, a golpe de varita unos libros salieron volando, dejando ver una pequeña cajita fuerte en el fondo del librero, la abrió y empezó a sacar una gran carpeta, luego tomó la varita y empezó a murmurar varios hechizos.

Cuando hubo terminado, tomó nuevamente el pergamino anónimo que le había llegado y lo tiró en la chimenea, viendo como se quemaba rápidamente.

-Joder… menos mal que Harry salió hoy- se dijo con cierto alivio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Harry entró a su apartamento por medio de la red flu, pues hacía demasiado frío para caminar, rápidamente el olor a spaghetti lo recibió, en el comedor pudo ver a Draco sentado, con dos platos sobre la mesa.

-¡Hola..! Que bien que llegaste, hice la cena- le dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

-Ah… hola, lo siento, no tengo hambre, comí en lo de Ron y Hermione.

-Oh, pero te hice spaghetti, te encantan…-

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre- dijo Harry caminando hacia su habitación, en cuanto cruzó la puerta pudo escuchar el ruido de los platos rompiéndose y suspiró cansado, sabía que pronto habría una gran pelea.

Draco tiró con fuerza los platos, haciéndolos estrellarse contra las paredes, y pateó un par de veces la mesa, tratando de calmar su rabia y frustración, decidido a no dejar las cosas así, caminó también hacia la habitación, encontró a Harry sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados sobre la cama, mirando atentamente a la puerta, esperándolo.

-Harry, por favor esto es ridículo, estás molesto conmigo, grítame, reclámame, golpéame, pero por favor ya basta de esto-

-No tengo deseos ni de gritarte, reclamarte y mucho menos golpearte-

Draco avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó delante de su novio, puso sus manos sobre las manos de Harry, pero este lo apartó bruscamente. –Por favor, Harry, mira yo se que he sido desatento contigo, que te prometí estar allí antes de media noche, pero se me hizo imposible… no sé como quieres que te pida disculpas por eso-

-No quiero que me pidas disculpas… entiendo que tenías cosas mas importantes que hacer-

-No es que sean mas importantes, es solo que no pude… no me di cuenta de la hora-

-Entiendo…-

-¿Ahora me tratarás así?- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

-No te he tratado mal-

-¿Que no me has tratado mal? – Gritó Draco pasándose las manos sobre el cabello y caminando alrededor de la habitación –¿Qué no me has tratado mal? A ver… no me has dejado acercarme a ti, te has ido todo el día a la calle, no quieres aceptar mis disculpas… si eso es tratarme bien, prefiero que me trates mal-

-Bueno, eso es lo que tienes…- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

Draco se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros, -Mierda, Harry dime que es lo que quieres que haga y lo haré, pero ya basta de esto-

Harry se soltó del agarre de Draco y dio un paso hacia atrás –Solo déjame en paz, sigue con tu juicio, y con todo lo que haces y yo seguiré con mis cosas, cuando esto termine, como bien dices tu, ya arreglaremos todo-

-¡Ha!!!!… contigo es imposible- dijo Draco furioso antes de salir de la habitación y encerrarse en el estudio, donde se quedó durante casi toda la noche.

Harry por su lado entró a la cocina y se dedicó a limpiar todo el desastre que Draco había hecho, lo hizo a la manera muggle, pues aquello de alguna manera lo relajaba y distraía, luego se sentó utilizar el Kit de limpieza que Ron le había regalado para su escoba, ya era tarde cuando sintió que Draco salía del estudio hacia la habitación, espero una hora mas, no quería encontrar a Draco despierto.

Draco había intentado avanzar mas su trabajo en el despacho, pero se sorprendía distraído a cada momento, pensando en Harry, en su nueva actitud, y comprendiendo que no había mucho que pudiera hacer, solo esperar que Harry diera su brazo a torcer.

Convencido que en realidad no avanzaría mucho se decidió a dormir, al día siguiente tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, y lo mejor era aprovechar en descansar, se quedó dormido antes que Harry entrará a la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Las dos semanas siguientes transcurrieron en medio de aquella frialdad, ya que Harry aun se mantenía con la misma actitud hacia Draco, y este ya no insistía mas en pedir perdón, el lado bueno fue que al fin los chicos habían terminado con el trabajo de seguridad, y les habían dado nuevamente pequeñas misiones, deteniendo a un par de magos que habían atentado contra muggles, sin embargo, no les quisieron dar ninguna información acerca de cómo iba el caso de Melínda Stowe.

-Debo ir a Alemania- dijo de pronto Draco, una noche en la que llegó mucho mas temprano que de costumbre.

-¿Ah?- murmuró Harry a quien aquella información lo había sorprendido, mas por el hecho de que Draco le hablara, que por el viaje en si.

-Que debo ir a Alemania, necesito sacar unos documentos del banco alemán, y solo puedo hacerlo yo, con mi llave, ya conseguí la orden del Wizegamot para poder retirarlos, por que como sabes me han prohibido hacer ningún tipo de transacción-

-¿y cuando será eso?

-Mañana, sábado-

-¿Viajaras mañana¿Así de pronto?-

-Si, te lo acabo de decir-

-¿cuando volverás?-

-Domingo, ya en la noche-

-Pero… ¿quieres que vaya contigo?… tal vez pueda conseguir un permiso o algo… no lo se…no me gusta que vayas solo-

-Puedo ir solo, no soy un niño¿te enteras?- dijo algo molesto Draco por lo que le había dicho su novio, no le gustaba que lo sobrestimara, como si no pudiera hacer nada sin su protección, _-si supieras lo que hago seguro que no me dejarías ni a sol ni sombra-_ se dijo a si mismo antes de tomar aire para calmarse, ya no quería pelear con el, en un principio le había sorprendido que Harry se interesara, y que le ofreciera ir con él, sobre todo después de las horribles semanas que habían tenido, sin embargo sabía que no podía llevarlo, le dieron ganas de patear al mundo entero, cuando Harry por fin parece estar ablandándose el tenía que rechazarlo. -La verdad Harry, es que creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí, yo… estaré muy ocupado, en serio, y no quiero tenerte abandonado-

-Ya, más abandonado querrás decir, y es mejor que me quede aquí dos días, solo-

-Te recuerdo, Harry que tú eres el…-

-Bien, vale, no tengo ningún problema con eso- lo interrumpió de mal humor el moreno mientras se metía en la cama, quería hacer las paces con el rubio, y le pareció que acompañarlo, demostrarle que se interesaba, lo alegraría, pero no, Draco no lo quería cerca, y aquello lo frustraba, enfurecía y entristecía en partes iguales.

Draco lo miró y dio un suspiro de cansancio, habían vivido una vida ideal, con sus peleas, si claro, como todo el mundo ¿no?, pero desde hace demasiado tiempo todo iba de mal en peor, al principio las peleas, en donde ambos se tiraban en cara todo lo bueno que habían puesto a la relación, o los reclamos de Harry por su falta de atención, para finalmente dedicarse a vivir juntos sin hablarse y en total indiferencia.

Draco se metió en la cama, y se abrazó al moreno -Harry…- murmuró antes de empezar a depositar pequeños besos en el cuello

-Draco… mañana tengo guardia a las 7 a.m., no puedo desvelarme…-

-Cuando eso te ha detenido- dijo ronroneando Draco, antes de empezar a lamer la oreja de Harry-

-Desde que mi novio decide largarse a Alemania y no quiere que lo acompañe-dijo Harry abrigándose más bajo las sabanas

-¡Demonios Harry!!!! no puedo, que no lo entiendes?

-Si, fuerte y claro señor- dijo Harry en voz alta antes de moverse mas hacia un lado para soltarse del abrazo del rubio y cerrar los ojos,

Draco dio un resoplido de furia, y se giró, jaló un poco la manta, cosa que a Harry le molestaba, y que siempre se prestaba para una pequeña "batalla" que terminaba en algo mas, sin embargo, para decepción del rubio, el moreno no dijo ni hizo nada mas.

A la mañana siguiente bastante temprano, un beso lo despertó, Harry abrió los ojos con bastante pereza antes de ver a Draco delante de el.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó algo cansado

-Buenos días a ti también- dijo sarcástico el rubio.

-Buenos días- respondió Harry ya sentándose, pudo ver a los pies del rubio un pequeño maletín, el viaje a Alemania, lo había olvidado.

-Ya me voy, y no quiero irme sabiéndote molesto conmigo-

-Entonces llévame, o no te vayas- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos

Draco puso los ojos en blanco –Bien ¿así será Harry?, dejaras que tus niñerías estropeen nuestra relación?-

-¿Nuestra relación?, si es que le puedes llamar así-

-Realmente Harry, no necesito esto en este momento, hablaremos cuando vuelva-

-Bien- dijo Harry recostándose y dándose la vuelta para no ver a Draco.

Draco dio una patada de cólera al pie de la cama, y Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente pero no dijo nada mas, así que con un resoplido furioso, y azotando cuanta puerta encontrara en su camino, Draco salio del departamento rumbo al área de transportes internacionales del ministerio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Draco caminó por los pasillos del ministerio, que a esa hora se encontraba desierto, mientras su mente iba divagando acerca de Harry, su cambio de actitud, antes, cuando había luchado por recuperar la herencia, o había tenido problemas con sus empresas, debía admitir que se había puesto algo fastidioso con su novio, sin embargo sus reacciones ahora eran diferentes, mucho mas explosivas, era como si de pronto ya no le interesara estar bien, o no le interesara hacer las paces, ya casi ni recordaba cuando era la última vez que le habían compartido una cena en paz, o hecho el amor siquiera, sabia que él tenia la culpa de todo, con su carácter, con su forma de ser, pero él era así, había tratado tanto de cambiar por él, se había hecho amigo de los demás, de lo cual no se arrepentía, pues eran casi como su familia, pero cuando se encontraba bajo presión salía a relucir lo peor de la vena familiar,_ -Me estoy dedicando a mi, y no a nosotros, me estoy dedicando a perderte, Harry-_ se dijo a si mismo con pena, no lo podía permitir, amaba a Harry, y todo lo demás debía estar debajo de eso, Harry era lo mas importante, _-Bien, eso me repetiré de ahora en adelante entonces, cada vez que quiera pelear-_ se prometió a si mismo, además estaba seguro que tenia que contarle lo que estaba haciendo, aunque sabía que eso haría las cosas peores_, -No mejor, por ahora obviare esa parte- _se dijo finalmente con un suspiro antes de empujar la puerta de la sala de apariciones, donde lo esperaba el jefe Jhonson.

-¿Draco, listo para irte?- dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

-Si señor-

-Bien, este es el traslador de emergencia- dijo a la vez que le entregaba una pequeña llave, similar a la que se usa en Gringotts, sujeta a una cadena para colgar en el cuello si le susurras la contraseña, lanzará la llamada de auxilio, si no la necesitas, y espero que así sea, solo activas el traslador para volver-

-Bien, gracias señor, lo mantendré, como siempre, informado- dijo Draco a modo de despedida mientras activaba el traslador y sentía aquel tirón en el estomago, para luego caer en un campo cerca de una zona industrial en Berlín.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Aquel sábado Harry llegó de mal humor a la oficina, el día trascurría lentamente, y en su mente solo estaba Draco, al iniciar el día había sentido rabia hacia su novio, pero ya para la tarde sentía culpabilidad, se había pasado de la raya y lo sabía, el domingo, cuando volviera Draco tendría que sentarse y pedirle disculpas, terminar con todas esas… niñerías, como las llamaba Draco.

En mitad de la tarde hubo un pequeño llamado de emergencia, al parecer en una pequeña casa de las afueras de Portsmouth, un mago se había "desquiciado" y había tomado la casa y todos sus ocupantes como rehenes.

Aquello puso de cabeza a todo el departamento de Aurores, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Susan, Daniel y Terry, que eran los que estaban de guardia se aparecieron en el punto indicado, para encontrarse con el grupo de aurores a cargo de Butlher, ya Jhonson les había comentado que eso sucedería, pues Butlher era el que estaba a cargo de la operación, pero había pedido "prestados" a los chicos por que sabía que eran muy buenos en estrategias de este tipo, y teniendo 3 niños en casa necesitaban de todo lo que se tuviera a mano para evitar que las cosas salieran mal.

Harry y los demás chicos trataron de adaptarse lo mejor posible al grupo, descubriendo que ellos eran bastante accesibles y profesionales, luego de estudiar el mapa de la casa por fin decidieron ejecutar un plan.

Harry sujetaba la varita fuerte en la mano derecha, a su lado iban Hermione y Adiel, un chico que recién había conocido, no los podía ver pues tenían hechizos desilusionadores, para pasar inadvertidos, ellos estaban yendo por el lado derecho de la casa, mientras que otros tres grupos mas rodaban la casa por los demás lados.

Escuchó la voz amplificada de Butlher llamando la atención del secuestrador:

-Bien, solo dinos que es lo que quieres para dejar libre a la familia, y haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para dártelo-

Una voz bastante ronca se escuchó desde el interior de la casa, ese fue el momento que los chicos aprovecharon para tratar de ubicar la posición exacta del mago.

-Ustedes encerraron a mi hermano, lo quiero de vuelta-

Al costado de Butlher una chica de cabello oscuro, sujeto con un par de ganchos, tomaba notas rápidamente y transmitía los datos a la central, en busca de datos acerca del secuestrador y su familia.

-Si tu hermano esta en Azkaban es por que hizo algo malo, podemos pedir que reinvestiguen su caso-

-No…!!! Yo no quiero que reinvestiguen nada, quiero que lo dejen libre-

-Dinos el nombre de tu hermano… -

-El es … es Hesse, Nícolas Hesse-

-Mortífago- murmuró suavemente Harry hacia sus compañeros

-¿Como estas seguro?- preguntó Adiel

Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente, ye que no podía ver al chico, por el hechizo –Estuvo en la batalla final, Tonks lo capturó finalmente –

-Oh…-

Una voz en su cabeza les hizo saber que la comunicación entre los del grupo de rescate estaba abierta, es decir, entrarían en acción en solo segundos.

-Bien chicos, hemos comprobado que se trata del hermano de un mortífago, además la voz se escucha al lado derecho de la casa, el plan es el siguiente, Weasley y su grupo deben ir hacia el lado izquierdo, unirse a Manek, y atacar por ese lado, eso nos creará una distracción, el secuestrador demorará en llegar hacia ese lado, y dejará solas a las víctimas, lo que le da tiempo a Adiel y su grupo de entrar, la prioridad es sacar a los muggles, el grupo del lado izquierdo tratará de aprisionar a Hesse¿todo claro?- preguntó la voz de Butlher, un eco de -"Si señor"- se escuchó y luego la cuenta regresiva.

-Bien Potter, yo voy primero, luego tu y al final Granger… -

-Si - respondió la voz de Hermione, algo seria, como cuando estaban a punto de entrar en acción.

La cuenta regresiva terminó y Harry escuchó el ataque en el lado izquierdo de la casa, un grito de rabia provino de una de las ventanas cercanas, y una nueva explosión, esta vez provocada por Adiel, Harry trepó la ventana y se dejó caer en el piso, segundos después escuchó un nuevo golpe, que supuso, era Hermione.

Al fondo pudieron escuchar los gritos de ataque de sus demás compañeros, deshicieron el hechizo desilusionador y cada uno tomó a un niño, que estaban llorosos, aunque ningún sonido salía de sus bocas, supusieron que tenían hechizos para evitar el ruido, Harry saltó por la ventana, con un niño en brazos, abajo la asistente de Butlher, junto con un grupo de mendimagos esperaban, les entregó al niño, mientras sus compañeros entregaban a los demás niños, entraron con prisa nuevamente, ya que aún quedaban dos mujeres y un hombre mayor, medio inconcientes y amarrados a unas sillas, a ellos los transportaron con hechizos, pues no los podían cargar, y en cuestión de minutos todo el grupo de muggles estaban camino a San Mungo.

En el otro lado de la casa, el reducir a Hesse, había sido algo complicado pero al fin lo habían logrado, y Susan y una chica del grupo de Butlher lo trasladaron a las celdas del ministerio.

Harry y sus amigos volvieron al ministerio sintiéndose como hacía mucho no se sentían, pues no habían podido participar en misiones tan emocionantes desde el problema con Stowe, y casi habían olvidado lo que era la adrenalina corriendo de esa manera.

Jhonson los felicitó por su participación, y por haber dejado tan bien su departamento, todo el grupo caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida, riendo y animándose, incluso Terry, que era el que peor se llevaba con todos, cuando se encontraron con Adiel y dos chicas mas,

-Hey, Potter, justo los estábamos buscando-

-Oh¿pasó algo malo?-

-Naa… que de malo puede pasar, lo que ocurre es que mis compañeros y yo queremos ir a "La Zona" a celebrar, es un ritual nuestro, y queríamos invitarlos, al fin ustedes son parte del equipo esta noche-

Harry miró evaluadoramente a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron en señal de aprobación, él sabía que Draco no llegaría hoy, prefería ir con ellos a estar en el departamento maldiciendo su suerte.

-Bueno, vale, nos vemos en la discoteca entonces-

-¡Genial!!!!- dijo una de las chicas, sonriendo coquetamente hacia Daniel, el cual le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Pero estate quieto por Merlín Santo!!!!! ella trabaja aquí, no te la puedes ligar- le reprochó Susan, en cuanto los perdieron de vista.

-Ah… pero ella empezó, no es mi culpa¡es mi encanto!-

Todos rieron animadamente.

-Bien, vamos al vestíbulo, desde allí creo que nos podemos aparecer en la discoteca- intervino Hermione.

-Chicos, me esperan solo dos minutos, olvidé mandar una carta, la tenía sobre mi escritorio cuando nos llamaron- dijo Terry con mirada inocente.

-Bien, nos vemos en el vestíbulo- aseguró Daniel.

Terry cruzó casi corriendo hasta su escritorio, tomo un pequeño pergamino y garabateó:

"Esta noche, en "La Zona", Draco esta de viaje, estará solo-

T.

Llamó a una lechuza y le indicó donde tenía que entregar el sobre, luego se reunió con los demás en el vestíbulo y se pusieron en marcha hacia la discoteca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

"La Zona" era una discoteca del mundo mágico, aunque quedaba en Londres muggle, cuando entraron la música sonaba bastante fuerte, en el fondo sobre una tarima un mago, bastante guapo, hacía figuras con su varita, las cuales volaban por toda la pista de baile, animando a los que bailaban a saltar y girar, les fue fácil ubicar a Adiel y su grupo, luego de saludar se ubicaron entre ellos, pronto la conversación fluyó ayudada por el licor.

Harry escuchaba como Adiel le comentaba que en su unidad siempre los habían admirado, pues tenían facilidad para los trabajos en cubierto, sobre todo a Malfoy, que era todo un experto en ese campo.

Harry asentía y daba la razón en todo lo que el chico decía, pues sabía que era cierto, luego de varias copas mas, de una bebida azul que aparecía sola en su vaso cuando está se quedaba vacía, Harry se sentía ya ligeramente ebrio, y su mente vagaba por recuerdos felices con Draco, sintiéndose ligeramente triste.

-He… Adiel, yo… ya vuelvo… - dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el chico viendo a Harry con atención.

-Si… solo voy al baño, ya sabes…-

-Oh… vale-

Harry caminó alrededor de la pista de baile, pues no le apetecía cruzar entre los bailarines, estaba ya cerca del baño cuando pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia, con mechas azules a los costados, con los ojos concentrados en su bebida, sentado en una pequeña mesa para dos estaba Will.

Por un momento pensó en dar vuelta y volver a la mesa con los demás, pero sabía que sería una actitud bastante tonta, además tal vez Will no estuviera solo allí, o de repente lo ignoraría, después de lo que había pasado, tomó aire y caminó, pronto los ojos azules se encontraron con los de Harry, Will sonrió feliz y se puso de pie, lanzándose sobre el moreno, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Hola Will- le dijo Harry algo desconcertado y contestando al abrazo.

-¡Harry!!!!, que gusto verte- dijo Will separándose ligeramente del moreno, para luego sujetar uno de sus brazos y jalarlo hacia su mesa.

-Eh… Will, yo estoy con unos amigos esta noche…- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio, que lo había jalado con bastante fuerza.

-¿Draco esta contigo?- preguntó Will levantando la cabeza como tratando de ubicar a Draco.

-No, el ha viajado…-

-Ah… bueno, entonces nada te impide tomar un trago conmigo no?-

-Will… yo… -

-Anda… solo uno ¿si?-

-¿Tu has venido solo?- preguntó Harry viendo como una bebida, esta vez de color anaranjada, similar a la que Will tenía en frente aparecía.

-Si…- dijo con un suspiro.

-Vale, solo una, mis amigos me esperan- dijo Harry levantando su copa, y probando la bebida, que le pareció bastante dulce.

-He leído todos los problemas que has tenido últimamente, con el caso de esa mujer y todo eso… espero que ya todo se esté solucionando-

-Bueno… si… todo mejorará, no es gran cosa-

-Y Draco¿todo bien?-

-Sip… todo de maravilla- mintió con una falsa sonrisa Harry, sintiendo un pequeño hincón en el pecho, allí estaba él, con el chico con el que había engañado a Draco, tomando una copa como si nada malo hubiera pasado, además el licor parecía estarle pegando fuerte, pues pronto se sintió mucho mas mareado, dio un sorbo mas a su bebida y se puso de pie, sintiendo como el piso se movía ligeramente.

-Yo… debo ir al baño, iba hacia allá hace un momento- Harry se extrañó de cómo su lengua se arrastraba.

-¿Estas bien?, creo que has tomado mucho- apuntó Will poniéndose de pie también.

-Si, eso a de ser, yo… me dio gusto verte…-

-Te puedo acompañar aunque sea al baño, no creo que estés bien-

Harry asintió casi sin entender lo que el chico le decía, sintió como la mano de Will se sujetaba a la suya y lo jalaba por entre las mesas, luego se abrió una puerta y fue empujado hacia dentro.

-Will… este no es…- empezó a decir, pero Will ya lo estaba besando antes de que terminará la frase, trató de detenerlo por escasos segundos antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo, giró completamente, aun sin romper el beso y empujó a Will contra la pared, como el chico era mas delgado y pequeño que él, no le significo ningún problema el levantarlo, su erección aun dentro del pantalón se frotaba contra el trasero del rubio, mientras sus manos le apretaban las nalgas, sosteniéndolo.

Harry no supo exactamente como de pronto Will ya no tenía los pantalones puestos, mientras el solo se había abierto el pantalón lo necesario y penetraba fuerte y rápido al chico, que gemía y lloriqueaba sujetándose de su espalda.

-Harry… espera… para…- dijo Will, un par de lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos, Harry le había prácticamente arrancado el pantalón, había entrado en él sin ningún tipo de preparación, y ni siquiera había esperado a que se adaptará antes de empezar a embestir, y aquello se sentía realmente mal, pues se sentía como un objeto, donde el moreno simplemente se estaba descargando.

Aquella voz… -No…. – murmuró Harry deteniéndose -No… tu… otra vez tu!!- murmuró confuso saliendo del rubio, éste cayó al piso, golpeándose

-Harry…- dijo con voz ahogada Will.

-Como… ¿por que me metiste aquí…¡Yo no quería hacer esto…! - dijo mirando alrededor, tratando de entender donde estaba, no entendía lo que había pasado, de pronto se sentía menos mareado que cuando se había parado de la mesa con Will, recordaba que había dicho que iría al baño, y luego, no recordaba mas, lo siguiente era la voz de Will, pidiéndole que se detenga… -Joder, Will, estas bien¿yo te lastimé?- preguntó realmente preocupado mientras se terminaba de cerrar los pantalones.

Will se puso de pie, y empezó a vestirse, -Estoy bien, yo… quiero que te vayas-

-Lo lamento, no se que paso… creo…-

-Vete, por favor, solo vete, no me has lastimado, soy yo quien se buscó esto, yo te metí aquí de todas formas- dijo Will girándose y empujando a Harry hacia la salida.

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró nuevamente con la discoteca, volvió a mirar la puerta por donde había salido "Cuarto oscuro y privado, poner un galeón en la ranura para que se abra" –¿En que momento…? - se preguntó mas desconcertado el moreno, mientras caminaba al baño, su erección había desaparecido rápidamente luego de escuchar la voz de Will, se mojó la cara con agua helada, antes de regresar a la mesa de sus amigos, quería despedirse para no preocuparlos, y llegar a casa lo mas pronto posible.

Luego de escuchar todos los regaños de parte de Hermione y Ron por desaparecerse sin dar mayor explicación se despidió de todos, prometió a Adiel que almorzarían con Draco alguna vez, y se apareció en su departamento, se arrastró hacia la ducha, dispuesto a dejar que el agua limpiara todas sus culpas y se dejó caer en la cama: -_4:00AM,_ me _preguntó que estará haciendo Draco ahora- _se dijo con un suspiro,_ -Seguro que no fallándose a alguien en un cuarto oscuro- _aquello era algo que tenía que analizar, se sentía culpable otra vez, mas que la vez anterior, por que esta vez había sido demasiado agresivo con Will, aunque el sabia que no era así, generalmente al que le gustaba "rudo" en la cama era a Draco, sobre todo cuando estaba molesto, o tenía problemas, pero el no se comportaba así por iniciativa propia nunca, o bueno, tal vez aquella vez en el bosque con Draco, pero fue por que estaba realmente molesto… cayó en cuenta de que la primera vez que estuvo con Will, fue similar, recordó como todo fue rápido, sin cariño, solo sexo, tampoco recordaba como había empezado todo, su recuerdo era algo difuso al respecto, él supuso que por el alcohol, y esta vez todo era similar, alcohol, luego un espacio en blanco en su memoria y finalmente otra vez la escena de él y Will, se giró para abrazar la almohada que usaba el rubio, aun olía a él, _-Solo estoy buscando excusas para mi mal comportamiento, es eso, Dios… soy un ser tan despreciable!!!!- _cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar, a llorar de culpabilidad, de rabia, de vergüenza, no supo exactamente en que momento se quedó dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Tras ver salir a Harry, Will se quedó sentado en el piso, no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, se sentía completamente vacío y usado, y lo peor de todo es que no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo de aquello.

-Hey, que pasó, ví a Potter salir, algo confundido de aquí-

-Lárgate, Rice- murmuró Will sin siquiera levantar la vista.

Rice se arrodilló para quedar a la misma altura que Will –Pero… ¿que pasó? Quedamos en que me darías suficiente material, y que luego de este… mmm… previo, te lo llevarías a casa y todo el mundo feliz-

-Déjame en paz, esto fue un error, solo he conseguido lastimarme mas-

-¿Acaso Potter no se comportó a la altura de la situación?, o ya sé, mientras te penetraba susurraba el nombre de Draco una y otra vez…-

-¡Basta!!!! – gritó Will tapándose los oídos.

-Tú sabías como funcionaba aquello, lo sabías desde la primera vez, así que no te hagas el ofendido¿quieres?-

- Déjame en paz, no quiero hacer ya nada por conseguir a Harry, olvida todo lo que te dije…-

-Pero niño, esto no funciona así, además, - dijo Rice acercándose un poco mas a Will y levantando con una de sus manos el rostro del chico –Si Potter no te ha dejado feliz, yo puedo ayudarte- sus labios tomaron los del chico en un tosco beso, pero sintió un gran empujón que lo hizo golpearse la cabeza en el piso.

-No me toques, no vuelvas a tocarme-

-¡Pero que te pasa, pedazo de mierda!!!!-

-Aléjate de mí, no quiero cruzarme contigo nunca mas- dijo Will poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cuarto.

Rice emitió una carcajada –Hay… pequeño idiota, como si necesitará algo mas de ti, si ya me diste todo lo que necesitaba.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Terry dejó caer la colilla de cigarro al piso y la pisó con bastante furia, apuró mas el paso, hasta llegar al final del camino, torció hacia la derecha y llegó a una casa bastante pequeña, oculta tras unos árboles, con total familiaridad giró el pomo de la puerta, su magia fue reconocida durante un par de segundos antes de abrirse y dejarlo entrar,

-¿Que ocurre? tuve que inventar una gran excusa para salir esta vez- dijo con cierta molestia, pues le había tocado la guardia del domingo en la tarde, la mas aburrida que había, y encima había tenido que mentir para poder salir a atender aquella llamada, lo que significaba que el siguiente domingo tendría que hacer la misma guardia.

-Hemos tenido unos problemas- aseguró la voz de un hombre sentado en un gran sofá cerca de la chimenea.

-¿Que tipo de problemas? el último cargamento entró sin ninguna falla, yo mismo lo confirmé- se apresuró a asegurar Terry, temiendo por la continuidad de aquel negocio que tantos frutos le estaba brindando.

-Si, el cargamento pasó, pero hay alguien detrás de la pista de todo esto, al parecer han estado investigando-

-No, eso no es posible, yo he verificado las misiones y no tenemos nada con trafico de pociones y mucho menos de…-

-¡Silencio!!!- le interrumpió la voz –Hay un auror que esta investigando, llegó incluso a entrar a nuestro almacén en Alemania el día de ayer, el cual por suerte habíamos limpiado casi por completo, pero consiguió algunas cosas, esta muy cerca, debes eliminarlo, no sabemos que mas puede tener, aunque nos hacemos una idea-

-¿Un auror?- preguntó algo confundido Terry – ¿Será acaso el entrometido de Potter?-

-No, no es Potter, es peor aun, se trata de un traidor, es Malfoy, necesitamos que lo saques del medio-

La orden no agradó para nada a Terry, el no quería deshacerse de Draco, bueno, no hasta que haya sido suyo, un par de veces por lo menos, pero de pronto una idea llegó a su cerebro –Si te traigo a Draco, me permitirás… ¿jugar con él un poco?, me la debe después de todo- propuso Terry, sin tratar de esconder su entusiasmo.

-Así que te gusta Draco…bueno, ayúdanos a capturarlo, y te lo dejaré un rato, luego de que podamos eliminar todo lo que ha averiguado nos desharemos de él-

Terry asintió sonriente, antes de girarse y abandonar la habitación con una sola idea en la cabeza _–Al fin serás mío-_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Harry había pasado toda la mañana durmiendo, en la tarde se había dado una ducha, no tenía ánimos de comer, así que obvio el almuerzo y se volvió a recostar en la cama, mirando el techo, esperando por Draco mientras, volvía a analizar todo lo ocurrido, y por mas vueltas que le daba, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, era un maldito traidor que no merecía ningún perdón.

Draco no apareció hasta muy llegada la noche, justo cuando Harry salía del baño, con el pijama puesto y dispuesto a dormir, resignado a que Draco llegaría de madrugada, el rubio se acercó a él y con cierto temor al rechazo, le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de empezar a cambiarse también, el que Harry no le volteará la cara ni lo evitará le hizo sonreír ligeramente, al parecer no era el único que quería hacer las paces.

Harry observó el semblante de su novio, aun recordaba lo furioso que se había ido, pero parecía mucho mas calmado, verlo así tan sereno, seguro que dispuesto a arreglar las cosas, hizo que su corazón latiera con mas fuerza, con miedo de que viera en sus ojos la traición cometida.

-¿Y que hiciste anoche?- preguntó de pronto Draco mientras se terminaba de poner el pijama

Aquella pregunta alertó un poco al moreno, pero trato de reflejar total calma en su voz –Fuimos con los chicos del trabajo y los del grupo de Butlher a tomar algo, tuvimos un poco de acción y por eso nos fuimos a celebrar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Oh, Te llamé por la red flu y no contestaste, me preocupé un poco, aunque supuse que algo así habría pasado-

-En realidad fui solo por no rechazarles la invitación, no estaba de humor- respondió Harry metiéndose en la cama, se sentía nervioso, pero trataba de ocultarlo lo mejor posible.

La voz de Harry temblaba ligeramente al oído del rubio, y aquello solo significaba que Harry mentía, u ocultaba algo, negó con la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, lo único que quería en ese momento era hacer las paces con el moreno, se metió a la cama acercándose lo suficiente a Harry, que estaba recostado de espaldas, le dio un suave beso en la oreja –¿y ahora estas de mejor humor?- preguntó mientras empezaba a atacar su cuello con suaves besos y mordidas.

-mmm… puede- respondió Harry, que al primer contacto de esos suaves labios acariciando su cuello notó cuanto había extrañado a su novio, notó como aquello le daba calma, como aquello lo hacía realmente feliz.

-Tal vez yo pueda ponerte de buen humor- ronroneó Draco levantando la camiseta del moreno y empezando a hacer un camino de besos y mordidas por todo el tórax, mordió una de sus tetillas lo cual hizo que el moreno emitiera un nuevo gemido

-Oh… si, definitivamente estoy poniéndome de buen humor- murmuró Harry antes de girarse y posicionarse sobre el rubio, sentado sobre su abdomen empezó a besarlo, y acariciarlo, rápidamente se deshizo de la camiseta y atacó dando pequeñas mordidas por todo el pecho, hasta que llegó al ombligo, el cual mordió, succionó e introdujo su lengua, mientras sus manos estaban ya bajando el pantalón, Draco levanto las caderas ayudándolo, dejando al aire su ya muy despierta erección.

-mmm, Harry….oh- gruñó Draco mientras el moreno daba un par de besos en su erección para luego introducirla por completo en la boca, empezó a subir y bajar lentamente, con sus manos acariciaba las piernas del rubio, suavemente, el rubio abrió las piernas un poco mas.

De pronto Harry detuvo sus caricias y subió hasta la altura del rubio y le dio un suave beso en los labios –Quiero que me hagas el amor, Draco- murmuró entrecortadamente aun dentro del beso.

Draco asintió, se levantó, y giró a Harry invirtiendo los papeles, se deshizo de la camiseta y del pantalón del moreno y se recostó encima de el, haciendo que ambas erecciones se froten, lo cual provocó un gemido en ambos, poco a poco fue descendiendo nuevamente hasta llegar a la erección del moreno, la empezó a lamer lentamente, a un ritmo tortuoso, mientras con una mano acariciaba los testículos.

-Oh… Draco… odio que hagas eso- murmuró Harry levantando un poco la cabeza para ver a Draco, jugando con su miembro.

Draco levantó la vista y sus ojos se conectaron con los de Harry, le dio una sonrisa, la cual le pareció extremadamente sexy al moreno, y rápidamente se metió toda la erección del moreno a la boca, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, lo que hizo que Harry gimiera y se dejara caer nuevamente, el rubio subió y bajo varias veces, a un ritmo bastante rápido, mientras que uno de sus dedos empezaba a acariciar la entrada del moreno, Harry abrió mas las piernas y apoyo los talones en la cama, tratando de darle mas acceso al rubio, el cual dejó de lamer solo un momento, empapó sus dedos de la saliva dejada en el pene de Harry y empezó a meter un dedo, lentamente al principio, sentía como el cuerpo de Harry se estremecía por las caricias, su boca pronto volvió a atender el miembro de Harry, mientras deslizaba un segundo dedo.

-Oh… Draco…- gruñó Harry deseando poder sentir mas, Draco giró sus dedos en el interior del moreno, un nuevo grito in entendible salió de la garganta del moreno.

Harry sintió que se perdía en medio del placer de aquellos dedos en su interior y aquella boca succionando cada vez mas fuerte, sabía que de seguir así no duraría mucho mas tiempo sin correrse, aprisionó con sus manos los cabellos del rubio y lo jaló suavemente hacia arriba –Ven…ya por favor…- murmuró.

Draco sonrió, mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas de su novio, pronunció el hechizo lubricante muy suavemente, y luego presionó su miembro en su interior, entrando lo mas despacio posible, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió aquel cuerpo estrecho apretándolo, se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a delinear con su lengua los labios del moreno, hacia semanas que Harry no era suyo, y disfruto de poder estar con el así, como antes.

Harry sintió como Draco invadía su cuerpo, junto con una mezcla de placer y dolor, soltó el aire lentamente, sentía como sus labios eran acariciados, levantó un poco más las piernas y las enroscó alrededor del cuerpo de su novio, el cual se empujó un poco mas adentro.

-Ah… Harry- gimió el rubio ante el mayor contacto, -Eres tan… perfecto….- murmuró suavemente, empezó a embestir suavemente, tratando de no apurarse, de hacer que Harry disfrute tanto como él, con una mano empezó a acariciar la erección del moreno, que solo gemía y se arqueaba debajo de él.

-Oh Dios,… Draco- murmuró Harry con la voz entrecortada, sus manos estaban sujetando las nalgas del rubio, haciéndolo marcar un ritmo mas rápido.

-Harry… Harry…- murmuraba Draco entre embestida y embestida.

-Te extrañé tanto….- gimió Harry sintiendo como las emociones se agolpaban en su pecho, sentía sus ojos llorosos, sus manos presionaron mas fuerte las nalgas de su novio, marcando su piel.

-Oh… joder Harry, también te extrañe…- dijo entrecortadamente Draco pegándose mas al cuerpo del moreno, atrapando entre ambos vientres su erección.

Harry se arqueó más al sentir aquella presión y un gemido mas escapó de sus labios, Draco apuró mas el ritmo de sus embestidas, -Eres… eres delicioso…- le murmuró entrecortadamente al oído.

Harry trató de contestar, pero solo pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios.

Pasó poco tiempo antes que el cuerpo de Harry se tensara por completo y llagara al orgasmo entre ambos, Draco lo siguió segundos después embistiendo un poco mas fuerte mientras inundaba el interior de su novio, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de Harry, ambos respirando entrecortadamente, sentía como las manos de su novio habían subido lentamente por toda la espalda, erizándole la piel, hasta la nuca, en donde jugaba distraídamente con su cabello.

Dio un par de besos mas antes de querer incorporarse, no que él pesara mucho, pero tampoco quería aplastarlo, sin embargo Harry lo detuvo abrazándose mas a él –No espera, quédate un poco mas- le dijo al oído, así que el rubio busco la forma de dejarse caer sobre el moreno sin aplastarlo, y permanecieron en silencio, escuchando solo el sonido de sus respiraciones.

-Harry, te amo… - murmuró Draco cuando la naturaleza siguió su curso y tuvo que salir del moreno, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se incorporó dejándose caer a un lado.

-Yo… Te extrañé mucho… te amo… te amo un montón- le dijo Harry con voz algo ahogada,

Draco levantó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios –Lo sé mi amor… lo sé, también te extrañé…, no sabes cuanto… -

Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintiendo las manos de Draco apartándole un par de mechones de cabello de la frente, su cuerpo se sentía muy liviano, sabía que se quedaría dormido en solo minutos.

Draco extendió una de las manos lo suficiente para alcanzar la varita que estaba sobre la mesa de noche -fregoteo- murmuró limpiándolos a ambos para luego recoger la manta que había caído al piso, se acomodó en el pecho de Harry, sabía que el moreno ya se había quedado dormido, bostezó y se dejó vencer también por el sueño, por primera vez en lo que iba del año podía dormir tranquilamente, sintiéndose amado y feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Cuando Harry despertó aquella mañana, lo hizo sintiendo una felicidad que no sentía hace mucho, por la ventana pudo ver que aun era temprano, sabía que pronto se debía levantar para trabajar, así que se sentó y estiró los brazos tratando de quitarse la pereza del cuerpo, preguntándose donde estaría su novio, pronto una nota sobre la mesa llamó su atención.

_Harry _

_No te levantes, quédate donde estas_

_Draco_

-Vaya, ni que le cobraran por palabra- dijo algo divertido el moreno mientras se dejaba caer sobre el respaldar de la cama, esperando y rememorando los eventos de la noche anterior con una sonrisa, solo un par de minutos después entraba Draco, solo vistiendo un bóxer y con una bandeja de desayuno

-Buenos días, mi amor- le dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hola- dijo mientras recibía la bandeja y Draco se acomodaba junto a él en la cama, no habían hecho eso de desayunar en la cama desde hacia muchísimo tiempo.

-Sabes, llamé a Jhonson esta mañana- empezó a contarle Draco, mientras Harry tomaba un sorbo del café recién preparado -y le comenté que teníamos unos asuntos que arreglar, y si podía darte el día de hoy libre, en lugar del otro domingo-

-Así?- dijo Harry mientras mordía una tostada – ¿y que asuntos pendientes tenemos hoy?-

-Hoy nos dedicaremos a ti y a mí, no te dejare salir de esta cama- aseguró el rubio con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿En serio¿No veras tus asuntos hoy?-

-Nop-

-¿Y pasaras todo el día conmigo?-

-Sip-

Harry sonrió divertido ante las respuestas del rubio –¿Y eso por que?-

Draco se puso bastante serio, lo cual desconcertó al moreno, pensando que podía haber arruinado el momento, sin embargo cuando el rubio habló lo hizo con bastante calma, -Cuando estuve en Alemania, estuve pensando mucho en nosotros, y pensé que nos estábamos lastimando mucho, me estaba dedicando a lo mío sin darme cuenta de cuanto te podía estar alejando, y yo… no quiero perderte-

Harry se quedo atónito por unos segundos antes de sonreír –Pensaba lo mismo, que te estaba alejando de mi, molestando y presionando cuando sabia que estabas con tantos problemas- admitió Harry finalmente.

-No Harry, él que estaba mal aquí soy yo, en serio, perdóname-

-Yo también estuve algo mal- dijo Harry sintiendo la culpabilidad cayendo sobre su estomago nuevamente, allí estaba él metiéndose en un asqueroso cuarto oscuro con Will, mientras Draco se dedicaba a pensar en su relación.

-Dejemos esto- le dijo el rubio acariciándole una mejilla, olvidemos todo lo pasado ¿si? Solo vamos a disfrutar hoy de tenernos, mañana ambos debemos volver a nuestras obligaciones otra vez-

Harry se acercó y lo besó lentamente, disfrutando de esos labios, y dispuesto a hacer cumplir a Draco eso de no salir de la cama durante todo el día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando Harry se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio, que estaba tendido boca abajo en la alfombra de la sala, frente a la chimenea, ambos sudando y riendo, extasiados y satisfechos.

-Mañana ninguno de los dos se podrá sentar- dijo seriamente Draco mientras sentía como el moreno salía de el.

Harry soltó una carcajada ante el comentario, -Bueno, al menos te acordaras de mi cuando estés sentado en esas aburridas reuniones-

El rubio le dio un pequeño codazo en el estomago, -tu también te acordaras de mi- le dijo amenazadoramente y luego rió también, sin embargo sus carcajadas fueron interrumpidas por un pequeño ruido cera de la puerta del departamento, Draco invocó un par de batas desde la habitación, se puso una y le pasó otra a Harry, caminaron ambos con la varita en alto hacia la puerta, y no encontraron nada inusual –Que extraño… tu también lo oíste ¿cierto?- preguntó Draco mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento.

-Si… lo cierto es que ya van varias veces, y no solo aquí, en la calle también- le comentó Harry.

-¡Eso no me lo habías contado!- medio le increpó el rubio mientras le pasaba una botella con agua a Harry.

-Si, hemos estado en tantas cosas… lo siento, pero lo cierto es que desde hace semanas que tengo esa sensación de ser seguido¿entiendes? – preguntó hacia Draco el cual asintió mientras bebía de la botella de agua –y bueno, no es la primera vez que escucho ruidos en el pasillo… ¿Tú crees que alguien este siguiéndonos?-

Draco pareció pensarlo durante un par de segundos antes de contestar –Naa… seguro que es uno de esos fanáticos tuyos-

-mmm… puede que tengas razón- afirmó Harry bebiendo su botella de agua, pronto Draco se abrazó detrás de él, dio un par de mordidas en el cuello, con una mano empezó a desanudarle la bata, y luego a acariciar su pecho.

-Olvida eso, tu y yo estábamos a punto de iniciar algo ¿recuerdas?- ronroneó para luego meter su lengua entre los pliegues del oído de Harry.

-Oh… Dios Draco, pero estas imparable hoy ¿no?-

-Tu me pones así… eres demasiado sexy como para resistirme-

Harry rió fuerte mientras su bata caía al piso, seguida por una lengua que recorría su espalda suave y sensualmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Will no sabía por que seguía allí, después de lo de la noche del sábado había decidido alejarse, sin embargo la necesidad de escucharlo una vez mas se impuso, y terminó una vez mas en el pasillo de aquel edificio, para su pesar, no escuchó peleas como los días anteriores, escuchó gemidos, risas… estaban teniendo sexo, pero lo que alteró realmente a Will fue escuchar todas aquellas palabras de amor que Harry le daba a Draco, como le preguntaba si estaba bien, como le decía que lo amaba, o que lo volvía loco, eso dolía, recordando la noche en el cuarto oscuro y como había sido tratado él, le dolía en el alma, aún sabiendo que era su culpa, no podía evitar la pena, sabía que era el momento de decir adiós a sus fantasías con Harry, y empezar a rehacer su vida, jaló con suavidad el aparato que había comprado para escuchar detrás de la puerta, pero éste cayó al piso, lo levantó lo mas rápido que pudo y subió corriendo las escaleras, se quedó entre dos escalones que ya conocía y sabía que lo ocultarían, pudo ver a Draco y a Harry, ambos en bata, despeinados y sonrojados mirando hacia ambos lados, -Al menos te ví una última vez- se dijo para sí mismo Will, cuando los chicos cerraron la puerta, espero un poco mas para bajar e ir hacia su departamento, sentía pena, aunque sabía que era lo mejor, no lastimarse mas. _-Solo lamento que no te hayas enamorado de mí, como yo de ti, Harry-_ suspiró cansado mientras cruzaba la calle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Harry estaba tan ocupado recuperando el tiempo perdido con Draco que casi llega tarde a su oficina, lo cierto era que no quería alejarse de Draco, y con pesar, ambos se despidieron con un beso y una sonrisa en los labios, el rubio le prometió que llegaría alrededor de las 10, y Harry le dijo que lo esperaría, susurró un suave te amo antes de dejar a Draco en el departamento y dirigirse hacia el ministerio.

-Pero si Harry esta feliz, mira Hermione, Harry sonríe- dijo Ron a modo de saludo, y hablando con la chica, la cual sonrío con cara de _–yo se lo que hiciste ayer-_

-Ja, ja que graciosos- dice sarcásticamente el moreno mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, recordando que Draco le había dicho que se acordaría de él cuando lo hiciera, no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pero la reprimió rápidamente, –Y que tenemos de nuevo aquí- preguntó para distraerse en algo más que el recuerdo de su novio.

-mmm, no mucho, ayer el día a estado lento, pero Jhonson nos dijo que pronto estaremos en acción nuevamente, al parecer la investigación marcha de maravilla. – explicó Hermione.

-Genial, me muero por actuar de nuevo…-

-Si, nosotros también- intervino Ron.

Una voz en la puerta del salón los hizo sobre saltar, era Jhonson seguido de dos brujas con batas color verde limón, Harry reconoció a una de ellas como la que atendía la enfermería del ministerio.

-Bien chicos, a ver, hoy tenemos que tomarles una muestra de sangre a cada uno de ustedes- dijo con voz fuerte Jhonson.

-¿Sangre?... ¿para que desea eso?- preguntó Daniel, caminando hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Bueno, es un examen de rutina, para vigilar que estén bien de salud, ustedes saben…- explicó Jhonson mientras agitaba las manos para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Y para sabes si hemos consumido algo ilegal ¿cierto?- replicó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Jhonson suspiró fastidiado, -Bien, si así es¿contenta?, el ministro esta haciendo esto con todo el departamento de aurores, y no es ilegal, así que haciendo una pequeña fila por favor, - dijo mientras movía las manos, indicando el sitio donde estaban las dos brujas esperando con pequeños maletines –Y sin reclamos, Granger, es solo un pequeño examen, cuando ingresaste te hicieron lo mismo-

Hermione bufó fastidiada, aunque sabía que Jhonson tenía razón, y junto a su novio y los demás chicos extendió el brazo para que sacaran la pequeña muestra.

Harry almorzaba en la cafetería junto a Ron y Hermione, conversando acerca del caso de Draco, y de cómo las cosas se estaban resolviendo entre ellos cuando un agitado Daniel entro corriendo.

-Harry… que bueno que te encuentro aquí, por un momento pensé que pudieron salir a almorzar fuera… -

-¿Que ocurre, no escuche ninguna alerta?-

-Es… un tal Snape, en la oficina, esperándote, dice que Draco ha desaparecido-

-Desa….- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie –No, el estaba esta mañana conmigo-

Harry seguido de los demás llegó hasta la sala de aurores donde Snape lo esperaba, con el rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

-Potter- dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza

-¿Que pasó con Draco? Daniel dice que ha desaparecido…-

-Si, así es, será mejor que nos sentemos, necesitamos hablar-

Ante la confusa mirada de Harry, Snape sacó una gran carpeta que se veía llena de papeles, en la tapa de la carpeta se podía ver un pequeño dragón plateado, similar al patronus de Draco brillando con fuerza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Aquella mañana Draco caminó lentamente en medio de lo que parecía, a su parecer, un almacén clandestino, cerca de la costa, solo necesitaba recolectar un par de pociones, tal vez unas fotos, o algo que le ayude a encontrar a la cabeza de toda aquella organización.

Se detuvo frente a una gran pared y murmuró –revelio incantatum- y un contenedor apareció de pronto, en el cual pudo percibir un pequeño rastro de magia negra, casi nulo, pasó la varita, tratando de comprender el hechizo que le pudieron haber aplicado, sintió de pronto un dolor agudo en la espalda, supo inmediatamente que le había alcanzado con algún hechizo, le pareció irreal lo lento que caía al piso, dio un par de parpadeos, solo pudo ver un par de zapatos oscuros acercándose, trató de levantar la cabeza pero el dolor era extremo, los parpados le pesaban demasiado, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no cerrarlos, pero a cada momento se le hacia mas difícil, su cuerpo luchó lo mas que pudo, hasta que no pudo mas y sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Primero: Comentarios:

**Gladiz:** Hola… gracias por el comentario… si tienes razón la situación va empeorando, y sobre el juicio de Draco y todo lo que esta pasando, creo que tendrás algunas respuestas en el capitulo siguiente….

Ya ves que la indiferencia no les duró mucho, aunque coincido contigo siempre logra el efecto deseado (risa macabra de la autora)

Will… el creo que ya esta pagando el juntarse con periodistas malosos ¿no?….

Te me cuidas mucho, un beso y abrazo…

**mila22** Holas…. Ya vez lo que paso con la junta esa de Will y Rice, nada bueno como era de imaginarse…

Espero que este capi también te guste… La indiferencia siempre es una buena táctica, y creo que resolvió algo al final…

No puedo responderte nada aun sobre el fin del fic ni la razón del título, aunque ya faltan pocos capis para llegar al final…

Un beso cuídate mucho y que estés bien

Bien, creo que ya se va poniendo mas interesante la historia, que os ha parecido? Espero que dejen un comentario, vamos que me alegra la semana!!!!

Un beso y disfruten el fin de semana

Próxima actualización: miércoles posiblemente…

P.A.o


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicos y chicas, ¿listos para un capitulo mas? Espero que si…

Antes de empezar, lo de siempre:

"Esta historia tiene mucho slash, además de violencia, y cosas (a mi parecer) fuertes, sobre todo este capitulo, así que si alguna de ellas te molesta, lastima, afecta o simplemente no te gusta leer ese tipo de historias, por fis no leas... (Guerra avisada no mata gente... decía mi mamá)"

Ahora nuestro disclaimer:

"Todos estos personajes no son nuestros, pertenecen a JKRowling, pero de vez en cuando les gusta venir a jugar con nosotros a que todo pudo ser diferente"

**CAPITULO 10**

**LA SANGRE LLAMA A LA SANGRE**

-A ver si es que estoy entendiendo- dijo Harry molesto –Me esta diciendo que Draco ha estado trabajando en el caso de unos traficantes de pociones, y no nos había dicho nada al respecto, que solo el jefe Jhonson estaba al tanto?-

-Así es, me alegra saber que en tanto tiempo tu capacidad por entender ha aumentado- respondió mordazmente Snape.

-Y usted recién se enteró de esto por que en su escritorio apareció esta carpeta contándole todo lo que estaba sucediendo, para que luego nos trajera la información?- preguntó Ron mientras miraba detenidamente el dragón plateado en la tapa de la carpeta.

-Vaya, Weasley, otro que me asombra-

Ron le dio una mirada de odio, y abrió la boca para responder algo, sin embargo Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Pero profesor Snape, es muy extraño, nosotros no tenemos casos así, siempre se trabaja en grupos-

-Este caso es diferente, Draco estaba muy molesto por el tema este de las pociones ilegales, ya había empezado a hacer sus averiguaciones antes de que el caso de Shane surgiera, pese a que le congelaron todas sus acciones, encontró algunas pistas y decidió seguirlas, antes se lo contó a Jhonson, y el accedió a dejarlo investigar, pues al parecer el caso de la mujer que murió también tenía algo que ver-

-¿Y por que no me lo dijo?-

-Eso no lo sé, lo único que se es que al parecer Draco se topó con algo mas, pues creó esta carpeta, que tiene un conjuro de protección- al ver la mirada de desconcierto que ponían los chicos Snape bufó –¡demonios! Protección… hechizo de protección y encubrimiento, ¿es que ya no les enseñan nada aquí? Este hechizo permite ocultar información que solo es revelada en caso que el mago que lo conjuró este en grave peligro, o… muerto- lo último lo dijo bastante mas bajo, negándose a aceptar que existía esa posibilidad.

-Espere, ¿no hay forma de usar este hechizo para encontrarlo?- preguntó Harry, asimilando ya la información que le daba Snape.

-Lo he intentado desde que apareció esto, hace un par de horas pero no lo he conseguido- dijo Snape, dejando ver por primera vez un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Draco abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, estaba en el puerto, en uno de los almacenes abandonados, sintió un rastro de magia, un contenedor, algo frío en la espalda y luego nada mas… trató de moverse y recién notó que estaba amarrado, atado a una silla, le era imposible mover un solo músculo, y seguro que su varita no se encontraba cerca.

-Pero si el gran auror, traidor de la sangre ya se despertó- dijo una voz bastante cerca de él.

Draco dio un respingo, conocía esa voz, ese tono, le era tan familiar, aunque no podía ubicarlo.

-¿Que es lo que quieren?- preguntó con la voz más fría y neutra que pudo.

-Tu ya no estas en condiciones de hacer ninguna pregunta Draquito- dijo otra voz, esa si la reconocía, además que no había nadie en el mundo que lo llamara así, solo una persona.

-Pansy…- murmuró mordazmente.

-Bien, veo que ya vas recordando a los que traicionaste- dijo de nuevo aquella voz, pero esta vez ya no tuvo dudas,

-Blaise-

-Muy bien, ahora que todos nos reconocimos, tú nos vas a dar algunas respuestas-

Ambos chicos se dejaron ver finalmente por Draco, estaban bastante cambiados, sus túnicas no eran tan finas como antes, pero tampoco eran de mala calidad, no se veía señales de maltrato, ni ningún sufrimiento, se preguntó de que deberían haber estado viviendo, y sobre todo quien seria su nuevo líder, por que sabia que por lo menos ese par no era capaz de liderar nada.

-No les daré nada- respondió finalmente Draco

-Oh… si lo harás, necesitamos que nos digas donde están las pruebas que tienes sobre las pociones –

-Ja!- rió irónicamente el rubio –Si, claro se las voy a dar-

-Crucio!!!!!- un rayo rojo salio de la varita de la chica y descargó sobre el cuerpo de Draco que se agitó y retorció sobre la silla.

-Espero que los métodos de Pansy te hagan cambiar de parecer-

-N… No… no tengo nada de lo que quieren-

-Mmm muy mala respuesta Draco, ¡Crucio!- apuntó nuevamente la chica, esta vez si el rubio cayó al piso con todo y silla, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor, hacia mucho tiempo que no recibía una maldición así, y el dolor era peor de lo que recordaba. Sintió que alguien se inclinaba muy cerca de el.

-Esto recién empieza, vamos Draco, no nos quieras engañar, sabes lo que te conviene, un Slytherin siempre va por el camino que le conviene, eso de juntarte con Gryffindors hace que se te pegue esa mala costumbre de querer parecer valiente.

-Vete a la mierda… - respondió el rubio con toda la fuerza que pudo, fuerza que casi ya no tenía.

Sintió como un par de brazos lo levantaban, y otra vez estaba sentado.

-A este chico le gustan tus atenciones Pansy… - murmuró Blaise a lo que la chica apuntó otro cruciatus mas.

_-Mierda que pare…- _pensaba Draco mientras su cuerpo sentía como si mil cuchillos calientes le atravesaran la piel, rogando por la inconciencia, su garganta se desgarraba de dolor por los fuertes gritos que salían de ella sin poder controlarla.

Unos cuantos crucios más y el rubio cayó nuevamente al piso, esta vez inconsciente.

-Es demasiado terco, no hablará- apunto Blaise.

-Y si le damos Verasitum, o aplicamos legeremens- preguntó algo fastidiada la chica mientras se acercaba a revisar que el rubio aun respirara.

-No, los aurores estamos entrenados para resistir ambas cosas, es mas, el es uno de los mas expertos en ocultar cosas- dijo una tercera voz, saliendo desde las sombras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

-Hace algunos meses Draco me comentó todo el tema de las pociones ilegales, poco después encontró pistas que dejaban ver que el tema iba mas allá de las pociones, obtuvo un par de contactos y empezó a investigar, llegó el juicio de su hermano y tuvo que parar, pero poco después sucedió lo de Melínda Stowe, y dedujo que todo estaba relacionado, fue así como se embarcó en esta misión, como comprenderán se le pidió discreción al respecto, hace unos días en Alemania consiguió un dato, que debía comprobar hoy, lamentablemente no me dejo dicho absolutamente nada sobre donde estaría esta mañana- explicó Jhonson sentado en su escritorio, delante de él, Hermione, Ron y Harry lo miraban sorprendidos y preocupados.

-Supongo que nos encargaremos personalmente de ubicar a Draco, ¿no es así? – preguntó rudamente Harry, al cual en realidad no le importaba si le daban o no la autorización, igual iría por su novio.

-Lo cierto es que no quiero que el ministro, o los demás se enteren de esto aun, confío en que ustedes puedan encontrarlo rápido-

-Bien, entonces… supongo que seremos solo los tres por ahora- informó Hermione.

-Así es, estos son los informes que tengo de Draco, con respecto a esta misión, ya saben, tienen luz verde para todo - dijo Jhonson, Ron tomó el grupo de documentos que le daba Jhonson, y los tres salieron de la oficina, rumbo a sus escritorios.

Jhonson se dejo caer en la silla, dio un largo suspiro y encendió un cigarro (como jefe el si podía fumar en su oficina) estaba preocupado por Draco, temía lo peor, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Jefe, disculpe, pero Terry me ha enviado una nota, dice que tiene un pequeño problema y que no llegará hoy- dijo Susan enseñando un pequeño pergamino.

-Ah… ese muchacho, últimamente para fuera de la oficina demasiado tiempo, vale, gracias Susan, ya hablaré yo con él mañana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Hermione pasaba las hojas que habían dentro de la carpeta a toda velocidad, leyendo y anotando datos, Ron y Harry se entretenían un poco mas en las fotos que mostraban diversos almacenes, con frascos y cajas llenas de pociones, habían pruebas de que lotes enteros entraban de alguna manera a Inglaterra, sin ser registrados ni revisados, además de no pagar impuestos, por eso nadie sabia lo que podían contener.

-No entiendo como pudo hacer todo aquello sin que lo notáramos- murmuró Ron en voz baja, -sabía que era uno de los mejores, pero todo este trabajo, es… increíble-

-Lo sé, y no entiendo por que no me lo contó, o por que no lo comentó a nadie- resopló Harry.

Hermione detuvo su lectura un par de segundos levantó la vista y le dio una mirada acusadora.

-¡¿Que?!- respondió Harry de manera tosca –Ahora me dirás algo que yo no sé ¿verdad?-

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?-Tanto Harry como Ron negaron suavemente, Hermione dio un resoplido de impaciencia, y demoró un poco en hablar, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas –Esas pociones están pasando bajo las narices de todo los encargados de las fronteras del ministerio, todas las fronteras están protegidas, por aurores, no hay forma que nada entre ni salga sin que lo examinen, no al menos en estas proporciones- dijo a la vez que señalaba una de las fotos de los conteiners de pociones que Draco había sacado.

-Entonces estaba evitando que la información se filtre- argumentó Ron

-Pero, yo soy su novio… es decir… pudo mencionarlo-

Hermione le dio una mirada extraña –Harry, tu y el han estado en uno de sus peores momentos, le habían pedido discreción, y además seguro que pensó que, como siempre, tu actuarías tratando de protegerlo y evitarle hacer algo como esto-

-¿Y que de malo con que quiera protegerlo?-

-Harry, este no es el momento, en serio- empezó a explicar Ron –Además él es muy capaz, y astuto, nos dejo esto ¿no?, seguro que aquí encontraremos la forma de encontrarlo-

-Si, es tan astuto que se dejo capturar- refunfuñó Harry

-Oh, vamos, que tenemos que ponernos a esto, además en esta hoja hay códigos, debemos descifrar esto, mientras mas rápido mejor- apuntó Hermione a un largo pergamino con signos extraños.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Draco sintió un frío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y abrió los ojos sobresaltado y tomando aire con fuerza, le habían echado agua helada encima, pudo ver nuevamente a sus captores, solo que esta vez, además de Pansy y Blaise había alguien más:

-¿Terry? ¿Que demonios haces aquí?-

-Draco, Draco, Draco, - dijo acercándose a él y negando con la cabeza, -mira en lo que te has metido, esto es muy simple, si no hablas ellos te mataran, solo necesitan saber donde están las pruebas, se que no las tienes en la oficina, por que no hay ningún archivo ni investigación al respecto, y en la oficina que mantenías con los abogados tampoco esta, tu departamento también esta limpio, así que será mejor que nos digas que hiciste con eso-

-Maldito bastando, como pudiste venderte de esa manera- Antes que pudiera reaccionar un golpe había caído sobre su ojo izquierdo, haciéndolo tambalearse en la silla, sin embargo no cayó al piso.

-No vuelvas a insultarme, no estas en posición de insultarme mas-

Draco sintió como un hilo de sangre recorría su rostro y caía al piso y torció la boca en una media sonrisa –insultarte, solo te digo lo que eres… te vendiste, cuando esto termine estarás en Azkaban, si es que estos no te matan antes- dijo haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia Blaise y Pansy.

Terry se acercó mas a el, y sujeto con fuerza el rostro del rubio, -Escúchame bien "señor soy intocable por que Potter me folla" nadie te sacará de esta, nadie sabe siquiera que has desaparecido, y será muy fácil para nosotros cubrirlo, así que deja de soñar con que el trío de tarados que tienes por amigos te ayudara, estas realmente jodido, solo depende de ti que todo el sufrimiento dure poco tiempo-

Draco giró la cara tratando de soltarse del agarre –Que te den, maldito imbécil-

Terry le soltó con brusquedad, se alejó de él, y se acercó a Pansy y Blaise, les murmuró algo, ellos al principio negaron, pero el chico siguió argumentando, Draco trataba sin éxito de entender lo que hablaban, finalmente Blaise hizo un gesto cansado y asintió, jalando a Pansy con él, ambos salieron de la habitación, dejándolos solos, un frío recorrió la espalda de Draco, al ver la mirada que le dio Terry una vez que quedaron solos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Habían logrado descifrar casi todo el código que Draco les había dejado, encontrando muchos nombres de empresas, que al parecer eran solo para encubrir, y nombres de personas, aunque creyeron reconocer uno que otro nombre de ex alumnos de Hogwarts no estaban completamente seguros, además había fechas y lugares en los que ellos habían comprobado podían haber puertos y puntos de entrada al país.

Harry leía los informes de Draco, de sus averiguaciones e intervenciones, comprendió por que siempre su novio llegaba tan tarde, y cansado, había uno en el que indicaba que había conseguido al menos una veintena de nombres, aquel informe era del 31 de diciembre, una pequeña punzada de culpa invadió su pecho.

Para asombro de los chicos, la carpeta dio un pequeño brillo plateado, que se apagó a los pocos segundos, sin embargo algo mas había aparecido junto a la figura del dragón.

-Eso es…- murmuró atónito Harry

-Color sangre, como gotas… pero solo es una imagen- confirmó Hermione.

-¿Que demonios significa?- preguntó Ron

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de analizar y entender, cuando Hermione dio un respingo, -Como no se nos ocurrió antes, hizo este hechizo de protección con sangre, por eso es que Snape no podía rastrearlo, se necesita su sangre para hacerlo-

-Su sangre… pero de donde vamos a sacar su sangre?- preguntó Harry con desesperación, -Que brillante Draco, como si me dejaras litros de sangre por la casa o algo así-

-Tal vez si la hay- apuntó Hermione.

-¿Que?, si hubieran litros de sangre almacenada en mi casa yo lo sabría- dijo Harry de mal humor, como podían pensar en bromear cuando no sabían como ni donde estaba Draco.

-No, espera ella tiene razón Harry, Draco no haría un hechizo así si no fuera posible rastrearlo, y tal vez así como hizo aparecer la carpeta, hizo aparecer algo mas en tu casa para que lo puedas rastrear, sabia que ese era uno de los sitios mas seguros, además no dejar todo en un solo lugar le daba algo de protección, así si encontraban uno no encontraban el otro.- explicó Ron poniéndose de pie.

-Tienes razón, pero también podría estar aquí- apuntó Harry al escritorio de Draco, ambos se dirigieron rápidamente al escritorio de Draco y vaciaron todos los cajones, incluso los que se encontraban sellados con magia, pero no había nada, mientras que Hermione recogía todos los papeles y los ponía nuevamente en la carpeta.

-Vamos a tu departamento, Harry- dijo mientras salía hacia el área donde se encontraban las chimeneas para el uso del personal.

Cuando por fin pudieron llegar al departamento, Harry se quedó atónito ante la vista, todo estaba revuelto, los documentos y papeles, así como la ropa tirados por el piso, habían llegado tarde, alguien mas había entrado y registrado todo, lo mas probable era que no hubiera forma de encontrar ningún elemento para rastrear a Draco.

En silencio empezaron a recorrer el departamento, y una vez que estuvieron seguros que no había nadie, aplicaron nuevos hechizos de seguridad para que nadie pudiera entrar nuevamente, empezaron a recoger algunas cosas, más que nada para tener algo que hacer mientras pensaban en una nueva solución.

Harry sentía un gran vació en el pecho, toda la cólera que tenía para con Draco por haberle ocultado todo lo que hacia había desaparecido, dejando una sensación de pena y de impotencia, notó que no sabría que hacer sin su novio, ese era un sentimiento que sabia no podría soportar, estar solo, sin Draco.

-Harry, debes ver esto- gritó desde el estudio Hermione, esperanzado Harry corrió hacia allá, donde la chica sostenía una nota, estaba quemada en los extremos.

-Le aplicaron un incendio, pero no se consumió completamente, seguro por un hechizo de protección del mismo papel, es de Draco, para ti- explicó ella tendiéndole la nota

_Harry, _

_Si encuentras esto es que estoy en graves, muy graves problemas, seguro que estas molesto, pero te explicaré todo luego… esto aparecerá junto con un pequeño frasco que contiene una pequeña cantidad de sangre, he hecho un hechizo para que me puedas ubicar, pregúntale a Hermione, ella sabrá que hacer._

_Draco _

Harry releyó la nota varias veces, era fría, e impersonal, _-Tan Draco- _pensó finalmente, antes de levantar la vista –Supongo que no hay ningún frasco ¿verdad?-

Hermione negó lentamente, -Lo siento Harry, en serio, -

-¿Y que quiere decir con que tu sabes que hacer?- preguntó Ron de pronto.

-Es un hechizo relativamente simple de rastreo, el quiere ser encontrado, necesitamos un mapa, y su sangre para que nos indique el punto donde se encuentra, es parecido al que usamos con los mortífagos, pero mucho mas simple, por que el si quiere ser encontrado, y es solo una persona-

-Demonios, lo hemos perdido entonces- dijo Harry apoyándose en una pared y dejándose caer lentamente mientras sentía que se le iban todas las fuerzas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Una vez que Terry sintió que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, avanzó lentamente hacia Draco, que lo miraba duramente, tratando de ocultar el miedo que lo invadía en ese momento.

-Veras Draco, estuve hoy por tu departamento, bastante lindo diría yo, y no creerás lo que encontré- dijo a la vez que sacaba un pequeño frasco transparente y se lo enseñaba al rubio.

Draco sintió que todo había terminado, esa era la única forma de encontrarlo, y ahora estaba perdido, lo sabía.

-Este tipo de hechizos requieren un gran nivel de magia, te felicito, creo que prestaste mucha atención a las clases, pero el caso es, mi querido Draco, que ya no te servirá de nada, estas solo, y completamente perdido.-

-Eso quisieras carbón de mierda, eso no significa nada, Harry aun…- pero no pudo terminar pues un nuevo golpe, esta vez muy cerca de su boca había hecho que cayera al piso, interrumpiéndolo.

-No, Draco, ya no me puedes amenazar con Potter, ni con que él vendrá a salvarte, es interesante, siempre pensé que serias alguien mas orgulloso, no alguien que se esconde tras su magnifico y conocido novio-

-Idiota…- dijo Draco antes de escupir algo de sangre.

Terry sonrió nuevamente, sus ojos revelaban ya cierto grado de locura, y el miedo que sentía Draco se acrecentó aun mas, Terry hizo un par de giros con su varita, y la silla desapareció dejándolo ahora tendido en el piso.

-Ahora, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente, y creo que es el mejor momento para cobrarte la que me debes- dijo acercándose nuevamente a él, presionó sus labios con los del rubio, mientras que con una mano sujetaba su cara, imposibilitándolo de moverse, sintió como los labios del rubio se abrían suavemente, pero inmediatamente después sintió una fuerte mordida sobre su labio inferior, el sabor metálico de la sangre no tardó en llegar, soltando y tirando hacia atrás el rostro del rubio.

Draco cayó y se golpeó la cabeza haciendo un ruido sordo, el golpe lo aturdió durante un par de segundos, en los que todo a alrededor se nubló, pero la voz de Terry lo trajo a la realidad nuevamente.

-Si quieres jugar rudo, así será- dijo Terry antes de apuntar nuevamente a Draco con su varita, haciéndolo quedar completamente desnudo.

Draco se encogió tratando de proteger su desnudez, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer, ya que las sogas sujetaban sus brazos y piernas, se arrastró hacia atrás, aun sabiendo que era inútil, que no podría escapar, empezó a recordar la vez en que Voldemort lo había atacado, empezó a navegar por aquellos horribles momentos, casi no sintió cuando sus brazos eran liberados y nuevamente amarrados, sujetados hacia arriba, no sabia bien con que, y sus piernas toscamente separadas, sintió el peso del cuerpo del chico sobre el, fue entonces que abandonó aquellos recuerdos para darse con una realidad peor, sentía como la boca de Terry mordía y arañaba todo su pecho, trató de moverse, de defenderse, mordió su labio para evitar gritar, no quería suplicar, no le daría eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

-¡Harry!!!.- gritó una voz desde la sala, automáticamente los tres chicos salieron corriendo para ver en la chimenea la cabeza de Luna.

-Luna… este no es el momento- empezó a explicar Ron, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-Estuve en el ministerio, buscando a Harry, y Daniel me dijo que Draco había desaparecido, y que ustedes estaban aquí, ¿puedo entrar?-

Hermione y Ron miraron interrogantemente a Harry que asintió dejándose caer en el sillón, recordando que no hacia mucho había compartido una grandiosa tarde junto a Draco en él.

Para sorpresa de los chicos, Luna no apareció sola, junto a ella aparecieron también Neville y Ginny.

-¿Harry, que pasó, es cierto?- preguntó Ginny, mientras se sentaba a su lado y ponía una mano sobre su hombro, Harry miró a Hermione pidiendo ayuda, así que fue ella quien empezó a explicar toda la historia, Harry escuchaba todo lo que la chica decía, aun tratando de no creer que todo aquello era cierto.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Luna una vez Hermione termino de hablar

-No podemos hacer nada- dijo Harry derrotado -no tenemos como encontrarlo, Snape ha ido por Remus y están registrando algunas de las direcciones encontradas en los informes… aunque lo mas probable es que Draco no este prisionero en ninguno de esos sitios… así pudiéramos poner a todos los aurores a registrar Inglaterra tardaríamos demasiado tiempo-

El silencio se hizo nuevamente, hasta que fue interrumpido por Neville,-Pero nosotros pudimos rastrear la guarida de Voldemort, por que no podremos encontrar a Draco, es cuestión de pensar en un plan-

-Si, pero en ese momento había forma de encontrar mortífagos, esta vez no sabemos siquiera por donde empezar, la única forma que podríamos usar para localizarlo es usando su sangre, y no la tenemos, él no tiene familia directa que nos la pueda dar para rastrearlo tampoco- contestó Hermione.

-Si tiene familia- apuntó Luna

-Ya lo había pensado, Tonks es su prima, pero su sangre ya esta muy lejos de la de Draco para este hechizo, no la podemos utilizar- dijo Hermione tristemente.

Harry encendió un cigarro y lo empezó a fumar lentamente, mientras empezaba a buscar la forma de idear algún plan, tal vez empezar a registrar todos los lugares que Draco había anotado en la lista ayudando a Snape y Remus, así se ganaría algo de tiempo…sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Luna habló nuevamente.

-No me refería a ella, me refería a Shane, es su hermano, si es que lo es, eso debe ayudar comparten la misma sangre-

Todos la miraron por un par de segundos antes de ponerse de pie.

-Pero si hemos sido unos imbéciles- dijo Ron dándose un golpe en la frente.

-¿Podría funcionar, Hermione?- preguntó Harry tratando de no tener muchas esperanzas ya.

-Si es su medio hermano tenemos muchas posibilidades-

-¿Y el querrá ayudar?- preguntó Ginny.

-Tendríamos que preguntarle ¿no?- dijo Luna caminando hacia la puerta, y haciendo señas para que todos la siguieran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Cuando Terry se cansó de morder y arañar, se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Draco, contento con la forma como se veía, completamente a su merced, sin posibilidades de defensa, rápidamente bajó sus pantalones y sus bóxer dejando ver su ya muy excitada erección,

-Ahora te comportaras como la puta que eres- dijo acercándose nuevamente a él, y dándole un nuevo golpe en la cara, Draco dio un pequeño grito por el dolor, antes de sentir como Terry separaba mas sus piernas, las trató de cerrar, con toda la fuerza que tenia, Terry luchó durante un par de minutos por separarlas, pero no lo conseguía, así que dio un par de golpes mas en la mandíbula del rubio, el cual quedó aturdido, ese momento fue aprovechado por Terry, separó y levanto las piernas del rubio, se posicionó en su entrada y empujó su miembro encontrando cierta resistencia al inicio, un grito de dolor salio de la boca del rubio, complacido, empujó mas hasta que estuvo completamente adentro, jadeando de placer.

Un dolor muy fuerte en su trasero hizo que Draco recuperara la conciencia, un grito salio de su garganta antes que pudiera detenerlo, y la sensación de que lo estaban partiendo en dos lo hizo levantar ligeramente el cuerpo, tratando de detenerlo, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar más, sentía el sabor de la sangre, no sabia si producto de los golpes o de lo fuerte que se mordía.

Terry empezó a entrar y salir rápidamente, con bastante fuerza, con furia, con ira contenida durante tanto tiempo, el cuerpo del rubio temblaba y se retorcía debajo de el.

Draco sentía como las lágrimas escapaban y caían a los lados de sus ojos, no las podía detener, aunque el dolor era demasiado fuerte, la humillación era mayor.

Terry se deleitaba viendo como el rubio lloraba y se retorcía sin embargo ningún lamento ni ningún grito escapaba ya de su boca, detuvo las embestidas un momento y pasó una mano por debajo de la cabeza del rubio, y la levantó, Draco sentía como sus hombros resentían aquello, pues sus brazos aun quedaban sujetos al piso.

-Quiero verte Draco, quiero ver como me pides que me detenga, como lloras, como gritas- dijo entrecortadamente Terry, antes de empezar nuevamente con sus embestidas, mientras Draco trataba de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, ahora el dolor de sus hombros era mayor, esperaba que en cualquier momento sonara algún hueso o articulación rompiéndose.

_-Dios… que pare… haz que termine ya-_ se repetía mentalmente Draco mientras sentía que las embestidas eran mas fuertes y rápidas cada vez, sentía que en cada una de ellas se desgarraba algo en su interior _–por favor… que termine ya-_

Después de lo que al parecer de Draco fueron horas sintió como el cuerpo de Terry se estremecía, y la sensación de algo caliente llenándolo, había al fin terminado, la mano que sujetaba su cabeza lo soltó, haciéndolo caer, al fin ese intruso abandonaba su cuerpo, escuchó como Terry murmuraba un hechizo de limpieza y se ponía los pantalones, sin embargo no lo limpió a él, sentía como algo caliente se escurría por sus piernas, las cuales cerro rápidamente, temeroso de algún maltrato extra, una risa enferma lo hizo voltear lo suficiente para ver a Terry ya completamente vestido.

-No me equivoque contigo, eres una deliciosa puta- dijo antes de girarse y salir de la habitación, dejando a Draco desnudo, aun amarrado al piso.

Draco ni siquiera tenia fuerzas ya para replicar, se sentía completamente vació, su mente voló hacia Harry, hacia la primera vez que el había dicho que le amaba, pensando que aquel recuerdo de alguna manera lo podría reconfortar, pero las lagrimas brotaron nuevamente, mas abundantes que antes, incontenibles, el pedir que lo mataran después de aquello, ya no parecía una idea despreciable en este momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Hermione salió corriendo del edificio, afuera la esperaban todos los demás

-Bien, Parvati si tenía la dirección se esta quedando en un hotel no Muggle, cerca del callejón Diagon-

Los demás asintieron en silencio y subieron al carro de Harry nuevamente, el periódico de las gemelas Patil, "Inglaterra Mágica Hoy", quedaba en Londres Muggle, y ninguno de ellos había ido antes, por lo que no podían aparecerse, y por seguridad la red flu estaba restringida en el edificio, así que era la única opción para movilizarse, iban bastante apretados, pues el auto de Harry no tenía ningún hechizo de agrandamiento, Harry manejó bastante rápido, incluso pasándose algunas luces rojas, no escuchaba las quejas de los demás, solo tenia en la mente llegar al hotel de Shane y hacer que les diera una muestra de sangre, por las buenas o por las malas, luego sacar a Draco, si es que no era demasiado tarde… _-No!!! No pienses eso-_ se regañó mentalmente, _-No es tarde-_

El hotel donde Shane se quedaba no era bastante ostentoso, era pequeño, y rústico, tenia solo pocas habitaciones, después de imponer toda su autoridad como aurores del ministerio lograron subir al segundo piso, en donde se encontraba la habitación del chico, Harry tocó suavemente la puerta, una voz muy familiar, aunque con un acento algo diferente, tal vez mas tosco, contestó:

-¿Si?-

-Tenemos una entrega para usted- contestó Harry diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, era una excusa tonta, pero esperaba que el chico no lo notara.

-¿Entrega?- murmuró Shane abriendo la puerta, y sorprendiéndose de encontrar a un grupo de personas allí, sobre todo a Harry, el lo conocía por las fotos que había visto en los diarios, aunque se veía mucho mas… imponente en persona -¿Que hacen aquí?- preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva, aquella comitiva no podía significar nada bueno.

Harry lo miró por un par de segundos sorprendido del parecido que tenia con Draco, si bien lo había visto antes por fotos, en persona eran mucho mas parecidos, tenia sus mismos ojos, y los mismos rasgos, es mas estaba seguro que si le cambiaba el color de cabello podría pasar por Draco, aunque Shane era un poco mas alto.

-Hola… eh, yo soy Harry, Harry Potter-

-Sé quien eres… si Draco te ha mandado para persuadirme o algo así…-

-No, escucha- interrumpió Hermione ante la mirada asesina que le daba Harry al chico –Nosotros necesitamos hablar contigo, pedirte algo, Draco no nos ha enviado-

-Yo no tengo nada que darles-

-Draco esta en peligro, desaparecido, necesitamos de tu ayuda para encontrarlo- replicó Ron dando un paso adelante y empujando suavemente la puerta, Shane pareció sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, y la presencia del pelirrojo era en cierta forma intimidante, solo atinó a ponerse a un lado cuando Ron ingresó, seguido de todos los demás, cerró la puerta y se giró para ver como seis personas lo miraban expectantes.

-¿Y bien?- dijo fríamente.

-Es increíble, eres casi igual a él, hasta en ese gesto que acabas de hacer- apuntó Luna, sin ocultar su asombro.

Shane frunció el ceño, desconcertado y Luna volvió a señalar con el dedo, iba a decir algo pero Ginny le dio un pequeño golpe en el estomago para que se callara.

-Yo te lo explicare, apresuró Harry, empezando a relatar la historia completa, hasta llegar al punto del hechizo localizador, Shane escuchaba con asombro todo lo que el novio de Draco le contaba, por un momento un sentimiento de orgullo al saberse hermano de alguien capaz de hacer tantas cosas se instaló en su pecho, el cual fue rápidamente remplazado por uno de temor, cuando Harry le terminó de contar lo que podría pasar con Draco si no daban pronto con él.

-¿El ha desaparecido desde la mañana entonces?- pregunto algo incrédulo Shane, ya han pasado casi ¡9 horas!!!!-

-Lo sabemos, queremos hacer el hechizo de localización, pero nos falta el rastro de sangre, queremos usar el tuyo, como ustedes son hermanos… bueno medio hermanos creemos que existe muchas posibilidades de que funcione- explicó Hermione.

Shane se dejó caer lentamente en una silla junto a la puerta, tratando de asimilar toda la información, por un momento la idea de que si Draco moría todo lo que estaba reclamando sería suyo cruzó por su mente, pero la descartó rápidamente, pensando que de ser así no podría conocer a aquel chico que ellos le describían, uno muy distinto al que imaginaba.

-Escuchen chicos- dijo Harry interrumpiendo el silencio expectante que se había formado, -esperen afuera, quiero hablar con él a solas-

Hermione le dio una mirada acusadora –Solo hablar Hermione- dijo él fríamente, la chica asintió y todos salieron, dejando solos a Shane y a Harry.

-Escucha, sé lo que pasa por tu mente, sé que Draco no es alguien que aprecies, y piensas que por que demonios deberías ayudarlo- empezó Harry a hablar con una calma que no sentía.

-No… yo… no…-

-Déjame terminar por favor, Draco nunca la ha visto fácil, esa vida que tu crees que te robó, ese amor de tu padre del que tanto hablas nunca existió, Draco a salido adelante solo, ha tenido que tomar decisiones muy difíciles, ha tenido que rehacer un nombre estropeado por sus padres, y si no nos ayudas ahora, el morirá, si es que no lo ha hecho ya, -en este punto Shane palideció notablemente, Harry estaba tratando de hablar calmadamente, aunque sentía que cada palabra que abandonaba su garganta le dolía en el alma –El es una gran persona, y un gran auror, un gran amigo, un gran novio, y estoy seguro que será un gran hermano, pero para que lo compruebes necesito que nos ayudes, solo eso, una muestra de sangre, ni siquiera tienes que ponerte en peligro-

Shane se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, Harry estaba impaciente, pese a eso no quería forzar a que el chico contestara, sabia que estaba tomando su tiempo, de pronto Shane se puso de pie con un brillo diferente en los ojos, lo cual sobre saltó un poco a Harry.

-Bien, lo haré, pero… con un par de condiciones-

Harry asintió, esperando que no le pida algo como "dame toda la fortuna de los Malfoy" o algo así, había sentido que el chico estaba confundido, tal vez herido y el lanzar aquel juicio no era mas que una forma de querer redimir todo ese sufrimiento.

-Quiero estar cuando hagan el hechizo, y quiero estar cerca cuando vayan por él, Shane levantó la mano en señal que lo dejara terminar cuando Harry abrió la boca para contestar –si, sé que no soy un auror, créeme el peligro no me agrada, pero deseo estar cerca, saber que salio bien, que no le pasó nada-

-No hay problema, haremos todo en mi departamento, coge tu capa y nos vamos- dijo Harry con alivio.

Shane asintió en silencio, saco su capa y una pequeña mochila con algunas cosas mas, cuando estuvo listo Harry abrió la puerta y sus amigos lo miraron ansiosos.

-Vamos a mi departamento, Hermione, dale a Ron lo que necesitaremos para hacer el hechizo, Ron, tu ve con Ginny y Neville, mientras Shane, Hermione, Luna y yo estaremos en mi departamento preparando todo para cuando lleguen.

Todos asintieron rápidamente, y se separaron en grupos de acuerdo a lo que Harry les había indicado.

Caminaron por el pasillo que daba a la salida del hotel, en un silencio que a Shane le parecía de alguna manera asfixiante, -¿Así que tu eres el que manda aquí?-preguntó tentativamente Shane tratando de entablar conversación con Harry,

Harry le dio una media sonrisa antes de contestar –Deberías ver a Draco en estas situaciones, él si que sabe tener el mando-

-¿En serio?-

-En serio- contestó Luna a un lado suyo, -Es un mandón nato-

Harry no pudo evitar una punzada de terror, esperaba no llegar tarde, poder volver oír a Draco tratando de llevar el control de las cosas, con esa mirada fría tan particular que tenia, y esa forma de hablar… negó suavemente con la cabeza, no podía sentirse así, tenia que estar al 100 para poder rescatar a Draco, por que lo haría, y luego lo encerraría en casa para que no vuelva a meterse en mas problemas, -_si eso es lo que haré, lo amarraré a la cama para que se quede quieto- _ se dijo a si mismo, dándose con eso fuerzas para no flaquear en ese momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Draco escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente, giró la cabeza y se encogió todo lo que las cuerdas le permitían, temiendo que sea Terry nuevamente, pero no sabia si para su alivio o para empeorar las cosas aparecieron Blaise y Pansy, sonriendo retadoramente.

-Bien Draco, ya que estas más cómodo y relajado, volveremos a lo nuestro- murmuró Blaise mientras miraba detenidamente el cuerpo maltratado del rubio.

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que te veríamos así alguna vez no me lo hubiera creído- canturreó Pansy, colocándose al otro lado de Draco.

-Ahora dinos, donde están las pruebas, o haremos que Terry vuelva a entrar, no se que le hiciste, pero esta realmente ansioso por repetir- Blaise dijo esto último en un susurro muy cerca del oído de Draco.

Draco sintió su aliento tan cerca, y sin poderlo evitar su cuerpo tembló ante la posibilidad de que Terry volviera, aquella posibilidad lo tenía mas aterrado de lo que nunca en su vida había estado, y vaya que había tenido momentos de aquellos.

-Si te lo digo… - murmuró entrecortadamente Draco, sintiendo como la voz le salía a duras penas, le costaba ya tanto hablar siquiera, –¿me mataras?, ¿antes que él vuelva?-

Blaise sonrió complacido, Terry había tenido razón, los cruciatus y la tortura no funcionaban con él, tenía que humillarlo para que hablara, y había funcionado.

-Claro que si Draco, si hablas ya no nos servirás, y a ese Terry ya le pagamos por ayudarnos a traerte aquí, así que ya no podrá exigir nada más-

Draco asintió en silencio, tardó un par de segundos pensando, estaba pidiendo que lo mataran… parecía que las humillaciones no terminarían nunca, pero ya no había forma de que Harry lo encontrara, y lo único que ocupaba su mente era que todo aquello terminara, que Terry no volviera, que el dolor desapareciera, al precio que fuera, y finalmente tomó una decisión, egoísta tal vez, pero era el único escape que veía probable. _–Perdóname, por dejarte solo, Harry-_ pensó finalmente, antes de tomar aire y buscar valor para hablar.

-Esta bien- habló nuevamente Draco -Hay una carpeta….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, sé que es horrible, no saben cuanto me ha costado escribirlo,…

Primero agradezco los comentarios dejados:

**gladiz Hola…. Gracias por tu comentario… Will solo era alguien demasiado confundido y lastimado por su ex novio y se quiso refugiar en el primero que le dio cariño, pero se equivoco y ya vez como va terminando…**

**Ahora mas o menos ya sabes que es lo que esta pasando con Draco, y sale a la luz el por que de toda su tensión, mal humor, desaparecidas y por que llegó tan tarde en año nuevo (y que Harry se sienta bien culpable por eso!!!) **

Espero que el capi te haya enganchado y que quieras seguir leyendo..

**mila22 ** Holas!!! Sorry por lo de las peores noticias…  Pero me alegra que te encante el fic.

Ya has visto de lo que ha sido capaz Terry, y todo lo que esta pasando, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando…

Gracias por leer, a todos lo que lo hacen, les mando un beso, el sábado actualizare nuevamente.

Y recuerden, un comentario es la mayor recompensa

Pao


	11. Chapter 11

Holas a todos…. Como les fue en la semana?, espero que bien, bueno pues, la continuación de la historia:

"Esta historia tiene mucho slash, además de violencia, y cosas (a mi parecer) fuertes, sobre todo este capitulo, así que si alguna de ellas te molesta, lastima, afecta o simplemente no te gusta leer ese tipo de historias, por fis no leas...

Ahora nuestro disclaimer, todos fuerte y claro por favor:

"Todos estos personajes no son nuestros, pertenecen a JKRowling, pero de vez en cuando les gusta venir a jugar con nosotros a que todo pudo ser diferente"

**CAPITULO 11**

**CONBATIENTES**

A Shane el departamento de Harry le agradó bastante, aunque ya le habían explicado que en la mañana habían entrado a robar la muestra de sangre que Draco había dejado como previsión, y que todo estaría desordenado no pudo dejar de apreciar lo agradable del lugar.

Frente a la chimenea, con una taza de café que Harry le había dado, se sentó a esperar a que los demás chicos llegaran, pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, por un momento pensó que seria Harry nuevamente, pero era aquella chica rubia.

-Ellos no tardaran en llegar- le aseguró.

-Lo siento, nadie me dijo tu nombre- dijo él.

-Oh, lo siento, yo soy Luna, Luna Lovegood-

-Luna, interesante nombre…-

-Gracias…- murmuró ella y se quedó en silencio.

-Durante la guerra, Draco… el luchó contra Voldemort ¿cierto?-

-Si, estuvimos cerca de un año planeando todo aquello, fue bastante duro para él, sus padres habían fallecido, en una batalla, poco antes de tener que huir y escondernos.-

Shane asintió en silencio perdiéndose en sus pensamientos nuevamente, tratando de armar un nuevo perfil de Draco, uno diferente al que tenía antes de llegar a Londres. –Siempre pensé que el era un tipo altanero, creído… demasiado orgulloso, ¿sabes?- continuó hablando pero en un susurro.

-Oh, pero si lo es- respondió la chica recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad de parte de Shane, _-vaya que amiga- _pensó el chico antes que Luna continuara con su explicación. –El es una persona muy enigmática, hay muy pocas personas que lo conocen realmente, o por lo menos lo que deja conocer, no le gusta proyectar una imagen débil, por eso es así con todos, pero cuando logras traspasar esa coraza que tiene, te das con una agradable sorpresa-

-Oh, entiendo, se protege-

-Si, nosotros nos hicimos amigos por que la situación nos puso juntos, él al inicio ni siquiera hablaba con nosotros, sin embargo eso no hacía que el desistiera de luchar contra Voldemort-

-Si leí algo acerca de ustedes en algunos diarios, fue un ataque muy bueno-

-Gracias-

-Supongo que allí es que se hicieron novios Harry y Draco, leí que se conocían desde la escuela-

Luna no pudo evitar reír suavemente por el comentario -Harry y Draco eran enemigos a muerte en la escuela, hasta que la situación se puso fea y tuvimos que escondernos, antes no se hablaban mas que para pelear-

-¿Y como terminaron juntos?-

Luna se encogió de hombros, -Nosotros no lo sabemos todo, solo lo que ellos han dejado ver, pero es algo muy fuerte lo que los une-

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando los demás chicos aparecieron dentro del departamento de Harry cargando una cantidad considerable de cosas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Snape paseaba intranquilamente alrededor de la sala, con una copa en la mano, mientras bufaba y miraba ansiosamente el reloj.

-Severus, creo que deberías calmarte- aventuró a aconsejar Tonks, -pronto tendremos noticias-

-Están tardando demasiado- gruñó Snape.

-Severus, si sigues caminando le harás un hueco al piso- dijo Lupin mientras se ponía de pie, -ven vamos a sentarnos, Hermione te dijo que ya habían convencido al chico ese, Shane, y que ahora estaban haciendo el hechizo de rastreo, nos avisaran de un momento a otro si funcionó, luego podremos ir por el-

Snape asintió y se dejo caer nuevamente sobre el sofá, dejando salir todo el aire, -Remus, esa gente no se anda con juegos, temo que sea ya muy tarde-

-No lo será, Draco no se dejara vencer por un grupito de traficantes de pociones, ya veras- dijo Tonks, aunque en el fondo sentía el mismo miedo que el ex profesor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Cuando Draco terminó de explicarle a sus captores la forma de llegar a las evidencias ambos sonrieron complacidos,

-Bien, gracias Draco, para variar has hecho lo mas inteligente, ahora, si me permites iré a coordinar que vayan por eso, vamos Pansy?-

La chica solo asintió antes de salir junto a Blaise, sin embargo la voz de Draco los detuvo.

-Espera…dijiste que me matarías, - murmuró Draco

-¡Oh!… cierto… - dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros, -pero hemos cambiado de parecer, aun nos puedes servir para algunas cosas mas- y tras decir eso sonrió malévolamente antes de salir, dejando a Draco solo nuevamente.

Draco había empezado a sentir cierto escozor en las muñecas y los tobillos por las sogas que lo sujetaban, además del dolor en los brazos, y en su culo, pensó que en realidad no había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera, pasó la lengua sobre sus labios y los sintió bastante ásperos, con un sabor a sangre, por un momento pensó en Gabriel, el vampiro que habían atrapado, no sabia que gusto podía hallarle a tomar sangre, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Terry entró a la habitación una vez mas, el cuerpo de Draco se tensó, y tembló, sabia que estaba haciendo un mal trabajo escondiendo su miedo.

-Cariño, ¿listo para seguir jugando?- preguntó Terry, a la vez que se agachaba un poco hacia él, y soltaba las sogas de sus tobillos, Draco los encogió ligeramente, sintiéndolos muy entumecidos, pero lo siguiente que sintió fue como su cuerpo era girado, jalando mas sus brazos que ahora estaban en una posición cruzada, y el boca abajo, trató de patear, con mucho esfuerzo, y seguramente no muy fuerte, por el dolor y la sensación de adormecimiento, pero rápidamente las cuerdas volvieron a sujetarlo, mucho mas fuerte que antes separándole las piernas.

Escuchó como Terry se desprendía de su pantalón atrás suyo y sintió cuando su pene se posicionaba en su lastimada entrada una vez mas, trató de girarse pero le fue imposible, unos dedos se cerraron alrededor de su cabello y jalaron su cabeza hacia arriba, sintiendo como sus brazos se estiraban peligrosamente,

-Quieto… no quieras que sea peor, tengo mucha gente afuera lista para ayudarme a sujetarte, a cambio de lo único que tienes que ofrecer ahora-

-Púdrete imbécil- murmuró entrecortadamente el rubio al que se le hacía difícil hablar por la posición de su cuello, tirado hacia atrás.

-Si, eso me gusta de ti, pretendes ser tan orgulloso aun cuando ya no tienes nada de por que estarlo- dijo Terry a la vez que se empujaba nuevamente dentro de Draco.

El dolor fue peor que la vez anterior, mucho mas desgarrador, era como reabrir las heridas, sin embargo no gritó, sintió como entraba y salía a un ritmo bastante rápido, mientras su cabeza era jalada hacia atrás con cada vez mas fuerza en cada embestida, _-Mierda… basta … basta…- _pensaba Draco mientras trataba de alejar su mente de ese momento, sin embargo el dolor era tal que no le era posible, pronto Terry lo jaló mas fuerte, levantó la espalda por puro instinto y sintió un gran dolor en su hombro izquierdo, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito a la vez que veía como su hombro se había salido de su sitio y quedaba en una posición extraña, agregando un dolor mas a su cuerpo.

Sentía como algunas gotas, de lo que debería ser sudor caían sobre su espalda, aquello lo asqueó mas aun, sus piernas resbalaban sobre el frío piso, haciéndolo sentir ardor, y su brazo no dejaba de punzarle, los golpes de la cadera de Terry contra su trasero, el sonido, aquel sonido, cuerpos golpeándose, los gemidos ásperos detrás de él, por un momento sintió una arcada, no estaba muy seguro si era por el dolor, o por lo repugnante de la situación, los dedos de la mano que tenia libre Terry arañaron su cadera, sintió mas piel desgarrándose, cerró los ojos mas fuerte aun, esta vez ya no caían lagrimas, por mas dolor que sintiera, no gritaría, no lloraría, nunca pensó que moriría de aquella forma, tan derrotado, tan acabado…

No supo cuanto tiempo mas estuvo así, solo tenia la esperanza de que después de aquello en realidad si lo mataran, sin embargo cuando Terry terminó lo soltó de sus amarres para voltearlo nuevamente, con un hechizo lo empujó hasta el fondo de la habitación, haciendo que su espalda golpeará la fría pared, y allí lo dejó sin ninguna atadura, y sin ninguna prenda para abrigarse.

En cuanto Terry cerró la puerta, Draco se quedó quieto durante algún tiempo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, le dolía el alma, una punzada que superó de alguna manera los demás dolores le llamó la atención, se miró el brazo, _-dislocado-_ dijo en un susurro, sabía que tenía que arreglarlo, el dolor bajaría considerablemente si lo hacía, recordó aquel curso en la academia, sobre como curar algunas lesiones sin varita, sabía que dolería, pero no le quedaba mas remedio, cerró los ojos y lo levantó, no pudo evitar aquel pequeño grito de dolor que se escapó de sus labios, pero pronto el dolor se detuvo, finalmente lo pudo poner en su sitio, en cuanto lo consiguió se abrazo a sus rodillas y se pegó a una de las esquinas del cuarto, recostándose, cerró los ojos, e imaginó una mirada verde mirándolo, diciéndole que lo amaba, tratando de recordar solo a Harry, nada mas, solo a él, pronto cayó dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Una hora después con una pequeña daga Shane se hacía un pequeño corte en la mano y dejaba que las gotas de sangre cayeran sobre un gran mapa de Inglaterra que estaba adherido al piso, pasaron unos segundos hasta que unas chispas doradas, ya conocidas para todos los demás, caían sobre el mapa, levantándolo y haciéndolo caer nuevamente, el silencio se hizo durante un par de segundos en que todos veían el mapa expectantes, hasta que un pequeño punto dorado empezó a brillar,

-Esta cerca de Poole en las afueras de Sandbanks.- dijo Ron, acercándose un poco más al mapa.

Fueron solo minutos los que los chicos emplearon para comunicarse con la central de aurores y con Snape, ante el asombro de Shane, pronto estaban en camino para el rescate de Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Seis sombras oscuras aparecieron cerca del edificio de la corporación Malfoy, en una de las trasversales del callejón Diagon, era un edificio bastante moderno y grande, en completo silencio caminaron hacia una de las paredes y susurraron una contraseña, un gran portal se abrió, un par de ellos se quedó en la calle vigilando mientras los otros cuatro entraron y empezaron a subir poco a poco, con las varitas en alto, unas largas escaleras de madera, cuando llegaron al descanso del tercer piso, encontraron la puerta que les habían indicado, la abrieron y avanzaron un poco mas, topándose con una nueva puerta, de metal, con el emblema de los Malfoy grabado en medio, el líder hizo un pequeño asentimiento, y susurro:

-_ Caput draconis- _ el ruido de la puerta de metal abriéndose los hizo sobresaltar ligeramente, cuando la puerta se abrió por completo pudieron ver en el fondo una gran caja, entraron por ella, pero la puerta se cerró de pronto y las paredes empezaron a juntarse, al igual que el techo, trataron de usar magia para detener el avance de la trampa, pero no había forma de hacerlo, sus gritos no fueron escuchados por nadie, y pronto las paredes se unieron lo suficiente para empezar a escuchar la quebradura de huesos, algunos gritos de dolor y de pronto el silencio se hizo nuevamente en la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

-Draco, mi amor, sabes que todo estará bien- afirmó Harry, mientras ordenaba un par de mechones rubios detrás de su oreja, Draco sonrió algo confuso

-Sabes que no es así… no hay forma…- dijo suavemente Draco.

-Draco, yo siempre te buscare, no te dejaré solo- dijo Harry acercándose mas a el, Draco vio en sus ojos verdes la decisión y eso lo hizo confiar, poco a poco se fue acercando a él, con cierto temor hasta que pudo sentir sus labios, saborearlos, con ese sabor tan especial que tenían, con una mano empezó a acariciar el cabello del moreno, de pronto un gran dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo, un grito escapó de su garganta, sentía como sus piernas eran jaladas, su piel haciendo fricción con el piso, y una golpe en su estomago, que le hizo doblar el cuerpo, con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un muy furioso Blaise, parpadeó un par de veces antes de recordar todo, _-solo soñaba-_ se dijo con pesar.

-Eres un maldito cabrón, ¿pensabas que no comprobaríamos tu información antes de matarte?-

Draco levantó lo mas que pudo la cara, sentía frió, aun estaba desnudo en aquella habitación, -No se de que hablas- respondió al fin con la voz mas calmada que pudo, considerando la situación, pensó que podía enviarlos a la caja de trampa del edificio de la corporación, con algo de esperanza pensó que irían ellos mismos por las pruebas y que de alguna manera se libraría de ellos, o por lo menos no se iría solo, pero su plan había fallado, como todo en aquel día.

-Crucio- gritó Pansy desde el otro lado de la sala, el rubio arqueó la espalda el dolor cada vez era peor, por un momento cruzó por su mente a los padres de Neville, él les había contado que habían enloquecido a base de crucios, se preguntó que si al menos de esa manera el dolor desaparecería.

-Bien Draco, esto será así, tu nos dirás donde están las pruebas, sin trampas esta vez, o los crucios no terminaran.-

Draco soltó una lastimosa carcajada antes de contestar –En serio, no se dan cuenta que no haré nada de lo que me pidan, ¿hagan lo que hagan?, en serio, no me importa si termino muerto, no les diré absolutamente nada-

Blaise le dio una mirada de incredulidad –Draco, en serio, como puedes ser tan tonto, tenemos métodos y tarde o temprano hablaras- le dio un pequeño asentimiento a Pansy, un nuevo crucio dio a parar en el pecho del rubio y el dolor nuevamente hizo acto de presencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Harry le entregó a Shane un pequeño prendedor, tenía un grabado de dos varitas cruzadas y unas pequeñas estrellas plateadas alrededor,

-Ponte esto, estarás en la frecuencia de todos los demás, así te enteraras de lo que va ocurriendo dentro, solo podrás escuchar, y por nada del mundo se te ocurra entrar-

Shane asintió en silencio y sujetó el prendedor en su propia capa, -Suerte…- murmuró antes de ver como Harry caminaba hacia uno de los extremos de la pequeña casa, que estaba rodeada, no solo de aurores, si no también de los amigos de Draco con los que había hecho el hechizo y unos cuantos más que habían aparecido después, una voz suave, pero clara le llegó a la mente, supuso que a través del pequeño prendedor:

-Bien, ya saben, la prioridad es Draco, debemos encontrarlo y trasladarlo fuera de la casa, a la cuenta de tres el grupo A colocara los hechizos anti- desaparición, y cubrirá las espaldas del grupo B que ingresará exactamente 5 segundos después de lanzado el hechizo.

Shane suspiró y miró ansioso, esperando que toda la operación se iniciara, nunca había estado cerca de ninguna acción como esa, y aunque en realidad no corría ningún peligro desde su posición no podía evitar sentirse temeroso, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, y su corazón se había acelerado, pero al parecer los demás lo manejaban bastante bien, _-ya están acostumbrados- _pensó.

-Bien, grupo A listos, conmigo- dijo la voz de Hermione

-Uno, dos y Tres, - gritó Harry

Hubo una pausa de algunos segundos antes de que Harry, Ron, Neville, Snape y Remus, junto con otros aurores, corrieran hasta la casa, entraron por alguna puerta, y hubo unos segundos más de silencio hasta que las explosiones irrumpieron en el silencio de la noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

El sonido de una explosión cercana hizo que Pansy detuviera el castigo hacia Draco, dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Blaise y ambos salieron corriendo del cuarto, dejando solo a Draco, el cual se arrastró a duras penas, hacia el mismo rincón en el que había estado antes, tardó unos segundos en registrar lo que había pensado escuchar, tratando de deducir si era una alucinación mas, hasta que el ruido de una nueva explosión le llegó, ahora estaba seguro, habían llegado, lo sabia, solo tenia que aguantar un poco mas, sin embargo el dolor en sus extremidades y en su pecho era tal que no podía siquiera ya respirar bien, un frió le invadió de pronto, _-no, ahora no, no me dejaré vencer, no ahora-_ se repitió mentalmente varias veces, aunque sentía que la vista se le nublaba, y el dolor hacía que los oídos le zumbaran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

-Harry, ve tu por ese lado, nosotros entretendremos a estos- le indicó Ron a la vez que esquivaba un nuevo rayo verde, Harry dudó un par de segundos antes de empezar a correr hacia el lado que le indicaba Ron.

Una explosión hizo que Snape y Remus quedaran separados de Ron por una gran pared que había caído.

-¡Crucio!!!- gritó una voz detrás de ellos, y Remus se retorció en el piso gritando. Un nuevo hechizo fue lanzado contra Snape, pero este reaccionó a tiempo, e invocó un hechizo protector, rodeando a Remus y a él mismo, mientras, el licántropo se puso de pie respirando entrecortadamente.

-Veo que estas falto de forma- le dijo Snape en tono burlón.

-No… no tanto, vamos por ellos- dijo con firmeza ambos asintieron y el escudo desapareció pronto empezaron a lanzar hechizos contra el grupo que los atacaba.

Ron cayó de espaldas por la explosión, por instinto conjuro un escudo protector a su alrededor, al tiempo que una voz lanzaba un hechizo de desarme, ubicó a sus atacantes mientras se ponía de pie, _-Tres contra uno, esto estará interesante-_ se dijo antes de empezar a atacar.

Neville corría hacia la puerta, persiguiendo a un par de chicos que trataban de escapar, corrían en zig-zag, por lo que le era difícil darles, -¡Demonios!!!!- gritó con frustración mientras apuraba sus pasos sin dejar de lanzar hechizos, ya ni siquiera apuntaba, solo los lanzaba esperanzado en que alguno de ellos les diera.

Hermione tenía organizado a un gran grupo rodeando la casa y los jardines, atentos a capturar a los que quisieran escapar, un ruido la hizo sobre saltar, por la ventana dos cuerpos caían, pero antes de que pudieran tocar el piso ya ella, junto con Daniel y Ginny habían lanzado hechizos petrificantes, capturándolos.

-Hemos capturado a algunos – dijo de pronto la voz de Hermione a través del prendedor, -Draco esta posiblemente en el sótano-

-Y si es una trampa- preguntó Harry, aunque estaba buscando ya desesperadamente la forma de llegar al sótano.

-Usamos legeremens - apuntó Daniel rápidamente,

-OK, ¿donde queda el sótano? Preguntó Harry mientras seguía corriendo por el pasillo del primer piso abriendo cuanta puerta encontraba.

-Espera… marcaremos una ubicación- le dijo Hermione.

-A prisa…- dijo la voz de Ron – A estos ya casi los tenemos-

-Bien Harry, camina hacia tu izquierda, casi llegando al fondo debe haber una entrada- le dijo la voz de Hermione.

-Vale- gritó Harry entrecortadamente mientras aceleraba mas sus pasos.

Harry pudo hallar una pequeña puerta con unas escaleras hacia abajo, cerca del final del pasillo, como le había indicado Hermione, empezó a bajar lentamente, con la varita en alto, alerta a cualquier sonido, y esperando que pronto los demás lo pudieran alcanzar.

Cuando las escaleras terminaron vio que habían al menos cinco puertas, todas cerradas, murmuró unos cuantos hechizos para buscar trampas y maldiciones, una vez descartadas, empezó a abrirlas, una de las habitaciones estaba abarrotada de cajas, con lo que según comprobó era pociones, el olor se le hacia conocido, pero no pudo identificarlo, no se entretuvo mas y siguió avanzando, hasta que llegó a la ultima puerta, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y con la esperanza de encontrar vivo a Draco abrió lentamente la puerta, no notó un par de ojos dorados siguiendo sus movimientos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Blaise corría con Pansy aferrada a su mano, bajando de dos en dos los escalones, casi cayendo en más de una oportunidad.

-Mierda… nos va a matar- gimió Pansy

-No… eso no importa ahora, debemos escapar, si nos capturan estaremos realmente muertos-

Pansy giró la cabeza para ver el camino recorrido –Terry no lo logrará… maldición te dije que mejor íbamos nosotros por Draco-

-De haberlo hecho lo mas probable es que estuviéramos ya capturados, o acaso crees que Potter y sus amigos no han llegado ya hasta Draco, Terry es una pieza prescindible, lo mas probable es que este muerto ya-

-No conseguimos eliminar las pruebas… estamos en graves problemas- lloriqueó la chica mientras llegaban hasta una oscura pared.

Blaise levantó la varita y esta se abrió dejando ver un enorme pasillo oscuro – ¡Quieres dejar el tema en paz!!! Ocúpate de que logremos escapar antes que descubran esta salida, lo demás… ya lo veremos luego-

-Lumus- murmuró la chica con aire ofendido mientras se internaba al oscuro pasillo, delante de ella Blaise había hecho lo mismo y mientras que la pared se cerraba sellando la entrada, ellos corrieron lo mas a prisa que podían para escapar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Draco sintió el ya aterrador sonido de la puerta abriéndose, su cuerpo tembló una vez mas, por un momento olvidó que estaban atacando el edificio, y solo pudo recordar lo que estaba asociado a ese sonido, rápidamente bajó la cabeza y se abrazó lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo, pese a su brazo izquierdo recién curado y al dolor que eso implicaba, se aferraba con fuerza a si mismo, una sombra se fue acercando poco a poco a el.

Harry caminó lentamente hasta llegar al lado de Draco y se agachó un poco, sin embargo el rubio no hizo ningún gesto de reconocimiento, solo se mecía y temblaba, abrazado a si mismo, Harry le dio una mirada rápida, estaba completamente desnudo, tenía el cuerpo herido, y los rastros de sangre seca no solo estaban en su rostro y cuerpo, también los habían alrededor, en el piso.

-Draco…- murmuró suavemente a la vez que se sacaba la capa y la colocaba sobre el cuerpo desnudo del rubio, el cual dio un salto, tratando de alejarse mas, aunque lo único que consiguió fue golpearse contra la pared.

-Hey… amor, soy yo, Harry- dijo suavemente, mientras pugnaba por no dejar escapar toda la rabia que tenia encima, Draco levantó la mirada al escuchar aquellas palabras, era como si de pronto hubiera vuelto a la realidad, _-o tal vez es una nueva alucinación-_ pensó antes de preguntar

-¿Harry… realmente eres tu?- preguntó con voz rasposa.

-Claro que soy yo- dijo el suavemente, acercándose un poco mas al rubio, y acariciándole un hombro, pero sintió que el cuerpo de Draco empezaba a temblar descontroladamente, miró a sus ojos en busca de respuestas, pero estos miraban en otra dirección, la cual siguió Harry, parado delante de ellos estaba Terry, y por la forma en que temblaba Draco, Harry pudo estar seguro que el tenia algo que ver con toda la tortura impuesta.

-Potter, que gusto que vinieras,- dijo Terry con la varita en alto apuntándolo.

-¿Tu estas metido en esto?- preguntó Harry poniéndose lentamente de pie, y delante del cuerpo del rubio, protegiéndolo.

-Oh, Harry, tenían razón, eres de lento entender, en fin… no estoy aquí para explicártelo, solo para eliminarlos a ambos- dijo Terry encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por que le hiciste esto a Draco?, pensé que eras un auror, no un criminal- murmuró Harry, tratando de ganar tiempo, lo mas probable era que si atacaba al chico este trataría de lanzar un hechizo sobre Draco, además sabia, por experiencia que generalmente los criminales de ese tipo no desperdiciarían el poder jactarse de todo lo que habían hecho.

-Harry, en serio quieres que te cuente lo bien que lo pasamos Draco y yo, como es que esa puta gritaba mi nombre y suplicaba por mas…-

-Maldito bastando- gritó Harry dando un par de pasos hacia Terry, sentía como su magia se descontrolaba, de la misma forma que había pasado con Voldemort, pues Terry había dañado y lastimado a Draco, a _su_ Draco y aquello era demasiado para soportarlo.

Terry sintió una corriente de magia recorrer el ambiente, la puerta comenzó a temblar ligeramente, fue cuestión de segundos antes que notara que una fuerza invisible lo levantaba en el aire y lo tiraba contra una de las paredes, a la vez que su varita volaba a la mano del moreno, era como si algo presionara su cuello, casi no podía respirar, trató de enfocar la vista hacia Harry y lo que vio realmente le puso los pelos de punta, un aura de color verde lo rodeaba, el moreno lo miraba con odio, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y parecían completamente negros, comprendió al fin por que decían que Potter era realmente poderoso, a cada segundo se le hacia mas difícil respirar, Harry lo estaba asfixiando sin siquiera haber levantado la varita.

Draco también pudo sentir y reconocer ese escape de magia, vio como Terry moría poco a poco, con mucho esfuerzo se trató de poner de pie, la capa que Harry había puesto sobre él segundos antes casi cae al piso, pero la detuvo y se la puso en la espalda, y apoyándose en la pared por fin se pudo levantar por completo, dio un par de pasos, el dolor en todo su cuerpo era tal que sabia que de un momento a otro perdería nuevamente el equilibrio, sin embargo, sacando fuerzas de su propio dolor y furia, se las arregló para llegar hasta donde estaba Harry y le sujetó una mano, el moreno saltó al contacto, y la fuerza de su magia disminuyo, mientras lo miraba interrogativamente.

-Harry, no… no te ensucies las manos con él, por favor, no lo hagas- rogó el rubio, mientras retiraba la varita de Terry de la mano de Harry, el cual ni siquiera noto aquello, mas preocupado por el rubio.

Draco volteó a mirar nuevamente a Terry, quien había caído al piso, sentado, tomándose con las manos el cuello, y tomando profundas bocanadas de aire, tenia los ojos llorosos y los miraba con cierto aire de suplica. –Escuchen, les diré todo lo que sé, acerca de los traficantes de pociones, todo, sobre el líder…- empezó a rogar el chico, sin embargo no pudo terminar.

Todo paso muy rápido para Harry, pues Draco giró con una fuerza que creía ausente dada su condición, -Avada Kedavra- fue solo un murmullo lo que escapó de su boca, el rayo verde cruzó la habitación y le dio de lleno en el pecho a Terry, quien aun con los ojos abiertos, demostrando sorpresa, cayó muerto.

Harry salió de su asombro cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Draco caía, lo sujeto antes que diera con el piso, le quitó la varita de la mano, y la hizo rodar, dejándola cerca del cuerpo de Terry, presionó el prendedor.

-Tengo a Draco, necesito trasladarlo a San Mungo-

-Harry, hemos tomado la casa, puedes sacarlo sin problemas- murmuró Ginny

Harry observó el cuerpo casi desnudo, solo cubierto por la capa y maltratado de Draco, era fácil adivinar todo lo que le había pasado, no podía sacarlo así, delante de todos, Draco jamás se lo perdonaría. –No, necesito llevarlo a San Mugo ya, desde aquí-

-Dios, ¿Harry el esta bien?- preguntó con voz temblorosa Luna.

-Si, solo inconciente… pero he hablado con él, esta bien… ¡vamos debo sacarlo de aquí!!!!- respondió impaciente Harry.

-Esta bien Harry, lo que digas, Hermione, levanta el hechizo anti-desaparición, para que Harry pueda llevar a Draco- habló Ron.

-OK, cuando escuches mi señal, tienes 5 segundos- informó la chica, después de unos segundos mas su voz se volvió a oír –Ahora Harry-

Harry giró sobre si mismo, y apareció en la sala de emergencias para aurores de San Mungo.

Una enfermera hizo una mueca de asombro al verlo.

-Rápido- pidió el moreno a la vez que se acercaba a una camilla y depositaba con toda la suavidad posible el cuerpo del rubio, en cuestión de segundos un grupo de personas lo habían rodeado, habían sacado la capa de Harry, se la habían devuelto, y se llevaron a Draco a una de las salas de emergencia, dejando solo al moreno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Cuando Shane escuchó la información de Harry casi salta de alegría, lo habían encontrado, sin embargo, la preocupación surgió de nuevo cuando Harry dijo que tenía que llevarlo rápidamente a San Mungo, pesé a que decía que si estaba bien, que había hablado con el, _-¿por que la prisa entonces…? ¿estaría tan mal?-_ no pudo evitar preguntarse, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio a dos personas corriendo hacia él, tembloroso levantó ligeramente la varita, pero dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que se trataban de Luna y Ginny

-¿Shane, quieres que te llevemos a San Mungo?- preguntó Luna, en cuanto lo hubieron alcanzado.

-Nosotras vamos para allá ahora mismo, por que ya Harry sacó a Draco, lo demás es ya cuestión de Aurores, así que Ron se quedará con Hermione y bueno, Neville prefiere ayudar un poco mas- le explicó Ginny mientras con una mano jalaba el moño que le sujetaba el cabello, para dejárselo suelto, solo lo sujetaba cuando eran momentos de acción, o en el Quiditch.

-¿Pero… ustedes no son aurores también?- preguntó algo confundido el chico.

Luna sonrió ligeramente, -¿Nosotras?, no claro que no-

-Pero ¿entonces por que entraron allí?- murmuró Shane mas confundido mientras señalaba la casa.

-Por que era la vida de Draco la que estaba en peligro- dijo firmemente Ginny.

-Si, y nadie se mete con nuestro Draco sin que nosotras estemos allí para protegerlo- afirmó Luna, mientras le tendía una mano al chico.

-Oh, entiendo, - dijo el tomando el brazo de la chica, -¿Cómo esta él?-

-No lo sabemos aun, vamos- dijo Ginny, segundos después se encontraban en la sala de emergencias, sentados junto a Harry, en silencio, esperando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Un par de horas mas tarde, habían llegado ya todos los demás, lucían cansados y sucios por la batalla, sin embargo ninguno estaba dispuesto a moverse de ese sitio, y esperaban en silencio aun alguna respuesta sobre Draco, Harry había contado a grandes rasgos todo lo ocurrido aunque no había mencionado nada acerca de la forma como lo había encontrado realmente, o de cómo había muerto Terry, había dicho que lo había encontrado ya así, que lo mas probable es que se hubiera peleado con los traficantes y lo hubieran eliminado.

Shane se asombró de la cantidad de gente que estaba esperando por noticias de Draco, se encargó de abastecer a todo el grupo con café, y esperaba en silencio, junto a Harry, aun alucinado por todo lo que había pasado en tan solo unas horas.

Ya casi amanecía, y algunos de ellos dormitaban cuando Liz, con expresión cansada, salió y llamó por Draco

Todos se pusieron en pie rápidamente, -Bien, él esta estable, pero aun debe quedarse,- un suspiro de alivio de parte de todos se hizo escuchar, antes que la chica continuara hablando -Harry, el mendimago quiere hablar contigo.-

Harry asintió en silencio y se dejó guiar a través de un largo pasillo, fuera de una habitación lo esperaba un mendimago con cara muy seria.

-Señor Potter- dijo mientras le extendía una mano para saludarlo, el chico respondió al saludo

-¿Como esta él? Se recuperara ¿verdad?-

-El señor Malfoy a sido sometido a una cantidad incalculable de cruciatus, sin considerar los golpes físicos, tenía varias costillas rotas, una hemorragia interna, la cual ya fue detenida, sus órganos internos sufrieron, pero todas las lesiones están curadas, su brazo izquierdo estaba inflamado por una dislocación y una curación, suponemos que la hizo él mismo, además de… agresión de tipo sexual, en cuanto estuvo conciente lo tuvimos que dormir nuevamente, pues trató de atacar a los mendimagos que en ese momento lo estaban curando, puesto que estaban tocándolo y se sintió atacado.-

Harry asintió en silencio, dándole a entender que comprendía todo lo que le decía.

-Dormirá, probablemente, durante todo el día, en la parte física ya todo esta bien, es solo cuestión de que tome las pociones y descanse, sin embargo, en cuanto al lado psicológico la situación es mas delicada… aun no sabemos como reaccionara en cuanto despierte, podemos ofrecer ayuda profesional para esto, aunque tomara algún tiempo-

-Haré todo lo posible para que supere todo esto, veremos a todos los especialistas que nos diga-

-Bien, me alegra escuchar eso-

-¿puedo verlo, estar con el hasta que despierte?-

-Dada su condición… no se si será lo correcto…-

-El sabe que no le haré daño, me reconocerá yo lo saqué de allí, no se alteró cuando lo toque para ayudarlo, será mejor que despierte junto a alguien conocido, que solo-

El mendimago dudó un poco, decidió que Harry podía tener razón, además era Potter, quien le podía negar algo, sabía que encontraría la forma de colarse al cuarto del paciente de todas maneras –Bien, pero si se presenta un cuadro similar al que le describí tendrá que salir-

-Gracias, voy a informarle a los demás que me quedaré con el, para que puedan ir a descansar, vuelvo en unos minutos-

Cuando Harry volvió a la sala de espera, sus amigos estaban conversando de manera un poco más animadamente, y en cuanto lo vieron entrar se pusieron de pie para preguntar si ya podían verlo y que le había dicho el mendimago.

-Ahora duerme, lo hará por todo el día de hoy, no saben cuanto tiempo mas, tenía hemorragias y fracturas, ya todo esta curado, es solo que necesita descansar- explicó a sus amigos,

-Pero… ¿había órganos internos comprometidos? Lo han verificado ya… por que cuando hay una hemorragia interna…- empezó a hablar Shane rápidamente, todos lo quedaron mirando asombrados, y se detuvo cuando Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Hey…ellos saben lo que hacen-

-Es que… estaba preocupado-

-Si, todo está bien, el mendimago me explicó que habían podido curar las lesiones totalmente-

-Bueno… está bien- respondió suavemente antes de sentarse nuevamente en una de las sillas.

Finalmente, Harry los convenció para que fueran a descansar, prometiendo informar cuando las visitas sean posibles, incluso Shane preguntó si era posible que se quedara cerca en la sala de esperas, lo cual sorprendió a los demás, sin embargo fue rápidamente convencido por Luna de que lo mejor era descansar, -este tipo de cosas pueden tardar demasiado tiempo- afirmó la chica, con cierta experiencia, pues no era la primera vez que sus amigos resultaban heridos en alguna misión.

Una vez Harry se despidiera de todos, entró en el cuarto del rubio, jaló una pequeña silla, y la colocó junto a la cama, el rostro de Draco casi ya no mostraba ningún rastro de golpe, estaba ya limpio aunque algo pálido, sus labios aun estaban resecos y lastimados, veía como su pecho subía y bajaba lenta pero regularmente, tomó una de las manos del rubio entre las suyas, estaba fría, como siempre, la besó suavemente, apoyó la cabeza en la cama y de pronto toda la presión, todo el esfuerzo, la angustia, el sufrimiento, el cansancio y la alegría por recuperarlo, se agolparon en su garganta, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, al principio lentamente, hasta que se convirtieron en algo incontrolable, pero liberador, y llorando se quedó dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Bueno chicos, con eso terminamos esta semana, ¿que les pareció? ¿Conformes con el final de Terry?, sé que no, que merecía mucho mas sufrimiento por todo lo que hizo…

Bueno, primero gracias por los comentarios, siempre disfruto mucho leyéndolos y contestándolos:

_**gladiz **__Hola… Ya ves lo que le pasó a Terry, no fue lentamente (como créeme hubiera preferido yo) pero es que no había mucho tiempo!!_

_Espero que te haya gustado la operación de rescate, aunque Shane no haya podido ver a Draco aun._

_Gracias por leer, y por el comentario…_

_Un beso y disfruta el fin de semana. _

_**mila22 **__Hola!!! _

_Gracias por tu comentario, me halaga que te emocionara tanto, y que lo vuelvas a leer también._

_Harry se portó como un héroe, creo que todas quisiéramos un novio así… _

_Un beso, y nos leemos pronto ___

Actualizaré el miércoles, mientras tanto, un comentario alegrará mi semana…

Que estén bien,

P.A.o


	12. Chapter 12

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, y no gano ni un centavo por ellos, solo el entretenerme un poco y unos cuantos RW.

Este fic contiene Slash (chico- chico) muy explicito, si es que no te agrada eso no sigas leyendo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

**CAPITULO 12**

"**POR QUE ERES MI HERMANO…"**

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, aún algo confundido, lo primero que pudo asimilar fue aquel peso sobre su mano, miró en esa dirección, para ver una cabellera negra y desordenada –Harry…- suspiró aliviado, y entonces recordó, aquello no había sido parte de una alucinación, en realidad habían atacado… y ¡Merlín!, lo habían rescatado, él que ya se daba ya por muerto.

Miró la habitación con mas detenimiento, San Mungo, había estado allí ya demasiadas veces como para no saberlo, se preguntó cuanto tiempo se quedaría allí, pues en realidad ya quería volver al trabajo, tenía aun mucho que investigar, quería saber si habían capturado a algunos vivos, interrogarlos, sacarles información y hacerles pagar por todo lo que le habían hecho. Oh si, eso no se quedaría así, claro que no.

El pensar en aquello hizo que los recuerdos de lo sucedido volvieran, las torturas, los crucios, el pidiendo morir y…Terry, negó con la cabeza y alejó aquellos recuerdos, no los necesitaba, debía olvidar, superarlos y pasar a algo mas, era fuerte ¿no?, entonces lo demostraría.

Harry sintió un pequeño movimiento, abrió los ojos y se sentó lo más rápido que pudo, sobresaltado y asustado, para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises que lo miraban sorprendidos

-Hola…- dijo suavemente Draco, recién pudo notar que la garganta le ardía ligeramente.

-Hey¿hace cuanto despertaste?- preguntó Harry mientras se estiraba, sintiendo un ligero dolor en la espalda, producto de la mala posición en la que había dormido, por la ventana pudo ver que ya casi el sol había desaparecido, dejando paso a la noche.

-No hace mucho realmente- murmuró Draco.

-¿Como te sientes?- preguntó mientras sus manos acariciaban nuevamente las manos del rubio.

Draco tembló ligeramente al contacto, pero no trató de alejarse de las manos de Harry, -Bien… como si hubiera dormido mucho, algo adormecido supongo-

-Dios, Draco, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera- dijo algo serio Harry.

-Me parece que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes- murmuró suavemente Draco, mientras se sentaba, la calidez de las manos de Harry lo hacían sentir cada vez mas tranquilo.

-Mmm… puede, no es la primera vez que me asustas así-

-Lo lamento… lamento no haberte contado lo que estaba haciendo antes… es que no podía…-

-Lo sé, esta bien, yo lo entiendo, era una misión, tenías que hacerlo-

Draco lo miró un par de segundos antes de sonreír –Realmente te asusté como para que no me eches la bronca por esto eh?-

Harry levantó una ceja, -Si, considérate con suerte, aunque no creas que no te echaré la bronca, solo esperaré a que no estés tan débil- Dijo mientras recordaba aquella idea de atarlo a la cama para evitar que se metiera en mas problemas, -y no solo me asustaste a mí… moviste a medio ministerio, sin contar a los chicos-

-En serio¿tanto por mí?-

-Nunca será tanto tratándose de ti-

Draco agachó la cabeza, recordaba ahora el ataque, bueno el escuchar unas explosiones, antes de que Harry entrará por él… pronto la idea de sus amigos en medio de aquellas explosiones lo hizo tener miedo -Los… los chicos?, ellos… todos están bien ¿cierto?-

Harry levantó la mano como quitándole importancia, -Si, claro que si, no hubo ni siquiera heridos… -

-Vaya, me alegra¿lograron capturar a algunos¿Consiguieron algunas pruebas?-

-Capturaron a algunos vivos si, por lo demás no lo sé, no me he presentado en el ministerio desde el rescate, yo solo entré por ti, no me importaba lo demás, pero mañana tendré que presentarme ya a trabajar, tu sabes como se pone Jhonson-

-Vale, esta bien, supongo que mañana podré volver a casa, tal vez en un par de días también al trabajo y entonces…-

-Eh, no lo creo, Draco- le dijo Harry seriamente, -Tenías demasiadas lesiones cuando llegaste, los mendimagos dijeron que te quedaras al menos una semana…además estuviste secuestrado, y…- Harry dudó un par de segundos en que decir -… ellos te torturaron… deberá evaluarte el psicólogo de la unidad antes de que te dejen volver-

Draco agachó la cabeza, sabía que Harry tenía razón, aquello estaba en el reglamento, -Entiendo… -

-Draco…- dijo Harry acercándose un poco mas a su novio –Tu… recuerdas todo lo ocurrido?- preguntó casi en un susurro-

Draco lo pensó un par de segundos antes de contestar, -Lo cierto es que hay partes de las que no estoy seguro… recuerdo que me capturaron en uno de los almacenes abandonados, pero no vi quien fue, luego los cruciatus que me lanzaron tratando de que les de las pruebas, y…- Draco detuvo el relato, no quería recordar a Terry, -que entraste por mi, que pusiste tu capa sobre mi…eso último… ¿eso pasó realmente?-

-Si, claro que si- le dijo Harry, no es que disfrutara con Draco narrando su secuestro, pero sabía que pronto tendría que hacerlo, pues tendría que responder a las preguntas del ministerio.

Draco suspiró suavemente, de pronto se sentía nuevamente cansado, y era raro pues solo había estado despierto poco tiempo, se dejó caer en la cama, -Tengo sueño...-

-Descansa mi amor, descansa, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes- dijo el moreno acercándose a besarle la frente, lo cual hizo que Draco abriera los ojos rápidamente con gesto sorprendido, por un momento Harry se arrepintió de haberlo besado, creyendo que podía ocasionarle un nuevo ataque de pánico.

Draco ya estaba casi dormido cuando unos labios sobre su frente lo hicieron sobre saltar, abrió los ojos para ver a Harry mirándolo atentamente, dio un suspiro de alivio -Gracias… por encontrarme, por todo-

-Oh, sabes que no tienes nada que agradecerme, estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado, no sabes cuanto…-

-Pensé que no me encontrarías, que no habría forma…y yo…- un nudo se hizo en su garganta, sentía las lágrimas agolpándose para salir y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, los recuerdos habían vuelto a su mente, más claros que antes.

-Shhh… mi amor cálmate- le dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello, sintiéndose impotente ante Draco llorando de aquella manera -Yo siempre encontraré la forma de encontrarte- dijo Harry acariciando suavemente la mejilla del rubio, el cual no pareció afectado por el contacto, aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Draco sintió esa suave caricia en su mejilla, aquello le daba cierto alivio, esa frase se le hacía tan reconfortante, aunque no estaba seguro del por que, levantó los ojos en busca de los de Harry, aun las lágrimas no paraban, y le nublaban la vista –Abrázame… por favor, abrázame-

Harry subió a la cama y acomodó el cuerpo del rubio en su pecho, rodeándolo con los brazos, sintiendo los temblores y estremecimientos por el llanto, no sabía que podía decir para calmarlo, daría la vida entera por que Draco no hubiera sufrido todo lo que sufrió, lamentó que Terry estuviera muerto, por que si no, hubiera ido él y lo hubiera matado de la forma mas horrible posible, la voz de Draco, ronca y lenta lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Yo… yo les pedí que me mataran… -

-Está bien, estabas en una situación horrible…- respondió Harry evitando hacer notar su asombro por aquella confesión, Draco debió haber sufrido demasiado para pedir algo así.

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver…y después de lo que Terry…- Draco se detuvo, las palabras se le hacían imposibles.

-Amor, no tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres…-

-Harry… tu sabes… él te contó lo… lo que pasó ¿cierto?- preguntó en medio de sollozos el rubio, los brazos de Harry se apretaron mas alrededor suyo antes de contestar.

-Yo te encontré… y ese hijo de puta se encargó de confirmarlo- Harry no pudo evitar la rabia en su voz.

Draco suspiró, aquella parte en la que Terry se jactaba de lo que había hecho debía ser cierta y no una alucinación entonces. –Me sentía tan humillado… yo les pedí que me mataran… les di información falsa, para que me mataran-

-Amor, esta bien, eres muy valiente ¿sabes?, y fuerte además, solo buscabas como parar con todo aquello, y ni aún así les diste nada de lo que querían-

-Tenía miedo… - sollozó Draco pegándose mas al cuerpo del moreno –Mucho miedo…-

-Shh… amor… estas bien, estas conmigo, ya todo eso ha terminado… todo estará bien.-

-No me sueltes¿si?-

-No, nunca mi amor, nunca- respondió el moreno, el cuerpo de Draco pronto dejo de temblar, y la respiración se hizo más suave y regular, se había quedado finalmente dormido.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Draco abrió nuevamente los ojos pudo sentir magia fluyendo en torno suyo, miró alrededor y vio a un par de mendimagos pasando su varita sobre su cuerpo y tomando notas, al fondo, sentado en la misma silla donde lo había encontrado cuando despertó por primera vez estaba Harry, tomando una taza de café, cuando sus ojos conectaron él le sonrió y Draco no pudo mas que responder a la sonrisa.

-Bien, Señor Malfoy, debo decir que todo va de maravilla, mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos, en unos cuantos días mas podrá estar en casa- dijo uno de los mendimagos.

-Gracias, y ¿cuando podré volver al trabajo?-

-Físicamente, en cuanto le demos de alta, pero debe tener la aprobación del psicólogo de su unidad-

-Oh, entiendo…-

-Vendremos en la tarde a hacerle algunos exámenes mas- dijo el otro mendimago mientras ambos salían de la habitación.

-Buenos días, mi amor- le dijo Harry acercándose a la cama y dándole un beso suave en la mejilla, medio temeroso, esperando que aquel contacto no sea demasiado para su novio.

-Buenos días¿dormiste aquí?- preguntó Draco acomodando una almohada en la espalda para poder sentarse mejor.

-Sip… así es-

-Oh… pero debes descansar, no quiero que te enfermes o algo así-

-No es problema y lo sabes- le dijo Harry sentándose en la cama y ofreciéndole un poco de su café, el cual el rubio aceptó gustoso. –Escucha, debo ir al ministerio, Jhonson nos quiere a todos trabajando ya, así que solo podré volver en la noche-

-Esta bien, consígueme unas cuantas revistas y no me aburriré- le dijo Draco, algo triste por que lo dejaran solo, aunque sabía que aquello era inevitable.

-Bueno, en realidad, afuera hay una gran fila de personas que quieren verte, estoy seguro que no te aburrirás, claro si es que tu estas con ánimos de recibir visitas-

-¿Visitas?... ¿quien esta afuera…?-

-A ver- empezó Harry mientras levantaba una mano para empezar a enumerar –La Señora Weasley, por supuesto, y muy molesta dicho sea de paso, por que no le avisamos en el momento en el que fuiste secuestrado – Harry puso los ojos en blanco, y Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada, lo cual sonó como música en los oídos del moreno.

-Ya me decía yo en que momento irrumpiría aquí gritando lo descuidados que somos…- dijo Draco aun terminando de reír.

-Ese discurso ya me lo dio a mi hace unos momentos, - suspiró Harry antes de continuar hablando -también esta Fleur, dice que Bill vendrá a la hora del almuerzo, Snape, Ginny, Neville y Luna.

-Oh, si que son muchos…-

-Espera que hay mas, en la tarde han prometido venir Fred, George, Angelina, el Señor Weasley, ah… y, Remus y Tonks, que se escaparan de Hogwarts después de la última clase, aun no estoy seguro que Mc Gonagall pueda llegar…-

-Por Merlín…-

-Sip… y en la noche yo vendré con los chicos del trabajo, todos están ansiosos por verte ¿sabes?-

-Eso veo… -

-¿Seguro que quieres recibir visitas?- preguntó despreocupado el moreno.

-Si, es lo mejor, así me entretendré-

-Trataré de escaparme en el almuerzo, pero no se si lo lograré, hoy empezamos con los interrogatorios a los detenidos, después del trabajo iré por algunas cosas al departamento y vendré- le explicó Harry.

-Vale… no te preocupes, estaré bien… - sonrió Draco mientras Harry salía de la habitación.

Poco después hizo su aparición, tal como había prometido Harry, la señora Weasley cargando una pequeña canasta llena de comida, diciendo que en aquel sitio la comida era horrible, y dispuesta a dar una gran reprimenda por su falta de sentido común al actuar.

Draco sonrió feliz y divertido ante las reprimendas recibidas, la señora Weasley se había convertido en casi una madre para todos ellos, y Draco no podía más que sentirse afortunado de tener a alguien así preocupada por él.

Durante el resto del día, en efecto, Draco no se aburrió, pues todos sus amigos fueron pasando a visitarlo, cerca del medio día una enfermera entró con un pequeño paquete, le dijo que lo habían mandado hacía solo unos momentos.

Draco recibió la pequeña cajita, la cual tenía una pequeña nota pegada, con letra, que él reconoció inmediatamente, de Harry:

_Hola mi amor, lo siento, no llegaré hasta la tarde, tenemos demasiado trabajo aquí. _

_Espero que disfrutes los dulces_

_Harry_

Draco abrió la pequeña cajita para encontrar un montón de dulces, los cuales devoró durante la tarde, mientras recibía mas visitas aún, lo cual fue bueno para él, pues no dedicó casi ni un minuto a recordar lo pasado.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Rice estaba de pie delante del escritorio de su jefe, él cual sostenía entre sus manos el artículo que había escrito el reportero.

-Mira, esto es una primera plana, lo sé, pero debes entender, el chico acaba de ser rescatado, fue torturado, y si publicamos esto en este momento, todos nos caerán encima, tildándonos de insensibles-

-Pero señor… esto me llevó mucho tiempo…-

-Pero puede esperar, unos días, tal vez una semana mas, no digo que no lo publicaremos, solo dejemos que las cosas se calmen un poco-

-Bien, si es lo que usted desea…- dijo Rice inclinando la cabeza en señal de despedida y saliendo muy molesto de la oficina, _-Tanto trabajo… y ahora tengo que esperar… que ¡Demonios!!!!!-_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio muy molesto.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Todo el grupo de aurores estaban reunidos en la oficina de Jhonson, el cual paseaba de un lado a otro, mientras meditaba la información que su equipo acababa de entregarle:

-Entonces, para estar claros, me dicen que al parecer todos los capturados tienen el mismo tipo de hechizo que tenía Stowe, es decir, es imposible sacarles información, pues si les damos verasitum ellos morirían antes de revelar nada-

-Es lo que hemos podido averiguar, tienen el mismo comportamiento que aquella mujer, dicen que si hablan morirán, y aún no encontramos la forma de rastrear el hechizo en ellos- Explicó Harry.

-¿Sugerencias¿Planes?- preguntó al grupo.

-Primero debemos investigar para encontrar que clase de hechizo es el que se esta usando- explicó Hermione.

-¿El legeremens podría funcionar?- preguntó nuevamente Jhonson que no estaba dispuesto a entender que tenía aun gran grupo de detenidos y les era imposible el sacarles información.

-No lo hemos intentado, lo cierto es que no queremos arriesgarnos a experimentar con ellos, pueden morir y luego tendríamos problemas- intervino Daniel.

-¡Genial….! Esto es genial- gritó Jhonson –Bien, entonces… las pruebas que consiguió Malfoy, habían varios nombres en esa lista¿como va ese tema?-

-Draco tenía la lista encriptada, la tenemos ya descifrada, estamos esperando que nos den las ordenes de captura y cateó para ponernos en marcha, nos han dicho que mañana en la mañana estará todo resuelto- contestó Ron.

-Bien… pueden marcharse… sigan investigando lo del hechizo, no podemos permitirnos un muerto mas en la sala de interrogatorios- dijo Jhonson volviendo a su sitio detrás del escritorio, mientras los chicos asentían y salían de la oficina –Potter, tu quédate-

-Si, dígame, señor- dijo Harry cuando sus demás compañeros se retiraron.

-Toma asiento, por favor-

Harry lo miró sorprendido, el jefe nunca invitaba a nadie a sentarse, aquello debía ser algo importante, se sentó casi al borde de la silla, y miró atentamente a su jefe.

-Quiero saber como se encuentra Draco, y quiero la verdad… necesitan hacerle una evaluación, como ya debes saber, pero quiero saber a que nos enfrentamos-

-Ah… él esta bien, señor, estuvimos hablando ayer y parece que lo lleva bien, esta ansioso por volver-

-Trataré de ir a verlo mañana, por favor díselo-

-Gracias, se lo diré-

-Otra cosa Potter, hemos estado en comunicación con el área de Aurores de Bulgaria, ellos están maravillados por las estrategias que utilizamos, y desean que hagamos un intercambio entre ambos departamentos, y enviemos a alguien que pueda trabajar con ellos, es un plan de un par de años cuanto menos, en un principio me gustaría poder enviarte a ti…-

-Yo, señor, usted sabe…- se apresuró a intervenir Harry, no podía irse lejos por dos años, no sin Draco al menos.

-Si, si, que no te puedes ir… joven y enamorado…- suspiró con una sonrisa –no te obligaré, no te preocupes, pero necesito que pienses en alguien, tómate tu tiempo, esto aun se dará en un par de semanas aproximadamente-

-Gracias, por no obligarme a ir, y no se preocupe, le ayudaré a ver a quien se puede enviar, tal vez Daniel, o Susan…-

-Puede ser, piénsalo y luego hablamos-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Un par de horas después, Harry llegaba a la habitación con un pequeño maletín, con algunas cosas para Draco, encontró a Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna, los que le comentaron que Daniel y Susan se habían ido tan solo unos minutos antes. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a su novio, antes de acomodarse en una de las sillas que quedaban libres, Draco estaba tranquilo, se sentía bien, aun algo adormecido por las pociones, pero de buen animo.

Draco agradeció varias veces a todos por haber ayudado a encontrarlo, y les repitió que no tenían por que haberse puesto en tal peligro.

-Por favor… después de todo lo que hemos pasado, aquello no fue tan peligroso, deberías ver las trampas que quieren hacerme los buscadores de los equipos contra los que juego, eso si que es peligro- dijo Ginny divertida, sus demás amigos rieron de la broma.

-Ella tiene razón, yo los he visto… además espero que no te metas en mas líos como este, Harry, deberías ponerle un hechizo de ubicación permanente, así no se nos vuelve a perder –dijo Luna

-Ja ja – dijo sarcástico Draco –Ni lo intentes, Potter- dijo amenazadoramente a su novio, quien había asentido ante el comentario de Luna.

Harry levantó las manos en señal de inocencia –No pensaba hacer eso, en realidad pensaba encadenarte a la cama para que no te me vuelvas a escapar-

Los demás no pudieron más que reír ante el comentario.

-Pero que buenos amigos que tengo, si vienen a darme ánimos, si que lo están logrando- repuso el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Durante la conversación fue imposible que los chicos no dijeran lo asombrados que estaban de que Terry haya estado metido en todo aquello, e incluso sospechaban que era él el que filtraba la información al Profeta, Draco solo asintió en silencio, y les dijo que Terry era uno de los que había participado en el interrogatorio, sus amigos entendieron que Draco no quería hablar de aquello y decidieron cambiar de tema.

Harry observaba evaluadoramente a Draco, y suspiró aliviado cuando sus amigos decidieron guiar la conversación hacia la temporada de Quiditch, no quería que Draco recordara más a Terry.

Media hora después todos se marcharon, para poder dejar descansar a Draco, prometiendo volver al día siguiente, y hasta que le dieran de alta, él había preguntado acerca de lo que habían averiguado y se sintió igual de frustrado que ellos al saber que posiblemente no obtendrían mucha información por ahora.

Cuando se quedaron nuevamente solos, Harry pensó que era el mejor momento para hablarle acerca de la participación y preocupación de Shane en todo el asunto.

-Draco, tengo que contarte algo- dijo Harry sentándose en la cama de Draco y tomándole las manos.

Draco lo observó preocupado, -¿Pasó algo malo?-

-No… claro que no… verás, sobre el hechizo que hiciste para ubicarte en el mapa…-

-Cierto… Te… Terry, él me mostró el frasco, me dijo que no había forma de que me ubicaran¿como fue que lo hicieron?- preguntó el rubio, aquella pregunta le había dado vueltas en la cabeza durante el día, y se alegró de que Harry sacara finalmente el tema.

-Si, el departamento fue registrado, y encontré tu nota, pero no hayamos nada más, fue entonces que a Luna se le ocurrió la idea de que podíamos conseguir a alguien que nos ayudara con eso-

-Si, pero solo familia directa puede usar su sangre para el hechizo… Tonks no pudo…- pero de pronto el entendimiento llegó a su mente –¿fue él?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

Harry asintió suavemente, y sintió como Draco se soltaba de sus manos –¿Que pidió a cambio¿que le diste Harry?- preguntó molesto Draco, imaginando un intercambio en oro a cambio de la sangre para encontrarlo.

-¡Nada! –Se apuró en aclarar Harry -él no quiso nada a cambio, es mas, el estuvo fuera de la casa durante el rescate, pasó todo el tiempo en la sala de espera con nosotros, a estado aquí afuera todo el tiempo, estaba muy ansioso por saber de ti, incluso preguntó si había posibilidades de verte…-

Draco escuchó todo aquello como si no fuera real, era algo que le parecía imposible – ¿Él esta aquí…?-

-Si, en la sala de esperas, sabe que no existe mucha posibilidad de que lo quieras ver, pero de todas maneras quiere estar cerca por si necesitas algo.-

Draco asintió en silencio, tratando de plantearse la idea de hablar con él, sabia que al menos tenia que agradecer la ayuda brindada.

-Draco, el no es como crees, es diferente, y el pensaba que tu eras diferente también, sé que solo hemos hablado durante poco tiempo con él, pero realmente no parece mala persona, creo que deberías hablar con él-

-Él… ¿él se parece a mi realmente? Es decir, si el hechizo funcionó con él, es por que realmente si somos medio hermanos… y –

-El se parece a ti un montón- le contestó Harry alegremente, sabia que Draco estaba apunto de ceder –y hace muchos gestos como los que tú haces-

Draco le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro –Hey, yo soy único- dijo seriamente, pero luego soltó una pequeña carcajada, aquello agradó a Harry, escucharlo reír, y bromear como antes… todo iba por buen camino, pensó el moreno.

Draco dio un pequeño suspiro, -Bien, entonces… confiaré en ti, déjalo que pase… quiero agradecerle al menos que los haya ayudado-

Harry sonrió contento, y se puso de pie, -Le diré que pase entonces¿seguro que estarás bien?-

-Si… claro… no te preocupes- dijo el rubio tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Durante el tiempo que demoró Harry en volver, Draco dio vueltas en su cabeza sobre que decir cuando entrara por esa puerta, en otra época el orgullo hubiera hecho que pese a todo se mostrara resistente a conocerlo, sin embargo había estado tan cerca de morir¡Dios, si había pedido morir!, y pese a todo estaba aun allí, rodeado de gente que lo quería, que se había arriesgado por él, y Shane había sido uno de ellos, además que al parecer había agradado a los demás y eso debía significar algo, o al menos eso esperaba el rubio.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

-Shane- llamó Harry desde la puerta de la sala de espera, el chico rápidamente se puso en pie.

-Harry¿Él esta bien¿Pasó algo?- preguntó apresuradamente antes de alcanzar a Harry,

-Él esta muy bien, pero quiere conocerte…. Agradecerte por lo que hiciste-

-Oh- dijo el bajando la cabeza, no sabia si estaba listo para encarar al rubio, se sentía avergonzado y nervioso. –No tiene que hacerlo-

-Vamos- dijo Harry jalándolo hacia la habitación del rubio –El sabe que no tiene que hacerlo, pero quiere hacerlo, además no te preocupes, no muerde-

Shane sonrió ante el comentario, ganando un poco mas de valor, Harry abrió la puerta y empujó ligeramente a Shane adentro, luego cerró la puerta, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, eso le daría mas confianza a Shane de hablar, y tal vez al fin resolverían todos sus problemas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Shane se quedó parado en la puerta, maldiciendo mentalmente a Harry por dejarlo solo, su mirada gris se cruzó con una similar, la de Draco que lo miraba expectante desde la cama, realmente si eran muy parecidos

-Hola- murmuró Shane aun cerca de la puerta

-Hola- respondió Draco observando detenidamente al chico, reconociendo en él facciones familiares.

-Harry me dijo que te mandarían a casa en unos días mas- dijo Shane tratando de romper el tenso silencio que se hizo en la habitación.

-Si, así es, pero aun tendré unos días mas libres después de eso, antes de volver a la oficina, recuperación psicológica lo llaman-

-¿Así?- preguntó Shane acercándose un poco mas.

-Si, cuando eres secuestrado y torturado, tienes por seguro unos días libres…-

-Claro… el trauma puede provocar secuelas que no aparecen inmediatamente, si no luego de unos días, y sobre todo en el caso de los aurores eso es perjudicial por que pueden aparecer durante un enfrentamiento, poniendo en peligro toda la misión- dijo rápidamente Shane.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto que le dio el rubio, Shane se apresuró a continuar –Soy mendimago, en New York, estudié para mendimago-

-Déjame adivinar… primeros puestos o algo así?-

-Primer puesto- dijo Shane levantando mas la cara con orgullo, el gesto hizo sonreír a Draco por que le recordó a Lucius.

-Entonces debes hablar con Hermione, también es un libro con patas-

-Ella es la que hizo el hechizo ¿verdad?, es muy lista-

-Lo sé, créeme, nos ha sacado de muchas- explicó Draco, mientras le señalaba una silla cercana a Shane para que se siente. –Escucha, sobre lo del hechizo de ubicación, Harry me puso al tanto de tu ayuda… yo quería agradecerte, se que no tenias por que hacerlo y sin embargo…-

-Claro que tenía que hacerlo, - interrumpió Shane levantando ligeramente la voz, a lo que Draco arqueo una ceja interrogante, -eres mi hermano… y la única familia que me queda ya… - murmuró quedamente el chico, bajando la mirada.

-Así parece… sobre eso… te juro que yo no sabía nada acerca de tu existencia hasta el día que me notificaron el juicio, de haberlo sabido antes, te hubiera contactado…-

-Yo tampoco sabia de ti hasta que mama murió, fue entonces cuando me enteré de toda la verdad.-

-Lamento lo de tu madre, sinceramente lo siento, se lo que se siente perderla –

-Gracias… yo… esta mañana he ido a ver a mis abogados, y luego al ministerio, ya he retirado la demanda…-

-No era necesario, yo… creo que tienes razón, eres mi hermano y también hijo de Lucius…-

-No importa… se que actué mal, estaba algo confundido, tenía un concepto muy distinto de ti…-

-Lo solucionaremos de alguna manera… ya lo veras- dijo Draco, sorprendido por la información acerca de la demanda, cuando Harry lo había dejado solo ya había decidido ceder a las exigencias de Shane.

Shane se quedó unos momentos en silencio antes de volver a hablar –Tus amigos… ellos me han contado varias cosas acerca de ti…- dijo queriendo cambiar el tema acerca del juicio pendiente.

-Si se han quejado de mi carácter, están mintiendo, es pura envidia- apuntó Draco con una media sonrisa, a lo que Shane sonrió,

-No, bueno si… esa chica, Luna, tiene un concepto raro de ti, pero me refería a que es bastante arriesgado lo que haces, y no entiendo por que lo haces, es decir, no necesitas de esto para vivir, puedes dejar todo esto¡Dios!!! Si casi mueres-

Draco se acomodó un poco en la cama antes de contestar –Hace ya varios años llegó un momento en el que tuve que escoger entre lo fácil o lo correcto, y escogí lo correcto, y lo correcto es ayudar a que la gente viva en paz, y lo hago por que sé que puedo hacerlo, puedo ayudar, además que es algo que me gusta, en serio… algún día nos sentaremos con un par de tragos a conversar y estoy seguro que me entenderás-

-¿En serio?-

-¿Que?-

-Que si nos sentaremos a tomar un par de tragos…-

-Claro, o tu no…-

-Si, si quiero- dijo más efusivo de lo que quiso Shane.

-Vale-

El silencio los invadió de nuevo, hasta que Draco volvió a romperlo

-¿Te quedaras en Londres?-

-Me gusta mucho esta ciudad, en New York todo me recuerda a mi madre, no lo sé aun, si encuentro una plaza libre aquí tal vez lo haga, después de todo tuve que renunciar a mi empleo allá para venir-

-Shane… a mi me gustaría realmente que te quedaras-

-¿De verdad?-

Draco asintió en silencio, y Shane sonrió nuevamente, -Es algo nuevo, esto de tener un hermano ¿sabes?- le dijo Draco.

-Créeme que te comprendo-

Ambos rieron nuevamente, la tensión había desaparecido por completo.

Cuando unos minutos después, Harry abrió la puerta se quedó maravillado pues ambos chicos estaban enfrascados en una conversación acerca de Quiditch, comparando el deporte entre ambos países.

-Ginny, la pelirroja, ella juega para un equipo profesional y siempre nos consigue entradas, podremos ir uno de estos domingos- explicaba Draco cuando se encontró con la mirada de Harry.

-Bueno, veo que están bien, si quieren los dejo solos más tiempo-

-No, yo… Draco me debo ir, tengo que dormir un poco, me alegra tanto haber hablado contigo¿te molesta que venga nuevamente mañana?-

-No, claro que no me molesta, y…gracias nuevamente por todo Shane, te veo mañana- dijo con una sonrisa Draco, cuando Shane abandonó la habitación Harry se sentó junto a Draco, esperando que le diera algún comentario.

-Me cae bien- dijo de pronto el rubio

-Me alegra… -

-Sabias que era el mejor de su clase, y se graduó en primer puesto en la escuela para mendimagos?- preguntó con cierto orgullo en la mirada Draco

-No, no lo sabia-

-Si, y se quiere quedar en Londres, pero debe encontrar una plaza libre aquí en San Mungo-

-Oh, y ¿tu quieres que se quede?-

-No tiene mucho en New York para volver… además… quiero conocerlo mas-

-Bien… veremos que hacer para que se quede entonces- aceptó Harry mientras ayudaba a Draco a echarse completamente para dormir, le dio un suave beso en la frente y se sentó a su lado, poco a poco los ojos del rubio se cerraron hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

Harry transfiguró la incomoda silla en la que había dormido el primer día en un sofá un poco mas cómodo, y se recostó, abrigándose con una pequeña manta que había traído, atento a que su novio durmiera bien, el mendimago le había comentado que antes le habían dado pociones para dormir sin sueño, por lo que no se habían presentado pesadillas, pero que estas podían surgir a partir de ahora, y así fue.

Draco abrió los ojos, algo extrañado sintió que en lugar de la cómoda cama en donde había estado minutos antes, había un frío suelo, miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba mas en San Mungo, si no en la habitación donde lo habían tenido secuestrado, trató de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, con terror escuchó la puerta abrirse, y la figura de Terry surgió de la nada delante de él

-Draco¿listo para seguir jugando?- dijo la voz de Terry retumbando en sus oídos, Draco trató de gritar, llamó a Harry una y otra vez pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, sintió el aliento de Terry cerca de su rostro, se creyó perdido nuevamente, de pronto un jalón lo hizo abrir los ojos, asustado, con la respiración entrecortada sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros –Nooo… ¡Suéltame!… ¡Suéltame!!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras tiraba su cuerpo hacia atrás chocando con la cabecera de la cama.

-Shhh… Draco, soy yo, Harry, soy Harry, cálmate- susurró Harry, quien se había quedado casi dormido cuando vio como Draco empezaba a agitarse, sudar y gritar entre sueños, se había puesto de pie rápidamente y había tratado de despertarlo.

Draco reconoció la voz de Harry, y su corazón empezó a latir mas lento, el aire al fin le llegaba a los pulmones, y pronto comprendió lo que pasaba –Tuve una pesadilla….-

-Si, solo fue un mal sueño, todo esta bien…- dijo Harry suavemente mientras trataba de hacer que Draco se volviera a acostar.

-Él estaba allí, muy cerca…- murmuró Draco mientras sentía inmensas ganas de llorar.

-No, el no se te acercará mas, el ya esta muerto…-

-No me dejes solo, por favor… Harry, no te vayas…- ahora si las lágrimas caían por la cara del rubio.

-Nunca te voy a dejar… -

-Duerme conmigo, por favor… abrázame-

Harry se metió en la pequeña cama, y jaló el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo, sintió como Draco se sujetaba fuerte a él, mientras seguía llorando. Harry le acariciaba el cabello y le repetía una y otra vez que lo amaba, y que todo estaría bien, hasta que el rubio se quedó dormido, luego de aquello no tuvo mas pesadillas por el resto de la noche.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente se realizó un gran operativo en el cual participó todo el departamento de aurores, cubriendo todos los nombres de la lista que Draco había conseguido, se intervino 30 tiendas y domicilios de posibles implicados, decomisando grandes cantidades de pociones prohibidas por el ministerio, e incluso en algunas de las casas se encontró artículos de magia oscura.

Paralelo a aquel ataque se había hecho la detención de todos los miembros del ministerio que estaban involucrados en la red de tráfico de pociones, gracias a los datos, conseguidos por Draco también.

La coordinación del departamento fue formidable, y sorpresiva, y para la tarde ya se tenían las celdas del ministerio abarrotadas por detenidos, aunque, para pesar de los aurores, al parecer ellos tenían el mismo hechizo de protección que Stowe, y como aun no podían encontrar la forma de rastrear dicho hechizo no pudieron sacar información alguna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Durante los días que siguieron, Draco recibía las visitas de la Señora Weasley y de Shane, quienes lo acompañaban durante casi todo el día, casi en la noche llegaban sus demás amigos, y por las noches Harry se quedaba a dormir con él, la pesadilla se volvía a repetir cada noche, sin embargo Draco trataba de superarla, usando el mismo método que había usado con las pesadillas que lo aquejaban durante la guerra: enfrentándose a sus temores, se repetía que Terry estaba muerto y que no podría hacerle mas daño, al cabo de unos días la pesadilla simplemente desapareció.

Habían pasado ya ocho días desde que había llegado y finalmente le habían dado de alta, Draco estaba feliz por aquello, no que se aburriera con las visitas, pero necesitaba hacer algo más que vegetar en aquella cama, y ya estaba realmente fastidiado de la inactividad.

Harry pidió el día libre para poder llevar a Draco a casa, y ayudarlo a instalarse, y finalmente después de varios papeleos, y evitar a los periodistas que los esperaban fuera de San Mungo, pudieron aparecer en el departamento, el cual había sido limpiado y acomodado por los elfos, por encargo de Harry, de tal manera que no quedaba nada que demostrara lo que había pasado.

Draco se vio rodeado de un sin fin de atenciones de parte de su novio, que se mostraba comprensivo y dispuesto a todo por él.

Al día siguiente tenía que ir a que lo evaluaran para permitirle volver al trabajo, y él sabía que no habría problema, había superado todo el tema del secuestro, las pesadillas habían desaparecido, pero aun le faltaba algo mas, durante las noches, cuando dormía abrazado a Harry en San Mungo, el moreno no había intentado nada, pues era un lugar público y no existía privacidad, pero ahora que estaban en casa de nuevo, Draco temía que Harry intentara algún acercamiento, y que él reaccionara de manera negativa.

La noche llegó y Draco se negaba a dormir, el ligero temor que tenía en la tarde se volvió pánico, encendió un cigarro mas, sentado frente a la chimenea, pronto sintió como Harry se sentaba a su lado y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

Harry había ya notado el comportamiento de su novio, y estaba casi seguro de saber lo que le pasaba, ya un especialista con el que había hablado en San Mungo y que había hablado con Draco durante varias tardes, le había comentado que algo así podría pasar.

-Draco¿estas bien¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Nada… estoy bien, solo que aun no tengo sueño-

-Escucha, si deseas yo puedo dormir en el sofá esta noche, así tu podrás descansar mejor-

-No… eso no es necesario…-

-Draco, debes saber que te amo demasiado para lastimarte, yo… yo no pienso hacer nada que te presione ni… -

-Harry, lo siento… yo no se si alguna vez seré capaz de…-

-Shh… esta bien, todo estará bien, ya lo veraz, no tienes que presionarte por esto…-

Draco miró a Harry un par de segundos antes de acercarse a él, sus labios buscaron los del moreno, él cual respondió al beso, pronto Draco se aventuró un poco mas y delineó con su lengua los labios del moreno, Harry abrió ligeramente la boca, y Draco trató de profundizar el beso, sin embargo en cuanto la mano de Harry rozó su cuello, la sensación de Terry mordiéndolo le llegó a la mente, y de un salto se alejó.

Harry abrió los ojos asustado –Draco…-

-No… yo no puedo… lo siento…- dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos, sintiéndose estúpido y avergonzado, él había iniciado el beso, y luego no pudo continuar, la imagen de Terry y aquello lo aterraba.

-Está bien, solo cuando estés listo… - le dijo Harry, y lentamente separó las manos del rostro del rubio para sonreírle, - Ven, vamos a que te acuestes, mañana tenemos que ir temprano al ministerio-

Draco se dejó llevar a la cama, y una vez recostado, el moreno recogió un par de mantas dispuesto a irse al sofá como había propuesto en un inicio, pero Draco lo detuvo.

-No… yo duermo mejor si estas conmigo… -

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Si, ven… - dijo Draco levantando las mantas para que Harry se meta a la cama.

Harry abrazó el cuerpo del rubio, y ambos se quedaron dormidos en poco tiempo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco caminó lentamente por un oscuro pasillo, y un nuevo rayo casi le da en el hombro, pero se agachó a tiempo para esquivarlo, se levantó lentamente, con la varita en alto avanzó unos cuantos pasos mas, hasta llegar a otro pasillo, un nuevo rayo salió de la nada, el cual lo hizo caer por la sorpresa, levantó la varita dispuesto a lanzar un nuevo hechizo, cuando pudo ver la figura de Susan, frunció el ceño, algo confundido, -¿Susan?- llamó, la chica le sonrió y él suspiró aliviado, abandonó aquel pasillo y siguió avanzando hacia adelante, un par de rayos mas salieron de la nada, el último no lo pudo evitar y cayó al piso, tomó aire antes de levantarse y ver a dos oscuras figuras delante de él, -Expeliarmus- gritó aun tendido en el suelo, y ambas imágenes desaparecieron, pronto el ruido de unas campanadas llenó el ambiente y todo el pasillo desapareció, dejando solo una habitación blanca, Draco se puso de pie, mientras veía a varias personas ingresar por una pequeña puerta que estaba camuflada en las paredes.

-Muy bien, Señor Malfoy, vemos que sus reflejos se encuentran bien- dijo una de las brujas que había entrado, a su lado estaba Jhonson, y otro mago mas que no conocía pero que Draco sabía que trabajaba en el área de evaluación psicológica del ministerio, al igual que la bruja que le había hablado primero.

-Gracias- asintió Draco.

-Y también su capacidad de decisión- dijo ahora el mago.

-Hemos revisado el expediente médico, y no encontramos ningún impedimento para que no pueda volver al trabajo mañana mismo- continuó la bruja.

-Genial, eso es genial – dijo Jhonson sonriente.

-Si… Gracias… - contestó Draco aliviado, el cual después de haber pasado varias horas contestando preguntas acerca de sus sueños y su secuestro (obvió el tema de Terry), tenido que esperar en una sala bastante incomoda y calurosa, había tenido que pasar por un simulacro, y no podía negar que estaba bastante nervioso del resultado.

Después de que Jhonson le indicará que podía volver mañana mismo, Draco caminó junto a su jefe a la sala de aurores, pues ya faltaba poco para que el turno de Harry terminara, y pensó que sería buena idea el esperarlo, cuando entró a la sala todos sus amigos lo rodearon, preguntándole acerca del resultado de la evaluación.

-Mañana mismo me tendrán aquí molestando- dijo Draco con una sonrisa, sentía que por fin todo empezaba a ser como antes.

-Bien hecho, compañero, no dudamos ni un instante que fuera así- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Si… te felicito, Draco- dijo Daniel, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Y Harry…?- preguntó el rubio, era a él al que había ido a buscar y no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Oh, no tarda en llegar, solo ha ido a dejar unos documentos al archivo- le explicó Susan.

-Bien, yo… lo esperaré aquí entonces- dijo el rubio sentándose en su escritorio.

Pocos minutos después Harry entraba a la oficina, con pasos rápidos. –¿Hey han visto a Draco?, pasé por el área de evaluaciones y me dijeron que salió con Jhon…- se interrumpió al ver al rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja desde su escritorio.

-Presente- dijo el rubio levantando la mano, como cuando llaman asistencia.

-¿Todo bien entonces?- dijo Harry acercándose al rubio.

-Sip, vuelvo mañana-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco no tuvo mayores problemas para integrarse al trabajo, y junto con los demás se dedicó a investigar el hechizo que tantos dolores de cabeza les estaba provocando, hicieron algunas redadas mas, pero no podían avanzar mas hasta terminar con el hechizo.

El profeta publicó que el juicio por la fortuna Malfoy se había detenido, y que ambas partes habían llegado a un acuerdo, estipulando acerca del hecho de que al estar Draco tan cerca de morir, Shane había cambiado de opinión. No mencionaron para nada que Shane había sido una parte fundamental del rescate.

Cuando llegó el sábado, los chicos decidieron que sería buena idea ir a celebrar la reincorporación de Draco, aprovechando que el día siguiente lo tendrían libre.

Draco, que había estado en comunicación casi constante con Shane, lo invitó también. Shane aceptó de muy buena gana el ofrecimiento, y el sábado en la noche se encontraban ya todos en una discoteca del callejón Diagon.

Shane, que ya conocía a todo el grupo, se divirtió bastante bailando con las chicas y brindando con los chicos, Draco y él se pasaron un buen rato conversando, contándose cosas, acerca de la guerra, de los estudios, básicamente, conociéndose mas.

Al día siguiente para sorpresa de Harry, Draco le había pedido que lo llevara a dar una vuelta en su automóvil, argumentando que al haber estado tan cerca de morir ahora sentía la necesidad de poder ver mas, y probar un sin fin de cosas nuevas, pasaron toda la tarde paseando por las afueras de Londres, por sitios que no conocían, se detuvieron a comer y disfrutaron del día sin mayores complicaciones, ya era bastante tarde cuando volvieron nuevamente a su departamento, mientras Harry revisaba la correspondencia Draco se dio un baño y se metió a la cama, dispuesto a dejarse amar por Harry, sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que encarar aquello, y que seria difícil, pero que podría hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo, no dejaría que el recuerdo de Terry y todo lo ocurrido lo atormentara mas tiempo, había intentado pequeños acercamientos, como le había recomendado el psicólogo con el que había hablado en San Mungo durante su internamiento, y había sentido escalofríos y miedo cuando trataba de intimar con Harry, pero no se dejaría vencer por aquello, por que seria como darle la victoria a Terry, y Draco no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Harry se terminó de bañar y ya con el pijama puesto se recostó al lado de Draco, sintió como Draco se abrazaba a él, rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio y le acarició el cabello, dio un pequeño beso en su cabeza, y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir, sin embargo Draco habló:

-Harry… quiero pedirte algo-

-Lo que quieras-

Durante un par de segundos Draco no contestó, y cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con una voz ligeramente temblorosa –Hazme el amor-

Harry se separó del abrazo y encaró al rubio, que lo miraba expectante, y con cierto temor en la mirada.

Draco esperó la respuesta de Harry, por un momento cruzó por su mente que tal vez Harry ya no quería hacerle el amor, que lo veía contaminado o sucio.

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó tímidamente Harry

-¿No quieres?… ya no quieres…-

-¿Que…?- Harry se sintió desconcertado por las palabras del rubio.

-Yo… no pude evitar que… entenderé si es que no quieres…- el pánico se apoderó del rubio.

-No, Draco, eso no, no lo vuelvas a decir, ni a pensar si quiera- dijo Harry con voz firme a la vez que con un dedo secaba una de las lagrimas que caía por la mejilla del rubio.-Te amo, eres lo mas importante para mi, jamás te culpes por lo que pasó-

Draco asintió sintiéndose mas confiado, y espantando aquellos temores lejos de su mente, se acercó al moreno y lo besó delicadamente –Hazme el amor- dijo separándose un poco de él –Necesito sentirte, que me ames-

Harry asintió, preparándose para detenerse en el momento que el rubio lo pidiera, se acercó a él nuevamente y lo besó, suavemente al inicio, atento a cualquier reacción negativa, poco a poco su lengua fue recorriendo el interior de la boca del rubio, que contestaba al beso, lo recostó en la cama y se recostó encima, hasta allí todo bien, no habían temblores ni resistencia, empezó a besar poco a poco el cuello del rubio mientras que con sus manos empezaba a desabotonar la camisa, cuando lo hizo por completo bajo poco a poco, depositando pequeños besos en todo su tórax, llegó a sus tetillas y les dio una suave lamida, un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios del rubio, lo cual lo animó a continuar.

Draco no podía negar que en su interior tenia miedo, cerró los ojos y por un instante la mirada lasciva que le dio Terry antes de atacarlo apareció, rápidamente abrió los ojos para apartarse de aquel recuerdo, y pudo ver a Harry, mirándolo expectante, se levantó un poco y lo besó, recordando con esos besos, que era Harry, _su_ Harry, él que nunca lo lastimaría, el que estaba allí, abandonó la boca del moreno y empezó a besarle el cuello, hasta que el moreno emitió un pequeño gemido, se dejó caer nuevamente, dándole mudo permiso a continuar.

Harry volvió a besar suavemente el abdomen de Draco, se había detenido en cuanto sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de su novio, y lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias, con tal de hacer sentir bien a Draco, volvió a subir y le ayudó a sacar la camisa completamente, minutos después el se desprendía de la suya también, siguió repartiendo pequeños besos, alrededor de su tórax, hasta que llegó a la cintura del pantalón, introdujo sus manos dentro y acaricio toda la piel y el bello que cubría aquella zona de Draco, el rubio levantó un poco mas las caderas, tratando de obtener mayor contacto, Harry acarició suavemente su erección un par de veces antes de empezar a bajar el pantalón, hizo un camino de caricias con sus manos, por las piernas del rubio mientras se deshacía de la prenda, y subió nuevamente por el mismo camino, solo que esta vez dando pequeños besos y mordidas, entreteniéndose mas en los muslos del rubio, dio suaves mordidas en las caras inferiores, y se sintió alentado cuando el rubio gimió mas fuerte aun, separando un poco mas sus piernas, lentamente con la lengua hizo un recorrido y lamió los testículos, otro gemido mas se oyó en la habitación, mientras Draco levantaba sus piernas y ponía sus manos detrás de sus rodillas, abriéndose mas aun para Harry.

Cuando Draco sintió la lengua de Harry rondando su entrada un estremecimiento, mitad placer mitad miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, y Harry debió sentirlo también pues se detuvo, esperando.

-Sigue… por favor- murmuró Draco luego de tomar aire, Harry lamió una vez más la entrada de Draco, y dudó unos segundos antes de introducir su lengua lentamente,

-Dios!!!- gimió Draco. Harry empujó mas aun su lengua, hasta donde pudo antes de sacarla y volver a introducirla nuevamente, escuchando un nuevo gemido, con una mano empezó a acariciar suavemente el pene ya muy despierto de Draco, mientras el rubio seguía gimiendo mucho mas fuerte, detuvo sus caricias, y ayudado por la humedad que su lengua había dejado empujo un dedo suavemente hasta el interior del rubio, quien hizo un pequeño gruñido,

-¿Paro?…- pudo preguntar Harry

-No…- fue la única respuesta de Draco, que sintió como Harry volvía a meter y sacar ese dedo unas veces mas, el dolor inicial había desaparecido, dejando solo placer.

Harry aventuró un dedo mas, haciéndolos girar en el interior del rubio, sintiendo como este arqueaba la espalda, buscando mas contacto, después de unos minutos, introdujo un tercer dedo, tocando al fin la próstata del rubio el cual emitió un gemido mas, dilató lo mas que pudo la entrada de Draco, hasta que pensó que era suficiente, se retiró suavemente, y ante la mirada cargada de deseo que le daba Draco se desprendió de sus pantalones, liberando su ya muy necesitada erección, la acaricio un par de veces, y murmuró un hechizo lubricante, y se arrodilló entre las piernas del rubio.

-Draco…-

-Si Harry, hazlo…- murmuró entrecortadamente el rubio a la vez que levantaba mas las caderas para confirmarle su determinación al moreno.

Harry jaló una almohada y la puso debajo de las caderas del rubio, y se volvió a colocar delante de él, la punta de su miembro rozó la entrada del rubio, haciéndolo gemir nuevamente.

-Por merlín… Harry hazlo ya- pidió el rubio, ya no había ningún mal recuerdo en su mente en ese momento, solo el deseo, el deseo de que Harry lo hiciera suyo.

-Impaciente – murmuró sonriente Harry, antes de empujarse suavemente en el interior de su novio, sentía como aquella estrechez apretaba su miembro conforme entraba, despacio, muy lentamente.

Draco dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando Harry entró por completo en él, una mano suave acarició su mejilla, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Harry, tierna y expectante

-Te amo tanto… - murmuro el rubio, a lo que Harry correspondió con un beso,

-Te amo, Draco, te amo - dijo antes de salir casi por completo y volver a entrar, lo que provocó un gemido en ambos, y volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez, atento a las reacciones del rubio.

Draco sentía ya solo placer, cada vez que Harry entraba en él se alejaban mas y mas los recuerdos de lo pasado, cada sensación de placer que le brindaba Harry hacia que la seguridad creciera en él, se sentía amado, y completo.

Harry se sintió muy cerca del final, se pegó más al cuerpo del rubio, haciendo que la erección de Draco quedara atrapada entre ambos cuerpos, siendo friccionada al mismo ritmo que el embestía.

-Harry…. Más…-

Harry apuró mas sus embestidas, hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba ligeramente, y luego un pequeño sollozo escapaba de sus labios, lo besó, dando una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior a la vez que sentía como el también llegaba al orgasmo –¡Draco!- gimió finalmente.

Draco sintió el cuerpo de Harry temblando encima de él y algo caliente llenándolo por dentro. Se abrazó mas a ese cuerpo, respirando entrecortadamente.

Un nuevo beso fue depositado en sus labios antes de sentir como Harry salía de su interior y se dejaba caer a un lado, jalándolo para rodearlo con sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien…?- preguntó entrecortadamente el moreno.

-Muy bien- respondió Draco acomodándose mejor en su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Harry.

Se sintió muy relajado y adormilado, sintió una brisa de magia rodeándolo, Harry había hecho un hechizo de limpieza, pronto una manta los cubrió a ambos.

-Harry…-

-mmm-

-Ellos saben… saben lo que pasó?- aquella pregunta había rondado la mente de Draco varias veces, no recordaba como Harry lo había llevado a San Mungo, había leído su expediente y no figuraba nada acerca de lo ocurrido, sus amigos no lo habían tratado diferente, pero quería estar seguro.

-No, claro que no, nadie lo sabe, solo tu, yo, y el mendimago que te atendió, nadie vio cuando te lleve a San Mugo-

-Y saben… saben lo que pasó con Terry?-

-No te preocupes por eso, el informe indica que lo mató alguien mas, uno de los que escapó-

-Yo… nunca había… es solo que sentía que no lo podía dejar vivo, y no quería que te ensuciaras con él, era algo que me tocaba hacer a mí- dijo casi sollozando el rubio.

-Shh… no lo pienses mas, él tuvo lo que se merecía, nadie te puede culpar por eso-

-Gracias, Harry-

-¿Eh?

-Por todo, por rescatarme, por cuidarme, por amarme…-

-Draco, te amo, te amo muchísimo, soy yo el que te agradece el que me dejes amarte- murmuró Harry besando la cabellera rubia de Draco, sintiendo el olor de su cabello.

-También yo te amo- murmuró Draco antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, sintiéndose por fin completamente libre y en paz.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

_Un par de días después…_

Rice había recibido la llamada de su editor en jefe, y rápidamente entró a la pequeña oficina.

-Señor¿me llamó?-

-Si, envía una copia del reportaje que me mostraste hace unas semanas, creo que ya ha llegado el momento de publicar tu "Gran noticia"-

Rice sonrió complacido –Bien, la entregaré ahora mismo para que salga en la edición de mañana-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

_**gladiz**__ Hola, gracias por el comentario, si Draco se pondrá bien, como has visto en el capi lo ha superado, y es que él es muy fuerte, _

_**mila22**__ Hola, gracias por leer, espero que este capi también te haya gustado, y créeme no es que me agrade dejarlos en angustia, (muajajaja), pero el que logre interesarlos con la historia me hace sonreir…_

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, espero que el capi les haya gustado, y que continúen leyendo, como ya se lo he dicho a algunos, ya queda poco para el final, solo un par de capis más.

Un beso para todos, que el resto de la semana sea agradable y positiva.

Nos leemos el sábado.

P.A.o


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13 

Hola a todos, ya llegó el fin de semana, al fin….!Que alivio!!!! (por lo menos para mi…)

"Esta historia tiene mucho slash, además de violencia, y cosas similares, así que si alguna de ellas te molesta, lastima, afecta o simplemente no te gusta leer ese tipo de historias, por fis no leas...

Ahora nuestro disclaimer, todos fuerte y claro por favor:

"Todos estos personajes no son nuestros, pertenecen a JKRowling, pero de vez en cuando nos gusta pensar que las cosas pudieron terminar diferente. Como es lógico pensar, no gano ni un centavo por esta historia, solo el entretenerme escribiendo y una sonrisa leyendo los comentarios"

A leer:

**CAPITULO 13**

"**AQUELLA FRÍA MAÑANA DE FEBRERO"**

Draco despertó mas temprano que de costumbre, se dedicó a mirar a Harry un par de minutos, recordando la ternura con la que su novio lo había amado la noche anterior, y la noche anterior a esa también, por un momento pensó en despertarlo con alguna caricia sugerente, pero luego cambió de idea al ver el reloj y se levantó camino a la cocina, se le apetecía desayunar en la cama, luego podrían tomar una ducha juntos, antes de ir a la oficina.

Caminó aun descalzo hacia la cocina, y empezó a hacer café, en ese momento el profeta apareció en la mesa de su cocina, Draco lo apartó de las tazas limpias para el café, puso las tostadas al horno y se sentó a esperar que todo estuviera listo, por entretenerse en algo levantó el diario y cuando leyó el encabezado de la primera plana casi se cae de la silla:

"_**Harry Potter los prefiere rubios"**_

_Así es, el niño que vivió, fue descubierto por uno de nuestros reporteros hace unos sábado en una discoteca, muy animado, junto a este rubio compañero, el cual hemos descubierto se llama Will Sharpe, un italiano, decorador de interiores de renombre, que vive en Londres desde hace algunos años._

_Al parecer Sharpe y Potter se habrían conocido en un caso hace ya algún tiempo y el flechazo fue instantáneo._

_¿Y que pasó con aquella relación no confirmada con él no menos atractivo Draco Malfoy?, bueno según algunas fuentes la pareja había atravesado una gran crisis en los últimos tiempos, ya el profeta había informado en ediciones anteriores acerca del explosivo carácter del rubio, acentuado mas aun con los juicios por su fortuna, esto los habría llevado a una separación. Aunque Potter estuvo cerca de Malfoy durante la operación que llevó rescate de este último y su recuperación, lo hizo solo como uno más de sus amigos. _

_Aunque nunca tuvimos pruebas de la relación con Malfoy, sus amistades mas allegadas nos comentaron en más de una ocasión que ambos se amaban con locura, ahora nos preguntamos que habrá pasado con todo ese amor…_

El articulo seguía, pero Draco ya no podía leer mas, su corazón latía con fuerza y la rabia se estaba apoderando de él, fijó la vista en la tira de fotografías que acompañaba el artículo, todas al parecer habían sido tomadas en una discoteca oscura, aunque las luces iluminaban lo suficiente para reconocer a su novio. En la primera foto Harry y aquel chico se abrazaban efusivamente, otra de los dos sentados muy juntos, cada uno con una bebida en la mano, en la tercera se veía a Harry entrando de la mano de Will a un… ¿cuarto oscuro? – se preguntó el rubio confundido, la cuarta fotografía venía en color negro, es decir tenías que pasar tu varita, demostrando que eras mayor de edad para poder verla, Draco tragó saliva antes de pasar su varita sobre la imagen: Will contra la pared, sus piernas enrolladas alrededor de Harry, que lo besaba como si mañana se fuera a acabar el mundo, aunque ambos estaban vestidos, no tenía que ser adivino para saber en que había acabado aquello, Draco no pudo continuar mirándola mas, su mente empezó a trabajar a prisa -El sábado… el sábado que no estuve aquí- murmuró con rabia el rubio, recordando que Harry le había contado de manera escueta que había salido a tomar algo con los chicos y unos aurores mas, por un momento pensó en ir a la habitación y levantar a punta de maldiciones a su novio, exigiendo una explicación, sin embargo la frialdad se impuso nuevamente, y con un pase de varita limpió todos los rastros del desayuno que estaba preparando, cambió su ropa y salió rumbo al ministerio, aun era temprano y podía investigar tranquilo, ese nombre Will Sharpe realmente si le sonaba, al igual que la cara.

**o0o0o0o**

Harry abrió los ojos perezosamente y estiró un brazo para poder acariciar a Draco, pero descubrió que estaba solo, se sentó lentamente, tratando de escuchar algún movimiento en el departamento, silencio, se estiró hacia la mesa de noche, buscando alguna nota del rubio, pero no encontró tampoco nada, aun era relativamente temprano, no sabia a donde había podido ir, con cierta preocupación se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, todo estaba como lo habían dejado la noche anterior, regresó al dormitorio y vio la pijama del rubio sobre una de las sillas, -Seguro quiso comprar algo para el desayuno- pensó a la vez que se empezaba a desprender de su propia pijama, para darse un baño antes que su novio vuelva, pero una voz desde la sala lo detuvo:

-Harry…- llamó desde la chimenea Ron

-Hey… que pasa¿todo bien?- preguntó Harry arrodillándose delante de la chimenea, Ron le dio una mirada algo extraña, que el moreno no pudo asociar con nada.

-Harry¿donde esta Draco?-

-No lo sé, desperté hace solo un momento, y él no estaba, debe haber ido a comprar algo para comer, no lo sé, él sabe que no me gusta que se vaya sin decir a donde… ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó de pronto viendo la cara preocupada de su amigo,

-Harry¿has leído el profeta hoy?-

-No… yo…- instintivamente giró la cabeza para ver si se encontraba sobre la mesa, pero no estaba. –Draco se lo debe haber llevado, por que no esta en la mesa…-

-¡Demonios! Harry ¿en que estabas pensando?…- le dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

-¿Ah? preguntó confundido Harry –No te entiendo…-

-Pasa que…- pero no pudo terminar pues un sonido los hizo girar a ambos, mientras Draco cruzaba la puerta con mirada fría, con una carpeta y un diario bajo el brazo.

-Draco, estaba preocupado por ti¿donde estabas?- preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie, sin embargo el rubio no le miró siquiera, pasó de largo hasta la chimenea, se agachó un poco y se dirigió a Ron:

-Ron, vete-

Ron asintió y le dedicó una mirada de pena a Harry, antes desaparecer de la chimenea.

-Hey, que es lo que te pasa… sea lo que sea que te este pasando… - empezó a recriminar Harry, pero cuando los ojos grises lo miraron, cerró la boca de golpe, pues esa mirada realmente lo estaba asustando.

Draco miró unos segundos a Harry, sentía en el pecho tantas emociones juntas, que no sabia cual le afectaba mas, finalmente el miedo a que todo aquello sea verdad ganó -¿Es cierto?- pudo preguntar en un susurro –Dime… dime que no es verdad- casi imploró.

Harry lo miró mas confundido aun, ahora si que no comprendía absolutamente nada –Draco… no te entiendo…- como respuesta el rubio le entregó el profeta, en la primera pagina había un gran encabezado_** "Harry Potter los prefiere rubios",**_debajo una fila de fotos, todas tomadas en la discoteca a donde había ido el sábado que Draco estaba en Alemania, en la última de ellas, estaba en ese cuarto oscuro, con Will contra la pared, era como si de pronto le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sintió como el aire dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones, Draco estaba allí, de pie frente a él, esperando una respuesta, levantó la vista con temor, solo para poder ver la mirada furiosa del rubio -Draco… yo…-

-¿Es cierto o no?- preguntó Draco, sorprendiéndose a si mismo, de lo calmada que había sonado su voz, pesé a que la rabia en ese momento le estaba ganando al miedo que sentía minutos antes, la actitud de Harry ante el titular del diario fue suficiente para comprobar lo que ya sabía de antemano, que aquello era totalmente cierto.

Harry lo miró un par de segundos, podía negarlo, aunque ante aquellas pruebas era imposible que su novio le creyera, sabiendo que no le quedaba mas nada que ser honesto, simplemente asintió en silencio, bajando la mirada y sintiendo demasiada vergüenza.

-Entiendo- murmuró Draco antes de lanzar sobre el sofá la carpeta que había traído desde el ministerio, y caminar hacia la habitación. Cada paso que daba le costaba mucho, sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos mientras llegaba al dormitorio, sin embargo no lo demostraría, no le daría el gusto a Harry de verlo sufrir, no por él, no por eso.

Harry miró un par de segundos la carpeta, el titulo Jhon Geller, le hizo darse cuenta, era la carpeta donde aparecía toda la información del caso, y por ende la foto y dirección de Will, se preguntó si su novio habría ido a confirmar la historia, casi corriendo llegó a la habitación para encontrar a Draco que a punta de varita metía algunas cosas en el maletín que había usado para viajar a Alemania semanas antes, se estaba yendo, lo estaba dejando.

-Draco, debes escucharme, por favor-

-No, Harry, no quiero, ni _debo, _escucharte- dijo fríamente mientras caminaba hacia el baño y volvía a los pocos segundos con sus artículos de limpieza.

-Draco… perdóname… yo lo siento…- dijo con voz quebrada Harry a la vez que se acercaba al rubio y lo detenía tomándolo de las manos, la mirada gris ya solo mostraba decepción.

-Suéltame, Harry- pidió el rubio apretando los dientes.

-Escúchame, fue una estupidez yo ni siquiera….-

-¿Fue una estupidez de una sola noche, Harry¿Aquello… pasó solo una vez?- preguntó con voz ahogada Draco, había leído el informe del ministerio, que el mismo Harry había redactado, y ese chico y Harry se habían conocido meses antes, y que por casualidad se encontraran en la discoteca aquel sábado, no se lo creía, estaba casi seguro que no era la primera vez que Harry lo engañaba, y aunque le doliera necesitaba saber toda la verdad, saber por cuanto tiempo había hecho el papel de idiota en aquella relación.

-Draco… no es como piensas…-

-Entonces no fue solo una noche¿cierto?- dijo ya con ira el rubio mientras se soltaba bruscamente de las manos de Harry y caminaba para alcanzar su pequeño maletín.

- No… fueron… fueron dos,- dijo con voz ahogada, su corazón no quería darle tregua y latía cada vez mas a prisa haciendo que le fuera difícil hablar-… yo ni siquiera sé por que lo busqué la primera vez que pasó, no quería que pasara nada y… -

-Oh, genial, entonces él se aprovechó de ti la primera vez ¿no¡Oh… Pobre Harry!… ¿Y la segunda?- le reprochó el rubio mientras caminaba por la habitación recogiendo algunas cosas mas.

-Yo… había tomado… es que tú y yo teníamos tantos problemas… y yo no sé como…- empezó a tratar de explicar Harry.

Aquello fue suficiente para Draco, se giró con bastante furia, ninguno de los dos notó como las ventanas empezaban a temblar, pues el rubio se estaba descontrolando demasiado, sentía que seria capaz de lanzar un crucio si se esforzaba, con solo mirarlo. –¿Estas diciendo que es mi culpa¿Acaso crees que voy perdonarte por que estábamos mal¿!Por qué teníamos problemas!!!?-dijo avanzando mas hacia Harry que empezó a retroceder, con cierto temor, hasta darse con la pared –Eres un maldito bastando de mierda, eso es lo que eres, allí estoy yo, jugándome el pellejo y pensando en ti, en NOSOTROS, como un idiota, mientras tu estabas enterrando la polla en el trasero de ese…de ese…- Draco sentía como la ira se apoderaba de él, levantó el puño y dio un golpe a la pared a un lado de la cabeza de Harry, el moreno cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que sabía se merecía y que no llegó. Abrió los ojos con temor solo para ver como Draco lo miraba con real odio, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

Ambos se miraron un par de segundos antes que el rubio se alejara nuevamente de él.

-Draco, cálmate… perdón, por favor, perdóname… yo… sé que podemos arreglarlo…-

-No, Harry, no me pidas que me calme, por que ya estoy haciendo bastante esfuerzo para no castrarte y torturarte, como te mereces, no lo arreglaremos¡NUNCA!!! El día que decidiste tirarte a ese chico, ese día mandaste al diablo todo lo nuestro- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y coger su maletín, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Harry no tardó mas de un par de segundos antes de correr tras él y alcanzarlo casi en la puerta, tomándolo por el hombro lo hizo girar. –Draco, yo te amo… perdóname, eres lo que mas amo…- una bofetada interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo, haciéndolo caer al piso por la fuerza.

-Nunca… escúchame bien, nunca mas vuelvas a decir aquella mentira- siseó Draco antes de salir del departamento.

Harry se quedó sentado en el suelo, con una mano sobre su mejilla, donde Draco le había golpeado, contemplando la puerta, Draco se había ido, le había perdido, había arruinado todo.

**o0o0o0o**

Draco apareció en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta principal y recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a lo que había sido su habitación, la cual estaba casi como él la había dejado tantos años antes, dejó caer el maletín en el piso y se recostó en la cama, encendió un cigarro, y mientras el humo ascendía haciendo figuras extrañas las lagrimas empezaron a caer,

-Idiota!- se dijo a si mismo –No debes llorar, no vale la pena que llores por él-

_-Un Malfoy no llora, Draco- _dijo la voz de su padre en su cabeza, hacia tantos años que no la escuchaba, que no los recordaba, no pudo evitar empezar a recordar como había empezado todo aquello con Harry, cuando ellos murieron, parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello, tanto tiempo junto a Harry, que lo había engañado a la primera oportunidad que había tenido, las lagrimas cayeron mas fuerte aún, le dio una calada mas al cigarro y lo apagó contra la mesa.

-¿El señor Malfoy esta aquí?- dijo una voz chillona desde fuera de la puerta.

-Si, Tink, soy yo- respondió tratando de ocultar cualquier rastro de llanto –Escucha, quiero estar solo, no dejes que nadie entre a la mansión.-

-Si señor lo que usted diga…Señor¿el señor Potter tampoco?-

-No, Tink, el señor Potter no puede pisar esta mansión nunca mas, esta claro?-

-Si señor, - respondió la voz chillona desde fuera, Draco escuchó como los pasos de la criatura se alejaban, y el silencio reinó nuevamente en la habitación, miró por la ventana, el día estaba frió y oscuro, amenazando con nevar, era una terriblemente fría mañana de febrero.

**o0o0o0o**

Harry no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado frente a la puerta, poco a poco se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la habitación, con un pase de varita se vistió con las túnicas de auror, jaló la capa y una vez que la tuvo puesta, pudo sentir el aroma de Draco, al parecer el rubio se había llevado la de él por error. _-Idiota… mil veces idiota…-_ se dijo antes de caminar lentamente hacia la chimenea para llegar al ministerio, pero el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo hizo detenerse, cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos grises mirándolo fríamente, lo segundo fue un puño estrellándose contra su rostro, el golpe lo hizo caer nuevamente en el mismo sitio donde se había quedado cuando Draco se fue, se pasó un par de dedos por el labio, para comprobar que efectivamente estaba sangrando…

-¿¡Como pudiste hacerle eso a Draco¿Donde esta él ahora?- preguntó Shane con furia.

Harry levantó la vista y contestó con aire derrotado -No lo sé, se fue hace una hora más o menos-

-Pensé que le querías, él te quería, siempre hablaba emocionado de ti- le dijo Shane fríamente.

-¡Yo le amo!!!- gritó Harry pero luego bajó la voz -cometí una estupidez… - dijo Harry, que no sabía por que le estaba dando explicaciones al chico.

Shane lo miró un momento, allí tirado en el piso, con el labio sangrando, con los ojos tristes y derrotados, y negó con la cabeza antes de salir de aquel departamento, quería encontrar a Draco y asegurarse que se encontraba bien, tal vez él no era su confidente, y no esperaba que Draco llorara en su hombro, pero si al menos saber donde estaba.

**o0o0o0o**

Hermione seguía examinando las fotografías, en busca de algún tipo de hechizo o engaño pero no podía encontrar nada, frustrada se dirigió hacia su novio

-¡No puedo encontrar nada...! -

-No puedo creer que Harry se comporte de esa manera, pensé que estaba realmente enamorado de Draco, tantas veces dijo que lo amaba… -

-¡Exacto!- dijo ella, Ron le miró desconcertado, -El no es así¿cierto?, nunca siquiera a coqueteado con nadie-

-Delante de nosotros dirás, además Hermione, ya te expliqué, este chico… Will, yo recuerdo cuando fuimos a su casa por que su novio lo estaba atacando, Harry se puso como loco, casi golpea al novio, y luego le habló con bastante familiaridad a Will- le comentó Ron.

-Tu crees que él… que él si engaño a Draco?-

Ron lo meditó unos segundos y señaló el profeta, -Allí están tus respuestas-

-Pues yo no… Harry no es así- dijo ella.

**o0o0o0o**

Luna escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación, abrió los ojos perezosamente –Si… pasa-

-Hija, hay un muchacho abajo, buscándote- le dijo su padre.

-¿Un muchacho¿Qué muchacho?-

-Shane, así se llama, dice que quiere hablar contigo, que es urgente-

-¿Habrá pasado algo, dile que bajó en un minuto- dijo la chica mientras se ponía en pie.

Shane paseaba alrededor de la circular sala de estar de la casa de Luna, era una suerte que la chica le haya dicho como llegar hasta allí, pues no sabía por donde podía empezar a buscar a Draco, y confiaba en que Luna lo pudiera ayudar.

Luna bajó las escaleras rápidamente, pronto Shane le explicó toda la situación, y la chica no pudo más que mostrar su incredulidad, -Eso no puede ser… es decir, Harry no haría algo así-

-Pues, lo hizo, en serio Luna, me preocupa Draco, no estaba en el ministerio, y no se donde mas puede estar-

-Oh, eso es simple, yo sé donde está, estoy casi segura-

-¿En serio¿Dónde?-

-En la mansión Malfoy-

**o0o0o0o**

Harry ingresó al vestíbulo del ministerio, y un gran grupo de periodistas, encabezados por Rice se acercaron a pedirle respuestas acerca de lo publicado, Harry apretó los puños para no moler a golpes a todo el grupo de reporteros, sin pronunciar una sola palabra y empujando a todo él que se le pusiera delante, pudo cruzar hasta el área de los ascensores, donde ninguno de ellos tenía acceso.

No le importaba que saliera mañana que los había agredido, o lo que dijeran de él, no le importaba ya nada realmente.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar hasta el área de aurores vio, lo que ya esperaba, Draco no había llegado, caminó lentamente hasta su escritorio, el cual estaba lleno de cartas y pergaminos, con un movimiento de su mano todas fueron a parar a la basura.

Ron y Hermione entraron con paso veloz minutos después que él, ambos sonrojados como si hubieran corrido para llegar.

-¡Harry!- dijo la chica acercándose hasta su escritorio.

-Hola…- saludó Ron.

-Chicos… -

-¿Tu… tu de verdad tienes algo con ese chico?- le preguntó en un susurro Hermione mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de Harry.

Harry masajeó su frente con desesperación –Que mas da, Draco se ha ido, me ha dejado, y no quiere verme más-, decir aquello le costó tanto, decirlo en voz alta era admitir que ahora estaba solo, sin Draco.

-¿Que te pasó en la cara¿Fue Draco?- preguntó Ron mirando detenidamente un par de golpes en el rostro de su amigo.

-No… bueno, uno fue de Draco, el otro de Shane… él fue a buscar a Draco, pero se encontró conmigo y…-

-Harry… ¿en serio tu engañaste a Draco, como dice el profeta?- insistió Hermione.

Harry bajó la vista, no entendía el porque de aquellas preguntas, realmente no estaba de humor para contestarlas, y empezaba a creer que lo mejor era salir de allí antes de decirle a su amiga algo de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir.

-Hermione, deja de preguntarle, Harry, lo siento, es que ella tiene la idea de que todo es un montaje o algo así- dijo Ron, estaba molesto, fastidiado por la situación, no que Draco fuera mas amigo de él que Harry, pero una traición era una traición, y nadie se la merecía, sin contar el hecho de que desconocía al moreno actuando de esa manera.

-¿Un montaje?... eso quisiera yo… pero no, aquello pasó… bueno casi por completo, yo creo que estaba muy borracho… no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó…-

-¿Borracho? Pero cuando te fuiste a casa estabas mas o menos bien…-

Harry frunció el ceño -Si, fue extraño, de pronto se me nubló la mente y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en ese sitio con él... bueno, entiendes ¿no?-

-No, no entiendo- dijo ella levantando un poco la voz, sus amigos la miraron acusadoramente y redujo el tono de voz nuevamente –Es que no entiendo lo de que se te nubló todo…-

-Déjalo, él ya lo admitió- dijo Ron a su novia.

Harry lo miró de reojo, y recién se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba molesto, seguro que con él, _-Genial… sigan cagándome el día, que mas habrá para hoy?-_ se dijo a si mismo, cuando la voz de Jhonson los hizo sobresaltar.

-Pero vaya, veo que ya se han dignado a llegar- dijo señalando a los tres chicos.

-Es que el vestíbulo esta lleno de reporte…- empezó a justificarse Hermione pero su jefe la interrumpió

-No me interesa, tarde los tres, tendrán una amonestación, y tu Potter, a mi oficina, ya mismo- dijo antes de girar y caminar hacia su oficina.

Los tres se miraron incrédulos –¿Y ahora que le pasa?- preguntó Ron mirando por donde Jhonson había salido.

-Seguro también me llamará la atención por lo que salió en el profeta hoy… - dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. –Chicos, ustedes pueden… es decir, creo que Draco debe haber ido a la mansión, pero no estoy seguro… sé que no me dejara entrar pero quiero…-

-Ya déjalo, ya fuimos, por eso llegamos tarde, está allí, pero su elfo no nos ha dejado entrar, dice que Draco le dio órdenes de que nadie entrara… en especial tú- le explicó Hermione.

Harry solo asintió, al menos sabía que estaba bien, y caminó rumbo a la oficina de su jefe.

**o0o0o0o**

Shane miraba asombrado la gran mansión de los Malfoy, era muy imponente, más de lo que había imaginado, o de lo que las fotografías mostraban, a su lado, Luna hablaba con el pequeño elfo:

-Señorita, ya le dije, no puedo dejarlos entrar, el amo Draco me lo ha prohibido, también se lo dije a sus amigos esta mañana- explicaba Tink algo nervioso.

-¿Quien mas ha venido, Tink?-

-El Señor Ron con la señorita Hermione, luego vinieron el señor Neville y la Señorita Ginny también, por favor Señorita Luna, dígales que dejen de venir, mi amo me pidió que nadie entrara, no queremos que se moleste-

-Vale, pero Tink¿él esta bien?, debes ver que este bien, por favor-

-Si señorita, yo cuidaré de él- dijo el elfo haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego desaparecer con un ligero pop.

-Ya lo has oído, esta bien, pero no quiere ver a nadie- le dijo Luna a Shane mientras caminaban de vuelta.

-Pero… no es bueno dejarlo solo… -

-Será mejor así, necesita estar solo, créeme, mañana volveremos te lo prometo- dijo ella

Shane asintió en silencio, aun creyendo que no era tan buena idea dejarlo solo.

**o0o0o0o**

-Potter, debo decir que estoy muy decepcionado de ti- dijo Jhonson detrás de su escritorio mientras levantaba unos papeles.

Harry agachó la cabeza –Señor, sé que no le gustan los escándalos de este tipo, lamento…-

-¿Escándalo?... ya hablaremos de eso luego, me refiero al hecho de que hayas estado consumiendo alucinógenos y sustancias de ese tipo-

-Alu… ¿que? No entiendo…- dijo Harry confundido.

-Alucinógenos, Potter, no me digas que no sabes lo que son-

-Claro que lo sé, pero yo no he consumido nada… nunca-

-Pues según este informe si lo has hecho, y tú sabes que eso es una falta grave-

-No lo he hecho¿de donde saca usted eso?- preguntó Harry molesto, ahora lo acusaban de drogadicto también.

-La muestra que les sacamos hace poco, allí se muestra que tienes rastros de alguna sustancia alucinógena… -

-Señor, jamás he probado con algo así, debe haber algún error, pueden volver a tomar la muestra, es mas exijo que lo hagan- dijo Harry no pudiendo evitar el levantar el tono de su voz.

-Potter…- dijo con un suspiro cansado Jhonson, -¿que voy a hacer contigo?, primero el escándalo del profeta, te enredaste con la victima de un caso en el que participaste tu mismo, y además sustancias ilegales, me pones en una posición muy complicada-

-Yo… lamento lo del profeta, y sobre Will, no lo niego, si tienen que sancionarme por eso, yo lo entenderé, es lo que merezco, pero no aceptare que me acusen de consumir sustancias ilegales, si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera dejado que me tomen la muestra tan tranquilo, ni pediría una nueva prueba- Harry sentía demasiado confundido, un pequeño zumbido le anunciaba que tendría pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Eso es un punto a tu favor, escucha Potter, lamento tener que hacer esto, pero estas suspendido, hasta nuevo aviso…ve a casa y descansa, que se nota que te hace falta, y de ser posible, arregla las cosas con Malfoy, no sé lo que pudo pasar…- Jhonson levantó una mano pidiendo silencio, al ver que Harry abría la boca para contestar –tampoco te pediré una explicación, es un tema de ustedes, solo espero que mi unidad este completa pronto.

-¿Suspendido?... Señor, yo no quiero que me suspendan, yo…-

-No te lo pregunté Potter- dijo Jhonson agitando las manos, indicándole que se marchara mientras empezaba a leer unos documentos.

Harry apretó los labios para no contestar, hizo un pequeño asentimiento y salió de la oficina.

Entró por su capa al área de aurores y sin siquiera despedirse salió lo mas rápido que pudo, peleó nuevamente en el vestíbulo con los periodistas y luego se apareció en su departamento.

Se recostó en el sofá, abrazado a la capa de Draco, pensando en la forma de hacer que el rubio lo escuchara, lo perdonara, pero las palabras que le había dicho Draco aquella mañana resonaban aun en su cabeza, no estuvo seguro en que momento fue que empezó a llorar, pero se quedó allí con las lágrimas cayendo, durante toda la tarde, hasta que llegó la noche.

**o0o0o0o**

Draco se levantó de la cama, sintiendo mas rabia, ni siquiera se preocupó por servir en un vaso el licor, lo tomó directamente de la botella, había estado recordando el último cumpleaños de Harry y la fiesta sorpresa que le había preparado él, como habían reído ese día, y como Harry le había dicho que lo amaba a cada instante, -Mentiroso… entupido, cabrón de mierda… - empezó a gritar pateando la pared del armario, pero el dolor que sintió en el pie lo hizo caer –No… el entupido fui yo… me metí en mis cosas… y lo alejé de mi… y tuvo que buscar en otro lado…- dijo a la vez que las lagrimas caían nuevamente, para esas alturas, ya no le importaba mucho que llorara o que no, no le interesaba lo que un Malfoy debía o no hacer, lo único que le importaba era el dolor que sentía en el pecho… pensó que nunca podría a sonreír nuevamente, nunca mas, de pronto se secó las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y se puso de pie, -No, no es mi culpa… el se metió con ese tal… Will- dijo en voz alta, había visto su foto en el diario, y luego en el archivo, no podía negar que era guapo, y eso lo hizo sentir peor, se levantó del piso, tambaleándose ligeramente, con fuerza y de un solo tirón jaló una de las mesas y la hizo estrellarse contra una de las paredes, dejándola completamente destrozada y una gran marca en la pared, miró con rabia hacia el sitio donde ahora habían pedazos de madera rota y se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, jaló un cigarro mas y lo encendió, mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

Durante el resto de la tarde y la noche se la pasó despierto cambiando de estado de ánimo a cada instante, por momentos se culpaba, otras veces culpaba y decía odiar a Harry, o quería lanzar alguna maldición a aquel entrometido de Will, pero siempre llegaba al mismo lugar, amaba a Harry, pero este le había traicionado y aquello dolía demasiado.

**o0o0o0o**

Harry se despertó cuando el ruido alrededor suyo se hizo más fuerte, se sentó con la varita en mano, sobresaltado, para encontrarse con todos sus amigos mirándolo atentamente.

-Dios… me asustaron¿no les han enseñado a tocar la puerta?-

-¿Y a ti no te han enseñado a ser fiel?- le dijo mordazmente Luna.

Harry la miró solo un par de segundos antes de bajar la vista, sabía lo que venía, el reclamo de todos por lo que había hecho.

-Harry¿Jhonson te mandó a casa por lo de Draco?- le preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado.

-No… no solo por eso…- murmuró Harry.

Sus amigos ya se habían sentado en la alfombra, como siempre que se reunían allí y lo miraban atentamente.

-¿Entonces…?- le animó a continuar Ginny.

-Antes deben saber que no es cierto, lo puedo jurar…- sus amigos asintieron y el continuó -Nos tomaron unas muestras de rutina en el ministerio, de sangre… ¿recuerdan?- preguntó hacia Ron y Hermione, ellos asintieron y Harry siguió hablando - ellos dicen que yo he consumido algún tipo de alucinógeno, algo ilegal…me han suspendido por eso-

-Harry… - murmuró Neville incrédulo.

-Yo no lo hice¿se enteran?- gritó Harry hacia sus amigos, -Ustedes saben que yo no hago esas cosas-

-Cálmate¿quieres?, nadie aquí te ha acusado- le dijo Ron.

-Espera un momento, tú me dijiste que cuando pasó lo de Will, tu mente se nubló…-

-Estaba borracho…, Hermione, no vuelvas a eso por favor-

-Harry, ellos dicen que tienes una relación con ese chico- dijo suavemente Ginny.

Harry negó con la cabeza, -Yo… fue cosa de un par de veces, y en ambas estaba… había peleado con Draco, y había tomado de mas, en realidad…Ahhh… lo siento… solo busco justificar lo que no se puede justificar, deberían ir a verlo a él, asegurarse de que esta bien, por favor…-

-Hemos estado por la mansión en la mañana, Harry, él no deja entrar a nadie, pero su elfo dijo que lo cuidaría, y que estaba bien – le dijo Luna, quien aun se sentía molesta por el proceder de Harry, pero por lo destrozado que se veía el moreno, no se animó a seguir acusándolo.

-Jhonson esta furioso, he hecho demasiadas estupideces en muy poco tiempo- explicó Harry.

Sus amigos permanecieron con el, hasta que el sueño lo venció nuevamente, arropado en el sofá con la capa de Draco.

**o0o0o0o**

-Hermione, insisto en que es mala idea, nos podemos meter en problemas- dijo Ron mientras subía por las escaleras.

-Shh.. silencio o nos oirá, además si no quieres hacerlo puedes esperar abajo, nosotros podemos hacerlo solos- dijo ella ya enfadada, desde que se le había ocurrido aquella idea, Ron no había hecho mas que repetir hasta el cansancio que no estaba de acuerdo.

-Vamos Ron, no pasará nada, se trata de nuestros amigos, y cualquier cosa para ayudarlos no es mala idea- dijo Luna.

Ron bufó fastidiado, sin embargo no se fue, siguió avanzando, y cuando llegaron al pasillo les señalo una puerta, los demás asintieron en silencio, Hermione apuntó a la puerta –Alohomora- y un suave _clic_ le indicó que la puerta estaba abierta.

**o0o0o0o**

Will miró su departamento una vez mas, al parecer ya todo estaba empacado, en el centro había un gran cesto de basura, que había hechizado para que fuera mas grande por dentro, allí habían ido a parar todas la cartas que le habían llegado desde el día anterior, todas amenazándolo por haberse metido entre Draco y Harry, incluso hubieron vociferadores, y algunas cajas que olían raro.

El había creído que Rice no publicaría ya nada, ya que todos estaban mas interesados en la salud de Malfoy, pero después de tantos días el articulo había salido, por suerte le fue fácil prepara el viaje de vuelta a Italia en solo un día, mientras mas lejos estuviera sería mucho mejor. Sabía que Harry estaría furioso con él, sin contar al resto de la comunidad mágica, había actuado estúpidamente, en Italia podría olvidar todo lo ocurrido, o al menos eso esperaba.

El sonido de su puerta abriéndose lo hizo sobresaltarse, antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba rodeado, por los que él conocía de vista, eran los amigos de Harry y Draco.

Hermione se apresuró a sellar el departamento, contra ruidos y apariciones, mientras sus amigos rodeaban al chico que se veía bastante asustado.

-¿Preparando un viaje?- dijo Ginny finalmente.

-¿Que es lo que quieren?- preguntó Will temeroso.

-Accio varita- apuntó Ron a una de las cajas, sobre la cual reposaba la varita del chico, la cual voló a la mano del pelirrojo.

-Tu nos vas a dar un par de explicaciones – le dijo Hermione, acercándose a él, Will retrocedió un par de pasos, sin embargo la chica lo sujetó por un brazo clavándole las uñas y lo jaló hasta hacerlo caer sentado sobre una de las cajas.

-No sé de que me hablan…-

-Yo te lo explico- le dijo Hermione, su varita estaba a pocos centímetros del pecho del chico amenazándolo, -Al parecer Harry y tú han tenido algunos… encuentros, pero tenemos unas dudas al respecto-

Will, que ya de por si era bastante pálido, palideció aun mas, ellos lo sabían, estaba seguro, y se veían realmente amenazadores y molestos. –Yo… no tengo por que decirles nada…- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Si, si tienes y lo vas a hacer- dijo Neville mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente.

-No me pueden dar eso… me rehúso a tomar nada- dijo Will apretando los labios.

Ron sonrió, antes de acercarse al chico y tomarlo por el rostro –Si es que no tuvieras nada que ocultar no estarías tan asustado- le murmuró suavemente.

Will lo miró con odio durante un par de segundos, la mano de Ron aun lo sujetaba por la barbilla, como esperando una respuesta –No les…- empezó a hablar, pero en un rápido movimiento, Neville ya había dejado caer el contenido transparente dentro de su boca, aprovechando que Ron la sujetaba firmemente, el pelirrojo le levantó mas el rostro, y aunque lo trató de evitar, finalmente tragó aquel líquido, segundos después tuvo la sensación de frío recorriéndole la garganta.

-Bien, debemos esperar un par de minutos- dijo Hermione dedicándose a observar el sitio con mas atención –¿A donde es que te mudas?-

-Italia- contestó Will rápidamente, y con cierta indiferencia en la voz, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de contestar, aun en contra de su voluntad, sabía que estaba perdido, que ya no podía hacer más nada que contar la verdad.

-Oh, veo que te ha llegado mucha correspondencia- dijo Luna apuntando hacia el gran tacho de basura del centro.

-Amenazas, vociferadores y cosas que no conozco, creo que no les agradó lo que salió en el profeta-

-Bien, creo que esto ya esta funcionando, cual es tu nombre?- dijo Hermione tomando el control del interrogatorio.

-Will Sharpe-

-¿Como conociste a Harry?-

-Lo conocí en el bar de un hotel en Soho, donde fui a pasar un fin de semana con Jhon-

-¿Realmente se conocieron o solo lo viste allí?-

-Lo conocí por casualidad, tropecé con él, bebimos unas cuantas copas, el había tenido problemas con Draco, y yo con mi novio, luego de eso terminamos juntos en uno de los baños, nos besamos, pero no pasamos de allí, creo que ambos estábamos ebrios, pero fuimos concientes de que no era correcto.-

-Vaya, eso es algo que no esperábamos…- murmuró Luna

-No… ¿Le echaste algo a la bebida de Harry en esa ocasión?- preguntó Hermione algo decepcionada.

-No, aquella vez no-

-Luego de eso, cuando Harry estuvo contigo, alguna vez le echaste algo a su bebida, o comida?- continuó Hermione retomando la esperanza por la respuesta del chico.

–Si, eché algo a la bebida de Harry, las dos veces que tuvimos sexo-

-¿Por que lo hiciste?- preguntó Neville.

-Yo sabía que le gustaba, y el estaba siempre pensando en que no era correcto… solo le di un empujoncito…-

-¿Empujoncito?... ¿que le echaste en la bebida?- preguntó Ginny dándole una mirada de asco a Will.

-Es una poción que preparaba Jhon, mi ex novio… a veces la usábamos, pero no se cual es su nombre, no causa ningún daño a largo plazo, solo te quita un poco de conciencia, como si estuvieras demasiado borracho, te inhibe, y despierta tus apetitos sexuales…-

-Oh… - dijo Hermione –¿Has dicho 2 veces?-

-Si-

-¿Antes de que tuvieran… _sexo_, lo viste alguna vez?-

-Solo una, el vino a verme después que salí de San Mungo, quería ver que estuviera bien, aquella vez lo besé, pero se apartó y se marchó inmediatamente, lucía confundido, no lo sé… simplemente salió huyendo-

-Explícanos¿como pasó la primera vez que Harry y tú se acostaron entonces?- pidió Ron.

-La primera vez fue hace muchas semanas, Harry vino una tarde, molesto por que había peleado con Draco, y solo quería conversar… pero yo quería algo mas, es que desde que nos conocimos en Soho, él me gustaba tanto… luego me rescató del ataque de Jhon, pensé que con el alcohol las cosas podían... darse como yo quería, pero aún así solo hablaba de Draco, así que aproveché un descuido de él y le puse una muy… muy pequeña cantidad, fue poca en realidad, y luego… bueno el reaccionó casi como yo quería, solo que al final, cuando todo pasó se arrepintió, simplemente se desapareció, a la mañana siguiente vino nuevamente, me pidió perdón, me dijo que aquello no volvería a pasar, que no sabía lo que le había pasado, que era un error… culpó al alcohol, pero yo… yo sentía que me había enamorado de él, y no quería dejarlo ir, le pedí que se quedará conmigo, que nadie tenía por que saber nada, pero él simplemente no quiso-

-¿Luego que fue lo que hiciste¿Cómo hiciste para encontrártelo en la discoteca aquel sábado?- preguntó Ron.

-Luego de eso comencé a seguirlo, no sabía bien por que, solo quería estar cerca de él, y así fue como conocí a Rice…-

-¿Khaled Rice? Ah… ese bastardo, se la tiene contra ellos desde hace tiempo- murmuró Ginny con rabia.

-Calma Ginny, Will, continúa¿lo conociste¿Como lo conociste?- pidió Neville.

-El se acercó a mi, una noche que estaba siguiendo a Harry, rápidamente dedujo que yo había tenido algo con Harry, y me dijo que me podía ayudar… y yo estaba ya tan cansado… tan harto de seguirlo y no saber que hacer, que acepté su ayuda-

-Entonces Rice te ayudó a esto¿el sabía lo que tu ibas a hacer?, el echar una poción a Harry…-

-Si, le conté lo que había pasado la primera vez, y luego él me dijo que tenía alguien en el ministerio, en el área de aurores que le vendía información, y que solo era cuestión de esperar que sea el momento adecuado para encontrar a Harry vulnerable, y de preferencia, en un lugar público, que él me avisaría-

-¿Y aquel sábado entonces él te avisó?- preguntó Luna.

-Si, él me vino a buscar, me dijo que su contacto le había mandado una lechuza diciéndole que iban a estar en "El almacén", y que Draco estaba de viaje, así que fuimos hacia allá, y esperé a encontrarme con él, mientras que Rice estaba cerca con una cámara en mano, cuando encontré a Harry no se veía tan sobrio que digamos, así que fue fácil lanzarme sobre él y permitir que Rice tomará las fotos que necesitaba, luego le invité una copa, y le eché la misma poción que la vez anterior, después de eso fue fácil llevármelo al cuarto oscuro, pero yo lo detuve antes del final, estaba siendo demasiado brusco conmigo… debido a la poción seguramente… cuando se dio cuenta con quien y donde estaba se enfureció mucho, se preocupó por mi, por que había sido demasiado agresivo, pero yo lo eché, me sentía demasiado usado… después de que Harry se fuera, entró de nuevo Rice, le pedí que ya no publicara nada, me sentía tan mal… no quería ya nada, por un tiempo pensé que no publicaría nada, pero luego salió todo en el profeta- Contestó Will sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, pero no hizo nada para detenerlas.

-¿Luego de eso viste a Harry más veces?-

-Si, una vez, pero él no me vio, fui a escuchar detrás de la puerta de su departamento, como venía haciendo desde hacía ya tiempo, él estaba adentro, haciendo el amor con Draco, aquello me molestó mucho, hice ruido sin querer y ellos salieron a ver lo que pasaba, pero no me vieron, esa fue la última vez que lo ví-

-Un momento, hace unas semanas salió una pequeña nota, diciendo que se iban a separar, tu le diste esa información a Rice?-

-Le conté solo lo que Harry me había contado la tarde en que vino, que Draco estaba imposible, y que solo peleaban-

-¿Supongo que no sabrás quien es el contacto de Rice en el ministerio ¿cierto?-

-No, nunca me lo dijo-

-Lo más probable es que el contacto haya sido Terry- dijo Ron.

-Si, es mas, recuerdas que después de aceptar que iríamos a la discoteca volvió a la oficina y mandó una lechuza… debe haber sido para Rice… - dijo Hermione.

-Ese tipo no tenía bandera…. –

-Entonces ¿Que es lo que haremos ahora?- preguntó Neville.

-Supongo que primero hablar con Jhonson, esto prueba que Harry no ha consumido nada por su propia voluntad, y le deberán levantar la sanción, luego… tal vez Draco también quiera escuchar esto… no lo sé- explicó Hermione.

-Hermione, tú y yo vamos a hablar con Jhonson, que los demás se queden con Will, vigilándolo solo por si acaso- dijo Ron.

Los demás asintieron y Hermione y Ron partieron hacia el ministerio.

-¿Me van a detener por esto?- preguntó Will con voz temblorosa.

-No lo sé, dependerá de Harry… por ahora nos quedaremos aquí esperando a que vuelvan- dijo Ginny sentándose en el piso.

**o0o0o0o**

-Chicos, saben que no podemos usar esta información legalmente, debieron tener un caso, esperar una orden…-

-Si señor, pero Will se va del país esta noche, no hubiéramos podido llegar de esperar órdenes… se trata de nuestros amigos, además, esto prueba que Harry esta limpio, al menos del tema de las pociones ilegales, tal vez haya una forma de sacarlo de este lío- argumentó Hermione.

-Si tienen alguna idea será mejor saberla ahora mismo- contestó Jhonson, al cual le molestaba mas tener suspendido a Harry que el hecho de que los chicos hayan tomado las cosas por sus propias manos.

-Bueno, en realidad, estuve revisando, y ellos no hacen exámenes para detectar la multíjugos ¿no? Dijo Hermione con un brillo en los ojos.

Jhonson sonrió.

Aquella tarde, Neville salía de la enfermería del ministerio, después de que le tomarán una nueva muestra de sangre, luciendo como Harry.

En la noche, Will se encaminaba al aeropuerto, hacia Italia, convencido de que no volvería a Inglaterra nunca más, sobre todo después de las advertencias de los amigos de Harry, _-Vaya que si son de temer…- _pensó aun asustado.

**o0o0o0o**

Harry estaba recostado sobre el sofá mirando las llamas de la chimenea como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, había ido a la mansión Malfoy, y había tratado de entrar, primero tocando a la puerta, pero le dijeron que Draco había dicho que no podría entrar nunca mas, había intentado entrar por el jardín y por los alrededores, pero todo había resultado en vano, la mansión tenía un buen sistema de seguridad, finalmente, cuando el elfo amenazó con llamar a los aurores si no se iba, había decidido volver a casa, vencido y triste.

El ruido de la aparición de sus amigos, junto con Shane lo hicieron sobresaltarse ligeramente, -Hey… ¿que hacen aquí?-

-¿Como estas, Harry?- preguntó Ginny, haciéndole bajar las piernas para que hubiera sitio en el sofá para sentarse.

-Creo que he estado mejor-

-Harry, escucha, tenemos que contarte algunas cosas- dijo Hermione, en ese momento recién Harry notó que Ron cargaba un pequeño pensadero, supuso que uno del ministerio.

-Ron… ¿que haces con eso?-

-Debes entrar a ver esto… hicimos una visita muy interesante esta mañana- dijo a la vez que ponía el pensadero sobre la mesa de centro, luego sacó su varita y extrajo un fino hilo plateado, el cual luego depositó dentro del pensadero.

-¿Que… que hay allí?- preguntó confundido Harry mientras se ponía de pie, y miraba el contenido interesado.

-Debes verlo tú mismo- le dijo Neville.

-¿Ustedes entrarán conmigo?- preguntó Harry viendo que eran demasiados para un pensadero tan pequeño.

-No, solo tu y Shane- dijo Luna, -Nosotros ya estuvimos allí-

-Oh… - dijo Harry prestando atención por primera vez a Shane que estaba parado en el otro extremo mirando con atención toda la escena. –Supongo que tú tampoco sabes de que va ¿no?- preguntó hacia Shane.

Shane negó con la cabeza, los chicos prácticamente lo habían arrastrado hacia el departamento de Harry, y a regañadientes había terminado allí.

-Vamos, Harry, apúrate, que aun tenemos mas cosas que hacer esta noche, tu también Shane, ven aquí. - le dijo Hermione

Shane avanzó hasta la altura del pensadero y dio una pequeña mirada hacia el fondo.

-¿Ya has usado uno antes?- preguntó Harry.

-No, nunca-

-Bien, vale, yo te llevó- dijo Harry a la vez que ponía una mano alrededor del brazo de Shane, no sin cierto temor, aun le dolía el golpe que le había dado la última vez que lo vio.

Shane se dejó guiar sin ninguna protesta, y pronto ambos cayeron dentro de un pequeño apartamento, lleno de cajas, sus amigos estaban allí alrededor de algo, le tomó solo unos segundos a Harry reconocer el sitio.

-Es el departamento de Will- murmuró

-¿De tu amante dices?- preguntó Shane en tono mordaz, mientras que se separaba bruscamente del brazo del moreno.

-¡El no es mi amante!- medio gritó Harry.

-Eso no es lo que leí- dijo Shane encogiéndose de hombros y con tono indiferente.

Harry tomó aire, tratando de calmarse antes de contestar al chico –Escucha, aquello fue una estupidez, y me siento lo suficientemente culpable por ello, como para que tu me lo recuerdes, y ahora, debemos ver que es lo que esta pasando, para eso estamos aquí- dijo a la vez que traspasaba las figuras de sus amigos y llegaba al centro del círculo, donde Will estaba sentado, Shane lo imitó y pronto estuvo junto a él, mirando con atención la escena:

-Lo conocí en el bar de un hotel en Soho, donde fui a pasar un fin de semana con Jhon-

-¿Realmente se conocieron o solo lo viste allí?-……..

Harry no pudo evitar una cara de furia cuando escucho como Will relataba la forma como le había echado algo a su bebida, comprendiendo al fin el por que de las escenas en blanco en su mente respecto a aquellas dos noches.

Por su lado Shane solo miraba atónito la escena, luego de que Will confesó todo se giró hacia Harry –Vaya… ¡el te drogó!-

-Eso es lo que parece… Mierda… como pude ser tan estúpido- dijo Harry avergonzado.

-Escucha, Harry, el golpe de la mañana… - intentó disculparse Shane.

-Yo me lo merecía, por estúpido, ya ves que yo di pie a todo esto…- dijo Harry.

Pronto la escena se oscureció y Harry supo que todo había terminado, tomó de un brazo a Shane y los dos cayeron en la sala del departamento nuevamente.

-Chicos… ¿como es que se les ocurrió esto?- preguntó Harry aun sorprendido por la acción de sus amigos –Supongo que Jhonson no sabía nada ¿no?-

-Claro que no- dijo Ron –Actuamos solos, pero luego le enseñamos el recuerdo, y te tomaron una nueva muestra esta tarde, así que para mañana se eliminará el primer informe y estarás limpio-

-¿En la tarde ME tomaron una muestra?- preguntó confundido Harry –eso es impo…- pero se detuvo cuando vio la sonrisa de sus amigos –¿Cual de ustedes fue?-

-Yop- dijo Neville con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Pero eso es ilegal- reprochó Harry.

-Ya, pero solo lo sabe Jhonson y nosotros, él realmente no quería crear un nuevo escándalo, era eso o explicar como uno de los aurores de su "magnífico" departamento había sido engañado y drogado por un chiquillo enamorado- le respondió duramente Hermione.

Harry bajó la cabeza, sintiendo calor en las mejillas –supongo que he sido demasiado estúpido-

-Pues si, lo has sido- dijo Ron acercándose a él y despeinándolo.

-Gracias, no tenían que hacer esto…-

-Claro que si- dijo Ginny.

-Bien, ahora debemos irnos, tenemos que ir a ver a Draco- dijo Hermione.

-El no nos dejará entrar, estuvimos con Luna ayer en la mañana, el elfo nos dijo que nadie podía entrar- explicó Shane.

-Si, pero no le puede negar la entrada a un Malfoy, los escudos de seguridad del castillo reconocen a la familia- le explicó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ah… eso es algo nuevo para mi- murmuró Shane.

-¿Le enseñaran todo el recuerdo a Draco?- preguntó Harry.

-Debemos hacerlo- le contestó Hermione.

Harry se dejó caer al sofá nuevamente, Will les había dicho lo de Soho, tal vez lo demás podría tener una justificación, pero lo que ocurrió en ese baño no, sabía que sería deshonesto pedirle a sus amigos que borraran esa parte, hacer que los demás mintieran… -¿Pueden decirle a Draco que lo siento mucho… que me perdone…?-

-Claro que si, Harry, se lo diremos- le dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la frente.

-Ahora deberías descansar, no te ves muy bien, has comido algo ya?- le preguntó Ginny observándolo detenidamente, de aquella manera que a Harry le recordaba a la señora Weasley

-No tengo hambre…-

-Ah… esas son tonterías- dijo poniéndose de pie, y unos minutos después volvió con un par de emparedados y un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-Quiero que comas todo ¿si?- le dijo Ginny, mientras le acercaba uno de los emparedados.

-Si, gracias, ya me lo como… vayan donde Draco- dijo a la vez que daba una mordida al emparedado.

Los chicos le sonrieron y le hicieron señales de despedida, luego desaparecieron dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Harry dejó el emparedado sobre la mesa, y con su varita hizo desaparecer todo lo que la chica le había traído, luego hizo aparecer una botella de Whisky y un vaso, se sirvió una gran cantidad y dio un largo trago, luego se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá, contemplando las llamas como estaba haciendo antes de que sus amigos llegarán, sintiéndose aun demasiado miserable, triste y culpable como para moverse de allí.

**o0o0o0o**

_Gracias por sus comentarios:_

_Setsuna19 __Hola, creo que es la primera vez que comentas, Gracias por leer y comentar, y ya ves, ya estuvo aquí el siguiente capi, que tal te pareció? Espero que sigas comentando y leyendo._

_Besos_

**o0o0o0o**

Bueno chicos eso fue todo por esta semana, gracias, muchas gracias por leer.

La semana siguiente actualizare probablemente el día viernes y será ya el último capitulo.

Disfruten su fin de semana.

Un besito

P.A.o


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 13

Holas a todos, primero lo primero, sorry por no actualizar en la fecha que dije que lo haría, pero se me olvido que era feriado, y que habían vacaciones.

Estos personajes no son míos, son de JKR, pero si son mis amigos, me caen bien, y me gusta creer que la historia pudo ser diferente.

Esta historia tiene mucho slash, además de violencia, y cosas (a mi parecer) fuertes, asi que si alguna de ellas te molesta, por fis no leas...(guerra avisada no mata gente... decía mi mama)

Y ahora, con algo de nerviosismo de parte de la autora, a leer:

**CAPITULO 14 DECIR ADIOS**

-Por favor Draco, abre la puerta- gritó Luna mientras golpeaba más fuerte la puerta.

-Déjame solo, Luna, es en serio- dijo la voz de Draco desde dentro de la habitación.

-Vamos Draco, llevas dos días encerrado, Tink nos ha dicho que no has comido nada- dijo Shane, bastante preocupado.

-Pues díganle a Tink que le daré la prenda, le dije que no quería que nadie entrara-

-El no nos dejó entrar, es simple, Draco, la mansión deja entrar a la familia y sus acompañantes- le dijo Hermione.

-Ah, genial, ahora usan a Shane- bufó fastidiado Draco.

-Yo solo me preocupó por ti- le recriminó Shane.

-¡ESTOY BIEN, JODER!!-

-Bien, es suficiente Draco, - dijo Ron con voz enérgica –Si no abres la puerta en tres segundos la derribaré, y créeme que puedo hacerlo.

-Déjenme solo… ¡DEJENME EN PAZ!! ¿Es tan difícil para sus pequeños cerebros comprender que no quiero ver a nadie??- el grito de Draco hizo que Shane se asustara.

-Vaya, ese es el carácter del que hablabas ¿eh?- preguntó Shane a Luna, la cual solo asintió en silencio, jalándolo hacia un lado mientras que Ron se quedaba solo frente a la puerta, el pelirrojo les dio una mirada interrogante, todos los demás asintieron, poniéndose mas lejos,

-Bombarda máxima- gritó Ron, mientras un rayo salía de su varita y hacía saltar la puerta hacia atrás.

La habitación de Draco estaba completamente desordenada, y casi completamente a oscuras, habían algunas botellas de licor vacías, había usado de cenicero todo lo que encontró, la mayoría de los muebles eran solo rumas de astillas y vidrio, y el rubio estaba echado sobre la cama, con la cara mas pálida que de costumbre, el cabello sucio y despeinado, tenían que admitir que la imagen daba pena, nunca antes lo habían visto así, sin embargo aun así él les daba una mirada de odio a todos ellos.

-Weasley… quien mierda te dijo que podías tirar mi puerta- dijo mientras se sentaba y con su varita apuntaba a todo el grupo que había entrado a su habitación.

-Vamos Draco, baja la varita, no te estamos atacando- dijo Neville en tono conciliador.

Draco los miró con furia, -Expeliarmus- gritó, a la misma vez Ron levantó su varita conjurando un escudo protector sin embargo no fue necesario, pues el hechizo que lanzó Draco salió con tan poca fuerza que no alcanzó al escudo.

Draco sintió que toda la rabia que sentía cambiaba por un sentimiento de humillación, y no pudiendo ver más a sus amigos a la cara, agachó la cabeza.

-Draco, vamos, no puedes seguir así- dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado,

Draco sintió como alguien le quitaba suavemente la varita de la mano, giró para ver a Ginny, sentándose al otro lado de la cama.

-No quiero que me vean… no así- murmuró suavemente, -váyanse… por favor… -

-Draco, somos tus amigos, te lo hemos dicho millones de veces, todos nosotros te queremos- dijo Luna suavemente mientras se arrodillaba delante del rubio.

Shane observaba un poco alejado la escena, si bien es cierto que Draco y el habían tenido mucho en común y un gran acercamiento, se sentía aun corto para aportar nada que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

-Quiero estar solo, no quiero ver a nadie, en serio- dijo Draco, su voz sonaba cansada, y ahogada.

-No, lo siento, eso no es posible- dijo Ron –No te dejaremos solo mientras te derrumbas de esta manera-

-…- Draco no contestó nada, lo cierto es que no era realmente conciente de que ya habían pasado dos días, ni como los había pasado.

-Draco, no puedes estar sin alimentarte durante tantos días, y menos si has estado tomando alcohol, eso hace que tu organismo se debilite, por eso ni siquiera tienes fuerza para hacer un hechizo- apuntó Shane, antes de sentarse al lado de Luna.

Draco lo miró por un par de segundos, tratando de entender lo que le decía, mientras los demás miraban a Shane como si hablara en otro idioma, _-ese chico siempre tenia que tener un respaldo científico para cada cosa que decía- _pensó finalmente Luna.

-Chicos, si les prometo no derrumbarme ¿se irán?- preguntó tentativamente Draco, seis voces contestaron casi al unísono –¡NO!-

Draco meneó la cabeza, -¿es que hay forma de que sean mas tercos?-

-Bueno, ya ves que la terquedad nos caracteriza- le dijo Luna poniéndose de pie, antes de continuar –Bien, ahora que ya tenemos las cosas claras tienes exactamente diez minutos para meterte a ese baño y darte una buena ducha-

-Yo no quiero ducharme-

-¡Merlín!, Draco pero si apestas- apuntó Ginny separándose de él

-Si, y según tu un Malfoy jamás apesta- apuntó Neville con una sonrisa.

-No te servirán las bromas, Neville- dijo Draco, su voz sonaba calmada, pero bastante derrotada.

-Bueno, entonces te damos dos opciones, o te metes allí dentro y te das una buena ducha, o entre Ron, Neville y Shane te meterán y te bañaran ellos mismos- dijo critica Hermione poniéndose de pie, los demás chicos la imitaron, quedando todos delante del rubio.

-Ustedes no serian capaces… - empezó a argumentar Draco, pero los chicos empezaron a subir las mangas de sus camisas, lo cual le dio a entender a Draco, que efectivamente, entre los tres lo podían cargar y meter a la ducha sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Bien?- preguntó Hermione.

-Vale, vale, ya lo hago yo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia el baño, dándoles una última mirada resentida al grupo.

-Bien, nosotras iremos a preparar algo para que coma, creo que será mejor esperar hasta después de la cena para contarle lo del pensadero- dijo Ginny.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, y las chicas salieron de la habitación.

Algunos minutos después salía Draco envuelto en un par de toallas, caminó a través de la habitación buscando ropa limpia que ponerse, mientras aun le lanzaba miradas medio resentidas a sus amigos.

-Bien, ahora a comer- dijo Ron

-No tengo hambre, no recuerdo que hayan dicho nada acerca de comer- refunfuño Draco,

-Pues ahora te lo decimos- dijo Neville mientras lo tomaba de un brazo para guiarlo fuera de la habitación.

Llegaron hasta el comedor, donde las chicas le habían servido un plato con carne y vegetales, al principio el rubio le dio vueltas a la comida, hasta que lo amenazaran nuevamente con obligarlo a comer.

-¡Pero si serán odiosos!!- dijo mientras dejaba los cubiertos en la mesa tras haber terminado todo lo que le habían servido.

-Nosotros también te queremos, Draco, -dijo Luna guiñándole un ojo.

Draco solo bufó, aunque en el fondo no podía más que sentirse mejor teniendo esa compañía, gente que lo quería y se preocupaba por él. No podía negar que durante el tiempo en que se la pasó encerrado en su habitación también había pensado en ellos, y prácticamente se había hecho a la idea de que ellos estarían del lado de Harry en toda aquella situación, pues se habían vuelto sus amigos a través del moreno. Él que Shane estuviera con ellos también fue una sorpresa para él, imaginó que tarde o temprano su hermano vendría a buscarlo, pero no que lo haría junto con sus demás amigos.

Cuando Draco terminó de comer, los chicos lo llevaron hacia una de las salas de visitas, y lo hicieron sentarse en uno de los elegantes sillones, Ron pronto trajo, ante la mirada confusa de Draco, el pensadero.

-Veras Draco, hoy… averiguamos algunas cosas, que creemos que debes saber- dijo Hermione.

-Los ha enviado él ¿verdad? Por eso están aquí... ¡el quieren que me convenzan!!- dijo irritado Draco poniéndose de pie, no podía dejar de sentirse traicionado.

-No… - gritaron casi todos a la vez.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y los miró esperando una explicación.

-Yo te lo explico- dijo Hermione -ayer en la mañana, cuando Harry llegó al ministerio, Jhonson lo suspendió por que había consumido sustancias ilegales, pero Harry lo negó todo, pero entonces nos contó…algunas cosas que le habían pasado y no pudimos dejar de tener nuestras dudas por toda la situación-

Draco se asombró mucho de lo que le contaba la chica, no creía que Harry estuviera haciendo esas cosas, aunque si lo pensaba bien, había muchas cosas que Harry le ocultaba, de pronto Harry consumiendo sustancias ilegales no se le hizo tan increíble. -¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? preguntó Draco con fastidio –Si él ha estado haciendo ese tipo de cosas es su problema, no mío-

-Draco, confía en nosotros, y entra a ver el recuerdo por favor- le dijo Luna, -luego entenderás más.-

Draco evaluó la situación, al fin, solo era un recuerdo… resopló y luego se dirigió al pensadero.

Cuando pudo a ver a Will delante suyo tuvo deseos de que no fuera solo un recuerdo, para molerlo a golpes allí mismo, pero se obligó a concentrarse en escuchar todo lo que se decía.

-Claro, de Soho, eres el chico que Harry se quedó mirando, de allí que me parecías conocido- dijo Draco en voz alta, sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía, no pudo mas que sentir rabia al escuchar como se había conocido con Harry, él recordaba aquella noche… había estado llorando, con temor, pensando que Harry no volvería, -_pero no, el muy cabrón había estado con él, en un baño-_ y aunque el chico dijera que de los besos no habían pasado, igual le dolía escucharlo, quiso abandonar el recuerdo en ese instante, pero aunque fuera doloroso, le interesaba saber que mas tenía que decir Will respecto a Harry.

Cuando terminó el recuerdo y apareció nuevamente en la sala, sus amigos lo miraban expectantes, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones –Jhonson sabe respecto a esto, ¿a que el chico ese lo drogó?-

-Si, ya lo hemos solucionado, pronto Harry será reintegrado-

-¿Que pasará con Will?- preguntó Draco.

-Él partió hace unas horas hacia Italia, no creo que piense volver en mucho tiempo- le explicó Luna.

-Bien, eso es… eso esta bien… ¿Harry lo sabe? Lo que hizo Will, ¿él lo sabe?-

-Si, estuvimos con él antes de venir para acá, él se siente realmente mal por todo esto, nos dijo que… que te dijéramos que lo perdones, que le dejes hablar contigo- explicó Hermione.

-Yo no voy a hablar con él- respondió Draco rápidamente. No se sentía capaz aún de enfrentarlo, así el moreno haya sido drogado.

-Pero Draco él… - intentó argumentar Ginny.

-No, Ginny… chicos …escuchen, Will lo habrá drogado, pero lo cierto es que Harry y él tuvieron algo en Soho, y luego él lo buscó, él sabía a lo que iba… sabía que le gustaba a Will, y lo buscó…yo no lo puedo perdonar… - toda la calma que había sentido hasta hacía solo unos minutos había desaparecido, ahora solo quería volver a su habitación, y que lo dejaran solo, hundirse en su pena, y no ver a nadie nunca mas.

-Draco, nosotros los queremos a ambos, y sabemos que ustedes se quieren, ¡se aman!, tal vez debas meditar con mas calma las cosas, no lo quiero justificar, pero él estaba confundido, molesto, y ahora esta tan arrepentido…- Luna hablaba suavemente, tratando de hacer que Draco recapacitará acerca de su decisión, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-A la mierda su arrepentimiento, no, es no, y si eso es todo lo que querían decirme, entonces váyanse, quiero dormir-

-Emborracharte y destrozar la mansión querrás decir- intervino Shane por primera vez en lo que iba de la conversación.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada –Mira Shane…-

-Mira nada, no te vas a destrozar por esto, si no lo quieres perdonar, bien, ellos solo quieren ayudar, los quieren a ambos, por eso lo hacen, así que no te la pagues con ellos-

Tanto a Draco como a los demás los sorprendió la reacción del chico, que hasta entonces se había mostrado bastante tranquilo.

-Lo siento…- murmuró Draco hacia sus amigos.

-Draco, Jhonson quiere saber cuando volverás, dijo que te puedes tomar un par de días si deseas- le dijo Ron, tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Draco en realidad no había pensado en volver mas, se conocía demasiado bien, sabía que si veía a Harry a diario su voluntad caería y terminaría cediendo. -Yo no sé…-

-Le diremos a Jhonson que te tomaras dos días libres, piénsalo ¿si? No dejarás de hacer lo que te gusta por esto- le dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-Si… Gracias, por venir, por todo…- les dijo Draco tratando de ensayar una sonrisa.

Los chicos se despidieron, y Shane le comentó que la mañana siguiente empezaba a trabajar en San Mungo, así que vendría ya por la noche, después de que su turno hubiera acabado, Draco se alegró mucho de aquello, incluso pensó que ahora que viviría solo en la mansión no sería mala idea pedirle a su hermano que se mudara con él, decidió que se lo pediría pronto.

Luna le dijo que vendría en la mañana, y Draco comprendió que la intención de sus amigos era dejarlo solo el menos tiempo posible, aquello lo conmovió mucho, aunque no se lo manifestó a sus amigos.

Cuando estuvo nuevamente solo, entró a su habitación, la cual estaba limpia y ordenada, la mayoría de los muebles habían sido arreglados, se cambió de ropa y se tendió en la cama, meditando sobre lo que había visto, la mitad de él estaba dispuesto ya a perdonar a Harry, aunque la razón le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

**--0o0o0--**

El departamento de Harry lucia aun peor que la habitación de Draco, no había dormido en su cama desde que Draco se había ido, cuando llegaba la noche y veía esa cama que ahora le parecía enorme no podía mas que sentirse peor, así que había estado durmiendo en el sofá, cerca de la chimenea, esperando que en algún momento el rubio apareciera, aunque sabía que eso no sucedería.

Las noches eran siempre demasiado largas para Harry, cada centímetro de su departamento le recordaba a Draco, pesé a que sus amigos trataban de darle ánimo nada parecía ayudar, incluso la señora Weasley y Lupin lo habían visitado, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que un error lo podía tener cualquiera, que le diera tiempo a Draco, Harry solo les sonreía, aunque en el fondo sabía que el tiempo no ayudaría a curar el daño que había ocasionado en Draco.

La prensa tampoco le daba tregua, y cada mañana tenía que batallar contra un grupo de reporteros que lo esperaban para preguntarle acerca de cómo iba su relación con Will, y si era cierto que antes había ya terminado con Draco.

Cada día desde que los chicos le habían enseñado el recuerdo de Will, había intentado hablar con Draco, en las mañanas antes de ir al ministerio y en las tardes cuando su turno terminaba, pero siempre le negaban el ingreso, Harry sabía que sus amigos estaban allí, que se turnaban para no dejar solo a Draco, que incluso Shane se había ya mudado a la mansión, y por medio de Hermione y Ron sabía que el rubio estaba bien, aunque al parecer no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle, aquella última tarde, les había preguntado si es que Draco no volvería a trabajar, y ellos habían dudado en contestar, diciendo finalmente que el rubio no quería hablar de aquello, entonces comprendió, Draco no volvía por que él estaba allí, Harry sabía cuanto le gustaba su trabajo, y ser él el responsable de que se alejará de aquello lo hacía sentir mas culpable, así que después de que su turno hubo terminado y sus amigos se hubieron marchado, caminó a la oficina de su jefe, dispuesto a entregar su renuncia, después de todo no había podido avanzar nada con el caso de las pociones, ni era capaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuera Draco. Jhonson se negó a escuchar sus razones y no quiso recibir la renuncia que había redactado durante la tarde, pero le planteó una solución diferente a su problema.

Harry se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, con varios pergaminos y un frasco de tinta, movió nerviosamente la pluma entre sus dedos antes de empezar a escribir. Era hora de decir adiós.

**--0o0o0--**

Draco miró nuevamente su reflejo en el espejo, había adelgazado algo, sin embargo la túnica azul aun le quedaba bastante bien, había pasado ya una semana, en la que, Shane había conseguido un permiso médico, donde se decía que necesitaba mas tiempo para descansar, Hermione y Ron se habían encargado de hablar con el jefe, éste había accedido a darle el tiempo libre que pedía, y sus amigos estuvieron por turnos con él a sol y sombra, finalmente había llegado el momento de continuar con su vida, seguir adelante, como se lo repetía Luna a cada instante.

Estaba feliz de poder volver al trabajo, sabía que había mucho por hacer, tenían aun que ver la forma de detectar a la, o las personas detrás del tráfico de pociones, y él no podía negar que si había algo que le apasionaba hacer era aquello.

Sobre la mesa aun reposaba la carta que Harry le había enviado la mañana anterior, la tomó y leyó una vez más su contenido:

_Hola Draco, _

_Agradezco que estés leyendo esto, honestamente creo que no lo harás, y tienes toda la razón del mundo, te lastimé, y te herí de la peor manera._

_Desde que hemos estado juntos yo siempre he intentado protegerte, cuidar de ti, procurar que te encontraras bien, que nada ni nadie te lastimara, y ya ves, al final fui yo él que te hizo daño, si pudiera golpearme, o aplicarme una buena cantidad de cruciatus por esto, lo haría. (si tú quisieras venir y hacerlo tampoco me opondría, estarías en tu derecho)_

_Te pido perdón, y se que no me perdonaras, se que no hay forma en que yo pueda resarcir el daño que hice, o la forma como arruiné lo mejor que he tenido en la vida: nuestra relación, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, todo aquello fue la mejor época de mi vida, y te agradezco por haberme amado tanto, por haber estado siempre conmigo, cuando te necesité, por cada minuto que me dejaste estar a tu lado, por dejarme amarte. _

_La ultima vez que nos vimos, me dijiste que no volviera a decirlo, que era una mentira, pero no lo es, Draco, yo te amo, te amé desde que te vi en aquel cementerio, aunque haya demorado en decírtelo y demostrártelo, y desde entonces no ha habido un solo momento en el que te haya dejado de amar, aun te amo, demasiado, y eso no cambiara jamás, estoy seguro de eso. Sé que no me crees, y tienes razones para hacerlo, no las discuto, cualquier en tu lugar lo haría._

_Te conozco, y se que la situación ahora seria difícil para ti, vernos en el trabajo, compartir algunos casos, creo que incluso estar en la misma ciudad representa una molestia para ti, por eso me voy, lejos, por que no puedo seguir en un departamento donde tu no estas, aun siento tu aroma en casa, y la cama esta solo impregnada de momentos tan maravillosos que ahora se vuelven contra mi, reprochando mi estupidez y mi traición, no puedo ya caminar por una ciudad que ahora se me antoja tan horrible y fría si es que tu no caminas a mi lado, tomándome la mano como antes, es por eso que he decidido irme, lejos, lejos de ti, lejos de todos, en donde no te pueda lastimar mas._

_Yo sé que hice mal, sé que viste aquel recuerdo, y que escuchaste todo lo que pasó con Will, me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento, se que di pie a que todo pasara, que nunca debí meterme en aquel baño en Soho con él, o buscarlo después, aunque solo sea por que me sentía molesto, no me justifico, ni te digo que fue culpa de las pociones que me dio, aunque sin ellas yo sé que nunca me hubiera acostado con él, pero lo cierto es que le di la oportunidad para que lo hiciera. Si pudiera volver atrás, y no sabes cuanto daría por que así fuera, no volvería siquiera acercarme a él, por que he perdido demasiado por algo tonto e insignificante. _

_Daría todo lo que tengo para que volvieras a mi, para que me perdonaras, pero te conozco y se que no lo harás, se que seguirás adelante, y espero que pronto encuentres a alguien que realmente te merezca, pero Draco, créeme que nadie jamás te podrá amar como lo hago yo, me voy, pero dejo mi corazón en Londres, todo el amor que soy capaz de sentir lo dejo en ti, lo dejé en cada caricia, en cada beso, y en cada aventura que vivimos juntos. _

_Mi amor, (por favor déjame llamarte así, al menos por una ultima vez), mi amor, cuídate mucho, los chicos, ellos te quieren bastante, y se que estarán contigo, al igual que Shane._

_A llegado el momento de decir adiós, y lo hago diciéndote una vez mas que te amo, y que te amare por siempre, aunque no haya sabido demostrarlo._

_Quien siempre, aunque sea al otro lado del mundo, será tuyo._

_Harry _

Draco terminó de leer la carta, y no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente, -Yo también te amo- murmuró quedamente, -¡Demonios!!- dijo mas fuerte, por que tenían que ser las cosas así, por que Harry había tenido que traicionarlo de esa manera, recordaba que cuando estuvo secuestrado, lo único que pudo ayudarlo era el recuerdo de él, siempre su presencia le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, en cada traba que la vida se empeñaba en ponerle, el tener a Harry al lado le había hecho luchar, por un momento se preguntó si seria capaz de hallar aquella fuerza nuevamente, pero si la hallaría, sabia que lo haría, -Draco Malfoy jamás se dejara caer- se repitió una vez mas, como lo había ido haciendo durante toda la semana, antes de doblar nuevamente la carta y ponerla dentro del sobre.

Aquella carta había llegado al departamento de Ron y Hermione, junto con una para ellos, sus amigos se vieron tan sorprendidos como él, de que Harry se fuera, y aunque no preguntó, estaba casi seguro que a ellos si les había dicho donde había ido,_ -Mejor, así evitaré la tentación de ir a buscarlo- _

Bajo las escaleras despacio, aun tenia tiempo para desayunar y llegar temprano, estaba realmente ansioso por empezar una vez mas, sabía que aquello lo ayudaría a olvidar.

Llegó a la cocina, y encontró a Shane, el cual le tendió una taza de café,

-Buenos días-

-Hola, recién regresas de tu guardia?- preguntó Draco, su hermano se había mudado con él desde hacía unos días, y ya se le había hecho costumbre el encontrarlo para desayunar juntos, no importaba si Shane llegaba o salía hacia San Mungo.

-Si, fue una noche agitada- Shane no pudo evitar un bostezo.

-Deberías ir a descansar, no tenías que esperarme-

-¿Que, y perderme tu primer día?-

-Mi primer día… - murmuró Draco, sin poder evitar recordar aquella mañana de julio cuando junto a Harry habían salido rumbo al ministerio, ambos recién graduados, nerviosos, luciendo sus nuevas túnicas de aurores, la noche anterior ninguno de los dos había podido dormir de la emoción y se la habían pasado conversando en la oscuridad sobre todas las nuevas cosas que encontrarían al día siguiente, pronto la voz de Shane lo hizo salir de aquellos recuerdos.

-Hey, ¿estas bien?, te quedaste como pensando… no sé-

-Si… solo recordaba algo…-

-Oh, bueno, esta noche tengo guardia otra vez, así que estaré aquí hasta las 10 de la noche, ¿te espero a cenar?-

-Si, claro, no hay problema- Draco terminó de tomar su café y dio cuenta de un par de tostadas antes de ponerse de pie, listo para salir, cuando uno de los Elfos apareció,

-El señor Ron y la señorita Hermione están aquí, buscan al amo Draco-

-¿Donde están?- preguntó Draco algo preocupado por la vista de sus amigos.

-En la sala de estar, aparecieron por la red flu-

-Vale, ya voy para allá, bueno Shane, te veo mas tarde-

-Si, que tengas buen día, Draco-

-Gracias- dijo saliendo hacía el encuentro con sus amigos.

-Hola chicos, ¿ha pasado algo?-

-Hola Draco- dijeron los dos casi a la vez.

-No, es solo que pensamos que podíamos ir juntos al ministerio- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Draco –No tenían que venir por mi, aun se me el camino al ministerio-

-Ja Ja, pero mira que gracioso amaneció el niño hoy- dijo Ron en tono de broma.

-Ya ves que si, Ron- dijo Draco sin perder la sonrisa.

-Ah… ya chicos, vamos de una vez, tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente aun-

-Vale, ¿estas listo, Draco?- preguntó Ron.

-Si, lo estoy, vamos- dijo con una sonrisa al mas puro estilo Malfoy, _-No me dejare caer-_ se repitió mentalmente una vez mas antes de aparecerse junto a la pareja en el ministerio, dispuesto a iniciar de nuevo.

**--0o0o0--**

Aquella mañana Hermione no había podido dejar de sentirse nerviosa acerca de Draco, cuando le entregaron la carta y la leyó el rubio casi no mostró ningún cambio en el rostro, pero ella ya lo conocía, y sabía muy bien que aquella carta lo había afectado, seguro que Harry le decía que se iba, como había hecho con ellos.

La chica tuvo que darle razón a su novio, ambos se sentían preocupados y molestos por el comportamiento de Harry, la carta había sido corta, no les decía a donde se iba ni por cuanto tiempo, la había leído ya tantas veces que prácticamente se la sabía de memoria:

_Chicos:_

_Sé que esto les parecerá incorrecto, y que estarán molestos, pero lo cierto es que desde que Draco se fue ya nada es igual para mi, siento que me estoy asfixiando aquí, este sitio ya no puede ser un hogar para mi sin él._

_Me iré por un tiempo, necesito realmente esto, alejarme, y así poder dejar que Draco continúe con su vida, sin mi, es lo mejor chicos, de verdad lo es, sé que lo comprenderán._

_Amo mucho a Draco, y no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él, se que no necesito pedirles esto, pero igual lo hago, no lo dejen solo, cuídenlo por mi, no solo en lo personal, también en el trabajo, ya ven que tiene una gran capacidad para meterse en problemas._

_Junto a esta carta, les hago llegar una mas para Draco, lo mas probable es que no la quiera leer y la queme, pero bueno, espero que ustedes lo convenzan de leerla. _

_Cuídense mucho, y despídanme de los demás. _

_Los quiero mucho_

_Harry_

Aquella mañana en que la carta había llegado, ambos había aparecido en el departamento de Harry, el cual lucía mucho mas limpio y ordenado que los últimos días, pero las cosas de Harry ya no estaban, en el estacionamiento aun estaba la camioneta de Harry, aquello los desconcertó un poco, pues Harry amaba esa camioneta, no podían creer que también la había dejado.

Ron se sentía bastante molesto y triste por la partida de Harry, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo que Harry les había pedido, el estar siempre con Draco y cuidarlo, por eso habían pensado mejor acompañar al rubio a su primer día de trabajo, por si se presentaba algún problema, y ese problema apareció como la figura del reportero Rice esperándolos en el vestíbulo del ministerio, junto con otros periodistas. Los chicos no podían dejar de admirar la sangre fría que tenía Draco en situaciones como aquellas:

-¿Hey, Draco, es cierto que pasaste por una gran depresión por el engaño de Harry?- esa fue la primera pregunta que lanzó el reportero ni bien pudo divisar al trío caminando a través del vestíbulo.

Draco le dio una mirada fría, y siguió caminando con la cabeza en alto y con bastante elegancia, a su lado Ron y Hermione lo miraban de reojo esperando alguna reacción.

-Draco, ¿no nos darás declaraciones acerca de esta situación? ¿Es cierto que hiciste que despidieran a Harry por esto?- insistió el reportero caminando detrás de ellos.

Draco detuvo el paso solo un segundo para girarse hacia el reportero y darle una sonrisa triunfal, sonrisa que el reportero no supo interpretar, y que lo dejó desconcertado, esperaba que Draco lo atacará, pero no que le sonriera.

Cuando finalmente pudieron llegar a los ascensores tanto Ron como Hermione soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Me alegra mucho que no hayas atacado a Rice allá afuera- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-No vale la pena- le contestó Draco tranquilamente.

-Aunque supongo que buscaras la forma de hacerlo pagar, te conozco y no te quedaras tan tranquilo- le dijo Ron mirándolo evaluadoramente.

Draco se encogió de hombros y suspiró –Si, tal vez…- dijo finalmente, su sonrisa se ensanchó más aun.

-Draco…- le murmuró Hermione preocupada.

-¿Sip?-

-Vamos, te mueres de ganas por contárnoslo- le dijo Ron mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, puede que Shane, haya comprado una gran cantidad de acciones de aquel diario, y que junto a las que ya tenía yo logren mayoría en el directorio, y ya saben como es esto, la mayoría siempre gana, así que cuando Rice vuelva a su oficina encontrará un pequeño sobre con una carta de despido, con mi firma, claro esta, no me podían negar aquel placer.-

-Pero…- dijo Hermione, pero Draco continuó con su explicación lo cierto es que se moría de ganas de contárselo a sus amigos, puede que haya estado muy triste, pero la venganza es algo que no dejaría pasar, y no solo se conformaría con lanzarle alguna maldición, debía ser algo mucho mejor, algo que le diera mucho mas gusto.

-Le mostré a la junta la forma como Rice consigue sus historias, alteré algunas cosas, pero vieron lo esencial, así que no fueron muy difíciles de convencer- les explicó Draco mientras caminaban ya por el pasillo hacia la oficina de aurores.

-Hiciste… ¿que?, pero…- balbuceó Hermione confundida.

-¿Cuando hiciste todo eso?- le preguntó Ron.

-Ayer-

-Pero el pronto podrá conseguir otro empleo, ¿no?- dijo Hermione, que no podía dejar de sentirse contenta por lo que su amigo había hecho.

-mmm… no lo creo- dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño. –Mandé una copia de aquello a los demás medios de comunicación, nadie querrá tener entre su planilla a alguien tan problemático, es decir, pueden ser demandados, perder credibilidad y todo eso-

-Vaya eso es….-

-Tan Malfoy, lo sé- dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Sus amigos sonrieron también en respuesta.

Daniel y Susan se abalanzaron sobre el rubio en cuanto entró a la oficina,

-Bienvenido-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Si, ya era hora, estamos hasta el cuello de trabajo- le dijo Daniel dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

-Gracias, chicos, sé que no pueden sin mi- respondió Draco con tono burlón antes de dejar sus cosas sobre su escritorio, escuchó como Daniel bufaba algo como "presumido". No pudo evitar dar una mirada, durante solo un par de segundos al escritorio vacío en el que antes Harry trabajaba, se sentía raro estar allí sin el moreno, dio un pequeño suspiro de pena antes de girar el rostro hacia sus amigos, recomponiendo su sonrisa:

-Bien chicos, entonces, ¿por donde empezamos hoy?-

**--0o0o0--**

Harry apareció en medio de una gran sala, la cual estaba llena del ruido de personas apareciendo y desapareciendo, retazos de conversaciones con un acento muy extraño le llegaban de todos lados, esperó un par de segundos a que su cuerpo se calmara por la aparición, detestaba el hacer viajes tan largos de aquella manera, pero no había tenido otra opción.

Cuando se sintió mejor, solo unos segundos después, con su varita hizo levitar su maleta, le entregó el pequeño botó que había usado de traslador a una de las brujas que estaban detrás de unos mostradores, y avanzó por la habitación hasta llegar a una gran puerta metálica, la cual se abrió automáticamente ni bien él estuvo cerca, salió a otro gran salón abarrotado de personas, muchas de las cuales tenían pequeños letreros con nombres de personas a las que seguro estaban esperando.

Se dedicó a leer los letreros hasta que encontró uno con su nombre, se acercó al muchacho que sostenía el letrero mirando de un lado a otro.

-Hola- dijo Harry cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que el chico lo oyera sobre el ruido que hacían las demás personas.

-¿Hola, tu eres Harry Potter¿- le preguntó el chico, con un acento que le recordaba a Victor Krum.

-Si, soy yo- dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano para saludarle.

-Yo soy, Abner Zoïk, mucho gusto-

-Igualmente… ¿Nos vamos entonces?- dijo Harry

-Si, por aquí, por cierto, Bienvenido a Bulgaria-

-Si, gracias…- murmuró Harry, mientras veía alrededor estudiando el lugar, habían unas grandes ventanas que le dejaba ver hacia la calle, el cielo estaba de color gris, un color tan parecido al de los ojos de Draco, no pudo evitar un triste suspiro al acordarse de él, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento el rubio, ya habría vuelto al ministerio? La sensación de extrañarlo se incrementó ahora que se encontraba tan lejos de él… _-Es lo mejor para que él pueda olvidarme-_ se dijo con resolución.

**--0o0o0--**

Blaise se retorcía las manos nerviosamente, mientras que a su lado Pansy se había quedado quieta, tratando de no respirar ni siquiera, para evitar cualquier atención en ella.

-¿Entonces, nos han cerrado las fronteras?- preguntó la voz de un hombre.

-Si, así es, ese chico Terry esta muerto, y el ministerio atacó la casa, se llevaron el ultimo cargamento, y la investigación de Malfoy bastó para comprometer a muchos, la mayoría ya están en Azkaban-

-Pero, les hicimos el hechizo para impedir que hablen- apresuró a comentar Pansy.

-Comprendo… eso fue muy inteligente de su parte, entonces los aurores tienen a una gran cantidad de detenidos, y ninguno de ellos les podrá dar nada de información-

-Si así es- respondió Blaise

-¿Y no pudieron matar a Malfoy antes que entraran los aurores?-

-Terry lo iba a hacer, pero no sabemos lo que pasó luego-

-Eso es lo que sucede cuando dejas la tarea a gente incompetente- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.

-Lo lamentamos mucho, perdimos a varios en el ataque así como en la trampa de Malfoy- argumentó Blaise nerviosamente.

-¿Hay algo mas que deban contarme?-

-Si, hicimos averiguaciones, Potter a abandonado Londres, esta ahora lejos, nadie sabe a donde fue, sin embargo Malfoy si ha vuelto al ministerio-

-Eso me parece bien, Potter siempre fue un entrometido, consiguiendo meterse en donde nadie lo llama, y Malfoy, bueno ya nos encargaremos de él en su momento, además de repente aun esta devastado por lo de Potter y ni siquiera sea ya una amenaza-

Ambos chicos asintieron, aun con temor

-Jacke- llamó el hombre en voz alta, haciendo sobre saltar a Blaise y Pansy, rápidamente un moreno, bastante alto y robusto entro a la habitación.

-Llamó-

-El ultimo cargamento, con la… mercadería especial, ¿logró entrar?-

-Si, por suerte se adelantó, y llegó antes de la toma del cierre de fronteras, lo tuvimos escondidos hasta ayer, que recién fue seguro trasladarlos, ya los tenemos instalados en las mazmorras como ordenó-

-Bien, iré a verlos en un momento-

-Señor, que es lo que haremos ahora, ya no podremos traer mas- preguntó Pansy.

-Creo que tendremos que cambiar el plan original, ya que no nos dejan traerlos de fuera, usaremos los que están en el país-

-Eso será mas complicado, Señor- argumentó Jacke.

-Si, lo sé, pero aun podemos seguir avanzando con el plan, solo que un poco más lento, tendremos que planear muchas cosas nuevamente, y buscar financiamiento de otra forma, ya que no podemos traer mas pociones tampoco.-

Los tres asintieron en silencio una vez más.

-Pueden irse, y Pansy, Blaise, esta es la última vez que les acepto un error-

-Gracias- murmuraron ambos antes de salir de la habitación. Ambos se sintieron aliviados de que su jefe no fuera como Voldemort, que los hubiera matado por un error como ese. Se sentían realmente cansados, les había sido imposible llegar hasta allí antes, pues estaban siendo buscados por los autores. Después de todo no habían salido tan mal librados de toda aquella situación.

-Ahora Jacke, vamos a ver que es lo que me han traído- dijo saliendo ya de la habitación -Al menos creo que tendremos un buen lote para experimentar-

-Si señor, me parece que podremos empezar con los experimentos y pruebas dentro de poco-

Ambos llegaron hasta un pequeño ascensor de carga, y entraron, pronto estuvieron descendiendo, hasta que el sonido cesó, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver una gran maraña de pasillos, Jacke lo guió a través de varias puertas mas, hasta que llegaron a un gran salón, lleno de pequeñas mesas y sillas.

-Creo que dentro de un mes podremos ya empezar con el adestramiento, necesitamos revisarlos a todos, y luego poder hacerlos entender el idioma- explicó Jacke.

-¿Cuantos nos trajeron?-

-Sesenta y cinco-

-Bien, es un buen número… creo que es una buena idea después de todo conseguir más en Inglaterra, nos evitaríamos todo esto de enseñarles a que nos entiendan-

-Tiene razón, Señor-

Percy se quedó mirando atentamente cada uno de los rostros asustadizos, todos los ojos clavados en él, _-Mi propio ejército… uno educado y creado solo para nosotros…-_ avanzó un poco mas y se paró delante de una niña pequeña, con el cabello oscuro y ensortijado, sus enormes ojos marrones demostraban temor, e incertidumbre. Sonrió complacido antes de darse media vuelta y salir –Que mañana mismo se empiece con todo-

-Si Señor-

-No, esta vez no lo han arruinado todo, solo lo han retrasado un poco- murmuró para si mismo, mientras subía por el pequeño ascensor de carga.

**--0o0o0--**

¿FIN?

Bueno chicas y chicos, primero que nada gracias a todos por leer y por todos los comentarios que me han dejado a lo largo de todo el fic.

Cuando empecé a escribir la primera parte ya tenía planeado que serían tres partes. ¿Por qué? Por que me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poco mas de lo común (que mal que sonó eso) No, ya enserio, eran y son tres partes por que hay algunas complicaciones más que afrontar antes de que llegue el verdadero final y me pareció que en un solo fic me enredaría mas.

Bueno, estoy a la espera de sus comentarios, vociferadores, maldiciones vía lechuza y vía mail, tomatazos y demás.

La tercera parte esta en edición en este momento, ya casi lista, y es que no me gusta lanzar capítulos cuando no lo tengo todo ya listo, por si me da un bloqueo (como me ha pasado ya antes) y no puedo actualizar y tengo que dejar esperando a los que leen.

Por lo general primero agradezco los comentarios, pero pensé que mejor era poner esto adelante…

Ahora si, Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan:

_Luciana__ Hola!! Cuanto gusto leer tu comentario, vamos gracias por los cumplidos, realmente no sabes como me emociona que alguien me diga lo que me dices tu. Y saber que lees mi fic, desde la precuela (primera parte) _

_Sorry… mil veces sorry por no actualizar en el día indicado, pero se hizo vacaciones, y de pronto una cosa otra cosa y se me paso, cuando dije que actualizaría el viernes no conté con eso de las vacaciones y feriado._

_La verdad solo he leído un fic sobre Lucius y Harry, que se llama amor imposible, o algo así, bastante bueno, dejare mi mente volar un poco a ver que encuentro sobre ellos dos. _

_Encantada te agregó a mi correo, solo dame tu correo, por que no me sale ningún link con tu nombre para poder ver el tuyo, y yo te agrego así podemos conversar mas._

_Mientras un beso y un abrazo, espero que este final no haga cambiar tu opinión acerca del fin :S_

_Any way… Cuidate y nos estamos leyendo._

_mila22 __Hola, ¿como esta mi defensora de las causas perdidas favorita? Jajaja, me alegra leer como siempre tu comentario, y claro que Harry se merecía el golpe, y más, Draco creo que se contuvo bastante. _

_Ya leiste el final, espero que no te haya decepcionado mucho y que sigas leyendo mas adelante. _

_Mil besos y gracias por siempre comentar, leer, y hacerme sonreír._

_Setsuna19 __ Hola, mucho gusto y gracias por tu comentario, si creo que puedes formar fila junto a todos los que queremos (yo incluida, claro) castrar a Harry por su comportamiento, y como habrás podido leer, al fin no fue una justificación ni mucho menos eso que lo drogaron (Draco lo dejo bien en claro)._

_Espero que el final te haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito, y que leas mas adelante también. _

_Un beso y un abrazo, que estés bien. _

_La Dama Anual __ Hola, Gracias por tu comentario, y por leer desde la primera parte, que me digas que te encanta la historia y la forma como van los personajes tanto me hace sonreír. _

_Ya leíste lo que paso al final, supongo que todos esperaban que pase algo diferente, pero bueno, espero que comentes y que sigas leyendo pronto. _

_Sobre: "PD. ¿Luna y Shane? Jujuju buena pareja (tititi)…" Lo descubriras en la tercera parte. _

_Que estés bien, besos y abrazos. _

_gladiz__ Hola, cuanto gusto leer tu comentario, tu pregunta ya fue contestada, y bueno, ese fue el ultimo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado el fic, y que mas adelante sigas leyendo la tercera parte, Gracia por comentar y leer cada semana. _

_Un beso y un abrazo_

Gracias nuevamente a todos, nos estamos leyendo pronto. (Mas pronto de lo que esperan, es que de mi no se libraran tan fácil jejeje)

Besos y Abrazos, cuídense mucho, sigan leyendo y pasándola bien.

P.A.o

23


	15. EPILOGO CONTINUACION

DONDE ESTA MI CORAZON

**DONDE ESTA MI CORAZON: DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS- **

Ya ha pasado el tiempo, y las cicatrices aun no sanan: Draco viviendo alocadamente y siempre al borde del peligro, tratando de olvidar el pasado, Harry deprimido y resignado a que no olvidará y que la ausencia de Draco es un castigo justo por sus malas acciones del pasado, los amigos de siempre y algunos nuevos dispuestos a todo por ayudar, un plan macabro que tras varios años al fin ve la luz para amenazar la estabilidad del mundo mágico.

Tercera parte de: "No se como entraste en mi vida tan fuerte" y "Decir adiós"; la tercera parte: "Donde esta mi corazón: el final de la historia" ya esta lista para leer, espero la disfruten

Besos y Cariños para todos los que leen y comentan

Pao


End file.
